From Dream to Dream
by SsPrfan819
Summary: "I want to join the team, as a ranger," I said. "I want to make Zangyack pay for ruining my dream." JoeXOC, MarvelousXOC2, DonXLuka, AhimXGai
1. Ruined Dream

Chapter 1 Ruined Dream

My name is Amanda, or as I'm now called, Honest Amanda Doc. Doc because of my previous dream, the dream that was ruined, and Honest because I'm always honest. I only wished that I had that old dream back, but no, Zangyack had to destroy it! So, here's what happened.

It was a medical meeting that I was attending, and we were talking about the heart. We were on the tenth floor of the cardiac portion of the hospital, and I was more than prepared. I had on my purple business-like jacket, purple shirt, denim pants, and black tennis shoes. My folder, which had paper, a pencil, and the information of the meeting, was clutched to my chest. I left my family, who had brought me to the meeting, in the lobby.

I met with Dr. Jonas Heart, the doctor who would be leading the meeting, and we walked in together, him telling me everything that would be best to know beforehand.

The meeting was halfway through when the light suddenly shut off.

We were plummeted into darkness, with no windows to see what was happening outside.

"Don't move!" Jonas said. "Now, everyone get up, follow me, calmly, and we'll go down the stairs, together, as a group, and get safely on the ground."

We heard a door open and then Jonas called us to him, us making sure we didn't run into anything.

The ground suddenly shook and we were sent to the ground.

"Ow," I mumbled, rubbing my bruised elbow as I got to my knees.

"Is everyone ok?" Jonas asked.

"Yes," we replied.

Slowly, we got back to our feet and started down the stairs.

When we reached the ninth floor, the building suddenly began to collapse.

Clutching to the railing, we screamed.

The building crashed to the ground and rubble buried us, blocking out any light.

Slowly, I tried to get out, but everything looked bleak, and when I put a hand to my forehead, I felt blood begin to trickle down my head. "Someone," I whispered. "Help." My vision went blurry and I passed out, the last thing I saw was a ship flying through the air with a skull on the side playing a horn.

When I woke up, I was at the hospital, but I wasn't buried under anything.

I sat up just in time to see the lobby being emptied by some things I've never seen before.

My family, they were a part of them, and they were hurt.

"No," I whispered, trying to get to my feet, but my leg was crushed, and I couldn't get up. "Ow." I placed my hand on my leg, breathing heavily.

The things, they started to kill the people who were in the lobby.

"No!" I cried, attracting the attention of one. It came to me, and my first instinct was to run, but I couldn't: my leg was in too much pain.

I put my arms over my head instinctively, but I heard a gunshot and the thing fell. I spun to look at who was there, at who would possibly save me, and my heart skipped a beat: it was the Gokiagers, morphed and ready to fight for us.

Captain Marvelous, GokaiRed, the mighty captain, Joe Gibken, GokaiBlue, the first mate, Luka Millfy, GokaiYellow, the lookout, Don Dogoier, GokaiGreen, the cook and mechanic, Ahim de Famille, GokaiPink, the ex-princess, and Gai Ikari, GokaiSilver, the Super Sentai fanboy.

Ahim came to me while the others went to fight the things. "Are you ok?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "I can't stand, GokaiPink," I whispered. "I'm hurt by the building falling and being in it."

"Help will come," Ahim said. "I know it will. Where is your family?"

I looked back at the things and saw that my family had received serious injuries. They were on the ground, trying to stop the bleeding, but it was no use.

"The Gormin hurt them," Ahim said, getting to her feet.

A Gormin came up behind them, and before I could cry out to them, they were killed.

"No!" I cried, trying to get up, but my leg being unable to support me.

"Oh dear," Ahim said.

I slammed my fist against the ground, feeling sorrow and rage mixed inside of me. They were my family, and they were the only reason I could get these opportunities. They had helped me with my school work, and now they were killed.

As the Gormin were killed by the Gokiagers, they came back to Ahim, all of them unmorphing.

"Let's go," Marvelous said as he began to walk away.

"Marvelous!" cried the rest of the crew as Luka put my arm around her neck and pulled me up.

"We can't just leave her like this," Don said.

"She needs help," Gai said.

Joe simply nodded to agree with the others.

Marvelous turned back to us and said, "She has her family."

"The Gormin killed them," Ahim said. "She has nothing left, Marvelous-san. We need to do something to help her."

"No, we don't," Marvelous replied, continuing his walk away.

Joe sighed, shook his head, and said, "I'm going to talk to him." He ran after the captain, leaving me with the others.

"You poor thing," Ahim said as Luke sat me down on a bench and took a seat next to me.

"Marvelous better change his mind, or else," Luka said, cracking her knuckles to prove a point.

Gai found a folder in the rubble and looked at it. "Is this yours?" he asked, showing it to me.

"Yes," I said, nodding and accepting back my folder. As long as I had this, I could try to continue on as a doctor. "It's now the only thing left that I have for a dream."

"What do you mean?" Don asked, sitting on the other side of me.

"Ever since I was four, I wanted to be a doctor," I said, opening my folder and pulling out a picture of me when I was young, dressed up as a doctor for Halloween. I smiled slightly. "I've never strayed from that dream. This," I looked at the ruined building and saw that the rest of the hospital campus was the same, "was my only chance to do that. But, a ship with a skull on the side ruined it. The skull was playing a trumpet."

"Mou," Luka said. She got up. "I'm going to talk to Marvelous." She ran after Marvelous and Joe.

Ahim took her spot, saying, "You must have put a lot of work into that."

"I did," I said. "I put my life into this dream. All my investments have been in medicine and the medical field."

"We'll help you," Don said. "One way or another."

"Thanks, GokaiGreen," I said.

Luka came back to us and smiled. "Guess what, girl," she said. "You can live on the Galleon with us!"

"That's great," I said, trying to remain positive.

"And, we can still go to school to try and get your dream," Luka added.

That made me smile. "At least I still have hope," I said.

Joe joined us. "One condition," he said sternly.

I gulped. "What?" I asked, scared to hear the reply.

"While on your study, you will be the ship's doctor," Joe said.

"That's fine," I said. "That way I will get more practice."

"You always will need to know how to fight in case we're attacked on the ship," Luka said. "But, I bet Joe is more than ready to help you out." She elbowed the first mate in the side.

Joe simply rolled his eyes, turned on his heel, and walked away.

"He'll get better," Gai said. "Always does."

I nodded.

Luka helped me up, keeping my arm around her neck, and we walked to the Galleon, as a group.

"What's your name, anyway?" Luka asked.

"Amanda," I said.

"Well, Amanda, welcome to the crew," Ahim said.

When my leg was healed and I was back with my friends at school, I felt that nothing could get better. I was with the Gokaigers, I was still continuing my dream as a doctor, and I was able to have a normal life, at least, being as normal as living on a pirate ship surrounded by space pirates would be.

While I did miss my family, I could always get away from the idea of it.

I kept going in my normal schedule: having Luka or Ahim walk me to the school, talking with my friends in the morning, going to class early so that I could talk to the teacher if needed, and then continuing like every school day. Then, when school was let out, either Don, Gai, or Joe would meet me and walk back to the Galleon.

Luka, Ahim, Don, and Gai always wanted to talk, but Joe was different: he always had his arms crossed and he was silent, aside from the small "Hello" that he gave me when I met up with him.

Marvelous believed that, since he was the captain, he didn't have to bother with the newbie, even if she was the medical personal on the ship.

But, one day, Zangyack, who I found out was the enemy, attacked the school.

I was walking away from my friends when Gormin suddenly dropped on the ground and pointed guns at me.

Startled, I spun to them, and my friends cried out warnings.

"Oh no," I whispered. "Don't tell me."

I dived out of the way as the Gormin shot, being able to just barely miss the bullets. Taking my communicator out of my pocket, not a mobirates like the others, but something so that I could talk to them, I pressed a button on the side and said, "Gormin are attacking the school, targeting me. I need help."

"We're on the way," Marvelous said.

"Hold on," Luka added.

I replaced my communicator and kicked one of the Gormin as it came near me, keeping it away from me.

"Be careful, Amanda!" cried one of my friends.

"No need to tell me," I mumbled, trying to block to attacks the Gormin sent at me.

"Let her be!" called Marvelous and he and the other rangers fired at the Gormin.

"You don't want to mess with our friend!" Luka said.

"Or else you mess with us!" Gai said.

"Run," Joe said.

I nodded and started to run to class, but an arm was shot out and struck my throat, knocking the wind out of me. Falling to my knees, I looked up at Basco, who I learned had destroyed the hospital. "You," I hissed.

"Yes, me," Basco said. "I'm going to finish off my job, and no one's going to stop me." He kicked my face and knocked me on my back, resting the point of his sword against my chest. "You're finished."

"Nope, not going to happen!" Marvelous said, kicking Basco back as Joe gave me boost to my feet. "Joe, make sure she is safe in class!"

"Right," Joe said, getting me to the classroom.

Before I could go in, the building started to collapse.

I had a flashback to when the hospital collapsed, and I was frozen with fear.

"Come on!" Joe said, grabbing my arm and pulling me along as the building fell.

Finally, I found myself enough to run with him, and as soon as we were outside, the building was gone.

But, it was the whole campus that had fallen.

"No," I whispered. "Not again."

"Come on, get to the Galleon," Joe said.

That was the longest sentence I've heard him say ever since I joined the Galleon: I was surprised.

Joe brought me to the Galleon and started pacing, the others showing up about ten minutes later.

"Now what?" asked Ahim.

"I need to go think," I said, getting up and walking outside. I had lost everything that was important to me. I couldn't even continue my dream! Zangyack had ruined it.

Now, I had a new feeling inside of me: revenge.

I will avenge my family's death, I will get my revenge for my dream being ruined, and I will make Zangyack pay.

A single tear met my eye but I wiped it away, got to my feet, and returned to the living room.

The others looked at me.

"I want to join the team, as a ranger," I said. "I want to make Zangyack pay for ruining my dream."


	2. Decisions

Chapter 2 Decisions

The others were surprised, I could tell, by how I had become after the loss of the school.

Marvelous thought for a moment and then got to his feet, walking to me. "You know how to fight with what was taught, but in order to become part of the team, you need to pass a series of tests to see if you are ready," he said.

"Fine," I said. "What's first?"

Marvelous looked at his crew, judging which one should go first. "Swords with Joe," he said. "If you can keep fighting for the time I choose, then you'll pass that test."

I nodded and looked at Joe, who was already heading out onto the deck with two GokaiSabers.

The others walked out in front of me, Ahim putting a hand on my shoulder before leaving.

"Here I go," I said, walking out to the deck.

The afternoon sun was shining right on the deck, making it hot, but I knew that I would have to ignore it if I were to pass this test, knowing Joe's skill with a sword.

Joe handed me one of the GokaiSabers and took his position a few steps away from me.

I grasped it and stepped back, also getting into a ready position.

We were still for a moment, waiting for the call to be made to begin.

"I'm saying three minutes," Marvelous said. "Go!"

Before I could blink, Joe was charging at me with the saber, and I was quick to block it.

I had to forget that he was a friend. I had to pretend that he was someone that I hated, or else I wouldn't be able to win this test. I didn't have a lot of enemies, but the ones I did have, they were strong: Zangyack and Basco, mostly.

Feeling the anger of the hospital being destroyed, then my family being killed, and then the school being demolished, I put as much feeling as possible into the attacks, and I could tell that Joe was surprised by the strength.

Blocking each attack and then trying to counter-attack, I didn't realize that three minutes were up until Marvelous called us to stop and Joe took a step back from me, lowering his saber to the ground.

"Good job," Marvelous said. "Now, the only person on this ship that can spot anything without hesitation is Luka, but can you spot something like her? We have a simulation that Luka has gotten the fastest time to see what you can spot and the fastest. You are allowed one minute after her quickest time."

"I'm ready," I said, wiping some sweat from my forehead.

"Hakase, get the simulation ready," Marvelous ordered.

Don nodded and went inside, a comment later calling us back in. He handed me a pair of sunglasses and said, "Put these on when I say so and then find what we call out."

"Alright," I said, taking the sunglasses.

Don pressed a button on the computer and said, "Put them on." When I did that, he said, "Simulation beginning in five, four, three, two, one, starting up."

The Galleon disappeared and I was on a beach, with crystal white sand and blue water.

"Find a red crab," Marvelous said. "Without moving, only turning."

I spun around, saying, "By the surf house."

"Collect five blue shells," Joe said. "Move."

My thoughts of where blue shells would be came to mind and I moved quickly to the shoreline, easily picking out five shells that were blue.

"Locate a palm tree," Don said. "Without moving."

I turned away from the water and looked at the grass at the back of the beach. "Blocking the sun, directly in front of me," I said.

"Pick up a pink surfboard," Ahim said. "Walk around."

My thoughts went back to the surf house and I went to it, looking at the surf boards, but the hot pink one catching my eye like a sore thumb.

"Find a silver stone," Gai said. "You can also walk around."

My thought was the sand, but as I went to exit the surf house, I noticed a silver stone that was a charm for a surfer's necklace. Picking it up, the simulation suddenly died, the Galleon returning around me.

The first thing I noticed was Luka's shocked face as I took off the sunglasses and returned them to Don.

"That's a new record," Ahim said. "Great job."

"Now, how well of a shot are you, like Don?" Marvelous said. "He's good with a GokaiGun, and when he practices, he can get eight out of ten, depending on how he's feeling. If you can get five out of ten, then you'll pass."

"Alright," I said. "Though, accuracy is my thing."

"Then this should be easy for you," Marvelous said.

Don took me to where he trained and handed me a GokaiGun. "Go ahead and try," he said as the others came in after us.

Joe went to where a control board was and pressed a button, stepping back as targets starting flying around.

I took aim and was able to get all ten targets then they came.

"Ok, so I guess you are an accurate shooter," Marvelous said. "The only person on this ship that has a diplomatic approach to things is Ahim. Do you think you can agree with her, or are you just a fighter, no matter what, like the rest of us? She will be able to tell by the way you would respond to the simulation that you will be placed through, where only she will join you."

"Ok," I said, where Luka gave both me and Ahim another pair of sunglasses when we went to the living room.

Don started up the simulation and we were placed in a field of battle.

Ahim stepped back, away from me, and while I knew that she was there, I also knew that she wouldn't help out. "Do what feels natural," she said.

What felt natural for me was to not get involved, since no one was attacking us.

Taking a step back, I said, "There's no need to fight, since we aren't the ones in the fight. There's no need to get involved if I don't have anything to do with it."

Ahim tilted her head to the side slightly. "Really?" she asked.

"Well, if the battle is already taking place and it's something that doesn't have value to me, like a place I've never heard of, then I don't fight," I said. "But, if it was something that had to do with lives at stake, like with Zangyack and Earth, then I will fight."

"Doc-san," Ahim called. "End it. She is a diplomat."

The Galleon appeared around us as Ahim and I took off the sunglasses.

Looking at Marvelous, I said, "What's next?"

"Now, we're going to talk," Marvelous said. "Go to your room and we'll call you when we've made a decision."

"Alright," I said, going to my private quarters.

The others went into a meeting room.

Immediately, they all said, "She's staying."

"Alright, we agree that she's going to stay on the ship," Marvelous said. "Now, what about her becoming a Gokaiger?"

"Yes," Gai, Ahim, and Marvelous said.

"No," Joe, Luka, and Don said.

"She's strong," Gai said.

"Only because of her anger," Luka said.

"She'll never let it go," Marvelous said.

"But time will make that anger grow weaker," Don said.

"She will still come to battle, ranger or no ranger," Ahim said.

"She can be sent back," Joe said.

"Sending her back won't help: she'll come back," Marvelous said. "I know determination when I see it."

"She did better than me when I was tested," Ahim said. "It would be unfair to let me be on the team when she did better than me."

"That's why she's going to be on the team," Gai said. "Right, Marvelous?"

Marvelous nodded. "She's going to be a Gokiager," he confirmed.

"We don't have any extra ranger keys," Luka pointed out.

"Yea, without a Gokaiger ranger key, she can't be a Gokaiger," Don said.

"There is one," Marvelous said, getting to his feet.

"Then how come we've never seen it?" Joe said.

"I've been hiding it," Marvelous replied. He got a small box from behind a stack of books that had been collecting dust and blew off the thick layer of dust. "GokaiPurple."

"Purple?" Gai asked.

Marvelous nodded. He opened the box and took out the GokaiPurple ranger key and mobirates. Pushing it to the center of the table for everyone to see, he said, "AkaRed always held it close to his heart, and right before he charged into the Gormin, he said that there was a box meant for a special ranger, one that has had all their dreams ruined so quickly. Amanda is that one."

"Then I guess we should go tell her," Don said.

"Hakase, start dinner," Marvelous said, closing the box and pulling it close to his chest. "Gai, go tell her that we made a decision, but don't tell her what it is yet. During dinner, we'll tell her."

Don and Gai nodded and went to do what they were told.

As Gai knocked on my door, I called, "Come in."

As he entered, I looked at him expectantly, but he didn't show any emotion, and I feared that I wasn't a Gokaiger.

"We'll tell you at dinner," Gai said. "Come on back."

"Alright," I said, knowing that trying to get him to tell me what they planned on wasn't going to work. As I followed Gai to the living room, I thought about what had happened to me in the past few weeks.

My world was crumbling, and I didn't know how to stop it.

I didn't see Joe walking my way, head bent and in deep thought, until I had ran into him and we both fell to the ground. "I'm sorry, Joe!" I said quickly as we got to our feet. "I didn't see you!"

"Leave it," Joe mumbled, walking by me.

Did I see some red on his cheeks, like he was blushing? That was totally out of character for him.

I shook my head, making myself believe that it wasn't real, that I was just tired and seeing things, and continued my walk to the living room.

The smell of dinner was strong as I entered the room, but I only found Marvelous.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Joe went to his room, Don is cooking dinner, and the others are outside talking," Marvelous said.

"Oh," I said, sitting down on the couch.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Marvelous said.

"Hmm?" I said. "Oh, I'm just wondering what's going on with my friends. I never did see them after the school collapsed. I'm worried about them."

"Here," Marvelous said, tossing me his mobirates. "Go ahead and call them. I know you'll go crazy without knowing what happened to them."

I caught his mobirates. "Thanks," I said, dialing the number of one of my friends.

Marvelous went to the kitchen to go bother Don about what was being cooked and left me alone.

As I talked to my friend, I was relieved to know that everyone was ok. But there was no idea about what was going to happen to the school and the students, so that part was still unknown.

"Will you join us wherever we go?" my friend asked.

"I don't know," I replied after a pause. "I have a bone to pick with Zangyack, and the Gokiagers are the only way I can do that."

"Please, think about it," my friend said. "They will place you in the best school to continue to be a doctor. At least say you'll think about it!"

"I'll think about it," I said.

"Dinner!" Don called, bringing a plate to the table, Marvelous eagerly taking his spot.

"I've gotta go," I said. "I'll try to keep in touch."

"Be careful out there, Amanda," my friend said. "You don't know what's out there."

"I will," I said. "Bye."

We hung up and as I walked to the table, I tossed Marvelous his mobirates. "Thanks for that," I said.

"So, if they find a new place for school, will you go?" Don asked as he brought out the final plates and the others joined us.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "I need to think about it."

Before we began eating, Marvelous said, "So, you've been wondering what we decided, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, I have," I replied.

"Well, the wait is over," Marvelous said, handing me a box. "Go ahead and open it: it'll let you know what we decided."

Hesitantly, I opened the box and saw a purple ranger key and a mobirates. "You guys agreed for me to be with you?" I asked.

"We believe that you will be able to help us," Ahim said. "Do you accept it?"

"Yes!" I said. "I accept!"

I was astonished to see a smile from the man in blue, something that was very rare. Even though he tried to hide it, I could see the grin that appeared on Joe's face.

"Then you are now a Gokaiger, GokaiPurple," Marvelous said. "Honest Amanda Doc."

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"Well, you're honest," Marvelous said. "And you're a doctor. So, why not add them together?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "That's fine, I guess," I said.

"Let's eat!" Luka said impatiently.

As the others began eating, I kept noticing how Joe kept glancing at me while I ate. It was kinda unnerving me.

When we finished eating, I said that I wanted to look at something on Earth very quickly before going to bed and left the Galleon without a response.

I didn't need to see anything, but I needed some time off the ship to think.

While walking, I heard someone else following, and while they tried to make it sound soft, my sensitive ears still picked it up.

Spinning around, I said, "Who's there?"

No answer.

"Answer me!" I demanded. "Who's there!?"

Still no answer.

Knowing that someone was there, I continued walking, but I scooped up a rock to thrown back when I heard a general direction for the footsteps again.

As I heard the person again, I spun around quickly and threw the rock to the noise, hearing a muffled cry of surprise and pain. Without a second thought, I went to the person and pinned them against the tree.

But, I realized it was Joe. "Why did you follow me?" I asked as I released him, slightly annoyed about what he did.

"Sorry," Joe said, embarrassed, especially since he had been pinned to a tree by a newbie like me. "I, um, I just thought that you wouldn't want to be alone."

That threw me off guard. "What?" I said.

Slowly, Joe nodded, as if trying to convince himself. "Yea, I thought you wanted company," he said.

I thought for a moment. Joe, not wanting me to be alone? Before, he wanted nothing to do with me. Before, whenever he was the one to meet me after school, he never talked to me, and when I asked a question, he always gave a one- or two-word answer in a voice that meant to ask nothing else.

Now he wanted to join me? What was his plan?

"I'm fine, Joe," I said. "I'm better thinking by myself. But thank you for your consideration."

"Alright," Joe said. "Then, I'll see you on the Galleon." He began to walk away.

I turned to him, confused. When did he start saying that? "Joe," I called.

Joe looked back at me.

"On second thought, I could use a walk with someone," I said. "Would you like to join me?"

Joe nodded and joined me as I walked, and while I kept mostly in my own mind, I noticed that Joe wore a rare smirk while walking.


	3. Confessed Love

Chapter 3 Confessed Love

When deciding what to do about school, I was taking frequent walks when dinner was done.

Most of the time, Joe walked with me, and while he was quiet, I could feel that he was trying to say something with these walks. Finally, I made my decision.

During breakfast one morning, I said, "I'm going to go to school, whichever school I'm going to be sent to, in order to try and continue my dream of being a doctor."

"When is the first day?" Ahim said.

"Monday," I said. "Later today, I'm going to look at the school and get a feel for it, then meet with my friends for lunch, so only prepare for six people, not seven."

Don nodded.

"Have fun," Marvelous said, not looking up from stuffing his face with food like he was wasting away.

When I finished breakfast, I was going to my private quarters the change into something else when Luka stopped me, a bag in her hands. "Amanda, I've got something for you," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, as you know, we wear something that is our ranger color," Luka said. "You have a lack of purple clothing, especially in pirate garb, so Ahim and I went to the mall and got this for you." She gave it to me. "Why don't you wear it today?"

I looked in the bag and found my own set of pirate clothes, all purple, of course. "Thanks, Luka," I said. "I'll get changed and then show you and Ahim how it looks."

"Great!" Luka said.

I smiled and went to my room, looking at what I was given.

The two must have adapted to my style: I always wore pants, a long sleeved shirt, jacket, boots, and sometimes a scarf, depending on the weather. So, given to me were long purple-denim pants, a purple long-sleeved shirt with gold stripes, a purple jacket that was similar to what Joe wore, black boots with purple studs, and a purple and gold striped scarf.

After putting them on, I look in the mirror and finally accepted myself as a Gokaiger, as a pirate, a doctor pirate, to be exact.

"Time to go," I told myself, walking out of my room as I wrapped my scarf around my neck and fixed it the way I liked.

"Nice," Luka said as she saw how I looked.

"I concur," Ahim said, smiling as looked for their judgments.

"Thanks," I said. "You two have a good taste in style, because this is my type of thing."

"Thanks," the other two said.

"I've gotta go, so I'll be back after lunch," I said, walking to the living room.

Joe, who was in the middle of his sit-ups in his usual corner, saw me first and he was surprised at how I looked, but he hid it as Marvelous, Don, and Gai looked in my direction.

"Wow, the girls know how to dress to impress," Marvelous said.

"It really catches your style," Don agreed.

"And it shows you, but in a pirate way," Gai added.

"Thanks, boys," I said. "I'm heading out. Later."

"Later," the others called, but Joe remained silent, counting his sit-ups, like usual.

I went to where the school was and asked for a small tour, saying that this is where I was sent after my old school collapsed.

After that, I met my friends at a café and we ate lunch together, being able to talk since the attack.

"I still can't believe that you are now a protector of Earth," one of my friends said as I took a drink of my soda. "You really are a Gokaiger."

"And I have proof," I said, holding up my ranger key.

"Maybe now's a good time to use that," said a second friend. "Look!" She pointed behind me.

I looked back and saw Gormin. "Gormin!" I exclaimed, getting to my feet and taking a step to them. "I'll teach them to mess with me and my friends! Gokai Change!"

"Gokiager!" my mobirates cried as I morphed into the purple Gokaiger. My uniform was like the others except it was purple. My helmet was shaped the same, but the shaded part where my eyes were was shaped like a large perfect "V" with the classic claw-like marks reaching down to my chin.

"Whoa!" I heard my first friend whisper. "That's amazing!"

"If you think just the look is cool, Jessica, then wait until you see what else this thing can do," I said as I took out my GokaiGun and GokaiSaber. I charged at the Gormin and started attacking them, and while they tried to lay an attack on me, I never gave them the chance.

As soon as the final Gormin fell, I powered down and returned to my friends.

"Jeez, Amanda!" Jessica said.

"That was amazing!" added my second friend.

"All in a day's work for a Gokaiger," I said. "I just hope it won't mess up my school work."

"If anything, we'll help you, even letting you copy off of us," my second friend said.

"Adriana, what did I say about copying?" I scolded.

"To not let others do it," Adriana said. "I know, but you're a special case!"

"Let's just see what happens then," I said. "Alright?"

The other two nodded.

As we continued lunch, we talked about other stuff, and when we had finished eating and were just sitting and talking, like the others around us.

When we paid, we started talking as walk around the park, seeing as it was best. But it was cut short when I noticed the Gokaigers on the other side of the park fighting a monster, but losing.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" Jessica asked as she noticed that I stopped and watched the fight. She followed my gaze to the Kaizoku Sentai.

"You need to help them," Adriana said. "We'll see you Monday at school."

"Be careful," I said as Jessica and Adriana walked off. I continued to watch the battle, but when the others were thrown down and unmorphed, I knew I had to make my move. I ran to them, firing my GokaiGun at the monster, drawing its attention to me. "Leave my friends alone." I dropped my gun to my side and placed my left hand on my hip in a bossy manner. "If you mess with my friends, you mess with me. Gokai Change!"

"Wait, who are you?" the monster said.

"GokaiPurple," I said. "And I'm going to teach you a lesson that you won't soon forget!"

"Try me, Purple!" the monster said, charging at me.

"So, it's this kind of battle," I said, getting my GokaiSaber and slashing the monster with it. I elbowed it and fired my GokaiGun at it.

"You have perseverance, I like that," the monster said. "Hope you don't mind if I steal it from you."

"What?" I said, but the monster already wrapped a rope around me and sent a type of electrical current through it. With a cry of pain, I fell to my knees, and my feeling of continuing on was gone, like my soul was sucked out of my body. Along with my will to fight, my uniform disappeared, and everything around me looked depressing.

"No!" the other Gokaigers cried.

As I fell back, I saw a blue jacket and a ponytail as I fell into someone's arms before I fainted.

When I woke up, I was in my private quarters in the Galleon, but I had no will to get up and move around. I didn't even feel like talking when Ahim brought me something small to eat for a snack while Don prepared dinner.

Ahim stayed with me, even when I said in an empty voice that she could go, and coaxed me to try and talk with her, but as she put it, I was acting like Joe: no more than a few words at once.

"Sorry," I said, once again in an empty voice. "I have no will to go on. It's like my soul is gone."

"I'll be back," Ahim said, getting to her feet and walking out of the room.

It gave me some time to think, and I wondered, was it Joe who caught me before I blacked out?

My thoughts were confirmed when the door opened again and Joe walked in. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Like I want to do nothing," I replied. "I have no will to go on. The monster took it from me."

"The others are working on tracking the monster," Joe said. "We're going to help if, no matter what."

"Thanks," I said, a place where I would normally smile but this time just letting out a sigh.

Joe seemed a bit hesitant about something, but when I felt a hand take mine off the covers or my bed, I looked down and saw Joe's hand intertwined with mine. It let a ghost of a smile appear on my face, but it disappeared half a second later.

In the time I knew him, Joe was a man of few words. He mostly showed emotions by physical gestures, like putting a hand on your shoulder or a simple wave. It seemed that by doing this small movement, he was telling me more than he ever would in words.

Getting the unspoken message, I said, "Me, too." My voice seemed to have lost part of the emptiness in it because Joe game me a tiny smile. I shivered slightly as I felt a cold wind pass through my open window, remembering that I had opened it the night before when it was too stuffy for me to sleep in. "Could you close it?"

Joe nodded, letting go of my hand for a few seconds to close the window, but as he sat down again, he took my hand again.

"How long?" I asked.

"How long what?" Joe replied.

"How long have you felt this way?" I continued.

"I guess when you became part of the team, officially," Joe replied. "When you got your ranger key and mobirates."

"Oh," I said.

"Dinner!" we heard Don call.

Joe got to his feet. "Are you coming?" he asked.

I nodded and got to my feet, but it seemed that along with my will, my strength was also gone.

"Careful," Joe said, catching me and steadying me before we walked out to the others. Before we saw the others, Joe acted like he was giving me the cold shoulder, but I knew how he really felt, and his wink only confirmed my thoughts.

"Amanda, how do you feel?" Luka said as she got up and took me to a chair next to her, which really had belonged to Joe to begin with.

Joe rolled his eyes and sat down in my usual chair between me and Ahim.

"Like I have no will to continue," I replied. It seemed that my empty voice was back by the concern in everyone's eyes, Joe included. I bent my head and absently began eating my food, but it had no taste.

The others tried to start up a conversation, but it turned out that the others just didn't want to talk, and I felt that it was my fault.

The computer suddenly began to beep as Don was beginning to clean up.

"Found it!" Gai said as the others gathered behind him. "Come on, let's go!"

Marvelous turned to me as I went to follow them. "This time, please, stay here," he said. "It'll be best."

I nodded, knowing that it was the truth.

While they left, I went to do the dishes, since I knew how Don felt about having dirty dishes to clean after a battle.

I finished washing and cleaning them and then put them in the correct places before walking out into the living room.

Navi was flying around and didn't seem to notice me, so I went onto the deck and looked at the stars, trying to find some meaning in life.

"What's the point of living if you have no will to continue?" I whispered. I sighed, wrapped my arms around my knees, and pulled them up to my chest, resting my chin between my knees.

"So, you're here, alone," said a voice and I immediately perked my head up, looking around for the source of the voice.

I got to my feet as Basco appeared out of the shadows. "Basco," I whispered. I knew I should fight, but I didn't have the will to, and Basco knew it.

"That monster took your soul," Basco said. "That'll be easy for me." In a few wide strides, he closed the distance between me and him, grabbing my arm before I could strike. "Now, don't try that," he purred into my ear. "That won't get you anywhere."

While I tried to get out, I was weakened with having no soul.

Basco took advantage of that and he grabbed my arms so that I couldn't punch, knowing my kicks would have no power. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he said, stroking my hair. "I'll do something else."

I wanted to scream, but before I could, Basco pulled me into a kiss. I tried to get out, but I couldn't.

I never had my first kiss, and I never expected it to be with my worst enemy. I wanted a first kiss with someone I loved. Now I could add this to the ever-expanding list of why I hated Basco's guts.

I suddenly felt an energy boost in me and I knew that the others had defeated the monster.

Using everything I could muster, I pushed Basco away from me and got ready to fight. "Never kiss me again," I hissed in a deadly voice.

"Or what?" Basco asked. In a mock-fear voice, he said, "Oh, I'm so scared. She's going to hurt me!" In a normal voice, he added, "What can a simple doctor like you do?"

"I've been promoted," I replied. "And I plan to show you my new position. Gokai Change!"

"Gokaiger!" my mobirates screeched.

"GokaiPurple!" I said.

"Sure, that's a promotion, if you consider now risking your life every day in battle a promotion," Basco said. "But that won't be able to help you with me. I plan on making you mine, and nothing's going to get in my way."

"My heart goes to someone else," I said. "And that someone else isn't you!"

"I'll make that someone else me," Basco said. He charged at me with a saber and gun similar to the GokaiSaber and the GokaiGun and slashed me, throwing me back against the wall of the deck.

"I'm not going down that easily," I said as I hopped back to my feet, glad that my energy was now back. "With my newly regained perseverance, I'm going to take you down."

"If you believe that, then you don't really know me at all," Basco said. His eyes glowed red and before my mind could tell me to run, he sped by me several times, slashing me as he went.

I couldn't block the attacks and when he finished his rally, I was on my knees, near powering down. I knew one more powerful attack and I would be down for the count.

Going on a complete defensive side, I used the attacks to only defend myself to give me time to recover and give the Gokiagers time to return to help me out.

Basco knew my plan was this, so he charged at me and easily knocked the saber and gun out of my hands, slashing me and causing me to unmorph. He grabbed the collar of my jacket and pulled me to my feet, pulling me close and saying, "I told you that you wouldn't be able to take me down."

I heard the others walking to the Galleon and cried out, "Help!"

"That's Amanda!" Luka said.

The Gokaigers ran aboard the Galleon, and Marvelous was quick to fire at Basco, getting him to let me go. "Stay away from her!" he said, not lowering his gun as Gai ran to me and make sure I was ok.

While I showed that I was fine, Joe could easily see through it, and I knew that he would want to talk to me before I go to bed.

"Marvey-chan!" Basco said. "What a pleasure to see you again!"

"I've told you to stay away from my crew!" Marvelous said. "I still mean it!"

"Sorry, but I've gotta run," Basco said. "Catch you around."

We looked up as the Free Joker came above us and lowered a rope, Basco grabbing on and being pulled to his ship, flying away.

"Are you ok, Amanda?" Marvelous asked, turning to me and putting a caring hand on my arm.

"Yea, I'm fine," I said.

"Are you hurt?" Luka asked.

"No," I lied, even though I felt a pain in my ankle and my arm from the battle. "I just need some sleep to recover my energy."

The others nodded and we went inside.

"Thanks for doing the dishes while we were gone, Amanda!" Don called as I went down the stairs to the private quarters.

I only smiled a response before walking down the hallway to my room.

"What did he do to you?" asked a voice as I put a hand on the doorknob to my room.

Spinning around, I saw Joe walking to me, the caring in his eyes back.

Before I could think, I said, "Who?"

"Basco," Joe said, putting his hands on my arms and holding them tightly, me wincing slightly as I felt my arm brighten up with pain. "He hurt you, but did he do anything else to you?"

I looked down and said quietly, "He kissed me. I-I tried to fight him, but this was before I got my will to fight back. He must have known what had happened, because he didn't try to fight me, not even to show that he was going to hurt me. But, as soon as I got my soul back and fought, he attacked me." I paused and added in an even quieter voice, "I still only have a heart for you, Joe. I never wanted my first kiss to be with someone like him. I wanted it with someone that I knew I loved, like you."

Joe pulled me into a hug. "Then don't count it as your first kiss," he whispered in my ear as he stroked the back of my head. "Just pretend that it never happened."

"OK," I whispered. I shook slightly. "I hate him. The next time I see Basco, he's going to wish he never did anything to me!"

"That's my girl," Joe said. "You must be tired, so I'll let you get to bed."

I watched as Joe walked down the hall to his room and called out, "Joe." When he looked back at me, I said, "Thank you for caring."

Joe nodded. "Anything for you," he said. He went into his room with a last glance at me and closed the door behind him.

I went into my room and took a few minutes to check my arm and ankle before sleeping. Satisfied that everything was ok, I got dressed for bed and fell asleep.


	4. Sigmaru Yushitos

Chapter 4 Sigmaru Yushitos

When school started up again, Ahim had the liberty to walk with me the first day.

"I hope you have a good day," Ahim said as we approached the school and saw Jessica and Adriana wave at us.

"I will, Ahim," I said. "I'll see you when I get back to the Galleon."

Ahim nodded and stepped back, watching me as I ran to my friends and we did the usual "hug-then-high-five" greeting.

I turned to Ahim as we walked into the school, waving to her before she returned to the Galleon.

"So, new school, new people," Jessica said.

"What do you think will happen here?" Adriana asked.

"I'm guessing we're going to gain new knowledge," I said.

"Well, of course that," Jessica said.

"Guess what you know will happen so you aren't surprised later on," Adriana said. "That's her motto."

"I know," Jessica said.

"What classes do you guys have?" I asked.

We exchanged schedules and realized something: we all have the same classes at the same time.

"Yay! We're together!" Adriana said.

Jessica and I smiled and nodded.

"At least I won't be alone in the class," I said as we found a spot that no one had claimed and sat down.

Next to me, Jessica jumped as she looked down to the cafeteria. "Hey, girls, do you remember anything that said this school was run by Zangyack?" she asked hesitantly.

Adriana and I looked at each other and then at what Jessica was looking at, finding Gormin and one of Zangyack's generals.

I took out my mobirates and, while hiding it from the watchful eyes of Zangyack, I dialed the number of someone on the Galleon.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" Don asked. "Problem already?"

"Don, can you look up who runs this school?" I replied. "Please, hurry."

"They're coming," Adriana whispered as we got up.

We began walking away, but to make sure that the Gormin or the general didn't see my mobirates, Jessica, who was the tallest out of all of us, walked right behind me, in front of the mobirates.

"I found Sigmaru Yushitos," Don said.

"Can I get a picture?" I said.

"I can't find one," Don said. "But when I do, I'll send it to you."

"Thanks," I said. I closed the mobirates and put it away. "Sigmaru Yushitos."

"Is that his name?" Jessica said.

I nodded. "Yes," I said. "Maybe wearing my pirate clothes wasn't such a good idea." I tugged nervously at my jacket, so desperately wanting to take it off, but knowing that if I did, the Gormin would pick up on that easily.

"You had no clue," Adriana said in my defense.

"Yea, even when I did some research on the school, I never saw anything about Zangyack," Jessica said.

"Can we stop talking about Zangyack?" I said, glancing over my shoulder as I saw the Gormin march in our direction. "I think they can tell what we're talking about."

As the bell rang to get to class, we ran to our room, getting in and introducing ourselves to the teacher before sitting down and waiting for the others to arrive.

As soon as the bell rang to be in class, an announcement came. "Any students from a different and all freshmen are to report to the auditorium at this time," it said.

"Gulp," Jessica said as we got up and walked with the other new students to the auditorium.

"I don't like the looks of this," I whispered.

Adriana nodded, too scared to say anything.

As we were herded into the auditorium, the first thing I noticed was the Gormin on the stage. Then, my eyes went to Sigmaru as he walked up to a podium.

"Welcome, new students!" Sigmaru said into a microphone. "It's a new day, and a new school year."

Silence met his response.

"I bet you're wondering what's going on now, and in case you haven't caught on by now, Zangyack controls this school," Sigmaru continued. He started rambling on about how Zangyack wanted to destroy the Super Sentai and that any member of the Super Sentai were going to be punished, by death.

My breath hitched at that.

"With that being said," Sigmaru said. "At this time, any Super Sentai members, please stand up, and maybe we'll go easy on you."

The Gormin lowered their guns just above our heads.

Jessica and Adriana placed their hands over my arms to keep me from standing up, but I would be stupid to stand up with that being said.

"No one here?" Sigmaru said. "Or is it you're just too afraid to fight?"

I bunched my hands into fists. "No on calls me a coward," I hissed.

"It's either this or die," Jessica reminded me.

"Please, ignore it this once," Adriana pleaded.

"Threatening you doesn't seem to work," Sigmaru said. "But, I know that any Super Sentai member would fight back if someone was getting attacked. Gormin, the first row." He snapped his fingers.

The Gormin jumped off the stage and grabbed the freshmen and newcomers in the first row, throwing them down and beginning to hit them.

"No!" I whispered, horrified.

Adriana and Jessica couldn't hold me back as I jumped to my feet and yelled, "Let them be, Sigmaru!"

"Who are you to talk?" Sigmaru said.

"I'll tell you who!" I replied, taking out my ranger key and mobirates. "Gokai Change!"

"Gokaiger!" my mobirates screamed.

"GokaiPurple!" I said.

"So, there is a Super Sentai here," Sigmaru said as I jumped to the aisle and took on the Gormin that charged at me.

"Yes, and one that's more than ready to fight for what's right!" I said.

As I finished off the Gormin, Sigmaru jumped off the stage and faced me. "You're strong, I can give you that," he said. "But just how strong are you?" He charged at me.

I blocked his attack and tried to strike back, but he caught my saber and was able to pull it clean out of my hand, throwing it behind him on the stage.

"I'm going to make quick work of this," Sigmaru said as he kicked me back and I hit the wall.

I fired my gun and it hit him, but he appeared to have no damage done. "What?" I whispered, getting to my feet. "How did that have no damage?"

"In case you haven't noticed by now," Sigmaru said as he knocked the gun out of my hand, "I am immune to your attacks."

"No matter: I'm still going to beat you, one way or the other," I said. I tried to kick him, but he caught my foot and spun me around.

"Nice try," Sigmaru said. "But it won't work." He threw me over my shoulder, and, lucky for me, closer to my saber.

"Thanks for the hand, Sigmaru!" I said as I jumped onto the stage and grabbed my saber.

"Doesn't matter, you still can't hurt me," Sigmaru said.

"Then I'll just charge up the attack," I replied. "Gokai Scrambler!"

Sigmaru caught the attack and sent it back at me, throwing me off my feet and causing me to unmorph.

I tried to get back to my feet, knowing that I had to keep fighting, but my vision was blurry and my hearing was fuzzy, like any noise was being heard through a long tunnel with no echoes.

"I knew this would happen!" Sigmaru said. "I knew that I would be able to present a head to the emperor's son!"

"Let her be, please!" pleaded Jessica as she and Adriana got up and ran in front of me.

"Please, don't hurt her anymore!" Adriana added as I fell to a knee.

"No, get out of the way," I whispered, being able to push them to the side. I gave them my mobirates and added, "Call the others, let them know I need help."

"We can't leave you!" Jessica said.

"Go!" I said. "Before you are hurt!" I practically pushed Jessica and Adriana out of the way as Sigmaru sent an attack at us.

Sigmaru walked up to me and grabbed the front of my jacket, placing his sword mere inches from my neck. "Say your last words, GokaiPurple," he said as I moved as far away as possible from the blade.

My life depended on how long I could stall Sigmaru so that the others could come help me. It's a good thing that I was enrolled in drama class both here and at my old school.

Without saying a word, I kicked Sigmaru so that he released me and I rolled out of the way of his slash to the ground. "I may be down, but I'm not out," I said as I got into a fighting stance.

"Let's see how you do against these," Sigmaru said. "Gormin!"

As more Gormin came, I let out a small chuckle. "These foot soldiers again?" I asked. "These are easy!"

As soon as I took down the final Gormin, I had to duck to avoid an attack from Sigmaru.

"I will teach you a lesson," Sigmaru said as I flipped back to avoid a second attack.

"A lesson?" I asked. "With what? Being beaten? I believe I can teach you what it's like to be beaten."

Sigmaru took a step to me, but I took an equal step back. "That's not what I mean," he growled.

"Really?" I replied, in mock horror. "Sorry, but I was just guessing by my history with Zangyack monsters like you. How are you different than the others?"

"Because I can do this," Sigmaru said, charging up his blade and then sending an attack at me.

Unable to avoid the contact, I was thrown off the stage and hit the ground. "Lucky shot," I mumbled as Sigmaru jumped down and grabbed my hair, pulling me up.

"That, that wasn't luck," Sigmaru said. "That was the beginning of the end."

Suddenly, some gunshots shot across the room and hit Sigmaru's back.

Sigmaru dropped me and I was able to see the Gokiagers came through the door, morphed and ready to fight.

"Amanda!" called Jessica as she threw me my mobirates.

I caught it and put my ranger key into the slot. "Gokai Change!" I said. "We'll teach you why you don't mess with real pirates." I got to my feet and took a step back.

"Starting the party without us?" asked Marvelous as he lowered his gun.

"Well, that's just rude," Joe said.

"Especially when it's one of our friends," Luka said.

"But, now that we're here," Don said.

"And we're ready to fight," Ahim added.

"Let's get this party started!" Gai said.

"Amanda, get the kids somewhere safe," Marvelous said. "But not outside: for all we know, there could be Gormin out there, waiting for them to come out at any given moment."

"Right," I said.

The Gokaigers charged at Sigmaru while I took got the kids as far away as possible.

"Don't worry," I reassured them. "We're going to win. I can promise you that."

"We believe in you, GokaiPurple," a boy said.

I nodded and charged at Sigmaru, attacking him from behind. "Watch your back," I said as I then flipped over him and landed next to Marvelous and Gai. "You don't know when a pirate will be behind it."

"I'll make you pay for this," Sigmaru said. "Just you wait, Gokaigers!" He turned around and took a step away from us, disappearing.

"Mou, he got away!" Luka said.

"He'll be back," I said. "After all, he's the principle of the school."

The other Gokaigers looked at me, and even though they had helmets on, I knew they were giving me a "Are you serious?" look.

"He is," I said. "He's Sigmaru." I looked over at where the others were. "Are you guys ok?" I walked over to them. "Did anyone get hurt with the first attack?"

"No, GokaiPurple," said a girl. "We're fine."

"What do we do now?" Jessica said.

"Head to class," Marvelous said as he came behind me. "But I've gotta talk to this one before she goes. All of you, get going."

As the others went, the Gokiagers unmorphed and came to me.

"He's the principle?" Marvelous said.

"Yes," I said without turning to him.

"What was this for?" Joe asked.

"To weed out Super Sentai members while at school," I said.

"How did he find out about you?" Luka said.

"I fought when he started attacking the first row of students," I said.

"Do you want to move to a different school?" Don said.

"No," I said without hesitation.

"Why?" Ahim asked politely.

"Because," I replied, finally shrugging Marvelous' hand off my shoulder.

"Because why?" Gai said.

"Because, if Zangyack tries to attack the kids here, I'm the only protection they have," I said, turning to them. "Because my friends come here, and if anything happens to them when I can't help them because I changed school all because I didn't like the administration, I would hate myself. Because, I can't."

Marvelous nodded. "Alright," he said. "We'll let you stay here." He turned and walked away, the others following. "But don't be surprised if tomorrow there's someone you recognize if your classes. Crew, to the Galleon."

The others followed Marvelous and I was left alone.


	5. Real Loss

Chapter 5 Real Loss

The next day, as I went to school, Ahim joined me again, but this time, she had a backpack with her and everything needed for classes.

"Ahim, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Coming to school," Ahim said. "I believe this will be a fascinating experience, especially since on Famille, I was home schooled."

"Ok, I guess," I said. "Marvelous' idea, right?"

"Correct," Ahim said.

"Alright," I said. "Let's go."

"Aren't you going to say your usual good-byes to the others?" Ahim asked as she caught my arm before walking out onto the deck.

I looked back at her and smiled. "Already did," I replied. "Now, come on, I want to be there early."

"Ok!" Ahim said enthusiastically.

We walked out of the Galleon and to the school my telling her what to expect and what to do and everything so that she would be ready for her first day.

Jessica and Adriana greeted me like usual, and they quickly allowed Ahim to join our group wherever we went, although she said that she would anyways if we didn't allow it.

"Classic Ahim," I said when she said that. "You're always sticking with friends, no matter what."

"It's natural," Ahim said. "After all, I learned that at Famille."

After a few weeks passed, we grew a bit easier, since we never saw Gormin or Sigmaru again, but something that was throwing me off was that I saw Basco walking by my classes, occasionally looking in, and on one special occasion, meeting my eye.

During lunch that day, I called Don and asked him to look up administrations and teachers and to find one that looked similar to someone we knew.

Holding it out so that all four of us could hear, Don said, "Basco ta Jolokia. Want me to tell Marvelous?"

"No," I said. "That will only get him even more concerned and pull both of us out of the school. I'll tell him if needed, but for now, keep this our secret."

"Alright," Don said. "Be careful. Both of you."

"Will do," Ahim and I said.

I closed my mobirates and put my mobirates away. "Keep on the lookout," I said, remembering my last confrontation with Basco.

"We have to," Ahim said. "Basco is a dangerous person."

"Wasn't he the one that took down the hospital?" Jessica asked.

"You said something about that after you joined the pirates as the crew's doctor," Adriana said.

"He was," I said. "Just one of the many reasons why I hate his guts."

"We'll keep watch," Ahim said.

It was another month and there was still nothing really going on.

While Ahim and I were in school, the others were treasure hunting, and if they needed our help in a battle, we always came up with a reason for leaving class to help out.

It seemed that the first day we saw Sigmaru again, there was a terrible loss for me.

The four of us were walking during lunch, too bored to just sit and talk.

As a boy walked by us, his phone dropped out of his pocket.

"Hey!" Ahim called, going to pick up the phone.

The boy turned and looked at Ahim. "Thank you," he said as he walked back and took his phone from Ahim. "I don't know what I would do without it! Thank you, thank you very much."

Ahim smiled. "You're welcome," she said. "I help where I can." As she returned to us, a girl walked up to her and pushed her down.

"Are you talking to my boy?" the girl asked Ahim fiercely. "I saw what you did!"

"I was only returning what he dropped," Ahim said, prim and proper, like always.

"I didn't see that," the girl said. Before she could push Ahim again, I stood in front of her.

"Leave my friend alone," I said. "She was only returning his phone, which he dropped. She wasn't trying anything with him. He still belongs to you."

"How do I trust the word of a pirate?" the girl said, clearly angry and frustrated.

I shook my head. "Let's get out of here before something happens," I said as I turned to the others.

As we began walking away, we covered our faces as some gunfire hit the ground in front of us and sprayed small rocks up to us.

Ahim and I took a step forward as we saw Sigmaru walking to us, two Gormin behind him.

"This is the end of you, GokaiPurple, GokaiPink," he said.

"Ahim, you ready?" I asked as I took out my mobirates and ranger key.

"Whenever you are," Ahim replied, doing the same.

"Gokai Change!" we said.

"Gokiager!" our mobirates screeched.

"Now, time to teach you why you don't mess with us!" I said as we took out our GokaiGuns and GokaiSabers.

"Here," Ahim said, giving me her GokaiSaber and in return, getting my GokaiGun.

"Now we fight," Sigmaru said, charging at us.

We started off with an edge on Sigmaru, but it slowly slipped away as he began to take over with his fighting style.

Finally, we were thrown back and hit the wall.

"Ahim! Amanda!" cried Jessica and Adriana as they ran to us.

"Get out of the way!" I said, pushing them behind me as Sigmaru went to hit them, but I took the full attack, and it was strong.

"No!" Ahim said as I hit the ground, unmorphing. She got to her feet and charged at Sigmaru, but before she could hit him, he did another attack that sent her back, unmorphing as well.

"I can't stand seeing this happen to friends," Adriana said.

"Me, either," Jessica said.

"Don't fight," I said as I got to my knees, trying to get enough strength to fight again.

"Well, you certainly can't fight, yourself," Adriana said in a dead serious voice that I never heard before.

"And if you can't fight, then who else will?" Jessica added, also in a voice that I had never heard before.

"Marvelous-san, we need help," Ahim said into her mobirates. "Hurry!"

"We're on the way," Marvelous replied. "Hold on."

"Don't fight!" I repeated. "Wait for the others to get here!"

Jessica and Adriana looked at each other and nodded, taking a step back.

Ahim and I got to our feet slowly, still ready to protect the other students with our lives.

Sigmaru attacked me and Ahim and threw us away from Jessica and Adriana, us hitting one of the pillars before falling to the ground, trying to get up but failing.

"Now, nothing will stop me from my true reason for the attack," Sigmaru said as he raised his gun up to my two friends.

"No!" I cried. "Let them be! Please!"

My pleading wasn't heard over the gunshots, and I watched, helpless, as my two best friends were killed by Sigmaru.

Just a moment too late, Marvelous' gunfire hit Sigmaru and sent him away from my friends.

Getting every last ounce of strength, I got to my feet and ran to Jessica and Adriana, hoping that they were ok. "Jessica, Adriana," I whispered.

"Don't try to help us," Jessica whispered hoarsely.

"Let this give you passion, not only in becoming a doctor, but also in defeating Zangyack," Adriana said as she coughed up blood.

"I still need you!" I cried, tears forming in my eyes and dripping to the ground.

Jessica reached up a bloodied hand and placed it on my cheek. "We'll always with you," she said, her voice growing weaker by the moment.

Adriana took my hand and held it loosely. "We're always with you, Honest Amanda Doc," she said softly. She placed something in my hand. "Keep it, you always liked it."

I looked at what Adriana had given me and saw that it was her skull necklace, the one that I really did like. "Adriana," I whispered. "I-I don't know what to say, other than thank you."

Adriana smiled. "You're welcome," she said.

"You also liked my bracelet," Jessica said as she weakly slid it off her hand and placed the pirate-like piece of jewelry in my hand with the necklace. "Since you're a Kaizoku, it only makes sense you hold on to them now."

"I'll wear these to every battle, in your honor," I said. "I promise."

Both of the girls stopped breathing, passing on right before my very eyes.

As more tears stung my eyes, I felt my shoulders shake.

Zangyack took my dream. Zangyack took my family. Now, Zangyack took my best friends, my only friends besides the Gokaigers.

Ahim slowly got to my side. She put a comforting hand around my shoulders and let me cry on her shoulder, pulling me into a comforting embrace. "May I do something?" he asked quietly.

I nodded and watched as Ahim used gentle hands to close Jessica's and Adriana's eyes.

"Now they look like they're sleeping," Ahim said. "It makes it seem like they died a more peaceful death. Do you agree?"

"Yes, thank you, Ahim," I whispered, then returned to crying on Ahim's shoulder.

"Go to the Galleon," Ahim said to the others as they came up behind me. "I think we'll come back early, but she needs some time to grieve."

"Amanda, if it makes you feel any better, when we see Sigmaru again, you'll finish him off," Marvelous said. "Captain's order."

I could only nod, anything that I would say becoming too mixed up in my sobs and shaking.

As the others went off, I could tell that someone stayed behind.

"Joe-san, please," Ahim said.

"No," I said.

"Alright, Amanda-sama," Ahim said.

Joe came next to me, placing himself between my friends' bodies and my line of sight, and took one of my hands into his own.

The simple gesture did wonders on me, and I felt my shakes dying away.

As Joe pulled me to my feet, Ahim released me to his care. "I'll see you on the Galleon," she said with a nod from Joe. She left, leaving me with Joe.

Joe guided me took me out of sight where I couldn't see the aftermath of what happened to my friends. He put me on a bench and sat down next to me, placing his arm around me and pulling me close.

We were silent for a bit, my crying the only sound passing between us.

Finally, Joe said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

I wasn't sure how to respond.

"But things will get better," Joe said. "Trust me."

"How?" I asked. "How can things get better when you've reached rock bottom?"

"If you reached rock bottom, you can't go any further down," Joe answered. "You can only go up, and by going up, things will get better. I should know. I lost a friend of my own. A close friend, like what you shared with Jessica and Adriana."

I looked up at Joe, tears still streaming down my eyes.

Joe gave me the widest smile he could manage and used his thumb to wipe away the tears from my face. "Really," he said. "Zangyack killed him, and I saw what happened."

This time it was my turn to say, "I'm sorry."

"You had nothing to do with it," Joe said. "Don't worry about it. What you should worry about is recovering enough to walk without having to lean against me." He paused. "Although, I don't see any reason why not, since we're together."

"We want this to be a secret to the rest of the crew," I reminded.

"Oh yea, but you'll be better by the time we reach the Galleon," Joe said.

"Joe," I said after a moment of silence, "I think this would be a good time to reveal that we're together."

"How?" Joe said.

"It's obvious that since you stayed for me, and sent Ahim off so that it's just us, there's something between us," I said. "But if we come in, holding hands, nothing else, they'll see that we're together."

"Do you believe this is the right time?" Joe asked. "Or do you think it should wait?"

"This is the right time," I said.

Joe nodded, got to his feet, holding onto my hand, and said, "Then let's take you home."

"Alright," I said, getting to my feet as well, but my knees buckled and I fell, well, I would've fallen if not for Joe catching me as soon as he saw me drop.

"Careful," Joe said, pulling me back to my feet.

"Yes, I know," I said. "I guess my legs just don't understand that it's time to walk."

"Give it a moment," Joe said.

After I regained my balance, we began to walk to the Galleon, but I couldn't leave without one last look at my friends. I looked at the bracelet and necklace I had received, knowing that I would do anything to avenge their death. I took a step away from Joe, making him turn to me, and I raised a hand to my heart, pressed my fingers to my lips, and then blew to kiss to my fallen comrades. "Rest in peace, Adriana," I whispered. "Rest in peace, Jessica. I shall avenge your death, even if it's the last thing I do. I promise, and my word is my bond."


	6. New Power

Chapter 6 New Power

As Joe and I walked into the living room, Marvelous took one look at our intertwined hands before saying, "You always did have eyes for our youngest member of the team. Finally you made your move."

"Aw, how sweet!" Luka said.

"It's like they were made for each other," Ahim said with a smile.

"This is just like fro the Super Sentai team-!" began Gai as he jumped to his feet, but stopped his soon-to-be long speech when Luka elbowed him in the chest.

"We don't need to know!" Luka said as Gai sank back to his seat.

Joe was trying to edge away, so that he wasn't the center of attention anymore, but when we released each other's hands, the others started asking us a million-and-one questions about how we became together.

"Hey, I've made something!" Don called as he walked out of his workshop, placing a laser-like thing on the table between us.

"Saved by Don," Joe whispered as we gathered around the table.

"What's that, Hakase?" Marvelous said.

"It better not blow up anything," Luka said.

"It won't, hopefully," Don said, adding the last word as an afterthought. "Well, with our last fight against Sigmaru, I've noticed that we are weak, whether we want to admit it or not. We all know this is true. But, this should help us out with that small problem."

"Then what does it do?" Gai asked, going to poke it.

"Don't!" Don ordered, quickly slapping away Gai's hand. "I was getting to that, but don't touch it!"

"Alright, alright," Gai said, rubbing his now bruised hand.

"Ok, so back to this," Don said. "Well, I haven't had the chance to test it out, but this should give us some strength, and when set to a different setting, even powers."

"It won't hurt, right?" Ahim asked, keeping a watchful eye on the laser as if it could just grow arms and legs and attack her.

"Not even a bit," Don said. "But, I need a test monkey to see if it's safe."

At that, we all took a step back, not wanting to be the one to be struck first.

"Come on, it'll be painless!" Don said as he took out a remote and placed it on the table next to the laser. "I swear!"

"What's going on here?" Navi asked as she flew down to the table, landing right on the button to launch the laser.

"Navi, no!" we cried, but it was too late, and the laser was already picking a target, spinning around before finally locking on me.

"Duck!" Don exclaimed as the laser fired.

I tried to dodge the laser, but kept on firing at me. "Turn it off!" I cried. "Hurry!"

Don looked at the remote and tried pressing a button, but it only made it go faster.

"Don!" the others yelled.

I tripped on one of the chairs and fell, and before I could get up, the laser hit me.

"Amanda!" called Joe, running to me.

The laser finally powered down, finding its target.

"Are you ok?" Don asked, coming to my side as I got to my feet, feeling to pain at all, but feeling a bit dizzy.

"I feel dizzy," I said, leaning against the window. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on breathing, but I felt like I was falling and opened my eyes again.

"Don, what was that set to?" Marvelous asked, grabbing the front of GokaiGreen's shirt before he could go anyplace.

"Let me check," Don said, going to the laser and seeing the setting. "It's set to future seeing."

"Wait, so I can now predict the future?" I asked, confused, but throwing my head back with a hand on my forehead as I felt another wave of wooziness come up.

"Not predict it," Don said. "You can now see what happens a minute, an hour, a day, even a week from now and be able to tell us what's going to happen."

"Like a witchdoctor?" Gai said.

"Basically," Don said.

"How often?" Ahim said as Joe helped me over to a chair and sat me down in it.

"That I'm not sure about," Don said. "It just happens at random moments, and that's what we need to be careful of. If it's during the middle of a battle, that could have some dire consequences."

"But would these visions hurt her in any way?" Joe said as Ahim left the room and brought back a damp washcloth, placing it on my forehead to try and help me out.

"I don't know," Don admitted. "But, I could go right now and see what I can find about it," he added quickly when he saw the dangerous glare in Marvelous' eyes. "Why don't I do that right now?" He grabbed the laser and ran out of the room before Marvelous could murder him.

"I think I need a nap," I said, a hand holding onto the washcloth as I got to my feet.

"Let me take you," Joe offered, getting to his feet, as well. Without any reply, he guided me to my room and carefully tucking me in. Before he could go, though, I grabbed his hand and kept him from leaving. "What's wrong?" he asked, turning to me and sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"I don't want to be alone if something happens because of seeing the future," I said. "Especially if I somehow hurt myself because of it. Please, will you stay with me?"

I knew I was asking a lot, especially since this was the time Joe usually went to do his usual push-ups and sit-ups.

Joe looked down at the floor for a moment and then looked back up at me, taking my hand and rubbing my palm with his thumb. "Yes, I'll stay with you," he said. "Go ahead and sleep for now."

I nodded and did a small smile. As I let go of Joe's hand and turned onto my side, my hand went to the skull necklace from Adriana, and I felt the pirate bracelet was attached firmly to my wrist.

I didn't realize I fell asleep until I was jolted awake by some kind of power, and while I sat up, I didn't see my room, but I was inside a different ship. On the ship, I was tied up, and Basco and Joe were fighting. Behind Joe, a monkey came behind him, going to attack him from behind, and I called my warning.

Before I could tell if Joe would turn in time or not, I was back in my room, in a cold sweat, the washcloth now in my lap.

"Amanda, are you ok?" Joe asked, taking the washcloth and wiping away the sweat from my forehead.

"I think I just had my first vision," I said as I gently took the washcloth from Joe and wiped my face.

"What was it?" Joe said.

"I'm in this ship, not the Galleon, but something else," I said. "And you and Basco are fighting, I don't know why, but you two are. A monkey comes up behind you, and while I tried to warn you, the monkey was going to attack. I don't know if you got hit or not, because it didn't go that far."

"Then I guess we should, both, be careful," Joe said.

"Yea," I said.

"Dinner!" Gai called.

Man, already?" I asked. "How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours," Joe said.

"That long?" I replied.

"You needed rest," Joe said. "Why would I wake you from something you needed?"

"Thanks," I said. As I got to my feet, I added, "I actually feel better with that rest."

"Good," Joe said.

As we joined the others as they gathered for dinner, they could tell that I felt better.

While we ate, Don kept saying that he was sorry for what happened and that if I would want it redone so that it was gone.

"Don," I said finally, him falling silent. "No, I'm fine. Really. I don't want this to go away: it'll help us."

"Now can you shut up and eat?" Marvelous asked, a hint of annoyance still in his voice.

Don only nodded and started eating his food.

"Finally," Luka mumbled.

The others remained silent.

When we finished dinner, Don went to do the dishes while the rest of us did our normal thing.

I had gotten into the habit of talking with Ahim about the schoolwork over tea, so that's what I found myself doing again. But, since we left before we got the homework from all the classes, we finished quicker than usual.

"Now what shall we do, Amanda-sama?" Ahim asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Ahim suggested.

"Sure," I said. "Why not?"

Ahim and I got to our feet, finished our tea, cleaned the cups, and then went outside, grabbing our jackets while we were at it.

"Where are you going?" Marvelous called.

"We're just going for a walk," I replied. "We'll be back before lights-out."

Marvelous nodded. "Be careful, girls," he said.

"Will do," we answered, leaving the Galleon.

We walked through the city, spending some time window shopping and some time just talking.

"This is a nice place," Ahim said. "It seems that so many nice people live here. How could anything go wrong here?"

"I'm glad you think so," I said. "But there always is bad stuff that happens here, no matter how much you want to not believe it. Do you want something sweet?"

"You don't have to buy it for me," Ahim said. "Really."

"Didn't you tell me that you wanted to try something from Earth, something that wasn't available on the Galleon, no matter how hard Don tried?" I asked.

Ahim nodded.

"Then I'm giving you that chance," I said. "Come on, I know where this great candy store is in a mall nearby."

Ahim smiled. "Alright," she said as I pulled her arm along. She got into the habit of walking with me again.

We reached the mall and walked inside, acting like any one of the people there with friends.

"Where is this candy shop?" Ahim asked.

"Just come with me," I said. "Even though I don't like shopping, Adriana, Jessica, and I always came here to just hang out. The candy shop was our favorite place to go to."

"I guess this is a popular place, then," Ahim said with a smile.

"Your guess is right," I said.

We continued walking until we reached the candy shop, and Ahim's eyes looked like a kid seeing the Christmas tree filled with presents on Christmas morning.

"Pick whatever you want," I said.

"Oh, we should get something for the others, as well!" Ahim said. "What do you think, Amanda?"

"Well, the only problem with that is that they'd have to pick out what they want, since this all has some unique taste that only you can decide on, no one else," I said as I picked a bag of my favorite candy: sour gummy worms. "What do you want?"

"Oh, there's so many," Ahim said. "I don't know what to try first!"

"Yea, that happens," I said, suppressing a giggle as Ahim looked at each thing carefully.

"Oh, what do you think?" Ahim said, turning to me. "I just can't decide!"

"Why don't we try something that I like, that way you'll have something to start off with," I said. "How does that sound?"

"Ok!" Ahim said, grabbing the same bag as me.

We bought the bags and continued to walk through the mall, snacking on the candy as we went.

"Well?" I asked as Ahim tried one.

"This is good!" Ahim said. "What is this called?"

"This is called sour gummy worms," I said. "Don't worry: it's not real worms. It's only shaped like them."

"It's a strange name," Ahim said as we sat down at a table in the food court and looked at what was going on around us. "But, it's good, nonetheless."

"I'm glad you like it," I said.

When we finished our bags, we threw them away and continued to walk.

"What time is it?" Ahim asked, looking around for a clock.

I looked at my watch. "Marvelous will call for lights out in fifteen minutes!" I cried. "We're got to hurry!"

Ahim nodded and we started to run to the Galleon.

Right before we could leave the mall, some guys shoved us back in, and I found a gun in my face while Ahim was pinned to the wall by second person.

"This is a holdup," the man right in front of me said. "So, give me all of your money."

Keeping my cool, I said, "My friend and I have no money. We spent it getting a couple waters, and we would appreciate it if you would let us get home so that we aren't in trouble."

"Like I care about your problems," the man said.

"Ahim," I said. "Fight back."

Ahim suddenly kneed the man that held her against the wall and came next to me while I kicked the other man and took a step back as he fell.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I turned to my friend who was GokaiPink.

Ahim nodded. "Fine, Amanda," she said. "She we get to the Galleon?"

I nodded.

We were about to walk out of the door when the man suddenly grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the ground.

"We can't let you leave," the man said as he got to his feet and Ahim was faced by the man she had kneed.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," I said as I jumped back to my feet, coming next to Ahim as she was able to knock the man back.

Before we could do anything, we heard someone come behind us and we spun around, seeing Marvelous and Joe. "Marvelous, Joe," we said.

"Are these two giving you trouble?" Joe asked as he rubbed his wrists, like usual before going into battle.

"Because if so, then they'll pay," Marvelous said.

"What, are you their boyfriends or something?" asked the first man.

"Nah, just friends," Joe said.

"You know, for a holdup, you're doing a horrible job at it," I commented.

"I concur," Ahim said.

By now, mall security had come to see the commotion and they quickly apprehended the two men. "Thank you, Gokaigers," they said. "Without you, a lot of people would've been hurt."

Marvelous and Joe simply rolled their eyes and walked away while Ahim and I gave them a quick "Your welcome" before chasing after the captain and first mate, glad that everything was safe and sound.


	7. Captured

Chapter 7 Captured

The next day, Ahim and I went to school like usual, but for some reason, we weren't in it, and the other kids seemed to either stay as far away from us as possible, or they gave us small words of comfort.

"We've got to find another group," I said finally in the morning as I got to my feet. "This is too depressing for it to just be the two of us."

"I concur," Ahim said, also getting to her feet. "It seemed that with losing our friends, a huge hole has been left. I wish to try and fill some of it, but I'm not sure where to start."

"Why don't we just start with this," I said. I walked up to a group who had just walked by a moment ago to give us a word of comfort. "Hello, I'm Amanda and this is my friend, Ahim. What are your names?"

"I'm Jack, and this is Dawn, Lucy, and James," said Jack, pointing to each one.

"How how you doing?" Ahim asked in her usual polite and prim way.

"We're doing fine," Dawn said.

"Would you two like to join us at lunch?" Lucy said.

"It's the least we can do to help you out," James added.

"Sure," I said. "Don't we have classes with you?"

"You have first and seventh hour with me," Jack said.

"And fourth hour with me," Dawn said.

"And second hour and third hour with me," Lucy said.

"And sixth hour with me," James said.

"So we all can still hang out," Ahim said.

"Yep," Jack said. "What grade are you guys?"

"Juniors," Ahim and I said.

"Us, too," Lucy said.

"I hope you don't mind if we need to leave all of the sudden," Ahim said.

"Hey, if it's going to keep Earth safe, I'd rather have that happen than force you guys to stay here," Dawn said.

"You look familiar," I said. "Were you guys transferred here when the other school fell?"

"Yes, we were in some of your classes, but not all," James said. "We never talked, so we didn't really expect you to remember. After all, if so much on your mind, if I were in your place, I'd feel that way, too."

"I think we should get to first hour," Dawn said, looking at her phone. "The bell rings in five."

"See you at lunch," Jack said.

We went our separate ways to class, but I felt someone watching us.

Turning around, I saw no one.

"Amanda?" Ahim asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing," I said, continuing walking with Ahim and Jack, who had stopped to wait for us. "I just thought I forgot something, that's all."

Ahim also looked back, but didn't see anything. "There's nothing," she said.

"I saw," I replied.

When it was after school, Ahim and I said goodbye to our new group of friends, glad that someone had accepted us so quickly, and went to meet Gai as he waited for us to walk to the Galleon together.

"How was your first day after the incident?" Gai asked hesitantly.

"Good," we replied.

"We have a new group of friends," Ahim added.

"But, no one can replace Jessica and Adriana," I said.

"Of course," Gai said.

"Gai, why aren't you in school?" Ahim asked. "I would've suspected that you would come with Amanda when given the chance, but you backed down, making an excuse to clean to back out."

Gai sighed and looked down. "When I was in school, I was teased and bullied, since I was so proud at showing I was a Super Sentai fanboy, and Super Sentai wasn't really a norm in it," he said. "So, I was pulled out and homeschooled."

"Oh, that's sad," I said. "Maybe you should give it another go. After all, we could always use another person to hang out with. And if anyone tries to tease and bully you this time because of being a fan of Super Sentai, they'll have to answer to real Super Sentai members."

"Amanda, you always hate that type of stuff happening at school!" Ahim protested.

"Yea, but you always stick up for a friend," I said. "That's why when that girl messed with you yesterday I was quick to come to your defense and protect you."

"Thanks," Ahim said. "I guess that's right: you have to stick up for friends, and family."

As we continued our walk, we tried to get Gai to agree with us and join us in classes, but he was still a bit skittish about it.

Finally, Gai said, "Alright, I'll talk to Marvelous about it, but no promises from him."

Ahim and I smiled, glad to get him to try it and see what happens.

Suddenly, I turned around, scanning what was behind us.

"What now?" Ahim asked, also looking.

"What's up?" Gai added.

"There is someone following us," I said. "I know there is!"

"Are you sure?" Ahim said.

"Why would I lie about this?" I said. "I've never been more serious."

"Alright, you found me," Basco said as he walked out from behind a tree. "But what are you going to do about it?"

"I knew that someone was here," I mumbled.

"Are you two ready?" Gai asked.

Ahim and I nodded.

"Gokai Change!" we said.

"Gokiager!" our mobirates screamed.

We morphed and charged at Basco, being able to get the advantage of the first strike, but he had the advantage of strength, and surprise.

"Sally," Basco said, snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, a monkey came out from behind and attacked us, throwing us forward, into Basco's welcoming attacks.

Before we could recover, Sally suddenly bound us and we felt electricity surge through us, causing us to fall to our knees and unmorph.

"Now, how much would Marvey-chan pay to get you guys back, safe and sound?" Basco asked as he walked up to us and examined us.

"They will get us back," Gai said, struggling against his bonds. "I swear by it."

"Ha, ha, don't make me laugh," Basco replied. "Sally, take them to the Free Joker."

While we tried to fight back, there was no use: we were trapped.

Once we were aboard the Free Joker, Sally removed our bonds, but before we could morph and escape, our hands were bound behind our backs.

"Now, to give Marvey-chan a call," Basco said as he sat down and opened his golden mobirates.

XXX

Everyone was pacing, waiting for us to return.

"Where are they?" Marvelous said, looking out the window and searching the ground.

"I'm getting worried," Luka said, twisting her ring on her finger nervously.

"Yea," Don said. "They are never this late."

"They always call if something's up," Joe said.

Marvelous' mobirates went off and he answered it. "Hello?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oi, Marvey-chan," Basco said.

"Basco!" Marvelous yelled.

Luka, Don, and Joe surrounded Marvelous and listened in.

"Yes, it's me," Basco said. "And I have some friends you should recognize." He got to his feet and walked to us. "Speak."

"Marvelous-san!" Ahim cried.

"Help us!" Gai exclaimed.

"Basco captured us," I said. "We're not hurt, but knowing Basco-" I couldn't continue because Basco had kicked my face.

"Don't hurt her," whispered Joe as he tried to not go to the Free Joker and fight Basco on his own.

"Release them!" Marvelous ordered.

"I don't think so," Basco said. "Unless you give me what I want."

"What do you want?" Marvelous said.

"The Galleon, Navi, and the ranger keys," Basco said.

"Never," Marvelous growled.

"Then you'll never see you're GokaiPink, GokaiSilver, and GokaiPurple again," Basco said. "You know where to call me if you change your mind." He snapped his mobirates shut.

Marvelous slammed his mobirates shut.

"We're got to get them," Joe said.

"How did Basco find out about where they go to school and that we didn't join them walking to and from?" Luka said.

Don slowly inched away from the four.

"Hey!" Marvelous said, seeing the movement. He grabbed the front of Don's shirt and pulled him back. "Did Ahim or Amanda tell you anything that you haven't told us?"

"N-no, Marvelous-san," Don stuttered.

"Don," Marvelous growled.

"Ok, yes, they did tell me something," Don said. "During lunch today, Amanda called me and asked me to look at something. One of the administration personal that was named was Basco, but she didn't want me to tell you because she knew that you would transfer her to the next school suited best for her in a heartbeat."

Marvelous released Don's shirt, causing Don to fall in the process because of how much he was trying to fight getting out, and turned away from his crew, annoyed, but realizing that in the process, Don was right. "We're going to get those three out," he said finally, turning to his crew. "But, we'll need to make sure everything is perfect to the very second, got it?"

"Yes, Captain!" the other three said, going into attention.

"Great," Marvelous said, letting a grin spread out on his face. "We start with…"

XXX

The bruise was already forming on my face from where Basco had kicked me, and by the way I could feel blood running down my face, I knew that my nose was broken.

Behind me, Ahim and Gai were quiet, and with it being nighttime, I guessed that they would be asleep.

I should be, as well, but I couldn't let myself close my eyes, even knowing that Basco was sleeping in his own room. My body just wouldn't let me.

Hearing some movement behind me, I glanced back to see that Ahim had opened her eyes and sat herself up into a sitting position. "Amanda-sama," she whispered, partly because she didn't want to disturb the sound asleep GokaiSilver, and partly because she didn't want to draw Basco to them. "You need to sleep."

"I'm not tired," I replied, looking forward again. "Besides, my body isn't letting me."

"Why?" Ahim asked.

"Basco," I said.

"What about him?" Ahim said, scooting closer to me so that she could look more in my eyes.

"It's what happened with my first confrontation," I said. "Not the hospital, but when I was on the Galleon, you guys getting my soul back."

"What happened?" Ahim questioned, finally getting so that she was sitting in front of me.

I looked down for a moment before whispering, "He knew that I was living without spirit, so he used that to get to me before I could fight." I went onto tell Ahim what had happened, including that he had kissed me, and that was the reason my body wouldn't let myself sleep. "I need to be alert to fight back in case he tries to make another move like before, so, until we can get off of this thing, I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

"That won't do," Ahim said. "You sleep, and I'll keep watch, if you want."

"I'll try, but if I can't sleep, you'll go back to sleep," I said as I moved until my back was against the wall. I closed my eyes as Ahim turned so that her back was to me and surprised myself by sleeping right away.

"Amanda-sama, Gai-san, wake up!" Ahim whispered, using her boot to nudge me and Gai awake the next morning. "It's morning!"

Gai and I snapped awake right away, wanting to return to the Galleon.

Ahim turned as Basco walked by us without a word to even recognize we were there, followed by Sally, who also ignored us.

We looked at each other, worried about what was going to happen to us.

"Marvey-chan abandoned you guys," Basco said as he walked back into the room and sat down in his chair. "Looks like you're on your own. Sucks to be you."

"He'll never abandon us," Ahim said.

"A rule about being a pirate is that the captain never leaves his or her crew behind," Gai added. "And he's our captain."

"He will come for us," I said. "I know it. He won't ever leave us with anyone like you. He doesn't trust you, so therefore, why should we?"

"You're really begging to have something else broken right now," Basco said as he got to his feet and walked to us, Ahim and Gai shrinking away while I stayed the way I was. "Especially you." He grabbed my jacket and pulled me to my feet. "You just love having that big mouth of yours, don't you?"

Knowing the position I was in, I kept quiet, instead finding a quick fascination in some of the metal panels on the ground.

"So, now you keep it shut," Basco said. "That's very wise for someone in your position. Of course, I wasn't expecting someone in your rank to make such huge decisions for yourself."

I kept a growl inside my chest, becoming more and more annoyed with Basco's continuous taunts.

Sensing what I was keeping inside, Basco tilted his head to the side slightly, saying, "Oh, but you're not opening up? Well, here's something that should open you."

Before I could fight back, Basco had captured my lips with his own.

Ahim and Gai gasped slightly, but they knew that I was struggling, knowing that I still loved Joe, and not a privateer like Basco.

I found a quick gap where I could knee Basco and he fell back slightly, giving me the chance to take a step back. I knew this was going where I didn't like it. But, with my hands trapped behind my back, I couldn't do much in fighting.


	8. Escape and Bonding

Chapter 8 Escape and Bonding

Ahim thought of something as she looked at her mobirates that was slightly sticking out of her pocket. "Gai, can you get my mobirates?" she asked turned to him.

Gai nodded and turned so that his back was to her, using his hands to get her mobirates and open it. "Where's your ranger key?" he asked.

"Give it to Amanda-sama!" Ahim ordered. She noticed that my ranger key was dropped on the ground and grabbed it as Gai placed the mobirates in my hand, startling me but I knew what they were doing.

"Hurry, Ahim," I said, being able to kick Basco back.

Ahim turned the ranger key into a key and put it in the mobirates, turning it so I morphed.

The chains fell off from around me and I quickly freed the other two, them morphing, as well.

"Now, it's three against one," I said as the other two came on either side of me.

"You were no match for me before, you'll be no match for me now," Basco said.

"Instead of fighting," Gai said. "I think we should just run."

Ahim and I nodded and we ran from Basco, hoping that we could find the entrance of the Free Joker.

We ducked our heads as Basco fired his gun at us, trying to hit us but missing.

"There's the door!" Ahim exclaimed, pointing ahead.

As soon as we went outside, we noticed the others as they hid in the bushes surrounding the Free Joker. They didn't notice us: they were arguing quietly about something.

"Jump," I said as we went to the edge of the ship. "You two ready?"

Ahim and Gai nodded and we jumped off the ship, landing on the ground just as Basco came outside. "Not so fast," he said, following us to the ground.

We turned to him and dodged his attacks, but Basco was still able to knock us back.

With the noise, the other four noticed that we had escaped on our own, but that we were losing to Basco.

As Basco turned his back to the others, Marvelous stood up and fired his gun, Sally quickly getting Basco's back and blocking it.

Basco turned around. "Marvey-chan, what a pleasant surprise!" he said.

"I'm here to get my crew back, Basco," Marvelous said, the other three getting to their feet. "And nothing you do will stop me."

"Oh really?" Basco asked in a deadly quiet voice.

Before Ahim, Gai, and I could call out a warning, Sally and Basco had teamed up and attacked the four.

"Ahim, Gai, Amanda, get to the Galleon!" Marvelous ordered. "Captain's orders!"

"We'll be right behind you!" Luka added.

"Just as soon as we get the chance," Don said.

"We can't leave you," Ahim said.

"Go!" Joe said.

"If you aren't back within fifteen minutes of us getting to the Galleon, we're coming back," Gai said.

Before Basco or Sally could get us, we started running from the Free Joker.

"What happened to our bags?" I asked. "I don't remember having them when Basco captured us."

"We dropped them," Ahim said. "Before we morphed, we put our bags down."

"Then let's hope they are on the Galleon," Gai said. "I don't think we should do any detours for any reason until the others are on the Galleon and we know that there are no attacks."

We continued running, even though we felt that knives were stabbing at our lungs. We knew that if we stopped, even for a minute, that we could easily be captured again.

"There's the Galleon!" I cried, pointing at the distinguishable red pirate ship floating in the air.

Navi sent down three ropes and we grabbed on, being pulled aboard and unmorphing as we reached the top.

"Thank goodness you guys are ok!" Navi exclaimed as she flew around us as we got to our feet. "Everyone was so worried about you!"

"Thank you, Navi," Ahim said.

"It's good to know that the others care so much about us," Gai added.

"Amanda, what did Basco do to you!?" Navi said, flying to me as she noticed the dried blood on my face and my broken nose.

"Oh, Amanda-sama, I forgot!" Ahim said, grabbing my arm and taking me inside. "I will help you wash up and then when Don gets back he will be able to help you more."

"Ahim," I tried to protest, but I knew that Ahim was determined, and when determined, no one would get in her way.

Gai went to the window to keep watch for the others while Ahim sat me down at the table and disappeared in the kitchen to get a washcloth to wash off the blood.

When Ahim came back, she carefully cleaned me, making sure anything that wasn't supposed to be there was gone. When she finished, she noticed that I was troubled by something. "What is wrong?" she asked, setting the wash cloth on the table next to her.

"He did it again," I whispered, staring outside now and looking at the cloud. "He forced a kiss on me, again."

"Again?" Gai asked who didn't look at us from the window.

"Again," I repeated. I told Gai what I told Ahim. When I finished, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, as if trying to remove anything that Basco left behind. "I still hate him, no matter what he does."

While I was telling Gai my story, Ahim and Gai switched places, and now Gai was looking at me with concern.

"I think that if you guys hadn't have come at right that moment, Basco would've tried something more, and the more I think about it, the more I believe that," I said. I shivered at the thought. "I'm actually surprised that he let me call to your guys, because when I was going to call to Navi at first, that's when he kissed me."

"The others are coming," Ahim politely cut in, knowing that it wouldn't be best to be talking about this when the others enter the room.

The others came and Don was seeing how much damage I had gotten by Basco kicking me.

"It should be better in a few days," Don concluded.

"Thanks Don," I said.

"How did Basco get you three?" Marvelous said.

Ahim, Gai, and I took turns telling them what happened to us, but we were careful to not say that Basco had kissed me, instead saying that he had left the room for a moment and we just came up with a plan to get free.

Although the others took it, Joe could see in my eyes that it wasn't the truth. By his look at me, I knew that tonight I would have to explain to him what had really happened.

The rest of the day went by without incident, and when it was time to go to sleep, I went to my room, getting ready for bed.

As I was about to get into bed, there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called.

The door opened and Joe let himself in, closing it behind him.

"Hey Joe," I said.

"Amanda, are you ok?" Joe asked.

"Fine," I replied.

"What really did happen?" Joe said. "Basco didn't just leave the room, I know that."

"He took advantage of me, again," I said after a pause where I looked at the edge of my night gown. "He had said that Marvelous wasn't coming for us and we back talked to him, but I seemed to do the most damage. He pulled me to my feet, said some stuff, but then when I was quiet, he said that he was surprised that someone my rank could make such big decisions for myself. I growled, but I still was quiet. He knew that I was holding something in and said that he had a way to open me up and kissed me." I gulped and waited for Joe's response.

Joe walked up to me and placed a hand on my head. "Look at me," he said, not in an ordering voice, but not in an angry voice, either.

Slowly, I raised my eyes to meet Joe's.

"I know you try to hide these things for fear that you think I'll hate you," Joe said. "The only reason I would hate you is if you actually did like it. So, the only question you have to ask yourself is if you like what Basco did to you."

"No, I hated it," I said.

"Then I don't hate you," Joe said. He sat next to me and took my hand in his. "Really, it's the opposite."

I smiled, resting my head on Joe's shoulder. I pulled away slightly and turned to him. "Joe, I don't mean to sound pushy or anything, but I think, um," I began, but stopped short, blushing as I looked down.

Joe turned to me and placed a hand under my chin, raising my eyes to meet his. "I think I know what you mean," he said. "Do you mean this?" He pulled me even closer to him, and I knew what was going to happen. He put his arms around me and pressed his lips onto mine.

I was surprised by the gentleness in Joe's kiss, but it didn't stop me from returning it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt the slight smiled that pulled at Joe. I felt that I was floating, ready to fall down to Earth, and that Joe was the only thing holding me up, like he was my lifeline. It also seemed like there was nothing in the world but me and him, and I felt a spark light up in my chest.

The kiss felt like it was going on for minutes, hours, even days, but it really lasted only several seconds, and we pulled away from each other, we were breathing like we had just run for a hundred miles without any time to stop.

"Now you can say you've really had your first kiss," Joe said after giving me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, I can," I said, blushing with a smile.

There was the sound of thunder and I jumped slightly.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked.

"I'm always jumpy with thunder," I said. "I'm not scared of it, but if it's thundering at nighttime, I can't go to sleep. I hate loud noises."

Joe looked outside the window. "It appears a storm is moving in," he said.

I sighed. "Then I guess I'll have a sleepless night," I concluded.

"That won't do," Joe said. He moved to the other side of me and pulled me so that I was lying against his chest, his arms wrapped around me protectively. "How about I stay with you tonight?"

"Maybe it'll help me," I agreed, allowing Joe to cover our legs up. I placed my hands over Joe's arms, as if to keep them from moving so that he wouldn't leave me. As it thundered again, I unconsciously dug my nails into Joe's arms so hard, they bled.

Joe tried to mask the slight wince, but I noticed it and looked down.

"Joe, I-I'm sorry," I said. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok," Joe said. "It's only natural for someone to do that. I'll be fine."

I nodded and tried to close my eyes, but just as I did, Navi called out, "Zangyack's attacking!"

"Oh great," Joe said as we got up.

"Come on, let's go see what's up," I said.

We ran to the living room, where Navi was looking at a map with a blinking dot on it.

"Where is it, Bird?" Marvelous asked as he and the others came in.

"Near the church," Navi said.

"Let's go," Marvelous said.

"Are we really going in our nightclothes?" Luka asked sleepily, picking lamely at her nightshirt.

"Just bring your jackets and wear it over," Marvelous ordered. "Hurry!"

After getting our jackets, we ran out in the rain to the church, where the monster was already causing damage.

"Hey, stop!" Marvelous called as we fired our GokaiGuns at it.

"What are you guys doing here?" the monster demanded.

"Just going to teach you a lesson for waking us up during the night," Luka said.

"Let's go!" Marvelous said.

"Gokai Change!" we said.

"Gokiager!" our mobirates screeched.

"GokaiRed!" Marvelous said.

"GokaiBlue!" Joe said.

"GokaiYellow!" Luka said.

"GokaiGreen!" Don said.

"GokaiPink!" Ahim said.

"GokaiSilver!" Gai said.

"GokaiPurple!" I said.

"Kaizoku Sentai, Gokaiger!" we said.

"Let's make this showy!" Marvelous said as we charged at the monster.


	9. New Classmate

Chapter 9 New Classmate

The fight was quick, which was good since through our uniforms, the rain was starting to make us shiver.

Even when we had to get into the GokaiOh, it was quick.

"Now, time for some sleep," Marvelous said as the GokaiOh returned to the Galleon and we walked inside.

"Yea," the rest of us agreed.

While the others started to go to their private quarters, I stayed in the living room, knowing that the thundering would keep me awake.

"Come on," Joe said, seeing that I was staying back and pulled me to my feet. "You're not going to be out here all by yourself. I'm not going to leave you out here."

"Alright," I said.

Joe and I walked to my room and went back to the position we were in before.

This time, when I closed my eyes, I went straight to sleep.

"Hey, wake up," Joe whispered the next morning, nudging my arm. "Don't forget, you have school."

Sleepily, I opened my eyes, astonished that I had actually gotten through the night sleeping for the first time. Outside, it was still raining, with lightning and thunder. "I know," I said as I got to my feet, Joe doing the same. "Can you see if Ahim's awake and if not, wake her up?"

"Will do," Joe said. He left the room to allow me to change clothes.

After changing into my usual clothes, I went out to where don had prepared me and Ahim a quick breakfast, but he had to chase Marvelous away, like always, saying that since we were leaving, we would need to eat earlier than the others.

But today, there was an extra plate.

"Don, who else is going," I asked, taking my seat as Ahim came out to us.

"Gai has persuaded Marvelous to let him go to school with you two," Don said. He went to the hallways where the private quarters were and called out, "Hey, Gai! Get over here! Breakfast!"

"Not fair," whined Marvelous. "They get to eat before the captain."

"Do you want to go to school?" I asked.

"No," Marvelous said.

"Then you won't be able to eat with us," I said.

"We shall be coming later tha usual today," Ahim said.

"Why?" Marvelous demanded as Gai stumbled into the room, drowsy but ready to learn.

"Drama club meets today," I said. "And we are part of the drama club."

"What?" Gai questioned, sitting next to Ahim.

"Yes, all three of us are going to drama club," Ahim said.

"Alright," Gai said without any kind of fight in his voice.

When we finished eating, we left the Galleon with umbrellas and ran to school, hoping to get some relief from the ice cold water falling from the sky.

Jack, Dawn, Lucy, and James met us in a spot that was dry and we introduced them to Gai.

"Any friend of Amanda's and Ahim's is a friend of ours," Jack said.

"Are you also a Gokai Warrior?" asked Dawn.

"I'm GokaiSilver," Gai said.

"Cool!" Lucy cried.

"That's amazing!" James said.

"See, Gai?" I said. "Being a fan of Super Sentai has its advantages."

"Guys, there is a group of kids coming to us who do not like the Super Sentai," Ahim reported.

"Oh no," Gai moaned. "This is going to be middle and elementary school all over again."

"You have us," I said. "As long as we're here, there's going to be no repeat of your past, got it?"

Gai nodded.

"Hey, it's the Super Sentai wannabes," said the main boy as his group stopped in front of us.

"Wannabes?" Jack asked.

"Last time I checked, we weren't wannabes," Dawn said.

"We are Super Sentai," Ahim said.

"Did the pink wannabe just talk to us?" asked a girl, disgusted with the thought.

"I still don't understand where you get wannabe from," I said. I crossed my arms and took out my ranger key. "Last time I checked, we were true rangers."

"Give me that," said a second boy, reaching out to grab my key.

"I don't think so," I replied, throwing it in the arm and then jumping up to get it before anyone else.

"Oh, is there a new kid in your group?" said a second girl, walking up to Gai.

"Leave him alone," Lucy said, pushing him back and stepping in front of him.

"What wannabe color is he?" said the first boy.

"You know, you treat us poorly now, but just wait until there is a monster attack!" Gai snapped. "We won't be so easy to help you then!"

Ahim and I exchanged surprised and impressed looks.

The boy looked ready to punch Gai.

Sensing it, I said quickly, "Didn't you guys say you had to talk to your teachers about something?"

Knowing what was going to happen, the others nodded.

"See you at lunch!" James said as he, Lucy, and Dawn running to get into the building without getting much rain on them.

"And I believe that we need to talk to our teachers about missing assignments," Ahim said. "Since we had a problem yesterday with Basco."

"The greatest administrator at this school was here yesterday," said a third girl.

"Well, that's not the case beforehand because after school a couple days ago, he captured us and took us to the Free Joker, his ship," I said.

Before anything else could be said, we quickly walked away.

"Jerks," Gai mumbled.

"You're telling me," Jack said.

"They've bothered us ever since we fought Sigmaru and he took Jessica's and Adrianna's lives," I said.

"It seems that they like to bother us with that idea," Ahim added. "They had seen us morph and they know that we are not wannabes, but the true thing."

"Just ignore them," Jack said. "And Gai, watch your back: no one's ever talked back to them like that and they looked about ready to murder you."

"As long as I stay with my friends, I'll be fine," Gai said. "Hopefully." He added it as an afterthought.

"You will be," I said. "Besides, they aren't the people we should watch out for: it's Basco."

"Gai, what is your schedule like?" Ahim asked.

"I'll look once we get inside so that my paper isn't drenched," Gai said, shaking his head as his hair soaked up rain, but it just started the whole thing over again.

With that note, we ran to the building where our first class was, getting inside and then taking a moment to try to ring out our clothes of excess water.

Gai took out his schedule and I looked at it.

"Would you look at that, this is our lucky day," I said. "You have the same classes as us, except for one."

"What?" Gai asked.

"For our medical class, you have an extra theatre class," I said.

"Hold on, doesn't that group have theatre during our medical class?" Jack said.

"So does Dawn, James, and Lucy," Ahim said. "Gai, as long as you stick with them, they shouldn't bother you."

"Key word, 'shouldn't'," Gai said. "But, I know what to do if something happens."

"Plus, you can call us or the others on the Galleon at any time," I said.

We walked to our first hour class, hoping that we would dry off soon.

This time, luck wasn't on our side and not only were we not drying off, but it was also very cold in all our classrooms.

During lunch, to keep warm, we huddled together, like penguins in the Antarctic.

While we tried to eat lunch, the rain got to it first and when it became soggy, it just became something that we had no taste for.

"How long is this rain supposed to be here?" Dawn asked through chattering teeth.

"Several days," James said.

"Ah mou!" Gai said. "This is cold as it is!"

"Maybe tomorrow we should wear extra clothes," Ahim suggested.

"I think that's a good idea, Ahim," I said.

As the bell rang to get to the next class, we promised each other we'd see each other during drama club and went to our separate classes.

When it came time for drama club, we met up in the drama class and were ready for what was coming up.

"Alright, everyone, quiet down," called the president of the club, Brian.

"We'll go through some stuff, but the thing were going to talk about is the auditions for the next play," said the VP of drama, Danny.

At that, everyone started talking, but Brian quieted us down.

While they talked about the things, they said that we needed to do fundraising for the upcoming thespian festival, me explaining to Gai very quickly that thespian was what drama people called themselves, and that the play would have a lot of roles.

Before we started the games, I told Ahim and Gai, "Try out for the play with me! Thespian's orders!"

Ahim smiled while Gai laughed.

"Using Marvelous' thing for your own use?" Ahim asked.

"Yep," I said without hesitation. "But he's not a thespian like me, so he can't say anything against it."

"That's true," Gai said. "We'll try out."

"Yea," Ahim said, nodding.

"Great," I said. "Now, how about we join in with the games?"

Gai and Ahim nodded, meaning for us to join in with the action.

When drama club was over, I could sense a bond between GokaiPink and GokaiSilver.

Glancing over my shoulder at them where they trailed a few steps behind, I saw that they had their hands wrapped around each other's, and that they were gazing into each other's eyes lovingly. Looking forward again, I saw that Joe was the one who was waiting for us today.

My heart seemed to rise, and even thought the rain was drenching and freezing, everything seemed to warm up.

I ran to Joe and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him.

"Long day?" Joe whispered in my ear.

"Very," I replied.

"Amanda-sama!" Ahim called from behind us.

I released Joe and spun around to see that the group of kids Gai had talked back to was now ganging up on him. "Hey, let him be!" I cried, me and Joe running to Gai and pushing him behind us.

"Back to the wannabes," said the first boy.

"Ahim, Gai go on ahead," I said. "Joe and I will follow after a moment. Meet us by the old oak tree."

"Are you sure?" Gai asked.

"We're sure," Joe said. "Go, before you're hurt."

Ahim and Gai nodded and stepped back, but I could tell they weren't going to leave. They knew that we were more capable of fighting than they were, cutting the talk when needed.

Even though I was a diplomat, when a friend's safety is threatened, that will go out of the window without a second's hesitation.

"So, you bring a nonstudent to sort out your problem?" said the second boy.

"I have to admit, he's kinda cute," said the first girl.

With that out in the air, both Joe and I growled.

"Just leave our friend, no, not friend, brother, alone," Joe said.

The leader let out a small chuckle. "Well, if you wannabe Super Sentai kids are done, we've got some nerds to pick on," he said as he began to walk away. "Later."

The rest of the group followed him.

"What jerks," Gai said as Joe and I joined him and Ahim.

"They do not seem to leave you alone for what you said," Ahim said.

"What did he say?" Joe asked.

"I quote, 'You know, you treat us poorly now, but just wait until there is a monster attack. We won't be so easy to help you then'," I said. "I don't see why they are holding it over him like that."

"They seem familiar," Gai said. "Like, they were the ones who never left me alone during elementary and middle school."

"Then I'm guessing an old rivalry has sparked up," I said.

"Let's get to the Galleon," Joe said. "Marvelous has something to show us, but he's waiting until we get there."

We nodded quickened our pace, partly because we were curious, and also because the rain was making us shiver.

Suddenly, the neighborhood disappeared from around me and I was transported to the city. We were fighting a monster, but we were losing, rain still pouring down. The monster left after causing us to unmorph, claiming that it would come back at a second time, and as soon as it left, Marvelous, Luka, Ahim, and Gai became sick, throwing up.

"Amanda!" cried Gai as Joe held me close in his arms.

"I-I'm fine," I said. "Just another vision."

"What this time?" Joe asked.

As we continued walking, I told them what I say, and I noticed that Joe's hands never left my sides, guiding me as if I was going to fall.


	10. New Crewmember

Chapter 10 New Crewmember

When we reached the Galleon, Marvelous was going to tell us what we had been waiting for when Ahim interrupted, saying that while walking back, I had a vision, which brought everyone's attention to me.

Knowing that I would have no to way to dodge the questions, I told them what I saw, and then to move the pressure from me, I added, "So, Marvelous, what did you want to show us?"

"Uh, right," Marvelous said. "While you guys were doing other stuff, I got in contact with an old, um, friend, shall we call it. She was part of the Red Pirate Gang, and she left to come here before I met with Joe, on a secret mission only AkaRed trusted her with."

"Why not anyone else?" Joe asked.

"I'll let her answer that for you," Marvelous replied.

"Is she a Gokai Warrior?" Don said.

"In fact, she is," Marvelous said.

"What color?" Luka said.

"It shall be lovely to have another girl on the ship," Ahim said.

"I'll also let her tell you," Marvelous said.

"Is there anything you can tell us?" Gai said.

"When will she be here?" I asked.

"She will be here later today," Marvelous said. "And I will let her tell you more." He sat down in his chair. "As of right now, just wait. No more asking me questions. Captain's orders."

"I think I should start making a welcome dinner," Don said, getting to his feet. "Gai, help."

"I need to do my homework first," whined Gai.

"As soon as you finish," Don said, disappearing into the kitchen.

While Ahim, Gai, and I checked our work with one another, we were satisfied that we had gotten the right answers when a red figure jumped onto the deck.

Marvelous snapped to his feet. "Crew, attention!" he ordered.

We quickly lined up and went to attention as the door opened and a girl in a red coat like Marvelous', a red shirt, red boots, and black pants walked in. She wore her head hair in a ponytail that reached the middle of her back and bright green eyes that seemed to show in the dark like a cat's. On her wrist was a type of morpher with 35 in roman numerals with a button between the two numbers.

"Marvelous, it's so good to see you again," she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Welcome, Grace," Marvelous said. "It's great to see you again."

"For goodness sake, Marvelous, they don't need to be at attention to greet me," Grace said, turning to us. "At ease!"

"At ease," Marvelous repeated and we relaxed.

"I'll continue with dinner," Don said, beginning to go to the kitchen.

"Hurry, Hakase," Marvelous said. "I'm starving!"

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, Marvelous-san?" Ahim asked politely.

"Grace, I'd like you to meet my crew," Marvelous said. "This is Joe, GokaiBlue, my first mate, Luka, GokaiYellow, the lookout, Don, Doc, or Hakase, GokaiGreen, the cook and mechanic, Ahim, GokaiPink, the ex-princess, Gai, GokaiSilver, the Super Sentai fanboy, and Honest Amanda Doc, GokaiPurple, the crew's doctor and newest member of the crew. Guys, this is Grace, a long time friend."

We said our greetings when Grace said, "Amanda, Ahim, Gai, I believe I have you in one of my classes, my undercover work at the school. AP theatre, I believe."

"I think you do," I said. "I remember a Grace who has hair and eyes like you."

"So then we know each other, already," Ahim said.

"Weren't you in drama club?" Gai asked.

"I was," Grace said. "I hope that I am a good addition to the team, if you'll have me."

"What kind of question is that?" Marvelous said. "Of course we'll have you!"

Grace smiled. "Good," she said. "So, what are we doing right now?"

"Dinner's going to be ready in an hour or two," Don said, walking into the room.

"Grace-sama, could you tell us about yourself?" Ahim asked as she sat up straight and folded her hands in her lap. "We would like to know more about you."

"Sure," Grace said. She sat down on a chair facing us and said, "So, first off, I'm in the Red Pirate Gang. Or, was, at least, until Basco betrayed us. But, I still remain strong."

"How did you become part of the team?" Luka said.

"Oh, yea, well, AkaRed is my father," Grace said. "This morpher," she held up her bracelet, "allows me to turn into the uniform that he used, and it grants me the permission to us all the other red rangers. So, father and I created the Red Pirate Gang, met Marvelous, then Basco, and then Basco betrayed us. Like Marvelous, I'm GokaiRed, but also added to my title is AkaRed."

"That's cool!" Gai exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "This is just like in-!"

Luka got up, slapped the back of his head, and pulled him back to his feet. "Let her finish!" she scolded.

Grace let a quick smile cross her face before saying, "Ever since the betrayal, the Galleon was in my possession, but I gave it to Marvelous, finding no reason for it since I would be coming to Earth and not be needing it, or else my cover would be blown."

"Can you tell us what the mission is about?" Joe said.

Grace shook her head. "Not until I finish it," she replied. "And I haven't finished it yet."

The rest of us nodded, knowing that as a pirate, born and raised in a pirate family, she would be persistent until the end.

While Ahim, Gai, and I checked our work again, Grace said some stuff about herself, like what she did in her free time, and she gave us the papers she had worked on, us checking our work to it, as well.

"Oh, by the way, I know how to get those guys off of you, Gai," Grace added when she had finished her talk about herself.

"How?" Gai asked, curious.

"I'll join you Monday, since tomorrow is a holiday, no school, and those kids won't bother you again, trust me," Grace said.

"Ok, thank you, Grace," Gai said.

"It's the least I can do to help out," Grace replied.

After eating dinner, I got myself into a strict habit of going for a run to help my food digest, and usually, Joe came with me, but today, it was Grace who was joining me.

"Amanda, let me take a moment to tell you that I'm sorry for all the loss in your life," Grace said. "With losing my father, I can have some similarities to you."

"It's more than you think," I said. "Basco took my family from me."

"Then we both want revenge," Grace said.

"It goes deeper between me and Basco," I said. I told Grace what had happened to me beforehand, that he had ruined my dream to begin with, and that he also had a thing for me, forcing me to kiss him twice.

"That jerk!" Grace said. "He's doing the same thing to you that he's doing to me! He also has a thing for me, and whenever he has the moment, he corners me and kisses me. I'm lucky I can get away before he does anything more."

"I'm sure that if we stay together, then he'll leave us alone," I said.

"Maybe, but he's an annoying persistent type of person," Grace said. "And don't I know it."

Grace and I continued our run in silence for a little bit, and when we returned to the Galleon, it started thundering again.

"I hope you have a good night sleep," Grace said as we went to our private quarters.

"You, too," I said. I went into my room as Grace went into hers.

As soon as I put on my nightgown, it thundered again, and I let out a small cry of surprise.

"Amanda, are you ok?" Joe called.

"Fine," I said, opening the door and letting him in. "It's thunder, like usual."

"Like usual is the bad part," Joe said. "Would you like me to stay with you again tonight?"

"Please?" I asked.

Joe nodded and let me snuggle against him when we got into the bed.

Like the night before, I was able to fall right asleep, and even though it was thundering outside, Joe made me feel safe.

When I woke up, Joe was already awake, making me wonder if he ever went to sleep.

"Good morning," Joe said.

"Morning," I said.

"That's night two that you've slept though the storm," Joe said as he allowed me to get up and he stretched his legs.

"Yes, night two," I said. "I wonder how long this will last."

"Don't know," Joe replied. He kissed my cheek. "I'll let you get dressed." He left the room and I got dressed, looking at the calendar.

It was veteran's day, a holiday I always took heart on.

Fishing under my shirt, I pulled out my grandpa's dog tag, not showing the others yet, but still keeping it close to me. Today, I would visit his grave, to give thanks and to reflect.

I walked out to the living room and went to talk to Don very quickly. "Don, I don't mean to be a burden, but can I have something small that I can carry to eat for breakfast? I'm going somewhere and I don't have time to wait on the Galleon for breakfast to end," I said.

"Sure," Don said. "I'm just starting, so give me five minutes."

"Thanks," I said. When Don gave me an egg sandwich, I ate it before going and told Marvelous that I had to go see someone. As I left the Galleon, my feet took over and while I was thinking, I was carried to the Veteran's Memorial Cemetery, walking to my grandpa's grave and getting to a knee.

"Grandpa," I whispered, pressing my fingers to my lips and brushing them along the name. "It's another year gone by, but this time, I'm fighting for freedom, like you. Zangyack has taken my family, dreams, and friends from me, and I plan to get revenge." Like I do every year, I go through all the events that have happened to me from the last time I visited, and like usual, tears fill my eyes.

My tears mixed with the rainwater falling on the grave, and I became shaky with my words.

"I sometimes wonder if I would be in this place if you were with me," I said. "Would I still have the same ideas about what life? Would I have become a Gokaiger? Would Zangyack still be attacking? I sometimes think this stuff happens for a reason, and for reasons I still don't know. Maybe it's fate. Maybe it's chance. I just don't know." After pressing a hand on the gravestone again and getting to my feet, I said, "I'll see you tonight, and I hope that I can bring someone else for you to meet. I love you, Grandpa. I always do."

I walked away, but I heard a noise.

Looking around, I saw that there were a monster and several Gormin.

"Oh no," I whispered, running behind a tree and watching from a distance about what they were doing.

"Stop here!" ordered the monster, stopping in front of my grandpa's grave. "Power up the ray."

"What?" I mumbled.

The Gormin pointed a ray at the grave and fired it up.

I looked away as the bright lights light up for miles around and when everything died down, I saw my grandpa: only thing was that he was in a type of monster form. "No, it can't be!" I said, taking a step back. I stepped on a branch and it snapped, causing me to freeze.

"Get her!" the monster ordered.

"Uh-oh," I said, turning and running.

"Get GokaiPurple!" the monster said, seeing me.

I tripped on one of the graves and fell, the Gormin pulling me to my feet as the monster and my grandpa came up to me.

"Finish her off, Grizza," the monster said.

I looked at my grandpa, who rose up a sword. I wasn't prepared to fight my grandpa, no matter if he was evil or not. "Grandpa," I whispered. "Please, no."

My grandpa lowered the sword. "Amanda," he whispered. Instead of attacking me, he attacked the Gormin, letting me go. "Come on, you need to get out of here!" He grabbed my hand and then noticed that he looked different. "What did you do to me!?" he demanded, turning to the monster.

"You're now one of us, part of Zangyack," the monster said. "Now, destroy her before I do it for you."

"No," Grizza said, putting me behind him. "I won't let you."

"If you won't let me by, then I'll just have to get you to attack her," the monster said, wrapping a rope around Grizza and sending electricity through his body.

"Run!" Grizza said before collapsing.

I took a step back and then ran, making a promise to myself that I would set my grandpa's spirit free, even if it meant the end of me.

There was no way I was going to let a family member serve Zangyack, not after what he did to me.

I wasn't going to allow it for a second.


	11. The Past of a Soldier

Chapter 11 The Past of a Soldier

I didn't stop running, even after my lungs were being stabbed for breath. Where would I go to? The Galleon? I'd have to have a long explanation about what happened. School? School was out on holiday, so what good would that do? Call someone from the Galleon to meet me? But who? Who would know best about what to do with this?

As I ran, my mind raced about whom best would help me. Then it hit me: we weren't together just because we hated Zangyack: we were together because we had a somewhat similar past. Joe was the best choice for this.

Opening my mobirates, I finally stopped and didn't realize I had started crying until I felt tears streak down my cheeks.

I wiped it away and dialed the number for Joe's mobirates, hoping that he wasn't too busy working out or training to come help me out.

"Hello?" came Joe's voice, annoyed, and by the sound of rain in the background, I had interrupted his training.

"Joe, can you help me?" I asked.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" Joe said, his annoyance suddenly gone. "And why have you been running?"

"I'll explain when we meet. Can we meet in a few minutes at the park?" I said.

"Of course," Joe said. "I'm heading over there right now. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"No, that's fine," I said.

"I'm on the way," Joe said.

We hung up and I took a moment to breath, replacing the lost air that disappeared into the air because of all the running.

When half of my breath was caught again, I began walking, but my mind was spinning and the only thing I wanted right now was to talk to Joe. Sid is a spirit, and he knew that, turned into the prince's henchmen. And my grandpa is now a spirit, turned into a Zangyack monster.

I started running again, running to the park where Joe was, looking around for me, worry the only emotion showing on his face.

Joe turned in my direction as he heard my footsteps as I finally slowed down enough to walk and get a real breath. He waited for a moment to let me breathe, then when I straightened up, he hugged me, seeing that my eyes were red. "What happened?" he whispered into my ear, gently stroking my hair.

I told Joe what happened, from why I left the Galleon to up until before I called him.

"Amanda, I feel for you," Joe said. "I know how you feel, not only with this, but also for losing your family."

I looked at him, confused. I didn't know much about his past, only that he was an ex-soldier for Zangyack.

"Listen, I believe that if I tell you my past, then we'll be able to help each other," Joe said, guiding me to a bench. "Are you ready to listen?"

"Yes," I said, nodding slightly.

Joe sighed slightly before saying, "I was once a kid that acted like you…"

_A young boy with short black hair was playing with a group of kids in the schoolyard._

_"Joe, bet you can't climb that tree," said one of the boys, pointing up a tree._

_"Just watch me!" Joe replied, running to the tree and easily climbing it, reaching the top and pocking his head out of the branches._

_"Show off," joked one of the girls as Joe joined the others again, everyone laughing._

_"There's something I'm worried about," Joe admitted._

_"What is it, kid?" said a second boy._

_"The picking," Joe said. "It's tomorrow. What if I'm picked? I don't want to work for Zangyack. He killed my family! My dream, ruined."_

_"Don't worry, you won't be picked," said a second girl. "The odd of us getting picked are a thousand to one."_

_"Still a huge chance," said the first boy._

_"Well, there is, but it's not that big compared to other things," said the first girl. "Like, the odds of flipping a coin and landing on heads is way bigger than getting picked."_

_Joe nodded. "And," he added, as if to convince himself, "we are only five people. They are looking for a hundred." He paused. "Although, now that I'm saying that out loud, it sounded a bit more convincing in my head."_

_The school bell rung for classes to be over._

_"Let's get a good night sleep and prepare for the worst," said the second boy._

_Everyone nodded and walked home._

_The next day, Joe was so scared that he was shaking as he put on his shirt and pants. He lived with his friend Xavier, since his family was killed when he was four. Xavier became his older brother._

_"Don't worry," Xavier said as he noticed Joe's shaky hands as they walked to school. "No one in this family has ever been picked before."_

_"But has my family?" Joe said. "Is that the reason why they're dead? Because they were picked and they finally cracked?"_

_"Don't talk like that," Xavier said sternly._

_"Yes, sorry," Joe said, bowing his head._

_They went to school and went to the gym, where everyone was standing, waiting for their chance to sign in._

_"Go wait your friends," Xavier ordered. "I'll find you afterwards."_

_Joe nodded, signed in, and joined his friends._

_"Sid, what if we don't get out?" said the first girl._

_"We will," Sid said. "Trust me, Hope. Don't you have hope?"_

_"Yes," Hope said. "But that doesn't help me."_

_"I think we should just hope for the best," said the second girl. "Don't you think so, Jase?"_

_"I agree, Zoey," Jase said._

_"Everyone," said Damaras, getting everyone's attention. "As of right now, we are looking for people to be in our army. At this time, we shall take anyone who wants to volunteer for it." Silence followed his remark. "You've been chosen at random to be drafted into the army. If you want to replace someone, that is acceptable, but once you go in, there is no backing out." He began reading off a piece of paper._

_Joe listened closely to the names. He heart froze when he heard, "Sid Bamick."_

_Sid remained straight-faced as he walked through the crowd and joined the group of growing numbers of kids going into the army._

_Joe's heart started racing as they reached the last names beginning with "G". If he was picked, he wouldn't know what to do. His heart stopped for a moment when he heard, "Joe Gibken."_

_In less than a second, Joe's eyes were staring at the ceiling._

_A gentle hand grabbed his arm and pulled him to a sitting position, looking into Sid's eyes. "As long as we stay together, we'll be fine," he promised._

_Joe's nod wasn't visible in his shaking. With Sid's help, he got to his feet and was walked into line. Meeting Xavier's eyes, he saw only fear in them. That didn't help the sick feeling in his stomach. "I'm sorry," he mouthed._

_Xavier shook his head. "Not your fault," he mouthed back._

_Joe looked over at Hope, Zoey, and Jase, seeing that they were trying to hold back tears. Not only had they lost one person, but they lost two great friends, the two who had started the small group._

_"Now, new recruits, welcome to the army," Damaras said, turning to the kids in line and putting the paper away. "It's time to go."_

_Joe couldn't walk as the line began, but Sid's hand on his arm kept him going. "As long as I'm with Sid," he whispered to himself, "I'll be fine." He kept repeating that over and over again._

"As long as I'm with Sid, I'll be fine," Joe repeated, looking at me. "I thought that. I believed that. But look at where it left me."

"Here, with the Gokaigers," I said.

"I guess that's a good thing," Joe said. "After all, my home planet was destroyed."

"What happened during the army boot camp?" I asked.

"Oh, that," Joe said in a hateful voice. "It was horrible. Abusive training, no rest time, either sleeping on the floor or bed-ridden rodents that would suck your blood at night while you slept for a reward…"

_Joe furiously wiped his tears away that night. Sleeping on the cold hard floor was enough to drive to the point of not wanting to go on._

_"Joe," came Sid's voice to his right. "Are you alright?"_

_"Yes," Joe said. He felt a hand on his shoulder and even though he wanted to shrug it off, he left it there._

_"I know this has been a long day," Sid said. "I feel horrible, myself. But, as long as we keep together, we'll be fine, ok?"_

_"Ok," Joe said._

_"Joe, if anything, don't let this change you," Sid said. "When we get out of this, I still want you to be that cheerful, lucky-go-happy guy that I grew up knowing. This changes you, but don't change."_

_Joe nodded._

_"Try to get some sleep, kid," Sid said._

_Joe nodded against and closed his eyes, wishing that he was home again._

_The next morning started off with no break, with a five-mile run though mud, weapons training where several kids got broken bones but Sid and Joe were lucky to keep off the injured list, and small meals with minimum nutrition._

_"I hate this," Joe breathed, looking at his spoon full of old oatmeal._

_"Eat up," Sid said. "It may not be best, but I know that you need strength."_

_"Yes, Sempai," Joe said._

_Side sighed. "Joe, I told you before, don't call me 'Sempai'," he said. "It doesn't fit me."_

_"Sorry," Joe mumbled._

_Sid looked at Joe, seeing the change in him. "You're already changing," he said._

_"I know," Joe admitted. "I try to keep it from happening, but I can't stop it. I just can't. I'm sorry."_

_"Joe, stop apologizing," Sid said. "It's not your fault that this changes you. It changes everyone. Go ahead and eat: we're going to have a long day."_

_Joe nodded and tried to eat, but he couldn't stomach the food._

_Several years passed and Joe became more of the lone-wolf type of person, only talking to Sid and no one else. He became skilled at the double-sword. Finally, he was sent on his first mission, where everything started to fall apart._

"…I never wanted to be there in the first place," Joe said. "My mission was to kill three kids. I couldn't. And because of that, I would've been killed, if not for Sid. He finally accepted after a few years that I would call him 'Sempai' and allowed it. Now, thinking back to what I had to do, I feel sick. Those kids were living in conditions that would even make you want to be sick, knowing how it affects the health."

I looked down, just trying to picture what Joe was talking about, but I couldn't.

"Do you want to free your grandfather's spirit?" Joe asked.

"Yes," I said, looking up at him. "More than anything."

"Then you have to kill him," Joe said.

My breath caught in my throat.

"I know it sounds gruesome, and it even did when I had to do it, but it's the only way," Joe said.

"I understand," I said, looking in the direction where I had come from. "I want to free him, more than anything, and to do that, I'm going to have to end him." I got to my feet and paced for a moment. "All I have to think about is that this is another one of those monsters, one that I hate, and that should be it, right?" I looked up at Joe, who nodded.

"Right," Joe said. He got to his feet and took my hand, looking into my eyes. "And I'll be right by your side the whole time. Now, let's go right a wrong."

I nodded and we went to the direction I had come from.

I don't know if it was the rain, or the wind, or if it was just my feelings, but I felt a shiver run up my spine.

Joe noticed it and moved his from my hand to wrap around my arm. "You'll get through this, I promise," he said. "Nothing bad will happen. I'll help out when needed."

"Ok," I said.

When we reached Grizza and the monster, I froze up.

Joe turned to me and knew that we had found the monsters. "I believe in you," he said.

I eased slightly and took a step forward. "Hey, Grizza!" I called. "I will release your spirit, so that you can officially rest in peace."


	12. The Duty of a Doctor

Chapter 12 The Duty of a Doctor

Grizza turned to me. "I'll make you pay for running away!" he said, charging at me.

"I don't think so," I whispered. I took out my mobirates and ranger key. "Gokai Change!"

"Gokiager!" my mobirates shrieked.

I morphed and fired my GokaiGun at Grizza, knocking him back and the slashing him with my GokaiSaber. "Joe, watch my back!" I called.

Joe nodded and morphed, watching the other monster for signs of a back ambush.

Grizza and I were a good match, but since he was a veteran in the army, I would suspect nothing less.

"You flee from a battle," Grizza said. "What kind of ranger does that?"

"It wasn't a battle," I replied. "You of all people should know what a battle is and isn't. Plus, as a Kaizoku, we see battles as differently, and we're not really rangers like others." I kicked him back. "Gokai Scrambler." I placed my ranger key in my gun and charged it and the saber up. "Rest in peace." I launched the attacks at Grizza and it destroyed him.

"I'll make you regret this, GokaiPurple!" the monster said. "I swear!" He disappeared.

I downed down and ran to Joe, hugging him. "I did it," I said.

"Yes, yes you did," Joe said, kissing the top of my head. "Now, why don't we get out of the rain?"

I smiled and nodded.

Later in the day, I was able to talk the others into joining me at the cemetery to see a family member of mine, to show that I still had a fighting side of me.

"This is a depressing place," Ahim observed, moving close to Gai as if it crept her out.

"This is where the dead are buried," I said. "It will seem like this at first."

"Why did you bring us here?" Marvelous said, trying to be polite but it sounded annoyed.

In return for that remark, Grace slapped the back of his head. "She wants to show us something," she said. "Show respect!"

Normally, someone couldn't get far without Marvelous returning the strike, but with me and Grace, he ignored it. For Grace, their relationship went back a far way, and for me, he knew that if I hated him for something, if he was hurt, I could easily decline helping him. Joe was able to stop his strike from making contact by grabbing his fist, Luka could use her skills as a thief to evade the hit, Don and Gai would just get hit, and Ahim would make no motion to even begin to hit the captain in the first place.

Don and Gai looked a bit jumpy.

"Are you sure we have to be here tonight?" Don said.

"Not to be mean, but this is like a horror film," Gai said.

"It'll be fine," Joe said.

"Yea, you two are just a bunch of babies," Luka added.

I stopped in front of Grizza's grave again. Getting to my knees, ignoring the mud that was forming on my legs, I said, "Grandpa, earlier today, I told you about me becoming a Gokaiger. I promised I'd let you meet them, if possible. And they are here, with me. They've given me the best opportunity a girl like me could get. They are my second family. Actually, they seem more like my real family. Each of them holds a special place in my heart. And all of us have something in common: we all fight for what's right. You fought for us in the army, and we fight against Zangyack. So, I would like you to meet the family," I said. "There's the red ranger, Captain Marvelous. A second red ranger, Grace AkaRed. The blue ranger, who I am with, Joe Gibken. The yellow ranger, Luka Millfy. The green ranger, Don Dogoier. The pink ranger, Ahim de Famille. And finally the silver ranger, Gai Ikari. Together we are the Kaizoku Sentai, Gokaiger."

I heard everyone let out a soft sympathetic sigh, even Marvelous.

I took out my dog tag and removed it from my neck, placing it on the side of the grave next to the name. "Please, if you can give me some kind of sign that you are still with me, that if I need strength I can rely on you, send it to the dog tag you gave me," I said.

The grave suddenly lit up and the light rushed to the dog tag, making it glow. It glowed for a moment and then faded.

"Thank you, grandpa," I said, replacing the dog tag and putting it under my shirt. "I will not let you down. Earth will have its freedom." I looked at the others. "Does anyone want to say anything?"

"May I?" Gai asked quietly.

"Of course," I said, getting to my feet, wiping the mud off my legs as I stood next to Joe.

Gai got down to a knee. After a moment of pausing, he said, "I may not have known you, but through what your granddaughter said, I fell that we are already part of your family. If you'll allow me to say this, I would like to say that Amanda is the smartest, most determined, disciplined, and diverse girl I know. Not only is she good with a gun, but when needed in a dire situation and only one person is there with you, I would want her to have my back. If only I could meet you in person, I could tell you so much more about how Amanda has not only helped me, but everyone else on the crew, as well." He got to his feet and took a step back.

I looked at the others, waiting to see if anyone else was going to step forward.

Luka took a chance to tell Grizza that I was the only person to have better eyesight than her, and for that she was proud of me.

Don added that I was the best doctor there was.

Ahim said that it was terrible that she couldn't meet Grizza in person, but added that she was glad I was part of the team, including that I had shown her so much about the Earth lifestyle.

Grace said that in the little time she knew me, I was like her sister, and that without me on the team, she didn't know where they would be.

Marvelous surprised us by getting to a knee and saying, "Thank you for everything you've done for Amanda. When I first saw her, I didn't feel like she would be best for the team, looking weak, emotional with what had just happened, and injured with the accident. But, I've watched as she's turned into a mighty warrior, always fighting for what's right, what's just, and what she believes in. She is the most determined girl I know, and with losing her family, her school, and then her best friends, she's used that as fuel to continue to fight ahead. Amanda is the only girl I've met that will defy the authority figure to do what's right, since she's done it several times while on the ship, but each time, where we thought she would mess up everything, we've done better than expected. Thank you for helping Amanda so much. Without you, she may not have become part of the team." He got to his feet and turned to us.

I glanced at Joe to see if he was going to say anything, but he looked like he wasn't going to say anything.

Taking the note, Marvelous had us begin to walk to the Galleon after I said a quick goodbye.

I looked to see if Joe was following us and saw that he was remaining back, kneeling at Grizza's grave. Glancing at the others, who were walking quickly and already disappearing in the night, I returned to Joe to join him on the walk back.

Even though he knew I was there, Joe began as if he was alone. "Grizza, I am sorry for what happened to you, your spirit being reawakened to be used for evil," he said. "My best friend went through the same thing. Amanda and I have a past that is kinda alike, at least with Zangyack killing off our families. She is strong, very strong. She has the strength of the whole military behind her. Whenever we train together, I feel that she is gaining strength, and while I am the strongest on the ship, she is getting an edge on me. Plus, she is the most beautiful girl I know. I would do anything to make sure she's safe, even if I have to give up my own life. She is the only one that I have eyes for. Even if I am given a love potion to fall in love with someone else, I will only go to Amanda. She is my world. If she's sad, I know. If she needs someone to comfort her, I'm there. If she wants to have someone to just talk to, I'm listening. She's my life. I don't know where I would be without her. She means so much to me. While the others said that they feel like she's their family member, I know that, deep down inside, she is my family member. She is the only one for me, and I hope I am the only one for her. I wish you luck with what you do, but if you can, please, allow us to be together. Thank you for bringing us closer together." Joe got to his feet and turned to me. He took my hand in his before I could leave, since I felt like I had walked in on something important, and said, "Amanda, I wanted you to hear all that. I know that we are meant for each other, no matter what."

"Y-you really meant all that?" I whispered, slightly surprised.

"Every single word," Joe said. "Come on: let's get to the Galleon before we get sick because of being in the cold too long."

I nodded and we ran after the others to get to the Galleon.

A few days later, we were fighting a monster, and my vision seemed to be coming real: everything I saw was happening.

Grace was the only one not joining us: she was tracking something on the Galleon.

We were forced to unmorph and fell to the ground.

"I'll come back a second time," the monster said. It disappeared.

"Everyone ok?" I asked as I got to a knee.

Just like in the vision, Marvelous, Luka, Ahim, and Gai started throwing up.

"Oh no!" cried Don as he went to Luka.

"Grace, we could use your help getting the others to the Galleon," Joe said into his mobirates as I went to help Marvelous. He then went to Ahim.

When Grace came, she got Gai and we got everyone to the Galleon, taking them to their rooms so that they could rest.

"Amanda, now is a good time to bring your doctor work," Grace said.

"Alright planning on it," I said as I went to my room, getting a small book about sicknesses. "Don, mind giving me a hand?" I called from the hallway. "Maybe you, too, Grace?"

"On it," Grace and Don said as they came down the stairs.

"Joe, could you start making a soup?" I asked.

"Use my cookbook," Don added.

"Alright," Joe said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"I'm going to talk to Marvelous," I said. "Don, talk to Ahim. Grace, talk to Luka."

The other two nodded and we went into our friend's rooms.

"Marvelous, how are you feeling?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Why do you have to shout?" Marvelous grumbled, placing his hands over his ears.

"Let's see, sensitive hearing, an indication of fuzzy hearing," I mumbled, making a note in my head. I walked over to Marvelous' side and gently removed his hands from his ears. Almost whispering, I said, "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy," Marvelous said. "My hearing is fuzzy, and I feel warm."

I placed a cool hand on Marvelous' forehead. "You have a fever," I reported. "Anything else?"

"I feel cold," Marvelous said. "And like I'm going to throw up."

"My diagnosis is the flu," I said. "I'll bring you something for it as soon as I check up on Gai."

Marvelous nodded and I left his room, walking to where Gai's room was.

Just before I opened the door, Don came out. "Both of them have flu-like symptoms. Is it the same for Marvelous?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

Grace came out and joined us. "Luka is having flu-like symptoms," she informed. "What do you make of it, doctor?"

"Joe is making soup right now," I said. "I have a medication that they can take right now. It want you two to find as much information as possible about that monster we just fought, like how we can get them better. As soon as Joe finishes the soup, get them to eat some and make sure they keep it down. Understand?"

The other two nodded.

"Then go to your stations," I said.

Grace and Don ran up the stairs and to the computer while I went to my room, replaced the book for a bottle of pills, and went to Marvelous' room.

I took note that both Don and Grace had gone the extra mile and while I was finding the pills, they gave the others water to drink.

"Marvelous, I want you to take this," I said, giving Marvelous one of the pills. "Take it with water. You're going to get soup soon to eat, but this should help you."

Marvelous tok the pill and nodded. "Thanks," he said.

I nodded and then went to Luka, doing the same thing as I had done with Marvelous. Ahim and Gai were the same way and when I put the pills back inside my room, I went to see how Joe was doing with the soup.

"Nearly done," Joe said. "It just needs to simmer for five minutes and when it's ready to go."

"Thank you, Joe," I said. "Do you need any help?"

"No," Joe said. "Go help Don and Grace with research."

I went to check up on Don and Grace. "Report," I said.

"The only way to get them better is to defeat the monster," Grace said.

"Only four of us can fight," I said. "What chance do we have?"

"You haven't heard the good news yet," Don said. "The weaknesses are water and fire."

"So what you're saying is that we need to turn into rangers that us fire power?" I asked.

"Correct," Grace said.

"So that's Shinkenger and Magiranger," Don said. "Three red and one blue."

"Actually, we all can be red ranger," Grace said. She held us her morphed on her wrist. "This needs no ranger keys for me to change. That means there can be two of the same rangers at once."

"That helps out," I said.

"Can you come help me serve this to the others?" Joe called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Don said.

We closed the window and went to help Joe serve the others something to eat. As we also ate, Joe making enough for us, we told him our plan.

"If it's to help the others, I'm in," Joe said as soon as we're done. "So, how do we track this guy?"

"If I'm correct, he should be in the city in a few minutes at the same spot we were before," Don said.

"Then let's go," Grace said.

We got to our feet and ran out of the Galleon, going to the city. We stopped where we were supposed to and waited for the monster to appear.

"Hello ranger!" the monster said, appearing from behind us. "I have a bone to pick with you!"


	13. The Expedition

Chapter 13 The Expedition

"We have a bone to pick with you, too!" I said. "You guys ready?"

The others three nodded.

Joe, Don, and I took out our mobirates and ranger keys. "Gokai Change!" we said.

"Gokaiger!" our mobirates shrieked.

"Gokai Change!" we repeated.

"Shinkenger!" mine and Joe's mobirates screamed.

"Magiranger!" Don's mobirates screeched.

"AkaRed, morph!" Grace said, pressing a button on her morpher. She turned into a female version of AkaRed. "Magiranger!" With a spin, she turned into the female Magiranger.

"Oh, red rangers," the monster said. "What are you going to do?"

"We're not just any red rangers," I said. "Shall we show him?"

The other three nodded and we summoned the fire, striking him.

"Oh no! Fire!" the monster said.

"Yes, fire," Joe said.

"We know this is your weakness!" Don said.

"And we plan to use this against you," Grace said.

"To turn our friends back to normal!" I said.

"Now I'm scared," the monster said. It tried to go, but Joe summoned more fire to block him.

"I don't think so," I said as I walked up behind him and then struck him from behind, sending him into the fire.

"Let's add them together," Grace said.

We nodded and lined up.

"Oh, now what?" the monster cried.

"We're going to finish you off!" I said.

We charged up our fire attacks and sent them at the monster, taking it down.

"Yes! We did it!" Don said.

"We're not done yet," Joe said as the mega monster came.

"Oh no," I said. "Without Marvelous, the GokaiOh can't be formed."

"Leave this to me," Grace said. "Shinkenger!" She turned around and turned into the female red Shinkenger ranger. "I've got this." She went into the lion zord and took down the monster while we returned to the Galleon, powering down.

"Let's see how the others are doing," I said as we went down that stairs.

"Don't forget me," Grace said, joining us three moments later. "That was an easy battle, and quick, too."

I nodded and we went to check on our friends. Joe went to see Marvelous, Don went to see Luka, Grace when to see Ahim, and I went to see Gai.

"I feel so much better!" Gai said, jumping to his feet. "Wait, maybe not." He fell back onto his head. "I still feel dizzy."

"Take some time to sleep," I said as I went to his side. I placed a hand over his forehead and was glad that it returned to normal. "Besides the dizzy feeling, is that any other problems?"

"Nope," Gai said. He turned over onto his side and closed his eyes. "I'm going to take a nap. Thanks for helping out. That pill is really starting to take effect."

"Good," I said, even though I knew that it was because the monster was defeated.

We'll just tell them when they wake up tomorrow.

As I returned to the living room, I coughed a couple times. I was beginning to feel weak, myself. I fell onto the couch and closed my eyes as I heard the doors close and the others climb the stairs.

"You feeling ok?" Joe asked as he sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Just a bit drained," I replied as I let my head rest on Joe's shoulder and closed my eyes. "Just tired from the battles and the stress from today." I felt a hand on my forehead and I opened my eyes to see Grace checking on me.

"You have a fever," she replied. "Are you sure that's it?"

"Yea, positive," I said. I jumped as it thundered outside.

Even though it's been going on for over a week, I still haven't gotten use to the thunder.

"It's going to flood," Don said, looking outside at the streets below. "In fact, it already is flooding."

"I guess we're stuck here until the rain stops," Joe said.

"Amanda, you should really get some rest," Grace said. "Like some real sleep."

"I can't sleep with thunder," I said.

"Not if I stay with you," Joe said. "And I plan on not leaving you while you'll like this."

"I'll go get you two some blankets," Don said as he went to the linen closet and got out some blankets. He handed them to Joe.

"I'm going to get to bed," Grace said. "I'm going to wake up later on and see how you're doing." Before I could reply, she went to her room and closed the door.

"I'm going to sleep, too," Don said, also going to his room. "Night."

"Night," Joe and I replied. We heard his door close.

We got ourselves comfortable for the night sleep and then Joe covered us up. It ended up that we were laying down, Joe's arms around me as I snuggled against his chest.

"Try to get some sleep," Joe said, kissing the top of my head, which was still damp from the rain.

"I'll try," I said. I coughed a couple times, closed my eyes, and everything around me faded to black.

When I woke up, I felt like I was only asleep for a few minutes. I didn't move for fear of waking up Joe, so I tried to go back to sleep, but I heard a noise.

Slowly, I turned my head, but saw nothing. Then I heard the noise again.

"Joe," I whispered, putting a hand on his arm. "Joe, something's going on."

Joe opened his eyes and listened for a moment, both of us sitting up as we heard the noise again.

We got to our feet, but my legs felt like jelly and I fell back onto the couch.

Joe looked at me, but when I gave him a reassuring smile that I wasn't hurt, he looked at the empty room. "We're not alone," he said, grabbing a saber from near his exercise bench. "Do you have any weapons that you carry with you?"

"No," I said.

"Here," Joe said, handing me a GokaiGun. "Your accuracy will be helpful if someone's here. Just use your keen eyes to see."

I nodded and looked around while Joe moved to where the kitchen was. I found enough strength to push myself to my feet and walked to the center of the room, walking in constant circles.

There was the sound behind me and before I could spin around, an arm suddenly wrapped around and pulled at my neck, choking me.

I tried to get a cry out to let Joe know someone had gotten me, but a hand covered my mouth and it was only soft muffled squeaks. The arm around my neck loosened so that I could breathe.

Feathers rubbed up against the back of my neck and I felt ice form in my blood as I realized who was on the ship: Basco.

"There's no one in the kitchen, Amanda," Joe said quietly as he came back out, but he jumped into a fighting position as he saw Basco.

"If you attack me, she gets it," Basco said, and I felt his gun being pressed against my head.

I closed my eyes, praying that I wouldn't end with that fate.

Joe lowered his saber, seeing what the consequences of his ways would be if he continued on without thinking. "What do you want, Basco?" he asked slowly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Basco replied. "I want her."

I tensed up as Basco jabbed his knee into my side. I tried protesting, but Basco suddenly tightened his grip around my neck and I fell silent. When he was sure that I would keep quiet, he allowed me to breathe again.

"You can't just take her like some kind of item," Joe said. "She isn't an item, not even close. She's not something that you can just claim as your own and keep forever in a chest!"

I had to get out of this without getting hurt, but how could I when Basco had me in a choke and he pressed a gun to my head, threatening to shoot with the tiniest movement made?

"Drop the saber," Basco said. When Joe hesitated, he tightened his grip, making it noticeable that he was not playing around and was going to hurt me.

Joe dropped the saber and kicked it back. It fell down the stairs, and I knew it was loud enough to wake up someone, and his plan was to get someone to help us.

Basco removed his hand from my mouth. "Now, I'm going to leave, with her," he said, backing away.

I took my chance and shouted, "No!" Before Basco could do anything, I elbowed him and kicked him away, rolling to get my gun and then pointing it at him, on one knee to steady myself, both hands wrapped tightly around the handle and ready to pull the trigger. "I swear, if you move closer to me, I will put this bullet through your chest. It's your choice. Step to me and you'll die. Step away and I might spare you. My accuracy is sharp, even during the night, and I can see you clearly. It's all up to you want you want to do."

Basco was frozen for a moment, debating what to do. Then, quicker than I thought, he pulled his gun and fired at us.

Joe and I dove behind the pole where the captain's chair was, taking a moment to recover.

Joe grabbed the gun that Marvelous always hid behind his chair and we got to our feet, spinning around to fire at Basco.

Basco got my arm in one of the fires and I fell back against the pole, my hand pressed against my arm to stop the bleeding.

"Are you ok?" Joe asked in one of the breaks of the returning fires.

"Yea, fine," I said.

"Go get the others awake," Joe said. "But don't get hit. I'll cover you."

I got to my feet, my gun still ready to fire, and made a path in my mind to go, Joe ready to move from the position we were in now to behind the wall to get into the kitchen. "Ready," I said.

"Go!" Joe said. He moved out first to take Basco's attention from me and then I darted into the hallway, finding the others emerging from their rooms with the sound of guns being fired.

"What's going on?" Marvelous said.

"Basco," I said.

That's all that was needed to be said before the others went to go fight Basco.

Don saw my arm and stuck behind, taking me into my room to tend to me before anything got infected.

Suddenly, everything became quiet.

Don stopped in his work and we looked at each, then to the door as footsteps approached it. "What-?" he began but I slapped my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. He nodded and I lowered my hand, allowing him to continue the work, but I was keeping my keen hearing alert as the footsteps continued to the very end of the hall and a door opened.

It was slammed and the next door opened.

"Hurry!" I whispered. "Just wrap it and work on it later!"

Don quickly did a clumsy wrap on it just as the door was slammed and the next one opened. "Where do we hide?" he asked quietly.

"Under the bed," I said. I crawled underneath the bed and pulled Don's ankle so that he slid to the ground.

Don grabbed the box that he had been taking stuff out of and stuff it between us as he also crawled underneath the bed, a couple more doors opening and slamming shut while we waited.

When my door opened, I saw Basco's boots as he walked in, coming to a stop in the middle of the room.

I put my hand over Don's mouth as he began to saw something, just in time to keep him quiet.

"Where are they?" Basco hissed as he walked out of the room, slamming it shut behind him.

I waited a moment before moving to where I could stand, Don following.

"What happened to the others?" was Don's first question.

"Let's go find out," I said. "Bring your stuff. We'll need it." I also grabbed my first aid kit, a backpack that was given to me when we took a fieldtrip when we would be hiking for a medical thing.

We quietly went out to the hallway, silently closing the door behind us and then silently climbing the stairs.

No one was there, so we went into the kitchen.

Luka was on the ground, holding her leg.

"Luka," I whispered. "Where are the others?"

"They continued that way," Luka said, pointing to the open door next to the stove.

"You continue, I'll get her on her feet," Don said as he began looking through his stuff.

"Keep your weapons with you," I said as I continued walking. I knew that this was a race: to find the others before Basco did, or to keep Basco from finding me.

This was like a game of tag, only that it was deadly.


	14. The Game of Life

Chapter 14 The Game of Life

I was silently jogging down one of the tubes that transported water from the filtering place to the kitchen. It had no railing, but this was a path that was mostly taken to get away from something in the kitchen.

As I got to the end where a platform was, I saw Ahim, exhausted. Turing into a run, I got to my knees as I got next to her. "Ahim," I said, shaking her slightly. "Ahim, are you ok?"

"I am alright," Ahim said sleepily. "I am not hurt, only tired."

"Come on, let's go find the others," I said.

"I am too tired to stand, I am sorry," Ahim said.

"No, I won't leave you behind," I said. I got a non-medication cough drop from my bag. "Here, this looks like a couch drop, but it's an energy booster."

"Thank you," Ahim said, taking the cough drop. She got to her feet and Don and Luka joined us. "Luka-sama, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Ahim," Luka replied. "Let's continue."

"Which way, Ahim?" Don asked.

"They are going to the engine room," Ahim said.

We continued walking, slowing down because of Luka's leg and Ahim's still near-exhausted condition.

"Amanda, you ahead," Don said. "I'll stay with them while you go help the others."

"Keep alert," I warned as I ran ahead. I climbed the ladder at the end of hall and kicked the door open to the engine room. I found Grace on her side, cut in several places, her clothes, ruined by blood and tear.

"Grace," I said, going to her and helping sit up. "What happened?"

"We were going to deck to try and get a break from Basco's attacks and he found us in here," Grace said. "The others were unharmed but I was struck down."

"Keep talking," I said as I began wrapping Grace's wounds.

"I tried to fight back, even morphing in both AkaRed and Gokiager form, but it didn't work," Grace continued. "He was too strong."

I finished helping Grace as Luka appeared in the doorway.

"Grace," Luka said. "Are you ok?"

"Sorta," Grace said.

"Amanda, continue on," Luka said. "Don, Ahim, and I will finish off with Grace and follow you."

"Go to the deck," Grace said.

I nodded and left the room, running quickly to try to catch up with the others.

I tripped on Gai's GokaiSpear lying on the ground and I looked around for him. "Gai?" I called. "Gai, are you here?"

"Here," came Gai's weak voice. He raised a bloodied hand to show where he was and I knew that I would need Don to help me out with this one.

"Gai, stay with me," I said, placing Gai's head on my lap as I kneeled next to him. I tried to help him the best I could, but Don had most of the bandages to work with. The most I could do was clean the cuts to make sure there was no infection.

"Basco attacked," Gai said. "We tried to stop him. But it was only Marvelous-san, Joe-san, and me. We couldn't hold him off. He caused me to unmorph and I told the other two to run. They did and Basco nearly finished me off, but he said he had other matters to attend to."

"Keep talking," I said. "Just start rambling if you have to. I just need you to stay with me."

Gai started to ramble on about the different Super Sentai members and what it was like to be accepted as part of the team. The whole time, I tended to him as best I could.

By the time Don came, Gai was just singing stuff, running out of things to say.

"Gai, I'm going to leave you with Don and the girls," I said. "Don, before I leave, I need some more bandages." When Don gave those to me, I continued running, hoping to find Joe or Marvelous.

Every sound made me turn, and every movement made me jump. But I had to keep going.

Finally, when I was back in the living room, I found Joe on the ground, bleeding from a sword cut on his shoulder blade.

"Joe," I said, going to him and making sure he was awake.

"You're ok," was Joe's first words.

"I'm fine, but you're not," I replied, making sure that his cut was clean and then began to patch it up. "Just keep talking. I need to know that you'll stay awake, that you're still with me."

Joe was thinking at first, then he just started talking, and while he did that, I was making sure that he wasn't hurt any other place while I waited for Don and the others to come before looking for Marvelous.

As soon as I saw Don, I said, "Joe, I'm leaving you with Don right now. I've got to find Marvelous to make sure he isn't hurt."

Joe nodded. "He was continuing to the storage area," he said. "That's the best place to hide, but also the best place for an ambush. You should morph before going in there."

"I will," I said as I walked out of the room, ran across the deck, morphed, and then went in. In one hand, I held the GokaiGun. In the second hand, my GokaiSaber was held up to deflect any bullets.

I scanned the place for any type of red, green, or white, but this was like a maze.

Hesitantly, I called out, "Marvelous, if you're here, let me know where you are. I will reach you before Basco, before he can hurt you."

There was a moment of silence before I heard over by some barrels, "Amanda."

I ran over to the barrels and saw Marvelous, in the worst condition I've ever seen him. "Marvelous," I said, examining him carefully. I began working on him, making sure that every single cut, no matter how small, was clean and wrapped carefully. "Marvelous, I need you to keep talking. Tell me what happened just now."

"I was running across the deck, leaving Joe as he told me to flee, and came into here," Marvelous said slowly. "First, we lost Luka to a simple shot to the leg, enabling her to walk. Then, Ahim was lost to exhaustion, too tired to continue on. Grace, she was seriously hurt, several cuts. It was the same for Gai, only worst, with even more cuts than I thought. Joe, it was a single wound, but it was still enough to get him to fall. Basco found us each time except for Ahim. He ambushed me in here, leaving me like this, and left, saying that he had some unfinished business with someone. It was either you or Hakase."

"Luckily, he hasn't found us yet," I said. "At least, he hasn't gotten me yet. They should be coming any minute now. But, what else happened to you?"

Marvelous went on to describe his fight with Basco, and he also described the fights the others went through.

By the time he was done, I finished tending to him. "Let's get you to the deck," I said as I got to my feet and pulled his arm over me, so that I was supporting his entire weight.

"I'll try to help you," Marvelous said, getting to his feet as best he could.

As we went to the deck, the others came from the others side.

"Marvelous!" they cried, running to us and taking him from me to get into their own care.

"Any sign of Basco?" I asked, not trusting myself to power down yet.

"No, nothing," Ahim said, collapsing from exhaustion. "I just know that I could use some sleep."

Don went through to recheck what I did while the others sat down and I kept a watchful eye for Basco. After all, it was not like him to just leave after all this damage done to individual people when his real target was still standing.

The rain seemed to mask the sounds of other people as I looked around, beginning to pace.

"I believe that it is alright to power down," Ahim said as I walked around the circle I was making for the hundredth time in five minutes.

"Not while Basco is still out there," I said. "The moment I do that, he'll attack, I know it."

"Are you sure about that?" Grace asked.

"Knowing him, that's always a possibility," Marvelous said.

I suddenly perked up and spun around as I heard something.

"Amanda?" Luka said.

"What's wrong?" Gai added.

I rose up a hand to silence them.

The others looked at each other, worried.

I heard footsteps coming from the storage room. "Freeze!" I said as I raised my gun to figure that had walked out of the door.

The others quickly turned that way, seeing Basco as he stopped in his movement of raising his gun to shoot at me.

"I knew you would still be here," I said as I walked to him, stopping far enough away that he couldn't grab me without me seeing the beginning movement. "Give me one good reason why shouldn't I just finish you off here and now? After all, everyone here hates you, and because of you, I have lost my only opportunity to have a clear chance at my dream."

Basco was silent for a moment before saying, "You'll make the biggest mistake in your life."

"And why's that?" I demanded. "You are my enemy. You and Zangyack."

"You can cut the act now," Basco said with a laugh.

"What act?" I said. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We're your 'enemies'," Basco repeated with another laugh. "Yep, the spy plan went well! You've infiltrated the Galleon perfectly and they had no clue that you work for us!"

There was a silence behind me, a shocked silence, but it also was an unbelievable silence.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Spy plan? I work for Zangyack? Yea right! He killed my family! He killed my friends! I would never work for him!"

"I do not believe what you are saying, Basco," Ahim said.

"Yea, Amanda would never betray us!" Gai added.

"What has she been saying she's been doing after dinner every night?" Basco asked. "Running?"

"Yes, and I've been with her every night she's done it," Joe said in my defense.

"And if he hasn't been with her, then it's me," Grace added.

"Amanda wouldn't betray us," Marvelous said, pushing Don away and getting to his feet. "You really think you can us this trick on me? The whole 'you did a good job working for us' plan? I've seen it used before, and I won't let you twist my mind to make it seem like a crewmember of mine is working for Zangyack. Amanda, just finish him off."

I nodded and was about to shoot when Basco suddenly charged at me and slashed me.

I fell back but got back to my feet. "Is that the way we're playing?" I asked. "Fine then." I got my GokaiSaber and slashed him, but he blocked it.

The others tried to get to their feet to help me, but not only did I tell them to stay down, but Basco also made sure that they would stay still by getting Sally to knock them down if they tried to get to their feet.

At first I was doing good with fighting Basco: I was the one landing the most attacks and getting him off balance. But, the deck was slippery from the rain and as soon as my foot caught in a puddle and skidded, a knee hitting the ground, Basco began an attack on me, not giving me any chance to recover and block the attacks.

With a final strike from Basco, I unmorphed and fell to the ground.

"Amanda!" the others cried, getting attacked by Sally as they tried to come help me.

I got to a knee painfully, watching Basco carefully as he walked to me. When he got too close for my liking, I pushed myself to my feet and took a step back.

"Grandpa," I whispered. "Right now would be a good time to give me strength."

Suddenly, the chain holding the dog tag around my neck began to glow. As I took out the dog tag and looked at it, I felt a new type of power surge through me.

Not only did that glow, but my ranger key also glowed.

"Morph!" Marvelous ordered. "Now!"

"Gokai Change!" I said.

"Gokaiger!" my mobirates said. "Veteran!"

Instead of having the usual GokaiPurple uniform, it had parts of all the suits: my left arm with GokaiRed and AkaRed, a type of mix, my right arm was GokaiBlue, my left leg was GokaiYellow, my right leg was GokaiGreen, half of my chest was GokaiPink, my helmet was GokaiSilver, and the other half of my chest was my usual GokaiPurple self.

"Whoa," I mumbled, looking at myself.

"No way!" Ahim and Luka whispered.

"Cool!" Don, Gai, and Grace gasped.

"Amazing," Joe commented.

"Now fight!" Marvelous commanded.

"Right!" I said. "Hmm, maybe I can try my hand at the spear. GokaiSpear!" As Gai's spear appeared in my hands, I noticed that Sally moved from the others and was going to attack me from behind. "Oh no, you don't!" I quickly turned to her and picked her up with the spear, throwing her over my head so that she fell on top of Basco, both of them falling to the ground.

"How did this happen?" Basco demanded as he got to his feet.

"It's quite simple," I said. "You see, that necklace I just pulled out is my grandfather's dog tag when he was in the military. Every year on Veteran's Day, I visit his final resting place at the cemetery morning and night to let him know what's been going on, to spend time with him. At night, I would place the dog tag on the grave and ask him to give me strength when needed at the most important times of the year. Now, I am fighting just like my grandfather, against Zangyack and against you, Basco ta Jolokia. This time, I will make you pay for all the damage you've done to me, my family, and my friends."

"If you think that this will help you in this fight, then you're wrong," Basco said, his eyes glowing red.

"Careful!" Joe called.

I nodded and braced myself as Basco approached me, but he appeared to me moving as fast as if he was walking. Did this have something to do with the power of the suit?

I charged at Basco and swung my spear at him. It caught his shoulder and threw him off balance.

As Basco fell to the side, the others let out a surprised gasp.

"How did you move so fast, Amanda?" asked Grace.

"I guess it's just part of the power of the suit," I replied.

"I'm going to need to do some research about this!" Gai whispered.

I could tell Basco was surprised as he got to his feet and faced me. "No one has even been able to do that before," he whispered.

"There's a first for everything," I said. "Everyone shares some: first steps, first word, first day of school. But for others, there are special ones: first fight, first defeat, first win. For us, there is only one thing in our mind: first to take you out."

"You really think that wasting time by talking will help you get that?" Basco asked.

"I'm just saving you time," I said.

"Try the legend dream!" Gai suggested.

"I hear you, Gai," I said as I spun the spear around. "Gokai Legend Dream!"

The blades on the spear began to glow and I sent the attack flying at Basco.

Basco tried to block the attack but he was hit. Falling to his side, he raised his gun and fired a bullet that hit me.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" I asked.

"Just wait," Basco said as he got to his feet, taking a step to the edge of the ship in defeat. "It'll take effect, and when it does, I will get my payback. Sally!" He and Sally jumped off the ship and fled.

"Power down," I whispered, my uniform disappearing. I looked at the new ranger key in my hand. "Gai," I tossed it to him, who caught it, "go ahead and look it over. Just return it when you're done."

"Alright!" Gai said.

"Amanda, that was amazing!" Luka said as they got to their feet and came to me.

"But what was in that bullet?" asked Don.

"That's what I'm worried about," Marvelous said.


	15. The Tale of Two Pirates

Chapter 15 The Tale of Two Pirates

A few days later, the rain had taken a break, but since it had rained so much with flooding going on, even school was cancelled, leaving us stranded on the Galleon.

Also, there were the storm clouds in the distance, threatening to pour even more rain on us.

When I woke up each morning, I felt a tiny bit weaker than the night before. Even though it was slight, I still could feel the constant change. Also, I was feeling less like myself. But I was skillful in hiding it, especially since we were still recovering from the fight with Basco.

For the first day, Gai, Grace, and Ahim were in their rooms, resting, and we had persuaded Marvelous to do the same, even though he said that he didn't need the rest.

Luka was mostly sitting on the couch, resting her injured leg, and I had gotten Joe to not do anything real active with his arms and shoulders while his cut healed, since it would open up again and bleed.

Instead of that, Joe got into the habit of walking around the Galleon.

When I wasn't checking on the Gokaigers that were in bed, I was in the kitchen, helping Don with meals since both of his helpers were out with bed rest.

"I really appreciate you doing this, Amanda," Don said. "You don't have to, though."

"What are you saying?" I replied. "You lost your helpers to Basco and your saying that I don't need to help you? I'm the only one left no hurt."

"For all we know," Don answered. "That bullet that you were hit with could be slowly doing something to you that we don't know about: poison, weakness, or even just something that is plain killing you."

"Well," I said as I sliced the bread that Don made, "if something's happening to me, I'll let you know."

Don nodded.

I placed the slices of bread on the plates that Don had set up for the four who were still sleeping.

"I hope this helps them recover their strength," Don said as he placed the homemade bowls of beef stew on the trays of each person. "Why don't you get Marvelous and-?"

"I'll help out," Joe said as he came into the room. "I need to do something or else I'll go crazy."

Don looked at me for my word, since I was the one who had told him to stay down.

"Could you take one of the trays to Grace?" I asked as Don slid Grace's tray to Joe.

"I'll get Gai and Ahim," Don said, picking up the pink and silver trays.

We went to the rooms and went in.

"About time for food," Marvelous said as he sat up and turned to me as I closed the door behind me.

"Everything's fresh," I said as I handed Marvelous the tray.

"Good," Marvelous said. "Can't eat stuff that isn't fresh without the same taste."

"I hope you enjoy your meal," I said as I went to leave the room.

"Amanda," Marvelous called back. When I turned to him, he set his tray aside, and pushed out a tray. "Why don't you sit for a moment and just talk? It won't hurt."

"Alright," I said, sitting down in the chair.

"You know, you did really well last night," Marvelous said. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were from my home planet. And the way I'm putting it, that's a really good thing."

"Thanks," I said.

"But, can I ask something?" Marvelous said. "I don't want it to be personal or anything, but by does Basco want you? And you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

This was the real moment, where I could tell Marvelous everything, or keep it a secret forever. This was the moment where everything mattered on a simple tell or not.

After being silent for about a minute, I said, "Basco wants to have me as his own. He wants me to love him, and no matter what he tries, it doesn't work. That's all I want to say."

Marvelous nodded. "I understand," he said. "That's all you really need to say. Now that I know the main reason he wants you, it helps me plan against any possible attacks he does."

"Marvelous, what was Basco like during the Red Pirate Gang?" I asked after a pause. "I think that if I know, it'll help me."

Marvelous told me how Basco was when he was in the Red Pirates, but he just couldn't leave Grace alone when she was doing something else whenever AkaRed wasn't around.

_"We've gotten another ranger key!" Grace said joyfully as she added it to the treasure chest and closed the lid. She smiled at AkaRed as he sat down in the captain's chair and turned to Marvelous and Basco, who sat down on the couch._

_"Now we're one step close to getting the Greatest Treasure in the Universe," Marvelous said._

_"I'll go start dinner," Basco said, getting to his feet again and heading to the kitchen._

_"Marvelous, why don't you and Grace clean up the ship?" AkaRed suggested as he got to his feet. "I'm going to the crow's nest." He left the room._

_Marvelous and Grace nodded. They grabbed a couple brooms and started sweeping up._

_"It'll be about an hour," Basco said as he came back into the room._

_"Wow, that was fast," Grace said._

_"What's on the menu tonight?" Marvelous said._

_"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Basco said with a sly grin. "Cleaning again?"_

_"The ship needs to be in the best shape," Grace said._

_"Best shape! Best shape!" Navi cried, flying into the room and going in circles around the pole._

_"Be careful, Navi!" Grace warned._

_"What?" Navi said, hitting her head on the pole and then falling to the ground._

_Grace slapped a hand to her forehead while Basco picked up the robotic parrot and Marvelous said, "Hey, Bird, you ok?"_

_"Don't call me 'Bird'!" Navi exclaimed._

_Grace smacked the back of Marvelous' head and continued her work. "Why must you call her 'Bird', Marvelous?" she asked. "That's like calling me 'Girl' or Basco 'Boy' or Father 'Dude'. Why can't you just call her 'Navi' like the rest of us?"_

_"It's easier to remember," Marvelous replied._

_Grace shook her head. "Basco, is she ok?" she asked._

_"Yea, she's fine," Basco said, walking to the table and placing Navi on it. "You've got to stop hitting your head on things!"_

_As soon as he turned away, Navi said, "A betrayal is near."_

_Basco turned back to her as Marvelous and Grace stopped in their work and also looked at the bird._

_"Did you hit your head too hard or something, Navi?" Marvelous asked._

_"Was that too hard?" Grace replied as she walked to the bird, sat down, and took her in her lap, looking at her carefully. "Navi, what was that about?"_

_"What?" Navi answered._

_"That whole 'betrayal is near' thing?" Basco clarified._

_"I don't remember," Navi said._

_"Marvelous, can you get Father and tell him to come here?" Grace said. "Maybe he can somehow get to the bottom of this."_

_Marvelous nodded and left the room._

_Basco sat down next to Grace while she was still looking over Navi, too engrossed in her work to notice, and put an arm around her._

_"No," Grace said without looking up from her work. "We're been through this before, we're only friends."_

_"Why can't we be more?" Basco said._

_Grace got to her feet and began pacing, setting Navi on the table and staring at her while she walked. "Because," she replied._

_"Is there a problem?" AkaRed asked as he came inside, Marvelous behind him._

_"Yea, Navi just said that there was a betrayal near but she doesn't remember saying it," Grace said._

_"That's something that I programmed into her," AkaRed said. "Don't worry much about it."_

"…He was a bit of a joker, and he had a hearty appetite. I guess being the ship's cook helped that," he said. "But now, it's different. Even more than I thought."

I took a moment to process the information I had been given and then got to my feet. "Thank you, Marvelous, for telling me that," I said. "I'm going to let you eat."

"Alright," Marvelous said, nodding.

As I left the room, I heard Luka talking to herself.

No, not talking, singing.

I stood still for a moment, listening. Then, I went to the living room, where Luka stopped singing as soon as I appeared on the stairs. "No, don't stop!" I said. "You're a really good singer, Luka!"

Luka only shook her head. "I don't sing in front of others anymore," she said.

"Come on," I said as I sat next to her. "Why not?"

"Who's ever heard of a singing pirate?" Luka replied.

"Well, like I said last night, there's a first for everything," I said. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"It was for the kids," Luka said.

_"Don't cry, please, don't cry," Luka shushed the kids she and Cain were protecting as Zangyack's ships flew overhead. She and Cain pulled them into a protective embrace, but the kids would not stop trying. "Cain, we've got to do something, they've got to be soothed."_

_"I can't sing," Cain said. "You've got to try."_

_"I've never sang before!" Luka replied._

_"It's either try or be killed by Zangyack," Cain said._

_"Ok, ok," Luka said, seeing no other way to get out of this. She thought for a moment to think about what to sing and then she began singing, _"Shush my little angels, it'll be alright. We're going to hold you tight. Shush my little angels, it'll be alright. This is going to be a peaceful night. Nothing will get you now, no nightmares, monsters, or demons of the night. No one will hurt you, no not now. Shush my little angels, it'll be alright." _When she finished the song, the kids had stopped crying and were listening to Luka, hypnotized by her sweet-sounding voice._

_Above, Zangyack's ships moved away._

_"They're gone," Cain said after a moment of silence._

_"Finally," Luka said. "Now, who wants dinner?"_

"…I use to sing when I was alone to help me get to sleep, and even now, if I know I'm alone, I still sing, to give me some comfort," Luka said. "I never do so when the others are around because I just don't know what they would say when they find out the tomboy lookout who grew up as a thief has a hobby of singing that's girly."

"Girly?" I replied. "I sing, and I'm not girly, there are boys at school that sing, even adult men sing in front of thousands and thousands of fans that love them."

"I'll show the others when I'm ready to," Luka said. "When are we supposed to get dinner? I'm hungry."

"We're getting dinner for us right now," Don said as he and Joe came into the room and went into the kitchen.

"Hold tight, I'll bring you something," I said as I got up and followed the two into the kitchen.

"Now we eat," Don said.

Joe nodded.

"Good," I said. "I just need to bring Luka a tray."

"I'm actually thinking about just eating out there, instead of at the table," Don said. "After all, why should Luka be alone?"

"If anything, I'm going to be with her," I said. "Because no, she shouldn't have to be alone while eating."

"Then I'll be with you, too," Joe said.

"Then there goes my idea," Don said as he made four more trays.

We took the trays and joined Luka in the living room.

"This looks good, Don," Luka said as I handed her the tray as I sat next to her.

"It's actually really good," I said after I took a bite.

Joe nodded.

"Thanks," Don said.

"When do you think the others will get better?" Luka said when we finished our food after Don had taken them to the kitchen.

"I wish I knew," Don said.

"If they want, they will be on their feet tomorrow," I said.

"If they feel like moving," Joe said.

"Yea, because they will feel very sore," Don said.

"I'm lucky I can still move without any problems," Luka said. "I'm only resting because I don't want anything to happen to my leg that will make it worst."

"The only thing I have is that bullet wound on my arm," I said as I placed a hand over the white cloth, which Don had redone when Basco left. "That's it."

"And I only have this cut," Joe said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"I'm the only one not hurt," Don said. "Wow, that's a first."

"This won't be the last time only one person isn't hurt during a battle," Luka said.

"There will be more in the future, I know," I said as I leaned back, my arms crossed.

"Have you seen anything else lately?" Don said.

I shook my head. "Nope," I said. "Do you think I should be worried?" I looked at Don.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so," Don said. "After, this was only supposed to be to help us with the treasure. Really, I planned for Marvelous to have this power."

"Stuff changes," Joe said.

"That it does," we agreed.

I yawned. "I'm tired," I said as I got to my feet. "We've had a long day. I'm heading off to bed."

"I think that'll be two," Don said as he got up.

"Three," Joe said, getting to his feet.

"Four," Luka said, also getting to her feet.

"Night," we said at once before we went into our rooms.

As I changed into my nightgown, I placed a hand over where Basco's bullet had hit me. I felt nothing, but that didn't always mean everything. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	16. Sickness

Chapter 16 Sickness

One morning a few days later, I woke up feeling dizzy. I sat up, but that made me feel even dizzier and I fell back onto my pillow. "Ah, man, what is this?" I whispered, placing a hand on my forehead. "I don't feel good."

I looked at the mirror on my bedside table and saw that not only was I pale, but my eyes looked different: not only was the usual blue glow gone from them, but they also looked a bit bleak. "Basco, what have you done to me?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Amanda-sama, will you join us for breakfast?" came Ahim's voice from the other side of the door.

"I would, Ahim, but I don't feel good," I replied.

"May I come in?" Ahim asked.

"Yes," I said.

Ahim opened the door, slipped in, and closed it behind her. She came to my side and said, "You do not look well at all. What happened?"

"I don't know," I replied. "But I do know that I feel dizzy, too dizzy to get up."

"You poor thing," Ahim said, putting a gentle hand on my forehead. "You do not have a fever. Could it possibly be from Basco's bullet?"

"I'm guessing so," I said. "You go ahead and eat. Just ask Don to bring me something, ok?"

"Alright," Ahim said. She walked out of the room and I was left alone.

"Maybe if I get a little bit more rest, I'll be fine," I said as I turned onto my side and closed my eyes.

A knock on my door woke me up.

"Amanda, I have some breakfast for you," Don said.

"You can come in," I said.

Don brought me some breakfast and when I tried to sit up, he noticed that I was still to dizzy to sit up. "Ahim told us you weren't feeling well," he said. "I guess she was right."

"I think this is Basco's doing," I said. "That is the only reason to explain why I've been struck down so quickly with not hard and no battles for a few days."

"Maybe," Don said. "Right now, the only thing you need to worry about eating."

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Treasure hunting," Don replied. "Marvelous saw it best since as soon as Ahim said that, Joe was ready to come see you and not leave your side until you were better. He told me to stay behind and the others practically drug Joe off the ship. That just shows how much he cares for you."

I nodded and tried to sit up again, this time going slowly, and succeeded after Don helped me. "Thank you," I said as Don placed the tray on my lap.

Don sat down in a chair next to me. "I'm not leaving until you eat every single bite on your plate," he said. "And even then, I'll keep checking on you."

I began eating, slowly so that I made sure I wouldn't be sick with anything, and when I was done, Don had me lay down again.

"If you need anything, you know to just call," Don said. "I'll bring you something for lunch, but other than that, just stay down."

"Alright," I said. As Don went to leave, I said, "Don, what do you think this bullet is doing to me?"

Don paused at the doorway for a moment. "Well," he turned back to me and walked to me. "Based on what I know and what I'm seeing, it's either poisoning you with something to kill you, or poisoning you with evil. I don't know which one is worse, though, or which one you're suffering from."

"Could you please look it up?" I asked. "And find the cure for both?"

"Will do," Don said. He left the room, leaving me alone.

When Don brought me lunch, he said that he found nothing yet, but that he wasn't going to give up, not when a friend's life was at stake.

After sleeping for a little bit more, I was bored with just sitting around, so I got to my feet, even though I felt dizzy, got dressed, and then went out to the living room, sitting o the couch without Don realizing until he turned around and saw me, jumping at how quiet I had been.

"How long have you been there?" Don asked.

"About ten minutes," I replied.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, like I told you?" Don demanded.

"It can get boring to just sleep, and I'm not tired anymore, so I just came here," I answered. "Don't try telling me to get to bed again because I'm already here and I'm not going to move until it's time for bed tonight."

"Alright," Don said. "Actually, I was coming to ask you a question anyways, but this will be much faster."

"What is it?" I said as I scooted to the end of the couch closest to the computer where Don was.

"I concluded that the poisoning is evil, but what length will you go to get this cured?" Don said, turning to me, hiding something behind his back.

"Why?" I questioned hesitantly. "What's the cure?"

"Just, what length would you go to?" Don said.

"I'm not sure," I said. "I guess I would do almost anything to get this over with."

Don bit his lip, turned back to the computer, and read something silently.

"Don," I repeated. "What is the cure?"

"Another treasure hunt a failure!" Marvelous cried as he and the others came into the room and sat down. "Amanda, feeling better?"

"Not really," I replied.

"Has Don found anything to help?" Joe asked as he sat next to me.

"I think, but he is refusing to tell me what to do," I growled, looking at Don.

"Don!" Luka said.

"Just tell us please," Ahim said.

"It's not like it can hurt," Gai said.

"What's so bad about it that you won't tell?" Grace added.

"It's the cure," Don said. "I know that Amanda's going to hate to do this, especially with what we saw."

"What is the cure!?" we all cried.

"The person who's been hit by the bullet must kiss the person who shot it at them," Don said in a quiet voice.

"So, that means-" began Luka. "Mou!" She kicked the wall.

"Oh dear," Ahim said, sitting down and bowing her head.

"This is not good," Gai said.

"No way," I whispered, looking at the ground.

"I can't believe that's the only cure," Grace said.

"There has to be something else!" Marvelous said.

"Look for something more," Joe said, taking me in his arms as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I tried, Joe, I really did," Don said. "I swear, with every living being in me, that I checked a million times to see if that really was the only way, and it is. It's either that or have her turn evil."

The silence that followed was unbearable.

Even though I was feeling dizzy with standing and walking, I gently had Joe let go of me and walked outside. "He planned this whole thing!" I cried, sitting against the wall of the deck. "He planned this whole thing, and for what? It's just going to be one kiss that I'm going to regret and hate for the rest of my life. Another thing why I hate him."

I stayed outside for a long time, thinking. I didn't even care when the rain that had been threatening to come and flood again began pouring down.

Joe finally came outside and sat next to me. "Amanda, I know you hate this, but you've got to do this," he said.

"Out of everyone, you are the last person I would expect to agree to this," I said.

"I don't agree to this," Joe agreed. "But I don't want to see what would happen to you with that bullet takes full affect and turns you against us."

I sighed. "I know," I breathed.

"If you won't do this for yourself, then do it for me," Joe said. "And if you won't do it for me, think about Jessica and Adriana. You know they wouldn't want to see you like this."

I turned my head away from Joe to hide the pain that crossed my face. "I know," I whispered. "They would hate me if I keep this in my just because I don't want to kiss him. Knowing them, they would tie me down until I said I would do that."

"I won't do that to you," Joe said, kissing my cheek. He got to his feet and held out his hand. "Here."

I glanced at him, then his hand, and then took it, him pulling me to my feet and holding me in his arms as I nearly fell when a wave of dizziness fell over me.

"I've got you," Joe whispered in my ear. "So, will you do it?"

"Alright, but I won't like it," I said.

"You never had to like it," Joe said. "It's only to help. If it helps to do this, just picture Basco as me."

"That'll be hard," I said. "Two totally different people."

"I know, but if it helps, do it," Joe said.

I nodded.

"Get inside, before you really do get sick," Joe said. "You also need some sleep."

"Are you coming with me?" I asked, turning to him as he stepped away.

"I'm going to the crow's nest to think," Joe said. "But if it starts thundering, I swear I'll be with you to help you."

"Ok," I said. I went inside, where Ahim was still sitting, looking outside.

She looked up as she heard me and got to her feet, grabbing a towel from the table. "Amanda, you're soaking," she said, dabbing at me to dry me off.

"I know," I said, taking the towel and drying off my hair. "I just really don't want to do this."

"I would agree," Ahim said.

"But I will, for Joe," I said. "And for Adriana. And Jessica. And my family. They wouldn't want this to happen to me." I paused to dry my face. "There's only one problem: to find Basco."

"The others have spent any possible time trying to find him," Ahim said. "We will help you, do not worry."

"Thanks, Ahim," I said. "I'm going to head to bed, and I suggest you do the same."

"Joe-san needs to come down first," Ahim said. "I would like to ask him something."

"Ok," I said, going to my room. I got out of my wet clothes and put on my nightgown. I crawled into bed, wondering just how much of this Basco planned.

My imaginative mind didn't help me as I slept: coming up with dreams that always made me jerk awake if I didn't like what was going on.

During the middle of the night, when I was able to get a break from my mind, I was jolted awake by thunder, lightning flashing outside. "Dang it," I mumbled, turning onto my side. "This is just what I need."

Like what Joe told me before, he knocked on my door softly. "Amanda, are you awake?" he asked quietly. He knew that it would be a miracle if I would be able to sleep through this, and he would loath to wake me if I was sleeping, but I wasn't.

"I'm awake," I replied. "You can come in."

Joe came inside my room and sat next to me. "So it begins, after a few days without it," he said.

"Yea, at least there was some break for flooding," I said.

"That's the only good thing," Joe said. "What are you guys doing about school? You can't go to school with flooding, and that's the only thing going on."

"We're continuing our studies," I said. "Whenever we have the chance, we just open the books and read. But right now, with this and everything, we've taken a break."

Another boom of thunder shook the Galleon.

I jumped slightly, Joe seeing it and putting his arms around me. "Just try to sleep, and tomorrow, this will be fixed," he said.

I nodded and closed my eyes, snuggling close to Joe.

The next morning, it was gray and dismal. The ship was cold, and it only made me want to stay in bed and keep covered up.

Joe shared his warmth with me, staying with me for another night. Noticing my alertness, he looked down at me and said, "Do you feel any better?"

I sat up but felt the dizziness again. "Still dizzy, but I think its better," I said.

"That's good," Joe said. "I'll meet you out there." He walked out of my room and I got dressed, meeting Joe in the living room with the others.

No words were spoken aside from the quick greetings to each other.

In the corner at the table, Ahim, Gai, Grace, and I had started our reading and understanding for the subjects that we missed during the flood where everyone was on their own. Other than the quick questions, we were quiet as we read.

The computer was doing a search to find Basco.

Luka and Joe were still doing their usual things: looking at jewelry and exercises in the corner. Ahim was also doing what she usually did: enjoying a cup of tea.

Marvelous was staring intently at the screen while Don prepared a small breakfast. Every so often, he got to his feet and paced back and forth, which would cause us to turn to him and wait for instructions. When it became clear that he wasn't going to tell us anything, we returned to our work.

Finally, after eating breakfast, the computer beeped.

"Hakase!" Marvelous said as Don ran to the computer, typing something in quickly to pinpoint the location.

"He's in the forest, near the school," Don said.

"How many people do you want to go with you?" Luka said as I grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair and put it on.

"Two," I said. "Ahim and Grace."

Ahim and Grace got to their feet and came to me.

"We'll stay with you," Grace said.

"We will help you finish what needs to be done," Ahim said.

"I just want you to make sure that Basco doesn't think this means something else," I said. "When I'm done, then I'm done."

The girls nodded and grabbed their jackets.

"When you return, we'll celebrate," Marvelous said. "Be prepared."

"But be careful," Joe said.

"We will," I said. "Come on, let's hurry before he moves."

Ahim, Grace, and I ran out of the room and off the Galleon.


	17. Treasure Hunting

Chapter 17 Treasure Hunting

Even though it was muddy, a stone path was set up through the forest, keeping us from getting in the mud as we ran.

Then, I saw Basco: the red, green, and while mixed together being easy to spot.

Stopping before he saw us, I turned to the two and said, "I'm going to let him know right off why I'm doing this and that you are with me, ready to help me if needed. If I appear to struggle or fight back or say thing that would mean you come help me, then don't hold back. I'm counting on you two."

"We're got your back," Grace said.

"We will not miss any cues," Ahim agreed.

"Alright, here goes nothing," I said as I turned around and walked out from where we were. "Basco."

"Amanda, I've been expecting you," Basco said, turning to me. "You already feel it, don't you? The poison's taking affect. You know the cure, don't you?"

"Yes," I said grimly. "And that's the only reason I'm here. But I should warn you: if you try to do anything more than a kiss, I have a couple of the Gokaigers watching to help me if you do anything. If you do anything I feel is too much and I don't like, I will signal them to come help me out."

"Bringing help," Basco said mockingly. "How sweet."

"Let's just get this over with," I said.

"Nope," Basco said. "I will not kiss you if you are in that mood. And I know you're desperate, so you have to do what I say if you ever want to get better."

I growled. I had to give him credit: he knew how to get his way when he wanted it.

"That's not any better," Basco said stubbornly. "You need to cheer up or else I'm going to leave and not show up until it's too late."

I sighed and forced a smile on my face. "Like this?" I asked, not in the mood to have time for his games.

"I guess it's the most you'll do while like this," Basco said. He stepped close and my immediate idea was to step away, but I knew that if I did that, it wouldn't help me.

Trying to do what Joe said, I pictured Basco as him, which was hard, but if I focused on that, it was slightly easier.

As Basco put as arm around me, he pressed his lips against mine, and I could tell he was liking every moment of this.

"No, this isn't Basco," I thought. "This isn't Basco. This is Joe. It's only Joe I would kiss. This is Joe. No one else." Slowly, I returned the kiss, and the dizziness I felt was clearing quickly.

Knowing that if Basco had his way, I would never leave, I pushed myself away, and I was surprised when Basco let me step back.

"Go," Basco said, turning his back. "Before I change my mind. You're lucky I'm in a halfway decent mood."

Even more surprised by that, I took a step back and paused before running to Grace and Ahim.

"He let you go?" Grace whispered when I got to them. "Just like that?"

I nodded.

"Shall we leave before he changed his mind?" Ahim suggested.

Grace and I nodded and ran back to the Galleon.

As we got onto the ship, the others wanted to know if it had been a success, and when I nodded, Marvelous said, "One less thing to worry about."

The others nodded while I left a smiled to agree to that.

Several weeks later, I was awakened by Gai singing "Jungle Bells" loudly as he walked by my door. "Ah, Gai," I mumbled, accepting that I won't be able to fall asleep again and getting up, getting dressed and getting ready for school. As I walked out, Gai was still singing and I said, "Hey, Gai, tone it down a little! You woke me up!"

Gai turned to me. "Sorry Amanda!" he said, bowing his head slightly. "It won't happen again! But don't you remember what's going to happen in a week?"

"Christmas, I know," I said.

"How, already?" Luka said from her spot on the couch while she examined the yellow ring on her finger.

"One year gone by," Ahim said as she walked to us. "Is it not amazing how time flies?"

"Come on, time for school," Grace said. "Last day before school gets out for two weeks."

"Yes, I could use a break," I said, grabbing my bag from next to the couch and passing the others there's.

"Which reminded me," Grace said, turning to Marvelous. "Today, we get out early, but we're going to go with some friends to the park nearby to just hang out. We'll be back by our usual time, so don't send anyone to get us."

Marvelous nodded before falling back to sleep.

"Lazy," Grace mumbled after Don gave us our breakfast sandwiches and we walked out to the deck.

Ahim, Gai, and I left out a soft chuckle.

"I just can't believe that it's already the holiday season!" Gai said as we ate and walked. "This is the perfect time to get in the jolly season!" While he said that, he stopped and struck a pose like he usually did when doing something heroic.

"Come on, we need to meet the others," I said.

When we got to the school, holiday festivities filled the air, like the smell of gingerbread, the aromas of hot chocolate, and the idea of the New Year coming quickly.

Jack, Dawn, Lucy, and James met us in our usual place and we talked while waiting for the bell to ring. They would be spending time with their families, and I remembered something that was important to me. Turning to the other Gokaigers, I said, "After we go to the park, I need to stop by my house and get something. Can we do that?"

The others nodded.

"Of course," Grace said.

"It'll only take five minutes at the most," Gai added.

"Please we can call Marvelous-san if it takes longer," Ahim said.

"Thanks, guys," I said.

After school and after talking with friends at the park, I went down the neighborhood that I grew up in, remembering the steps to my house as if it was nothing at all.

"Does anyone else from your family live here?" asked Ahim as she, Gai, and Grace followed close behind.

"My uncle was sick when the hospital fell and my aunt was taking care of him, being the nurse she is, and they currently live here," I said.

"They are the only family you have left," Grace said.

"Well, I have family in other places, but I don't keep in touch with them," I said.

"Do you ever see them?" Gai said.

"Hardly ever," I replied. We stopped in front of a big three story house. "Here it is." I turned to the others. "Do you want to stay out here or come inside? This should take about a few minutes if I can find what I'm looking for quickly."

"We can always wait inside if you take awhile," Grace said.

"It is no burden on us," Ahim added.

"We'll join you inside," Gai said.

"Don't expect to meet anyone: they're at work," I said as I walked to the front door and found the key hidden in the plant pot. As I opened the door and went inside, the others followed and pressed the door close. "You can go ahead and wait here." I walked to the stairs and climbed to the third floor, where my room was, and went in.

Memories from my past flooded my mind as I looked around my room and looked in my closet. Seeing what I was looking for, I grabbed my grandfather's jacket when he was traveling in the military. I use to always wear it, but for some reason I don't understand, I stopped wearing it, keeping it in the closet, safe from harm.

As I looked at it, I thought about what I was told about him: that he would do what's right, and not hesitate when it came to protecting and saving others.

"Well, Grandpa," I whispered. "I guess we're alike: I don't hesitate to protect and save."

I put jacket over my Gokaiger jacket and just for a moment let the feeling of family comfort come over me. It felt great to have something else from the family. I felt that my grandpa was giving me a hug while wearing his jacket.

"Amanda, have you found it?" Grace called when I was gone for so long.

My mind snapped back to where I was and I smiled. "Yea, I found it," I replied, looking at my room one last time before walking out and closing the door behind me.

As I joined the others, I explained what the jacket was and wrote a note to let my aunt and uncle know that I was here and took something, so that they shouldn't worry if something is missing.

"Shall we return to the Galleon?" asked Ahim.

"We shall," I replied. "Race you."

"You're on!" Gai cried.

"Gladly," Grace said, with a slight gleam in her eye.

"Sounds fun," Ahim said, smiling.

As I locked up the house and put the key back, the others were already getting ahead of me by walking.

I caught up to them and we started running.

When we reached the anchor of the Galleon, we debated about who had gotten there first, but it was hard to determine a winner. Instead, we agreed on a tie.

We boarded the Galleon and saw that it was empty.

"Navi, report," Grace said, our joy gone as we put our backpacks on the ground next to the couch like before and surrounded Navi.

"Treasure hunt," Navi replied. "They are currently at the beach, looking for a silver wolf."

"That sounds like GaoSilver from GaoRanger!" Gai said, opening his encyclopedia and showing us a page with GaoSilver. "Tsukumaro."

"Then let's go!" Grace said. "After all, they want to go without us, so we're just going to barge in on the party."

"I would love to do that," I said.

"Do you want to take off your jacket first?" Ahim asked, putting a gentle hand on my grandpa's jacket, as if one touch and it will disintegrate.

"I'm good," I replied.

"Let's go!" Grace said. "I know a quick shortcut to the beach from here!"

When we reached the beach, we took some time to go in groups of two and find the others, but not approach them until we were together.

As Gai and I walked, we took note of what we passed to give the two girls an idea of where we were.

"Hey, I see Joe-san's jacket!" Gai said loudly, before I could cover his mouth.

Joe turned around and I pulled Gai into the nearby bushes before he saw us.

"We don't want them to see us yet!" I hissed in Gai's ear as Joe shook his head and ran after the others. When Gai nodded, we got up and I opened my mobirates. "Grace, we've found the others. We're by the bunch of palm trees."

"We're on the way, report if they move," Grace replied.

I closed my mobirates and we followed the group, where they stopped and talked.

"Navi led us wrong!" Marvelous said, kicking a rock.

"Maybe not," Don said. "After all, it can take us awhile to plan out what we're doing."

"But this long?" Luka demanded.

"With the others," Joe said. "Without them, we take a lot more time."

"That's true," Luka growled.

Behind us, Ahim and Grace crept up on us and joined us as we watched them.

"Just keep looking!" Marvelous said. "Captain's order!"

"You and your 'captain's order', Marvelous," Grace said with a chuckle as we walked out from our spot. "New plan: we'll join you."

"How long have you been there?" Don asked.

"Not for a long time," Gai said.

"We were simply trying to give you a surprise," Ahim said.

"Didn't really work," Joe said. "I heard Gai call my name, while I pretend to forget about it, I knew that you guys were here."

"Gai!" Grace said.

"Sorry," Gai said.

"So, can we join your hunt?" I asked Marvelous. "After all, pirates don't why away when treasure is involved. You know that, as of you, Luka."

"Which is why you're going to help us," Marvelous said. "Gai, silver wolf."

"Tsukumaro, GaoSilver, from GaoRanger," Gai said. "See, I've thought ahead!"

"We talked to Navi," Grace said, to ruin Gai's heroic-like approach.

"Good," Marvelous said. "Then let's go!"

We went off into our groups of two: Marvelous and Joe, Don and Luka, me and Gai, and Grace and Ahim. Finding GaoSilver was a bit difficult, but Gai seemed to know enough to have enough knowledge about where to go.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Just follow," Gai said, skillfully dodging my question. "It'll be a surprise."

I sighed. "If you say so," I replied.

Gai suddenly stopped, me running into him because I had been following him, and turned around.

"What?" I whispered, looking around.

"Gormin," Gai said.

"Morph?" I asked as we were suddenly surrounded by Gormin.

"Morph," Gai said.

"Gokai Change!" we said, putting out ranger keys into or mobirates.

"Gokaiger!" our mobirates screeched.

We morphed and charged at the Gormin.

The Gormin were no match for us and they were quickly defeated.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," I said as we turned away from the last Gormin as it fell.

"Good job," Gai said as he lowered his spear.

I nodded in acknowledge. "You, too," I replied as I let my saber rest against my shoulder as my gun dropped to my side.

"Now, let's continue," Gai said.

"Alright," I said as we powered down.


	18. Tsukumaro

Chapter 18 Tsukumaro

"Now, to find Tsukumaro," I said as we continued walking.

"Someone looking for me?" asked a voice and Tsukumaro walked out from behind the corner of a building. "Who are you and what to you want?"

"Ah!" Gai cried. "It's an honor to meet you! Can I have your autograph?! I'm Gai Ikari, GokaiSilver!"

As Gai began to ramble on, I raised a hand to my forehead, shook my head, and then covered Gai's mouth, quieting him. "You'll have to excuse him," I apologized as I moved in front of Gai. "Whenever he meets a former Super Sentai member, he goes on a crazy streak. I'm Honest Amanda Doc, GokaiPurple. And in case he was speaking too fast to understand, this is Gai Ikari, GokaiSilver. We're part of the Kaizoku Sentai, Gokaiger."

Gai pried my hand from his mouth and began to say, "Please, can I have your autograph?" when Tsukumaro said, "Space pirates? What do you want with me?"

"By any chance, do you hold the Grand Power for your team?" I asked.

"I do," Tsukumaro replied.

"Then may we have it?" Gai said. "And an autograph?"

I slapped the back of Gai's head when he said that.

Tsukumaro chuckled. "I'll give it to you, but you need to show me something," he said.

"Anything," I said. "Just tell us and we'll do it."

"I want to see how you work as a team," Tsukumaro said. "How well do you work together?"

"We're excellent together!" Gai said. "We just took out a lot of Gormin working together!"

"No, not you two: the two people who are as much alike as night and day," Tsukumaro replied.

"So, you mean two people that can't work together, no matter what?" I asked.

Tsukumaro nodded. "Correct," he said.

I looked at Gai. "I haven't noticed anyone not be able to work together, have you?" I said.

Gai thought for a moment. "No, but we've never seen how you and Marvelous work together in a fight," he said after a pause to think.

"Since I'm still the newbie, he thinks that he needs nothing to do with me," I said.

"And you've just said who needs to be paired up in order to get the power," Tsukumaro said as he turned away from us and took a step away. "So, I suggest you find this 'Marvelous' and find a way to work together. I shall evaluate you tomorrow." He walked away before we could stop him.

"Work with Marvelous?" I whispered. "Even though I'm the doctor on the ship, that's the only connection he has with me, and the only one he sees fit. How can I work with him if that's the case?"

"I guess we find him and tell him," Gai said. "He's going to be mad that we didn't stop Tsukumaro before he could leave."

"Yea, you're right," I said. "He'll have to get over it, though, if he wants this Grand Power."

"Let's go find the others," Gai said.

I nodded and we went back the way we came.

When the sun fell, Gai and I gave up our fruitless search to find the others and tried contacting their mobirates, but there was no answer.

"Let's go to the Galleon," I said. "Maybe Navi can help us then."

"I think that's a good idea," Gai said.

We went to the Galleon and found only Marvelous, but he was unconscious, on the ground in the middle of the room.

"Marvelous!" we cried, running to him and seeing if he was ok.

"Ugh, what happened?" Marvelous asked quietly, sitting up and putting his head in his hands. "I feel like someone slammed a brick into my head and ran a jackhammer against my back."

"We found you here, knocked out," Gai said.

"Do you know what could've happened?" I said.

Marvelous thought for a moment. "Zangyack," he said. "He attacked us as we regrouped, going to call you, and took the others. I have no clue where they are now."

"I'm going to look for them," Gai said.

"Alone?" I asked as I helped Marvelous up. "Are you sure you should really do that? After all, it's getting dark and that's why you're more likely to get caught!"

"I need to find them," Gai said. I understood that he wanted to get captured to give up a location, and to get the Great Powers of the GaoRangers, but this wasn't the answer.

"Don't," Marvelous said.

"Sorry, Marvelous-san, but its right, and I have to," Gai said. Before I could go stop him, he left the Galleon.

"He's going to get himself killed," Marvelous said, slowly going to his chair and sitting down. "But there's no way to stop him once he's determined."

"I'll fix us dinner," I said as I went to the kitchen. "It won't be a feast like what Don makes, but it'll be something."

Marvelous simply nodded and dozed off to sleep.

"Gai, you idiot!" I whispered as I prepared the food. "You know that doing this will only hurt the team!"

We were silent while eating when I woke Marvelous up and gave him a simple sandwich, the fastest thing I could come up with that was easy to make.

After finishing eating, I cleaned the little bit of plates that I used and while I was putting them away, I heard Marvelous begin to play darts, the sound of the darts hitting the board ringing through the silent GokaiGalleon.

"Marvelous," I called after I put the last plate away.

"What?" Marvelous replied.

"I think that we've got to learn to work together, like in fighting," I said as I walked to the doorway of the kitchen, leaning of the frame and looking at GokaiRed as he played darts. "I know that you only see me as the ship's doctor, and that'll be the only connection between us, but if we are to save the others, we have got to work as a pair."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Marvelous asked.

"I think we should do some simulations," I said. "That way we can get a feel for each other's fighting styles and adjust to them."

"If you insist," Marvelous sighed, tossing his final dart.

"I insist," I said, walking to the computer and opening the simulation files.

Marvelous walked up behind me and looked at the list of trainings that had been set up. "Any of them will do," he said when I asked which one would be best to start off with. "I've done all of them, so I could care less with what's chosen."

"Alright," I said as I handed Marvelous one of the sunglasses and put on a second pair. "Beginning in three, two, one." I clicked on one of the things and stepped next to Marvelous as the Galleon disappeared around us and we were in the city.

We morphed and began our search for the monster.

"Found you!" the monster said, jumping out from behind and slashing us.

"Whoa!" we cried, jumping forward and then turning to the monster.

"You caught us off guard once," Marvelous said. "It won't happen again!" He charged at the monster before I could stop him.

"We need a plan," I mumbled as I shook my head and joined Marvelous.

We both were thrown back and before Marvelous could charge again, I caught him and said, "We need to have a plan that we both agree on to defeat him."

"Then what do you suggest?" Marvelous demanded.

"Out of the two of us, you are the better with the two-handed blade, and I'm the better of the GokaiGun, so why don't we switch and then attack on either side?" I said, offering my GokaiSaber to Marvelous.

"Let's try it," Marvelous said, taking the saber and replacing it with his gun. "But I hope you're right."

"If you have a better idea, then I'd love to hear it," I replied, but when he was silent, I nodded and said, "I prove my point. Move out."

We moved to either side of the pathway and we crept to the monster, keeping in sight of each other, but out of sight of the monster.

"Hiding and attacking?" the monster asked. "I know where you are! No use hiding!"

As we charged out of our positions on my count, we were both struck and fell back, unmorphing from the strength.

"Now, to finish you off!" the monster said, drawing a sword and going at Marvelous.

Just seconds before Marvelous was hurt, the simulation froze and disappeared, where we were transported to the Galleon.

"That sucked," Marvelous said, getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

"It would've been better if we had an idea to begin with," I retorted as I also got to my feet. "That's what we need if we are to save the others: a plan."

"Plans are for those who are too weak," Marvelous snapped.

"Then you mean Joe is weak because he takes time for plans?" I replied angrily. "And you think that Luka, Don, Ahim, Gai, and Grace are weak because they take time for plans? That I'm weak for thinking over something that could mean our lives for one tiny mix-up? Marvelous, if we don't come up with a plan to get the others out of Zangyack's grasp, they'll die!"

Marvelous crossed his arms and turned his back to me, keeping silent.

"You are so stubborn!" I cried. I took off the sunglasses and placed them on the table. "I'm going to bed. If you want to let the others loss their lives because you don't want to come up with a plan, that's your choice. But if you want to take the time for us to work _together_, to make sure that we will have friends after this who will help us, then you know where to find me." I turned on my heel and went to my room. It wasn't like me to let my emotions get the better of me, but I had a long day, and with Gai leaving without another word, knowing the predicament we were in, it had made me lose control.

I concluded that after all this was over, I would apologize to Marvelous for snapping at him, but not until then. After all, I don't see why I should do anything to make up with him until he can work with me to get the others out.

I didn't even bother to change clothes as I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over me.

Closing my eyes, I wondered if my words had any effect on Marvelous, if he would take that idea to wake me up so that we could try again.

We had to learn how to work together over night, not only to save the others, but to prove to Tsukumaro that we can work as a team to get the Greater Power of the GaoRangers.

Not even ten minutes later, Marvelous knocked on my door. "Amanda," he said. "I want to try again. I'll take the time to work with you to create a plan. If I lose anyone on the crew, it would be like losing AkaRed all over again. Can we get a second chance to fight, side-by side?"

I got up and opened my door, seeing Marvelous was full of determination. "A second chance," I said.

We went back to the living room and I picked another simulation. As we put on the sunglasses, the Galleon disappeared around us and we began the simulation.

In the morning, I woke up on the couch with Marvelous' jacket covering me like a blanket. Meanwhile, Marvelous was asleep in his chair, like normal. Navi was asleep on the back of Marvelous' chair, flying there sometime during the middle of the night.

When we finished the last simulation, I had sat down on the couch to think about the plans to come up with while Marvelous went to his room to go to sleep, so I guess I fell asleep without going to my room. He must have woken up during the middle of the night, found me still here, didn't want to wake me, and used his jacket as a blanket, covering me before going to his chair and falling asleep, himself.

Even though it was a slight friendly gesture, it gave me a bit of hope that we would be able to complete the task that was ahead of us today.

Without waking the sound asleep captain, I put Marvelous' jacket over him, silently went to the kitchen, and made a quick breakfast for us.

"Marvelous," I said, shaking Marvelous slightly to wake him to give him his breakfast. "Come on, we have a long day ahead of us."

Marvelous slowly raised his head and accepted the plate I gave him. "Did you sleep here all night?" he asked, nodding to the couch.

"I guess," I replied. "I woke up there."

Marvelous nodded. "What's the plan for today?" he said.

"We're going to find the others," I answered as we ate. "We're going to find somebody. There is no way tonight we're coming back empty handed, I can promise you that."

"Alright," Marvelous said.

When we finished our food, we left the Galleon, with nothing in our mind but the plan we were discussing and the hope that by the night, we would have the whole crew again.

"Now, where do we begin?" Marvelous said.

"Where did you guys regroup yesterday?" I said. "I can then pinpoint a general location based on what would be around and the time that it was left."

"Um, we were at a park near the beach," Marvelous said. "I don't remember the name."

"I know where it is," I said. "Come on, let's hurry: every second we waste could be one second too late."

With that being said, Marvelous and I began running. When we reached the park, Marvelous walked to a location where several tables were hidden under some trees. "Here," he said, turning to me. "This is where we met."

I looked around and tried to find something to help us. Getting to a knee, I ran my fingers through the grass for something, anything to help out. My hand came over something cold and hard. Picking it up, I saw that it was one of Luka's rings. Moving in that general direction, I found some cloth from Ahim's dress, and Grace's AkaRed morpher.

Marvelous went ahead of me slightly and he found the necklace that Joe wore, broken by the chain, and some thread from Don's jacket. "We found the path," Marvelous said, walking forward.

I closed my eyes, picturing how each thing could be left behind. "I see what happened," I said, keeping my eyes closed as I walked back to under the trees. "You guys met here, and then you were attacked. You went to the Galleon, thinking that the others were following you, but collapsed when you got there. Meanwhile, here, the others were fighting to keep alive. Luka slipped off a ring for us to find purposely when they were caught. Ahim tore her jacket as they were carried off and dropped it, to also help us. Grace, her morpher was forced off her wrist: she wouldn't dare take with off unless she was forced to."

"Plus, I found one of her bracelets here," Marvelous said, not moving from his location as he picked up a bracelet Grace wore. "Cut clean off her wrist."

"That leads me to Joe and Don," I said, keeping my eyes closed as I took a few steps forward, to where Marvelous first found the stuff. "Joe struggled. He wasn't going to stay down. Someone, most likely a Gormin by the cut on the chain, cut his neck, not enough to kill him, but enough to teach him that they weren't going to mess around, and in the process, the chain was cut off. On the bushes nearby, where you found the threads, Don's jacket got caught and even after he struggled to free it without tear, they forced one. Continuing on, Grace was struggling, also, maybe not seeing what happened to Joe, or maybe not caring, and she tried to get out." As I walked forward, I reached Marvelous and opened my eyes, finally. "As she was trying to get out, she tripped and fell to her knees. A Gormin was going to cut her, but one of the others yanked on the Gormin's arm so that instead of seriously hurting her, it cut her lower arm and wrist, a clean cut from the chain."

"How do you know so much with just the tiny bit of information?" Marvelous asked.

"I've learned by watching crime shows how to take small info and create a big picture," I said. "And, if I'm correct," I moved on a little bit more, "based on what was going on here, and knowing GokaiSilver, he would've came here, knowing that there was a type of connection here with some of the others, but he was also attacked. If he dropped anything, it would be in his area. Here it is." I picked up Gai's ranger key. "It dropped, either before he could morph or after he was taken down. I'm not sure. Either way, he's with the others. And he can't morph."

"Then we really are the only two who can help them," Marvelous said.

I nodded. "Let's take a moment to say what we know and what we think we know," I said. "That way, we'll be able to form a plan to save the others."

"We know the others are captured, they're most likely injured, and we need to help them," Marvelous said. "They've each left something, and if we continue in the right direction, we should find them."

I looked over my shoulder to where the path continued. "Let's go and form a plan to save them," I said.


	19. Working Together

Chapter 19 Working Together

"How could we fall into such an easy trap?" Joe mumbled, struggling still against his bonds while the others do the same. He was careful not to move his neck too much so that the cut that the Gormin had given him didn't open up.

"At least Amanda, Marvelous, and Gai are still out there," Don said.

"Yes, they will assist us," Ahim said.

"Let me go!" cried a voice and Gormin shoved Gai in with the others.

"That obviously didn't work," Luka said.

"Gai, what were you planning to do?" Grace asked as she held her still-bleeding wrist against her jacket to somehow stop the blood flow. She felt dizzy by the blood she had lost, and if she couldn't stop the bleeding, she knew that she would die.

"I was planning to help you," Gai said. "I guess that didn't work out too well."

"At least you tried," Ahim said.

"Yea, but how do we get out?" Don said.

"This isn't working," Joe muttered, finally giving up his struggle and leaning back against the wall.

"Do not give up hope," Ahim said. "I believe in Marvelous-san and Amanda-sama. They will help us! I know it!" She smiled.

"If Ahim can keep up hope, then I can, too," Luka said.

"And me," Gai said.

"And me," Don said.

"I believe in those two, with my life," Grace said.

Joe nodded. "They will," he said. "But they are completely different. Amanda takes plans, Marvelous goes straight without thinking. Amanda has a more subtle fighting style, and Marvelous' is rough. They are as alike as day and night."

"They have to work together," Gai said. "Amanda and I found Tsukumaro. To get the Greater Power of the Gao ranger keys, the two who are as different as possible must work together to get the keys. He's going to test them today. They must work together to not only save us, but to also get the ranger keys."

"Does Marvelous know?" asked Grace.

"Not unless Amanda told him," Gai replied. "As of right now, he doesn't even know we met Tsukumaro."

"They'll need to find a way to work together," Luka said.

"They will," Don said.

XXX

Meanwhile, Marvelous and I were following the tracks I had found.

The footprints faded away and I was lost, until I found a blood trail.

"Someone on the crew is hurt," Marvelous said.

"This is either Grace's or Joe's," I said as I looked at the small pool, and then the trail that followed. "Come on, with how much blood this person lost, they will need medical attention: they could be dead before the night is here."

"What's the plan?" Marvelous asked as we continued.

"This seems like one of the simulations we've done," I said. "In fact, it is. The monster said that it had taken the crew after we follow a trail similar to this one and then we have to fight to free the others. The plan, the same plan we did there."

"Alright," Marvelous said. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do," I said. "Trust me."

"I trust you," Marvelous said.

We reached a place that housed an ancient temple, collapsed with time.

"This is it," I said as I looked around. "This is where the fighting begins."

"Find the others first," Marvelous said.

We began our search for the others, but before we found them, a monster appeared, our friends behind it on the front steps of the temple.

"You!" Marvelous said.

"Release our friends," I said.

"Never!" the monster said, charging at us.

"Just like we planned," I said as we morphed.

We dove to either side and got to our feet, the monster between us.

"Marvelous!" I called, throwing my saber over the monster's head.

"Amanda!" Marvelous replied, sliding the gun on the ground. He caught the saber and slashed the monster as I got the gun and fired.

The monster went to hit Marvelous, but he jumped back and came next to me. "I think it's time for some high-flying pirate action, don't you?" I asked.

Marvelous nodded but we had to move out of the way to miss the monster attacking us. "Let's do this," he said.

I ran at Marvelous and jumped right before I would've run into him. When I jumped, Marvelous gave me a second boost up. While I was in the air, I fired at the monster and then landed on the ground a few meters in front of Marvelous. "You're turn," I said. When Marvelous ran, I also gave him a boost up and he slashed at the monster.

"It's time Gokai Scrambler," Marvelous said.

I nodded and we put our ranger keys into our weapons.

"I think I'll also add this," I said, holding up my Veteran Gokaiger ranger key. Putting into the other gun, we charged up our attacks and sent them at the monster.

As the monster was hit, we spun from it. It fell and exploded.

"Now that's how you do it," I said, turning my attention to the others.

Marvelous and I went to our friends and let them go.

"Where are your mobirates and ranger keys?" Marvelous asked.

"The monster had them," Luka said.

Marvelous went to where the monster fell and retrieved the ranger keys and mobirates while I checked on the others to make sure they were ok.

Grace's wrist was still bleeding, and while she was able to stop part of it, it was still a problem.

Ahim carefully tore off a strip of fabric from the bottom of her dress and gave it to me. "It is all we have until we get to the Galleon," she said.

"Thanks, Ahim," I said as I tightly wrapped Grace's wrist and checked on Joe's cut on his neck.

"I found everything," Marvelous said as he gave the others their ranger keys and mobirates.

"And just in time," Grace said as the mega monster appeared.

"We've got this," Don said.

"Yea, leave this to us!" Gai said.

As the others went to the GokaiOh and GoZyuJin, Grace and I watched from the ground. With no zords to control, we were always on the ground, watching.

The monster was defeated a second time using GaoRanger's Greater Power, which Marvelous and I had earned fairly and squarely, and I noticed Tsukumaro as he nodded at me by some ruins before disappearing.

When we got onto the Galleon afterwards, there was one thing on everyone's mind: relief.

"Now everyone is safe and sound," I said as we went to do our normal things.

Marvelous simply nodded and continued walking, draping his coat over his chair, and went to the front of the ship.

"He needs some time to think," Joe said as he started doing sit-ups when he saw my confused face.

"He does that a lot," Grace added.

"Oh," I said.

When Marvelous didn't come for lunch, I decided to take him something to eat. Having Don prepare a plate, I walked out to the front of the ship, seeing Marvelous standing on the very tip of the ship, arms crossed, and looking at the ground below.

I cleared my throat quietly, but he didn't hear it, so I stepped to as far as I would let myself and say, "Marvelous, I brought you some lunch."

Marvelous finally moved, turning back to me and walking to the stable ground of the ship's deck. "Thank you," he said, taking the plate.

I nodded and began to walk to the door, but I paused as I remembered something. "Marvelous," I said, turning back to him.

"Yea?" Marvelous asked.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What for?" Marvelous said, setting the plate on a crate next to him. "If it's for the fight today, don't be: you did excellent."

"Not that fight," I said. "I'm sorry for snapping at you last night. I can usually keep my emotions in check, but with what was going on: the others getting caught, Gai leaving even though he knew we needed help, it was enough to push me over the edge."

"It's not your fault," Marvelous said, waving my apology away like it was an annoying fly. "You said so yourself: you were upset, and I guess my stubbornness wasn't helping you very much. If anyone, I should be saying sorry to you about how I acted last night: if I had agreed with you in the first place, then we wouldn't have had that argument."

I wasn't expecting Marvelous to act this way: I expected him to just push me away so that he could eat.

Marvelous picked up the plate again. "Forget about it," he said. "Go join the others. I'll be in for dinner."

"Ok," I said as I went back inside. At least I had one less thing to worry about.

A few days later, we were doing our normal stuff on the ship again when Gai suddenly ran into the room, singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" loudly.

That made me remember something. I got to my feet and grabbed my jacket, going to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Marvelous asked.

"I remembered that the school is doing something and I need to be there for it," I said. "Ahim, Gai, and Grace need to come, as well."

"What is it?" Marvelous said.

"A school musical," I said. "We've been doing rehearsals and tonight is opening night. We need to meet to go through one last time and then get ready with costumes and everything."

"What time tonight?" Luka said.

"Seven," Ahim said as she slid on her jacket.

"Will you guys be there?" Grace said.

"What's it about?" Don said.

"It's just a Christmas story," Gai said as he finally stopped his singing.

"Maybe we'll be there," Joe said.

"If not, we'll see you whenever you're done," Marvelous said.

"Don, whether you guys are coming tonight or not, we will not be here for dinner," Ahim said. "It would be best to only cook for four people."

"Thanks for the head's-up," Don said.

"Now go do what you need to," Marvelous said, waving us out.

"Come on, let's hurry: we're going to be late," I said.

We ran out of the Galleon and to the school, where the others were gathering to begin.

"Good, you're here," Brian said, checking off our names as we came. "I thought we weren't going to have our lead girls and boy."

"We're here," Grace said.

"Just caught up with other stuff," Gai said.

"But we are more than ready for the performance tonight," Ahim said.

"We're going to bring the house down," I said.

"Good, now go join the others," Brian said.


	20. Performance

Chapter 20 Performance

When it was time for the musical to begin, Ahim and I took our positions just outside the door to enter and Grace and Gai were onstage, waiting for us to come up.

"Show time," I said. "Nervous?"

"A little," Ahim said. "I've never worn anything like this before." She looked at her pants and long-sleeved shirt.

I had to admit, she did look different without a dress and pink jacket on. But, I was no different, wearing a red and blue dress that went to my ankles and black flats. "If only we could trade places," I said.

"But we can't," Ahim said.

"It's time, go out there and bring the house down," Danny said, motioning us inside.

Ahim and I nodded and we opened the door to the house, beginning our lines without hesitation.

Even though I was surprised to see the rest of the Gokaigers, I didn't let that mess me up, but one thing was for sure: they didn't realize that it was me.

"It's about time you come," Grace said in an annoyed voice as Ahim and I joined her and Gai on stage. "We've been waiting hours for you to come!"

"What took you?" Gai said in a bored voice.

"Sorry Erika, Brandon," I said.

"We were held up with the traffic," Ahim added.

"For two hours?" Grace demanded.

"Yes, two hours," I said. "Plus, you know how Abigail is when you wake her up, and we needed to drop her off at her friend's house."

"Yea, Abby takes awhile to wake up," Gai said.

"But let's forget about that," I said. "Come on, it's Christmas! We should celebrate, not fight!"

"You're right about that, Crystal," Grace said.

"Yep, I agree," Ahim said.

"Whatever," Gai said with a sigh, crossing his arms and sitting down on the bench next to him. "I don't really care about Christmas, whether you do or not."

"Oh, Brandon," Grace said. "Where's the spirit?"

"What happened to the singing form yesterday?" Ahim added.

"You really need to lighten up," I commented as I sat next to Gai. "After all, Christmas is the most wonder time of the year!"

As soon as I said that, a song began to play and I got back to my feet, walking between Grace and Ahim and starting my singing part.

If I had been able to see Marvelous', Joe's, Luka's, and Don's expressions, I guessed that they would be surprised because of how well I was, even more when they heard Grace and Ahim.

At the end of the song, Gai simply rolled his eyes. "Nope, still the same," he said.

I looked at my friends on stage and we sighed.

"Brandon, what will it take for you to be in the holiday spirit?" Grace asked.

"What it will take is for you to get off my case," Gai replied, getting to his feet and storming off to backstage.

"We'll get him in the spirit," I said. "I know it. Let me go talk to him." I began to go after him. "Brandon! Brandon, wait! Come back!" I went backstage and turned as Grace and Ahim looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and walked off in the other direction.

The lights went out and the set changed. When the lights came back on, it showed Gai looking in front of a toy store.

"Need any help, sir?" asked a boy that played the store's owner.

"I'm just looking," Gai replied. He shook his head and began to walk off.

That's when I came onstage, stopping and looking around as some of the extras walked by, and then spotted Gai. "Brandon!" I called. "Hey, wait!" I caught his arm and stopped him.

"What do you want, Crystal?" Gai asked, stopping and staring at me with annoyance.

"What's up?" I replied. "You're never like this. You were always joyful during the holidays. What changed?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Gai replied, yanking his arm out of my grasp. He walked past me and glanced at the store again before going off stage.

"Brandon," I said. I sighed and looked as some kids ran by, having fun. They began singing some songs and went off stage.

While they were singing, I went to the bench that was set up and sat down, my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands. "What's wrong with Brandon?" I said when they were done. "He's never in this mood."

The store owner, who had been passing out stuff to the singing kids, noticed me and sat next to me. "Are you friends with that boy?" he asked.

"Yea, we're close friends," I said. "But I don't understand why he's acting like this."

"I hope you find your answer," the store owner said. He gave me a plate that had the leftovers of the cookies he was passing out. "Here, Christmas Cookies always brighten me up. You really need them."

"Thank you," I said, taking the plate. "And have a merry Christmas."

"You, too," the store owner replied. He got up and disappeared into his store.

I also got to my feet and left the scene while eating a cookie.

The musical continued on and before I knew it, we were all together, on the final scene, where we were before. Grace, Ahim, and I were the first to walk on, and we were upset because we hadn't gotten Gai to open up to why he was acting the way he was.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know," Ahim replied.

"I'm worried about him," Grace said. "He's never acted like this before."

Gai suddenly walked onto the stage, startling us.

"Brandon!" I said.

"How are you feeling?" Ahim asked cautiously.

"You aren't acting like yourself," added Grace.

"I'm sorry," Brandon said. "Look, right before I met up with Erika, I got a call from my brother. He said that our sister had died in a car crash. I'm really close to Jennet, and to hear that, it just took the holiday spirit from me."

"Oh, Brandon," Ahim said.

"You could've told us that to begin with," Grace said.

"Yea, we would've helped you," I said. I walked up to Gai and put a comforting hand on his arm. "Don't forget that we're all friends here, and we keep each other standing when we fall. After all, that's what friends do. And especially on the holidays."

Grace and Ahim smiled and nodded.

Gai placed his hand over my hand on his arm. "Yes, I understand that now," he said. "We aren't just friends: we're family."

The audience let out an "Aww."

Music started up and this was the first time that Gai joined in singing the song.

While the music was playing, the others came onstage and joined us singing the song. By the time it was over, the whole cast was onstage.

Like my character is supposed to do at the end of the musical, I broke character, walked forward, and said, "Have a merry Christmas everyone. We hope you liked our production. Happy holidays."

Everyone stood up and clapped while we did our final bows and when the curtains closed, we ran out the back door to greet the audience as they left.

Gai, Ahim, Grace, and I waited for our friends to come out, since I told them I saw them, and I first saw Luka, who came to us.

"You tell me to sing when you hide it for so long," Luka said with a laugh.

"Hey, I still showed it," I replied as Luka hugged us.

"You still did great," Luka said. "The boys are just lagging behind because they don't know how to say you did a good job."

"I expect that from Marvelous-san and Joe-san, but not Don-san," Ahim said.

"He would've come out with me, but the other two held him back," Luka answered.

"I wonder what they're up to," Grace said.

"I guess we'll find out later," Gai said.

"I'm going to get them," Luka said. "After all, it makes no sense making you guys wait for the complements you so rightly deserve." She went back inside.

"You did well," Brian said as he walked to us. "Working in the booth, everyone was amazed that pirates can really do well in this."

"We're not just any pirates," I said.

"Yea, we have differences," Grace said.

"Real pirates only want treasure, and while our captain is like that, we will help others, no matter what," Ahim said.

"After all, we're part of the Super Sentai!" Gai said, spinning around and striking a pose, causing Grace to smack her hand to her forehead, Ahim to sigh and shake her head, and me to slap the back of his head.

"You don't always need to pose when saying your name, our team, or other Super Sentai teams," I said.

"Yes I do, because they are that great!" Gai said.

Luka came back out, dragging Don. "The other two will come in a minute, or so they say," she said, getting Don to stand. "Don't you want to tell them how they did, Don?"

"It was amazing," Don said. "A really good performance."

"Thank you Don," Ahim said.

"We've put a lot of work into it," Gai added.

"What are Marvelous and Joe planning to do?" I said.

"I don't know," Don replied. "They were beginning to say something, but Luka pulled me away."

"We will have to wait and find out," Ahim said.

Finally, Marvelous and Joe walked out of the auditorium.

"You did good," Joe said as he gave me a brief hug.

"I didn't know you guys could sing," Marvelous said.

"We practiced during rehearsals," I said.

"At first, we weren't really good, but we got better," Grace added.

"After all, practice makes perfect," Ahim said.

"And that just proves it," Gai said.

"Hey, are you four going to join us at dinner?" Danny asked me, Ahim, Grace, and Gai. "After all, you guys are the main stars!"

"We'll be there," I said.

"We'll see you on the Galleon when you come back," Don said.

Marvelous, Joe, Luka, and Don left and Ahim, Gai, Grace and I changed into our regular clothes and began our walk to the restaurant.

"Wait, you're going to walk there?" asked one of the girls, catching up with us.

"Yea, we always walk places," I said.

"Let one of us drive you," suggested the girl.

"We'll be fine," Grace said.

"After all, we know how to fight if anyone tries to do anything to us," Ahim said.

"We'll go ahead and reserve the room for the rest of the cast and crew," Gai said.

"Alright, I guess we'll see you there," the girl said. She went to join her group of friends.

"Come on, the sooner we get there, the more likely we are to get the room we want," I said.

The other three nodded but before we could leave, Gormin suddenly attacked the group behind us.

"Great," Grace said as we spun around and ran back.

"Hey! Let them be!" I called.

"Just because our backs are turned doesn't mean we don't know you're here!" Gai said.

"Leave our friends alone," Ahim said.

The Gormin came at us, leaving the cast and crew alone.

"Come on, let's do this," I said as we took out our mobirates and ranger keys.

"Gokai Change!" we said.

"Gokaiger!" our mobirates shrieked.

"Let's make this quick!" Grace said as we fired at the Gormin.

"Gladly," Gai said.

We quickly took down the Gormin and made sure the others were ok, powering down while we were at it.

"I guess it was a good thing we casted some pirates," Danny said. "We're fine."

"Yea, they didn't hurt us," Brian added. "Go on ahead. We'll meet you there."

Still a bit hesitant, we went to the front gate and looked back at them, wondering if there was going to be another attack or not.

"No, I'm going to stay," Grace said. "If they are attacked again, they'll need help."

"I'll stay, too," Gai said. "Ahim, Amanda, you two go on."

"You two, you better be careful," I said.

"Same for you," Grace said.

"Come on, Amanda-sama, let us go," Ahim said, tugging my sleeve slightly.

I nodded and me and Ahim began our walk.

"I hope the others will be ok," Ahim said.

"With Grace and Gai, I know they will," I said.

"Yes, those two will keep the others safe," Ahim said.

We reached the restaurant and got the reserved room, waiting for the others to come.

Little by little, the others came and everyone was together.

It gave us some reassurance that everyone was safe and sound, and Grace and Gai told me and Ahim that there were no incidents, which also gave us from relief.

As we were eating, Brian got to his feet and said, "We have one night down, and one more to go," he said. "I know that we will be able to do well again. Tonight, everyone get a good night sleep and we'll get together for the final night, where it's going to be better than the first."

We nodded and gave a small cheer, knowing that finally all the work we did was getting off to something good.

Later on, I noticed the time and told the other three pirates, "Marvelous is going to call lights out in thirty minutes. We need to be there when he does, so we should get ready to leave."

"Yes, let's pay and go," Grace agreed.

We got our check and got to our feet.

"We must be going off," Ahim said.

"But we will be ready for tomorrow!" Gai said.

"Have a good night," Brian said.

"See you tomorrow," Danny added.

We paid the check, left a tip, and left to go to the Galleon.

While we walked, we took a chance to go over some of the songs, singing to them and if there was a line that we didn't have, we would sing it anyways.

When we reached the Galleon, we climbed the aboard and went inside.

As soon as we came inside, Marvelous got to his feet and ordered, "Light's out!"

With no complaints, we went to our rooms and got ready for bed.

I paused before going to sleep to get out a small book from under my pillow. Ever since the others had been captured and Marvelous and I had to save them, Joe and Ahim suggested that it would be best for me to keep a journal to just write in every night. They added that it would be best especially with all the loss that had happened to me in a short time span.

I thought for a moment before writing down, "_One production night down, one to go. Gormin attacked but we saved the others. I just hope it doesn't happen during the show tomorrow. If that happens, I don't know what the audience will think of, since it'll be hard to get back to the whole character. But, as long as I keep up hope that it won't happen, it won't happen. After all, that's what always happens, right?_"

I closed the book and replaced it under my pillow, hoping that the next night would be just as successful as the first.

Finally, I laid down, covered up, and closed my eyes to fall asleep.


	21. Christmas Trap

Chapter 21 Christmas Trap

The second performance went better than the first, and the next day, we awoke to find that Gai had decorated the Galleon for Christmas.

"Did you stay up all night to do this?" Joe asked.

"No, I just woke up early and put this stuff up," Gai said.

"It gives the Galleon a more home-like feeling," Ahim said with a smile.

"This reminds me of what my family did every Christmas," I said, smiling. "Every year we decorate the house, inside and out, and we would each get certain jobs that we would have to do. Seeing this, it reminds me of my last Christmas."

With me smiling, the others smiled, as well, as they listened to my story.

"Does he have to take it down?" Luka asked Marvelous, who always had the final say in this.

We turned to Marvelous, who walked forward and looked at the stuff that was set up.

"Nope," Marvelous replied, going to his chair and sitting down. "Only if he wants to."

"Thank you, Marvelous-san!" Gai said, bowing slightly. "There's only one last thing that I want to put up, but I need to find it."

"What do you mean?" Don said.

"A tree," Gai said. "Not a big one, just something to say that there's a Christmas tree."

"I'll go with you to look for it," Grace said. "After all, I know some places."

"And me," I said.

"After breakfast," Gai said. "After all, all this has left me hungry."

Taking an unvoiced cue, Don went to the kitchen to begin breakfast.

I got a call on my mobirates, so while the others did their stuff, I stepped outside to take it.

It was a pleasant surprise to find that it was my uncle.

"Amanda, how are you doing?" my uncle asked.

"I'm doing good, Uncle Mikko," I replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Mikko answered. "Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"I'm not sure yet," I said. "With being a Gokaiger, I never know if there's a battle or not, but we're probably going to just have a traditional dinner."

"Well, I you can, your aunt and I are having a small Christmas Party on Christmas Eve, and we would like you and the Gokaigers to come, as well," Mikko said.

"Huh?" I said.

"Yes, they are now as much part of the family as you and me," Mikko said. "Some friends are going to be coming and we're just going to celebrate the night away."

"I'll ask Marvelous about everyone coming, but if anything, I will at least come," I said.

"Just call and let me know what you guys come up with," Mikko said.

"Alright, I will," I said. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok, I love you," Mikko said.

"Love you too, Uncle," I said. "Bye."

We hung up and I went back inside. "Hey, Marvelous," I said, waking the captain from his nap.

"What?" Marvelous said, jerking awake as if I had just slapped him.

"Breakfast," Don said, cutting me off before I could continue.

"Good!" Marvelous said, getting to his feet and going to his spot at the table. "I'm wasting away here!"

I sighed and joined the others at the table.

While we were eating, I took my chance and said, "I got a call from my uncle a little bit ago."

"And?" Luka asked, interested.

"And they're going to have a party on Christmas Eve," I said. "They want us to come."

"What do you mean by 'us'?" asked Gai.

"I mean the whole team," I said. "My uncle said that you guys were just as much part of the family as me and him, so he asked me to tell you guys that you can come if you want to."

"What's going to happen at this party?" Grace said.

"You just hang out and have fun," I said. "I'm going to go, whether you guys go or not. I want to spend some time with the only family I have left, and hope that Zangyack won't get to them."

The others looked at Marvelous for what he was going to say, if they would go or not.

"We'll join you," Marvelous said, nodding.

Later that day, after Grace, Gai, and I went to get a small Christmas tree, I told Mikko that we all would be coming.

"I look forward to meeting the rest of the team that seems to be the talk of the town," Mikko said. "See you in two days."

"I'll see you then," I said.

Before I knew it, it was time for the party.

Gai was also excited, since this would be his first Christmas party that he ever went to, Ahim was excited because she would be able to talk with others, and the others, they were kinda in the middle, which gave me the feeling Marvelous only agreed for everyone going because he was thinking about me.

Over my purple jacket, I put on my grandpa's jacket that he had while in the army, which held more history behind it than the GokaiGalleon.

"Shall we go?" Ahim asked when everyone gathered on the deck.

I nodded and smiled. "You guys are going to like coming," I said. "I promise!"

"You're starting to sound like Gai," Luka said. "All excited and stuff."

"Oh lay off of her, Luka," Don said.

"No one ever said she couldn't be excited," Joe added, putting an arm around me.

"Yea, there's no reason for her not to be excited," Gai said.

"If you were going to see your family after awhile, won't you feel the same way?" Grace said.

"Let's get going," Marvelous said before Luka could reply, knowing that there would've been an argument between GokaiYellow and GokaiRed, AkaRed. "Amanda, lead the way."

"Alright," I said.

When we reached the house, the others were amazed to see the lights up and all the different decorations that were put up.

"I told you, we use to put up decorations outside and inside," I said as I walked up the front porch. "I should just let you know right now: my uncle is a huge Super Sentai fan, probably a bigger fan than Gai, if that's possible, and my aunt wants to know everyone she meets as soon as possible, so just get ready for tons of questions."

"I think we'll be able to hold on," Marvelous said.

"A bigger fan than me?" Gai said. "Impossible!"

"That'll be hard to believe," Luka said.

"I'll have to see it to believe it," Don said.

I knocked on the door and then went in, but the first thing I noticed was that no one was there. "Hello?" I called, looking around. "Uncle Mikko? Aunt Macy?"

"Where is everyone?" Ahim asked as the others came in behind me.

"This has trouble written all over it," Joe said.

"I thought that it was tonight," Grace said.

"It is," I said. "And it's here. That's what I was told, and I know that someone should be here."

"You're right, GokaiPurple, someone should, and is, here," said a voice and Sigmaru Yushitos came out from the hallway.

"You!" I said.

"Yes, me," Sigmaru said. "Missed me?"

"What have you done with the others!?" Marvelous demanded.

"Don't worry: they're fine," Sigmaru said. "I'll release them if you give yourselves up. If you fight back, then you can kiss away the idea of them being released."

"We're not going to give ourselves up," I growled. "We'll force you to release them!"

"Who's this?" Grace whispered into Ahim's ear.

"He killed Adriana and Jessica," Ahim replied.

"He's the reason Amanda's had such a horrible time," Joe added.

"I still hold my promise to avenge my friends' deaths!" I said, raising the hand that had the bracelet and putting it over the necklace I had gotten form the girls as their final gifts. "My only present that I need is for you to be destroyed!"

"Let's take care of this!" Marvelous said.

"Gokai Change!" we said.

"Gokaiger!" everyone but my mobirates said.

"Gokiager! Veteran!" my mobirates said.

"GokaiRed!" Marvelous said.

"GokaiRed, AkaRed!" Grace said.

"GokaiBlue!" Joe said.

"GokaiYellow!" Luka said.

"GokaiGreen!" Don said.

"GokaiPink!" Ahim said.

"GokaiSilver!" Gai said.

"GokaiPurple, Veteran!" I said.

"Kaizoku Sentai, Gokaiger!" we said.

"Let's make this showy!" Marvelous said as we fired our guns at Sigmaru.

"I'll make you pay for everything you've put me through!" I exclaimed as I slashed at Sigmaru with the GokaiSaber.

"Whoa," Marvelous said.

"Since when did she get so feisty?" Gai asked.

"Ever since Sigmaru took what was most important to her after her family," Joe said.

"And that's part of the anger that helped us agree to have her become a Gokaiger," Luka said.

"We can't just stand here talking!" Don said.

"I concur," Ahim said.

"Then let's help her!" Grace said.

The others came to help me as Sigmaru threw me back.

"You ok?" Luka asked as I got back to me feet.

"Fine," I said.

"What do we do first?" Marvelous said. "You have the longest history behind him, so you'll lead us this time into battle."

"First, we need a new look," I said, holding up the red ranger key for TyrannoRanger.

"A red Gokai Change?" Grace summarized as she picked the red Shinkenger ranger.

"I think that's a good idea," Marvelous said, also picking the red Shinkenger ranger.

Joe nodded, choosing the OhRed ranger key.

"I think that's a good idea," Luka said, selecting the GekiRed.

"I have to agree with you," Don said, getting the DekaRed ranger key.

"I concur," Ahim said as she got the TimeRanger key.

"And I think this will do nicely," Gai said, holding up the GoseiRed ranger key.

"Gokai Change!" we said.

We turned into our new red ranger modes and I stepped forward.

"I will make sure that you will be destroyed, and I don't care who'll get in my way to stop me!" I said.

"I think I'll still win," Sigmaru said, charging at us.

With not enough space inside, we moved out into the front yard, knowing that not only was there enough space, but also enough light to see.

We tried attacking him, but he was still too powerful and we were thrown back.

"Now's my chance," Sigmaru said, shooting out a rope.

"Look out!" Marvelous cried as we got to our feet. Out of all the people he could've pushed out of the way, he sent me falling back to the ground, the rest of them getting caught.

"Guys!" I cried, getting up.

"I'll take them with me," Sigmaru said, snapping his fingers.

The others were shocked and sent back into their pirate forms.

"If you want everyone back, give yourself up," Sigmaru said. "I will be at the old abandoned warehouse by the coast at noon tomorrow. Merry Christmas." He took the others and left.

"No!" I cried, slamming my fist against the ground. As I powered down, tears fell from my eyes, falling to the ground.

I was alone, and there was nothing to change that fact. I needed to save the others, but how could I when I was alone?


	22. Christmas Fight

Chapter 22 Christmas Fight

"Navi, I'm back," I said as soon as I got onto the Galleon.

"Where are the others? What happened?" Navi asked, flying around me.

"They were captured. I'll explain the rest later," I replied.

"What can I do to help you?" Navi said.

"I don't know," I said.

"You should at least get some rest!" Navi said. "Surely you're supposed to meet this monster again to get the others! Tell me, and I will wake you with plenty of time to spare!"

"Noon," I said. "I need to be at the old warehouse by the coast at noon if I am to help the others."

"I'll wake you if you aren't awake by ten," Navi said.

"Thank you, Navi," I said as I went to the couch. As I laid down, I thought for a moment, thinking that I should try to talk to someone, but if I could, who? I tossed and turned for a long time and finally gave up. As I got to my feet, I said, "Navi, if I'm not back by midnight, then contact me."

"Where are you going?" Navi said.

"To visit someone," I replied. As I walked to the door, Navi got in front of me.

"No! You won't be going out alone!" Navi demanded.

"There's no one else, and I feel that I should go see him," I answered calmly. "If you don't want me to go alone, then please, by all means, come with me."

"Ok!" Navi said as she settled on my shoulder. "Let's go!"

I let a small smile appear on my face and then went the cemetery, stopping at Grizza's grave and getting to a knee. "Grandpa, I know this isn't when I usually come, but I need someone to talk to," I said. "The Gokaigers have been captured when Uncle Mikko and Aunt Macy were hosting a Christmas party and we were invited. Everyone was caught. What's worst, they've been caught by the very person who took Adriana and Jessica from me."

Navi flew down from my shoulder and rested gently next to the stone. "Hello," she said softly, as if she didn't want to disturb his spirit.

I smiled slightly. "Grandpa, this is Navi," I said, placing a hand on Navi's head. "She's our treasure navigator and she is also a really good friend."

"You see me as a friend?" Navi asked, turning to me.

"Of course," I said. "Why wouldn't I? You've become just as much as the family as the others."

I bet that if she could, Navi would smile.

"I need someone to talk to, and sometimes, Navi isn't enough," I said. "So, I came to you."

I spent the next few hours just talking to no one, but I knew that up above, Grizza was listening carefully to every word that I said.

When Navi said, "It's midnight, you need rest for tomorrow," I got to my feet and lifted Navi onto my shoulder. Turning to Grizza after taking a few steps away, I said, "I love you Grandpa. Merry Christmas."

While walking away, I noticed a shadow in front of me, my shadow, even though it was dark. Spinning around, I saw that Grizza's grave was glowing. "What's this?" I whispered.

"What's going on?" Navi added.

Slowly, I walked back to the grave.

Just as quickly as the grave began shining, it died away, leaving another Gokiager standing just behind the stone, only this one looked completely different. Instead of just one color, there was the camouflage color all over the body. The helmet was also camo, with the visor as an upside down crescent moon and the usual craw-like marks that went to the bottom of the chin.

I was amazed. It took me a moment to catch my breath and say, "Grandpa?" in a soft voice.

The ranger nodded. "I can be summoned to fight by your side whenever you need it," he said. "Or, if you are unable to summon me, anyone else from the Gokaiger team can do so, but only with the next closest family member's permission."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense," I said. "There's no one else on the team that's my family."

"Maybe soon-to-be is what you're forgetting," Grizza said.

"Joe?" I asked.

Grizza nodded again. "My suit has more power than your veteran ranger form," he said. "I came be summoned, or you can turn into me. Only you, Grace, Marvelous, and Joe can do that, and a power in my ranger form is the ability to adapt to what that person is best at."

"So, you'll help me tomorrow?" I said.

"Of course," Grizza said. "Use me when needed, and great things are sure to happen." In another bright light, he turned into a ranger key and floated into my hand.

"Thank you," I whispered, putting the key into my jacket. "I won't let you down! I promise!"

"Now, the Galleon," Navi said.

I nodded and began my walk there.

XXX

"I can't believe it," Luka mumbled.

"We're caught, again," Grace said.

"Marvelous, why'd you push Amanda out of the way?" Don said.

As the others looked up at their captain, GokaiRed, Marvelous replied, "Because I know that she has the ability to destroy Sigmaru and save us."

"That does sound about right for her," Ahim said.

"She's strong," Joe said, not looking up as the others turned to him. He had been quiet since they had been caught, and this was the first time he had spoken. "I know that she will do anything in her power to make sure we're safe."

"Amanda will do what she needs to," Gai said. "She will do anything possible to do what needs to be done, besides give herself up."

"I heard Amanda's name," said a man that had been in the corner, quiet, with a woman next to him.

"Who are you?" Marvelous said.

"I'm Mikko, and this is Macy," Mikko said.

"We're Amanda's aunt and uncle," Macy added.

"Was anyone else hurt after they began the attack?" Ahim asked.

"No, it was only us two," Mikko said. "Thank goodness."

"You must be the Gokaigers Amanda told us so much about," Macy said. "Am I correct?"

"Yes," Grace said.

The dim room suddenly filled with light as the door was opened and Sigmaru came inside, several Gormin following him. "So, everyone's met each other," he said.

"Sigmaru, what do you want?" Marvelous said. "You've already captured us and forced Amanda into a tough predicament."

"I'm here to make sure you have your strength," Sigmaru said. "Can't I bring food for my prisoners?"

"For all we know, you could've poisoned it," Joe said. "Why would we eat it with that idea?"

"I wouldn't try to poison you, since it would ruin my plan," Sigmaru said. "But, it's completely up to you if you want to eat or not." He turned and walked out of the room, the Gormin staying, ready for the cue to bring in something to eat.

After awhile, when no one spoke, they took the idea and left.

"I won't eat anything they have," Macy said.

"Good choice," Grace said.

XXX

The next morning, I had a quick breakfast and went to leave the Galleon. "Navi," I said as I stopped at the door, going to push it open. "If anything happens, be careful."

"You'll be ok!" Navi replied.

"Good spirit," I answered as I left the Galleon. On the inside of my jacket, I had my GokaiGun ready to fire, and my mobirates and ranger key ready to morph.

I walked without a single word, knowing that if I talked to anyone, my time would be slowed down. When I reached the warehouse, I carefully opened the door and took out my gun, keeping it at the ready.

"I'm here, Sigmaru!" I called as I went to the middle of the warehouse. "Now, show me what I've come for and maybe we'll talk!"

"Now, now," Sigmaru said as he came out from behind where I was, me quickly turning to him. "You really shouldn't use that language when I have the upper hand."

"Show me my friends and family," I said, raising my gun to him. "I mean business!"

"If you want," Sigmaru said with a sigh. He clapped his hands together twice and Gormin pulled out the Gokiager, Mikko, and Macy from behind some crates. "Now, hand yourself over."

"I never said I was going to hand myself over," I said, lowering the gun slightly. "I just came to get my friends back." With a sly smile, I fired and then morphed while Sigmaru was distracted.

"You no good pirate!" Sigmaru said.

"I'm not going to listen to your comments!" I exclaimed, charging at Sigmaru and slashing him with me saber and then firing at him as I took a step back. "Send your Gormin at me! I can take them!"

"You think I'm stupid?" Sigmaru replied. "Then the others will be freed."

"Scared?" I taunted. "Come on, they're chained up. They can't fight like that!"

"Gormin," growled Sigmaru. "Release my surprise."

"Surprise?" the others whispered.

"What?" I said. I heard the crates break behind me and spun around to see two new monsters, only thing was: these two were familiar somehow.

I couldn't put my finger on it as the two walked into the circle that was made.

Then, it hit me.

"You monster!" I cried, turning to Sigmaru. "You turned Jessica and Adriana into your own personal henchmen!"

At that, the two girls attacked me from behind.

"No!" Joe cried.

"Yes, that's my surprise," Sigmaru said, walking up to me and forcing me to my feet. "I hope you like your new presents!" He threw me at the girls and I was unable to stop their attacks as they struck me and finally sent me falling back.

"I'm not going to stand to this," I said as I got to my feet. "Last night, I got a new power, and I plan on using that to take you down!" I took our Grizza's ranger key. "Gokai Summon!" I put it into the mobirates and turned it.

"Gokaiger!" my mobirates screeched.

Next to me, Grizza appeared.

"What?" Sigmaru said. "How did this happen?"

"Last night after you took the others, I was unable to sleep," I said, taking a step forward as Jessica and Adriana stepped back to either side of Sigmaru. "So, I went to my grandpa's grave to talk. I did so until midnight, and when I was leaving, his grave began to glow. To help me in all my fights that are ahead of me, I got this new ranger to help out. I'd like to introduce you, Sigmaru, to GokaiCamo, otherwise known as Grizza, my grandfather."

"You will be defeated, Sigmaru," Grizza said, stepping ahead of me and pointing his GokaiSaber at Sigmaru threateningly. "This world will be protected!"

"That's what you think," Sigmaru said. "Girls, attack!" He snapped his fingers and Jessica and Adriana charged at us.

Grizza and I split up and took on the girls separately.

I had to admit, Jessica got some new moves, but it wasn't enough to overcome my wanting to set her spirit free. "I will let your spirit rest in peace!" I said, creating a final wave with my gun and saber. I sent it at my old friend and she was destroyed.

"Grandpa, get the Gormin!" I said. "I'll finish off Adriana! But watch for Sigmaru!"

Grizza nodded and disengaged with his fight with Adriana, charging at the Gormin.

"Adriana, I will set your soul to rest!" I said as Adriana tried to trip me, but I jumped over her leg and shot at her, causing her to stumble back. Like with Jessica, I sent a final wave at her and finished her off.

The Gormin suddenly left their posts with guarding the others and came at me, Grizza being left alone. Taking his chance, he began to free the others.

Meanwhile, I took on the Gormin, quickly taking them down. Swinging my saber around in circles, I turned to Sigmaru and said, "Now, you're the only one left, and I plan to finish you off!"

"If you can catch me," Sigmaru replied, running off.

"Oh no, you don't!" I cried, running after him before the others could call me back.

Sigmaru stopped running as he got outside and turned to me, trying to attack me, but I blocked it.

"Do you really think that's going to help you?" I asked as I sent a powerful attack at him, causing him to stagger back. "No! I told you last night, my only wish for Christmas is to avenge the death of my friends, Adriana and Jessica, and I don't plan on holding back!" I kicked him and fired a few rounds at him, which he blocked all of, getting his momentum back.

"And I've told you, I plan on giving a pirate head to my master," Sigmaru said. "That'll be my Christmas present to him."

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen!" I replied. Suddenly, I was hit with a ray and I found out I couldn't move. "Ah! Why can't I move!?"

"I seen you've been hit with my new upgrade," Sigmaru said. He shot a rope at me and it wrapped around me, picking me up and throwing me against the side of the warehouse several times before letting me drop.

I fell to the ground and tried to get up, but the strength of the attack caused me to unmorph. I slowly got to my side, but I fell back to the ground.

"Now, to finish you off," Sigmaru said, walking to me and raising his saber to do a final strike. "Looks like you won't get your wish."

Instinctively, I raised my hands over my head. I wasn't expect to die this was, but at least it would be a warrior's death.


	23. Christmas Miracle

Chapter 23 Christmas Miracle

"Don't even think about it!" Joe cried as he rushed to me and blocked Sigmaru's attack, knocking him back. Turning to me, he got me to my feet. "Amanda, are you ok?" The worry was evident in his voice and his eyes had the sign of concern.

"Yes, I'm ok," I said as I leaned against the wall, steadying myself. "Where are the others?"

"Still inside," Joe replied. "I ran ahead as soon as I heard the sound of something hitting the wall several times, before the others could stop me."

"Now isn't that sweet?" Sigmaru teased as he took a step to us. "Sticking for each other? Fine, I can present two heads to the Zangyack emperor."

"Gokai Change!" Joe said, morphing and blocking Sigmaru's attack. "Can you morph?"

"Of course I can," I replied, pushing myself off of the wall. "Gokai Change!" As I morphed, Joe went to distract Sigmaru while I charged at him and slashed him.

"If we work together, then we will surely finish him off!" Joe said.

"Right," I said.

We both released a final wave and it struck Sigmaru.

"Do a second one," Joe said. "If anyone, you deserve to finish him off. After all, you have the longest history with him."

I nodded and went to do a second final wave.

As it struck Sigmaru, he cried out, "No! I cannot be defeated! How? How would this happened?!" He fell to the ground and there was an explosion as I turned away.

"That's more like it," I replied as I let out a sigh of relief.

"You did it, Amanda," Joe said, hugging me as we powered down. "You destroyed Sigmaru."

"I couldn't have done it without you," I replied, glad that he was ok. "I swear, what is it with Zangyack and kidnapping you guys?"

"I wish I knew," Joe answered.

"Hey, what happened?" Marvelous said as he and the others ran to us.

I took note that Grizza was gone, and his ranger key was in Luka's hand.

"He's gone," I said. "I destroyed him, finally."

"Great!" Don said.

"I knew you could do it, Amanda," Luka said.

"You deserve that more than anything," Ahim said.

"Now we have one less thing to worry about," Grace said.

"It's fantastic to know you got that done!" Gai said.

Then, I noticed Mikko and Macy as they stumbled out of the warehouse. "And it's great to know that my aunt and uncle are ok," I added, pushing through the crowd of pirates and going to the two. "Aunt Macy, Uncle Mikko, it's great to see you again, and that you're ok," I said.

"We're just glad that you're ok," Mikko said as he and Macy hugged me.

"We were so worried when the others told us what happened," Macy added. "But could we get a proper greeting? The others never really told us their names."

"Of course," I said. Turning to the others, I said, "There's the captain, Marvelous, who's GokaiRed, and then Grace, who's also GokaiRed, but also AkaRed. There's the lookout, Luka, GokaiYellow, the cook and mechanic, Don, GokaiGreen, and ex-princess, Ahim, GokaiPink, and the Super Sentai fanboy, Gai, GokaiSilver. Finally, there's the first mate, Joe, GokaiBlue, who I am together with. Guys, this is my Aunt Macy and Uncle Mikko."

The others gave quick greetings before Mikko said, "Gai, you think you're a bigger fan of the Super Sentai?"

"Yes! I know about every Super Sentai member there is, being one, myself!" Gai said. "And I know everything about all of them!"

"Oh dear," Macy mumbled.

"Don't start," Grace whispered.

The two started quizzing each other about the Super Sentai, each question getting harder and harder.

When it turned out that they weren't going to stop any time soon, I shook my head and went to sit down, but the ground suddenly shook, sending everyone to the ground.

"What's going on?" Gai said, breaking the quiz for the time being.

"Now I'm huge!" Sigmaru said, growing.

"Wow, that's really late," Luka said.

"Still, he's got to be stopped," Don said.

Marvelous looked at his ranger key. "Amanda," he said, tossing it to me.

"What?" I said as I caught it and looked at him, confused.

"You still deserve to take him down, even if he's been destroyed before," Marvelous said. "Since you don't have anything that allows you to go into battle when it's a mega monster, this is the next best way. So, I'll call the Galleon, but you'll lead the team into this battle. Don't try to change me, because it's not going to work, any of you."

I looked at the others and they nodded, ready for my lead. When my gaze fell on Joe, he nodded, saying, "Do it."

"Thanks," I said. "I won't let you down!"

"What are you still doing talking to us?" Marvelous said. "Morph and fight!"

I nodded. "Let's go, guys," I said.

"Gokai Change!" we said.

"GokaiRed!" I said.

"GokaiBlue!" Joe said.

"GokaiYellow!" Luka said.

"GokaiGreen!" Don said.

"GokaiPink!" Ahim said.

"GokaiSilver!" Gai said.

"Kaizoku Sentai, Gokaiger!" we said.

"Time for the Galleon," Marvelous said, opening his mobirates and calling the Galleon. "But make sure you thrash him for me!"

"GokaiGalleon!" the mobirates said.

"GoZyuJin!" Gai said, getting into his megazord.

"Kaizoku Gattai!" Joe, Luka, Don, Ahim, and I said. "Complete! GokaiOh!"

"We're going to teach you why you should've stayed down!" I said as we used the sabers to slash Sigmaru.

"Yea!" the others said.

"And this is for causing our friend so much pain!" Gai said, using the drill to knock Sigmaru back.

"Don't think you'll get away that easily," Sigmaru said, coming right back at us and slashing both of us with his saber.

"You really think that's going to keep us down?" Luka asked.

"That's weak!" Joe said.

"If you would like to see some real power," Ahim began.

"Then let us show you!" Don said.

"We're more than ready!" Gai said.

"Ranger key!" we said. "Set!"

"Gao!" the GokaiOh said as the GaoLion attacked Sigmaru and then combined with the GokaiOh.

"Transformation! Gao GokaiOh!" we said.

We combined an attack with Gai, and then he backed off, allowing us to finish Sigmaru off.

"Your call," Luka said.

"How should he be finished off?" Don said.

"With an old fashion Gokiager attack," I said. "But, I have a special key to use."

"Go ahead," Ahim said.

"Whatever you want," Joe added.

"Then I'll use this," I said, getting Grizza's ranger key and inserting it into the slot. "GokaiCamo, go!"

"Of course," Grizza replied as his ranger appeared in full form in front of us. He sent a final wave at Sigmaru and finished him off. Then he disappeared.

"Now he's finally gone," Luka said, relieved.

"It feels great to help out," Don said.

"Don't you agree, Amanda-sama?" Ahim asked, turning to look at me.

"Jessica, Adriana, I have repaid my promise to you," I said. "Now, all that's left is to get rid of Zangyack."

"And we will," Joe said, placing his hand on my knee.

I nodded.

Later that day, Mikko and Gai were still hard at work quizzing each other while the rest of us were spending time with Macy at the house.

I wanted to make something for the others, and Don tried to help me, but since this was my domain, my family's house, I was chasing him out of the kitchen.

While I was preparing the cakes, I heard Marvelous say, "Jeez, now you're the one getting kicked out of the kitchen!"

Don laughed, saying, "Well, this isn't the Galleon, so I have no reason to get involved in something I'm not wanted in."

I smiled as I mixed up the stuff.

When Macy came in to see if I needed help, I said, "Aunt Macy, I'm sure I don't need help. I can get this. Besides: I want to treat you guys for everything you've done for me, and maybe get Uncle Mikko and Gai to stop their quiz so that we can get some peace."

"Alright, then," Macy said. "I guess you know what you want to do then, and with knowing your friends, you won't stop until you're satisfied. I'll leave you to it." With that, she left the room.

Finally, I finished the cake batter and poured it into two of the cake pans, putting them in the oven and taking some time to clean what I had used.

"What are you making?" asked a voice by the doorway.

Sighing, I said, "Marvelous, I'm not going to tell you. It's a surprise, so I won't say a word until it's done."

Marvelous chuckled as he walked next to me. "Do you really believe that that's going to make me leave so easily?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning slightly against the counter next to me.

"No," I replied. "But it shows you that I'm not going to tell you what it is." I wiped the bowl dry and moved Marvelous so that I could put it away. "You're in the way."

"I'll get out of your way when you tell me what's cooking," Marvelous answered.

"Nope," I said. I finished drying and turned to him. "If you want me to tell you what I'm making, then help me put this stuff away and then maybe I'll tell you what I'm making."

Marvelous chuckled again. "'Maybe' isn't going to be enough for me," he said.

"It's all you're going to get," I said. "My cards are on the table. You could draw and take your chances, or you could hold and leave."

"So, Joe has had you play cards?" Marvelous said.

"No, in fact," I said. "I don't play cards. But, I know enough to make that comment."

"Tell you what, I'll help you and then leave you alone if you play a game of cards with us when whatever your making is done, deal?" Marvelous said.

"Deal," I said. I handed GokaiRed another bowl and he put it away.

As soon as we were done, true to his word, Marvelous left me alone.

It gave me enough time to check on the cakes and then prepare the frosting.

After the frosting was made, I checked the cakes again and pulled them out, satisfied that they were done. When I went to spread the frosting onto the takes, my mind began to drift away while my hands did the things that they had done so many times before.

Every year, we made cakes that would go to the neighbors, and each year, we would always get small presents in return, even though we said we didn't need anything. My mother, father, and I made always made the cakes while Mikko and Macy created the frosting. It made time go by so quickly. This was a family bonding time we had during the holidays.

As I came back to myself, I realized that not only had I frosted both cakes, but I had also created small designs in the frosting that looked like the Gokaiger symbol. In the middle of both cakes, I had written, "Thank You" and "Merry Christmas".

I couldn't help but smile and let out a little chuckle: this would be perfect, for everyone.

Covering the cakes up with towels, I got enough plates and silverware for everyone and placed them on a second tray. Walking to where the others were, I said, "Joe, would you help me carry something out here?"

"Of course," Joe replied, getting to his feet as he put his cards on the table. "Royal flush, again."

"Joe's really good at cards," Grace said.

Joe followed me back into the kitchen and right away, before I could do anything, he said, "You made us cake." He said it quietly so that the others didn't hear it, which I was glad for.

"Well, you all helped me so much," I said. "I don't see why I can't."

"No one ever said you can't," Joe said. "What do you want me to carry?"

"The tray with the silverware," I said. "I can get the cake. Hopefully this will bring some peace between Uncle Mikko and Gai."

"Maybe, maybe not," Joe said, taking the tray while I got the one with the cakes. "But one thing's for sure: this is going to be good."

"Alright, who's ready to eat?" I asked as Joe and I walked into the room.

"What did you make?" Ahim said.

Even Gai and Mikko were silent as they watched us as we placed the two trays on the table.

"I made everyone cake!" I said as I removed the towels from over the cake.

Joe pulled me back as he took a step back. Just in time, too, because everyone was pushing for room. "I knew that would happen," he said. "When I made cake just for Marvelous, Luka, Don, and Ahim."

"I see," I said. "Guys, there's enough for everyone. Here, I'll serve you guys." Being able to chase the others away and getting back to their game of cards, I cut out ten pieces of cake, one for everyone.

"Now, you need to play a game of cards with us," Marvelous said as I sat down next to Joe.

"I'm not going to go easy on you," Joe said as Marvelous dealt out the cards.

"I don't plan on you doing that," I replied as I gave myself enough space so that only I could look at my cards. Smiling slightly, I saw that I had a royal flush, which is lucky for a newbie.

The others drew a few cards and then said their thing.

"Pair," Marvelous said.

"Three," Ahim, Luka, and Don said.

"Four," Macy said.

"Two pairs," Grace said.

"Royal flush," Joe said, putting his cards down.

"And I, too, have a royal flush," I said, setting my cards down, too.

"What?" the others said.

"You and Joe tied!?" Luka asked, surprised.

"It's between you two," Marvelous said.

We got our cards and I looked at mine. I had two kings, two twos, and a jack.

By the look on Joe's face, I could tell he didn't have a good hand. "Place three," he said, putting three cards facedown and drawing three.

I thought for a moment and then placed the twos and the jack down. "Same," I said, getting three cards. This time, I got another king and two queens. I couldn't help but smile.

Joe still didn't have a glad look as he said, "Three of a kind." He placed three jacks, a three, and a seven on the table.

"Three of a kind and a pair," I said, putting down my hand.

"Wow!" Don said.

"Amanda beat Joe on her first try!" Ahim exclaimed.

"I guess it's beginner's luck," I said after I took a bite of cake. "Or, maybe it's a Christmas miracle. I don't know."

"Let's go again!" Marvelous said. "I have a feeling this will be my win!"

"Says the person who can't even get out of last place," Grace said. If anyone else, they would've gotten hit, but with Grace, she only got a glare from the captain in red.

We did several more rounds, and we didn't even notice Mikko and Gai begin their quiz again until Gai suddenly cried out, "Yes! I am the ultimate Super Sentai fan!"

Scaring all of us, our cards flew out of our hands and fell onto the table and floor around us. Annoyed, we turned to GokaiSilver, who was at our side, picking up the cards, apologizing but trying to hold in his laughter at the same time.

"Uncle, what question did you fall to?" I asked. "How hard was it?"

"What is the name of the thirty-fifth Super Sentai team?" Mikko said. When we turned to him, he added, "He tricked me by going to a suddenly easy question to throw me off guard. I had answered it before, I swear."

"I did it to trick him," Gai added. "I knew that would happen."

"I guess Gai is the best for the Super Sentai fan job," I said.


	24. First Date

Chapter 24 First Date

"You need to let me help you." It's all Grace said for the next week when she heard Joe finally get the courage to ask me on a date. Now, it was February, and tomorrow would be Valentine's Day, the date.

"Grace, for the millionth time," I said, turning to her. "I don't need help planning out what to wear. I don't need help with how to act. And I certainly don't need help with how to talk to the boy I've been with for about seven months."

"But-" Grace began.

"No," I cut her off. "Don't even try it. I'm tired, and I'm going to bed. Tomorrow, we will go to school like any other day, then we will come back here, get our homework done, and then I'm going to get ready, alone, without help from you, Luka, or Ahim." Before she could reply, I went to my room and fell asleep.

The next day, school went by quickly and as soon as we finished our homework, I disappeared into my room, picked out my clothes, and got ready.

It wasn't much different from what I usually wore except I wore a dress instead of a shirt and pants. It looked like my shirt: purple with gold stripes, but around the waste was a purple belt that I had made to hold my mobirates and ranger key, but it was hidden by my jacket.

My hair, which I had cut during the weekend on a time out with Ahim, Luka, and Grace, was now short, just barely under my ears.

What I had on was still me, but in a more of a formal way.

Joe had told me to meet him outside on the deck at six, and it was getting onto six.

"I'm ready," I whispered, looking at myself one final time before leaving my room and climbing the stairs. I was hoping to get outside without anyone noticing me, and with what I was seeing, I would have a good chance: Don, Gai, and Ahim were in the kitchen making dinner, Marvelous was asleep in his chair, and Luka and Grace weren't even in the room. "Perfect."

Still keeping quiet so I didn't wake up the captain, I walked across the room and was about to open the door when Luka and Grace came into the room.

"Amanda," Luka said, quickly catching my arm before I could leave.

"Come on, let us see what you did," Grace said.

"Later," I replied. "I'm going to be late. It's six, and I need to be out there."

We had said it quietly, so that Marvelous was still asleep.

"It'll only take a moment," Grace said.

"Please?" Luka asked.

"One moment," I answered, letting them see what I had on.

Without a word, they let me go outside, to where Joe was waiting.

I closed the door softly behind me and walked to Joe's side. "Hey Joe," I said.

Joe turned to me. "Hey Amanda," he said. "Don't you look nice? But, you still look like yourself."

"That was my whole point at this," I replied. "Thank you."

Joe nodded. "Shall we go?" he said, looping his hand through my arm.

"We shall," I responded. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"Dunno," Joe said as we went down to the ground. When I gave him a confused look, he added, "Well, this is Valentine's Day, which is all about love and the ladies finding some time to do something they love with their lover, so we'll do what you want to do. So, what do you want to do?"

Every time Joe and I were alone, I could get him to talk more and more, but this was the most he'd ever said so far.

"Well, a nice dinner would be nice," I said.

"Then we'll go to dinner first," Joe said.

We walked to a restaurant that had great food and placed our orders. While we waited for the food to come, we just talked about stuff.

Ever since I had gotten back from school, we had purposely not talked to each other so that we would have something to talk to right now, and that gave both of us something to say.

I told Joe about how the school sent out secret Valentine Cards to the people who bought them and that it was totally secret, to keep them guessing.

"Do you get anything?" Joe asked. "After all, when it's someone like you, someone's bound to fall for you."

"No," I said. "I've made it quite clear that I'm in a relationship with someone. And, when there's a girl who's a pirate, and when she's together, you don't try to get between her and her love."

"Your school has some pretty strange beliefs," Joe said.

"They've seen us fight monsters, so that adds to that," I said.

"I guess so," Joe said.

"So, what happened on the Galleon today?" I asked.

Joe told me how Luka lost one of her rings and went on a frantic search for it, forcing him, Marvelous, and Don to stop what they were doing to help her find it, and then later found it in her room on the bedside table.

"You had to be there to see the look of surprise on her face," Joe said with a chuckle. "But, we were a bit annoyed with it all. After all, it cut into my time that I spend outside training, Marvelous and his nap, and Don and lunch, which made Marvelous even more irritated."

"You can't get in the way of Marvelous and food," I said, shaking my head helplessly. "I learned that on my first day on the Galleon."

"That you don't do," Joe agreed. "Then, after lunch, Don was washing the dishes when Navi suddenly dived into the water he was using for no reason at all."

"What?" I said.

"Yea, she just said, 'Hi Don!' and then splashed into it," Joe said. "Don was quick to rescue her and then made sure she was fine. But, because of the commotion that was made-"

"It woke Marvelous up," we both said at the same time.

"And he was annoyed, right?" I asked.

"He was, but more tired than anything, so he just went back to sleep," Joe answered.

"Don was lucky that time," I commented.

"Luka and I told him the same thing," Joe said.

We continued talking and then began eating when we got our food.

Afterwards, we paid the bill and went on a walk around the city.

"So, what shall we do next?" Joe asked, walking behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"How about a walk through the park?" I suggested. "When its night on Valentine's Day, there are always some lights that come on to make it a good place for couples."

"Then let's go," Joe said as he moved next to me, taking my hand in his.

We began our walk and made it to the park, where red, pink, and white lights lit up the trees and pathways. Lights in the shape of hearts also were in the tree and in the middle of the lake, there was a statue that was decorated to look like cupid.

"So all this has to do with Valentine's Day?" Joe said as he looked around, curious.

"Yes," I said.

Walking around the lake, we spun around as we suddenly heard a scream.

"And to think that we would've gotten a nice, peaceful night," I mumbled. "Come on, let's go investigate."

Joe nodded and we ran to the scream, immediately seeing a monster and running in front of the couple who was being attacked.

"Run," I said, not looking back at them.

"We've got this," Joe added.

The two got to their feet and nodded, running.

"You think you can ruin a night like tonight?" I asked, pointing to the monster.

"Wrong!" Joe said. "And we're going to teach you that lesson!"

"What can a couple of lovers do to me?" the monster said.

"We're not just any couple of lovers," I said. "Ready?"

"Ready," Joe replied.

"Gokai Change!" we said.

"Gokaiger!" our mobirates said.

"Pirates!" the monster said. "Oh, this will make my win even more sweet!"

"What are you talking about?" Joe said.

"Let's just say you're going to be part of my game," the monster said.

"Quit talking in riddles!" I demanded. "What do you mean!?"

"Only this," the monster said, suddenly throwing something at us.

"Move!" Joe said as we dove out of the way.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"Don't worry about that now," Joe said. "Let's worry about taking care of this creep!"

"Ready for something else?" the monster asked.

"No, we're just ready to take you down," I replied.

We suddenly fired at the monster with our GokaiGuns and then charged at it, slashing it with our GokaiSabers.

"You really think that will help you?" the monster said.

"Yup," Joe said. "Amanda, trade." He threw his gun in the air as I tossed him my saber.

As soon as the gun touched my hand, I fired both of them at the monster, giving Joe the perfect advantage to run forward and slash it.

"Thanks for showing me your strong points!" the monster said, suddenly disappearing. "Now, let's see what I can do with that knowledge."

Right away, Joe and I got back-to-back, looking around hesitantly. We didn't make any sudden movements, knowing that the monster would attack us at any moment.

Suddenly, the monster jumped out at us and switched out weapons around.

With the reaction of having the weapons we normally did, we tried to do an attack, but realized that our weapons were switched. Looking at each other, we nodded, using the techniques we know with the new weapons.

But, we were clumsy with the attacks and were quickly thrown back.

"I won't give up!" I said as we got to our feet.

"Now that I've weakened you guys, I can release my move on you!" the monster said, throwing something at me and Joe again.

We tried to block it, but we felt something wrap around our necks and lock on.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare," the monster said, snapping its fingers and disappearing.

Growling, we powered down and took a moment to see what we had gotten ourselves into.

It was a collar, but it had a special thing to it.

"At least we're ok," Joe said.

"That's the only good thing," I said. "What I'm worried about is what this thing will do to us, and how it will affect us."

"As long as we have each other, there is nothing we can't get through," Joe said, taking my hands in his.

"I know, and with that in mind, we'll get through this," I said.

"What do you think we should do now?" Joe asked.

"I think we should just go back to the Galleon," I said. "After all, with that monster attack, my good mood has left me."

Joe nodded. "Alright," he said.

We went to the Galleon, getting back after lights out, and walked quietly to our rooms.

As we went by the couch, my collar suddenly sparked and everything around me suddenly was on fire. Gasping quietly, I took a step back, but I walked into Joe's arms, where he held me close, and whispering, "What do you see?"

"It's the collar," I said. "I see fire, everywhere."

"Just close your eyes and I'll guide you," Joe said, moving so that he was next to me and then walking carefully, bringing me gently with him.

I closed my eyes and allowed Joe to move me, and then when we reached the stairs, I opened my eyes and everything was back to normal. "It's fine," I whispered.

Joe smiled and nodded. "Good," he said. "Maybe we could try again some other time."

"Yes, I would like that," I said.

"Alright," Joe said. "We'll make a plan. I hope you had a good night." Before I went into my room, he gave me a kiss.

I smiled and went into my room. I began to feel the achiness of the battle taking hold of my body. "Man, I'm sore," I whispered, getting ready for bed and crawling under the covers. "Good thing tomorrow is Saturday." I sighed, closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with stiff muscles. With a soft moan, I sat up and walked to my dresser, where I picked out my clothes for the day and put them on.

Wanting to keep the collar hidden from the others, I put my scarf on and cleverly wrapped it so that not even an inch of the collar was in view.

Looking at how I looked in the mirror, I looked like I hadn't been able to get any sleep. And that was the truth: I had kept waking up to small noises and the collar also soaked my fear into my dreams, causing me to have nonstop nightmares.

The only time I could fall asleep was when the sun started to rise, and now that's left me with only an hour's rest.

When I walked out, I took note that the others were too tired to notice as I came in. Don and Gai, they were making breakfast and weren't in the room, Grace and Ahim looked like they fell asleep on the couch, covered up and resting their heads on each other's shoulders, Luka was using the back of the chair she was sitting in as a pillow, Joe was doing sit-ups, but slower than his usual pace, and Marvelous, well, he was always asleep in his chair.

Joe gave me a small smile to let me know that he saw me, not speaking because he didn't want to wake up the others. He got to his feet and whispered, "I'm going to teach you how to use the GokaiSabers when you have two incase a repeat of last night's battle happens."

I nodded. "And I'll teach you the best way to use the GokaiGuns when you use two," I replied.

Joe also nodded. "After breakfast," he said.

"I'm going to check and see how Don and Gai are doing," I said. "They seem a bit quiet."

"Alright, but don't startle them, or everyone else will wake up because of the sudden noise," Joe said.

"I know," I said. I went to the kitchen to see what Don and Gai were up to, and I found them working, but much quieter than I would have suspected.

"Amanda, you don't look well," Don said as he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Did you sleep well?" Gai asked as he took a quick break and had me sit down in a chair. "Nightmares?"

"Yea," I said with a yawn. "I just don't know why I had them."

"That's not good," Don said. "Maybe you should try to get more sleep. Breakfast won't be ready for a couple hours, since this is taking awhile."

"I can't," I said. "If I wake up and it's when I usually wake up, then I can't fall asleep again."

"That sucks," Gai said.

"Why is everyone so dragged out?" I said. "Marvelous is always like that, but what about the others?"

"While you and Joe were out, we had to go fight a monster," Don said as he set the spoon down that he was stirring. He turned to me and crossed his arms. "We didn't have a good time." He pulled nervously at his collar, and I noticed that something was around his neck.

"Wait, what is that?" I asked getting to my feet and moving his hand away before he could stop me. I saw the collar that I had on his neck. "Don, what is this?"

"Nothing," Don said, moving away. He glanced at Gai quickly before turning and working again.

I turned to Gai and saw that he also had the collar on. "Gai, how many of the others have that?" I said.

"All of us," Gai said quietly.

"Everyone?" I said.

"But you and Joe," Gai said quickly.

I shook my head. "Last night, a monster was terrorizing couples," I said. "Probably the same one that you guys fought. But we were also hit and got these collars." I unraveled my scarf enough for the two boys to see the collar and then put my scarf back on. "Do you know what it does?"

"The monster said that you say your fears, at random times of the day, and that nothing would stop them unless it's defeated," Don said.

"Dang," I said.

"And I guess that's the reason you couldn't sleep," Gai said. "It's the same for us, as well."

"Yea," I said.

"Well, like I said, breakfast won't be ready for a couple more hours," Don said. "Just try to get some rest."

"Alright," I said as I walked out of the kitchen.


	25. Arrests

Chapter 25 Arrests

The others were too groggy to talk during breakfast, and as soon as we finished eating, they went to sleep. Joe nodded his head outside and I nodded, knowing that now was the time to start training.

"They really took a toll with the battle they had last night," I commented as we walked to the middle of the deck, the others going to their rooms to get some rest.

"I know," Joe said. "Don told me this morning when he saw this collar." He handed me two GokaiSabers. "Let's see what you are at right now. I don't expect a lot, but maybe you'll surprise me."

I took the GokaiSabers in my hands. "Don't you think this would be a good time to use the simulation, to see how I am in a real life situation that's under pressure?" I asked.

Joe thought for a moment. "Yea, but I don't want to wake the others up," he said.

"They went to their rooms," I said.

"They did?" Joe said.

I nodded.

"Then I think we should," Joe said. "And we can have Don help us out."

We went back inside, where Don and Gai were working on a new project.

"What's up?" Don asked.

"Can you start up the simulation?" Joe said. "We've got to do some training."

"Are you sure you shouldn't rest up first?" Gai said, getting to his feet. "It would be best."

"Not now," I said. "We've got to focus on this."

"If you say so," Don said hesitantly. Still, he got to his feet and gave us the sunglasses and started up the simulation. "Which place?"

"Any," Joe said.

"Joe now would be a good time for me to see how you do with the GokaiGun," I said. From where it was on the table, I gave Joe two GokaiGuns.

"Alright," Joe said.

"Starting up in five, four, three, two, one," Don said as we put on the sunglasses.

We were transported to the city and saw nothing.

"No morphing," Joe told me as we made a circle to check our area.

"Alright," I said.

Suddenly, Gormin ran out to us and surrounded us.

"Remember, you need to get in close," Joe said.

"And you need to keep your distance," I added.

We nodded and went into action.

As the Gormin came closer, it was my job to cut them down, but the ones that still had some distance to them were Joe's to take.

We continued that pattern until we noticed something: the Gormin had to end. When one dropped, three more popped up.

"How do we fight like this?" I said.

Before Joe could answer, we were suddenly struck by a bomb and sent flying.

As we hit the ground, the Gormin took a chance to take us down.

Right before they finished us off, the whole place froze and we were taken back to the Galleon.

"Are you guys ok?" Don asked, helping Joe up while Gai got me to my feet.

"I'm fine," I said.

Joe nodded.

"It was only that bomb that set us off guard," I said. "Without that, we would've done better."

"Now that you know your level, maybe you should go in alone to fight and have the other one watch to give pointers," Don said.

"That's a good idea," Joe said. "Let's start."

"I'll fight first," I said.

"If you say so," Don said. "Same situation or different?"

I looked at Joe for the answer.

"Same," Joe said.

"Ok, I'm restarting it," Don said.

Joe stepped away from me, leaving the guns on the table, and we were in the city again.

Putting the idea of Joe watching out of my mind, I looked at a group of Gormin that were coming at me. "Ok, now's the time to go," I whispered, switching my grip on the sabers to one that was more capable for fighting. I charged at the Gormin and starting slashing them.

The Gormin started falling, and I was glad that there weren't multiple replacements.

I continued to fight, making sure that the Gormin wouldn't try to get me from behind.

Even though it was different using sabers instead of guns, I was quick to adapt, and finally, all the Gormin were gone.

Instead of the Galleon appearing around us, Joe walked to me and gave me a simple nod. "Well done," he said. "Just a few things that I saw and you should be good to go." He gave me a few corrections and then a second gave of Gormin came when he stepped away.

Thinking about the tips Joe told me, I used those and finished the Gormin off quicker than before.

Joe corrected my posture and then a final wave of Gormin came at me.

Using the new stuff I got, the Gormin were finished off even faster than before.

Then the Galleon appeared around us and Joe nodded again. "Good job," he said.

"Now, it's your turn," I said as I put down the sabers and handed Joe the GokaiGuns. "What is your accuracy like? What did you get before?"

"I only got three," Joe said. "Three out of ten."

"Time has passed, so let's see how you've improved," I said.

"Do you want the same thing?" Don said.

"Yes," I replied.

Once again, the city was around us and this time, I was the one stepping back while Joe went on his task of shooting down the Gormin.

I took note of Joe's stance: the posture of a swordsman wasn't good for a gunman. Also, his aim was off. Nearly half of his shots were misses.

When the final Gormin fell, I went to Joe. "There are a few things," I said. I pointed out my observations and told him how to improve on that.

Stepping back to my spot, a second wave of Gormin came.

Joe's posture relaxed slightly, like I told him, and before he took a shot, he took a quick moment to concentrate. Then, when he fired, he got almost all of his targets in one shot.

Once again, I took note that as the battle progressed, Joe's statue turned back to one similar to a swordsman's. That wouldn't do well in a fight.

"Joe, relax!" I called.

Joe made the quick adjustment and he finished off the Gormin. "I know," he said as I walked to him. "I let my stance return to the position of a swordsman. Anything else?"

"Other than that, I saw nothing," I said. "One more time, ok?"

"Ok," Joe said.

I returned to my position and the final wave of Gormin came.

Like before, Joe began his fire, and this time, his posture remained strong, not even beginning to hint that he wasn't a gunman.

When the Gormin were gone, the Galleon appeared around us.

"We're ready," Joe said with a nod.

"Yes, we are," I said.

"Alright, now that you two have gotten your training, I really suggest you get some rest," Don said as we set the sunglasses down.

"We will," I said.

"Gokiagers, come out with your hands up!" called a voice.

"What?" Gai said, going to a window and looking out. "It's the DekaRangers!"

"DekaRangers?" Joe said.

"Why are they trying to arrest us?" I said.

"We got all our convictions removed!" Don said.

"Hey, who's yelling?" Marvelous asked as he climbed the stairs into the room.

"DekaRangers," Joe said.

"How is that possible?" Marvelous said. "We're no longer wanted by Earth's police."

"Maybe us, but Gai, Grace, and Amanda haven't had a chance to clear their name since they joined us," Don said.

"Impossible!" Joe said.

"Since they are part of this team, anything that would go against them to begin with that has to do with piracy wouldn't exist," Marvelous said. "Unless they did something beforehand that doesn't involve piracy."

"Not me," I said as I raised my hands in the air when the others looked at me. "I've kept a clean record with the police. If they're here, it's not for me."

"Or me!" Gai said. "I've done nothing to get on their bad side!"

"They called for all of us," Joe said.

"Get the others," Marvelous said, snapping his fingers. "We're going to see what they want. Come on, Joe."

Don, Gai, and I nodded and went to wake up the others.

"Mou," was Luka's first word when I gently shook her awake. "What is it?"

"DekaRangers," I said.

"Eh?" Luka said, jumping to her feet. "What for?!"

"We don't know," I said. "Marvelous and Joe are talking to them right now."

At that, Luka was practically dragging me out of her room and into the living room, the others following us.

"Grace, have you done anything against the police?" Don asked.

"Nothing!" Grace replied. "I have always been the good girl! After all, it's what I promised Father!"

"Let us go see what this is all about," Ahim said. "I am positive this is all just a big misunderstanding."

"You are held under the conviction of treason and theft," DekaRed, Ban, said.

"Come quietly," said DekaBlue, Hoji.

"Or else we'll use force!" said DekaYellow, Jasmine.

"What is your decision?" Sen, DekaGreen, said.

"Where did you hear this from?" Marvelous said, crossing his arms and being stubborn.

"Our tipper wants to remain anonymous," Umeko said, DekaPink.

"We're not coming down without real evidence against us," Joe said, also crossing his arms.

"We have done nothing but fight Zangyack and search for treasure," Ahim said, her hands folded in front of her.

"I guess we will need to use force!" Tetsu, DekaBreak.

"Get back!" Marvelous said as they suddenly shot at us.

We fell back against the deck.

"What do we do, Marvelous?!" Luka cried.

"Do you give up, rangers?" Doggie Krugger, DekaMaster, said.

"I guess we fight," Marvelous said.

"But they will only arrest us when we are struck down!" Don said.

"Then don't get struck down," Grace said.

"But-" began Gai, I cut him off by saying, "Do you have any better ideas? Gai, it's either this or go down without a fight. I'm not sure about you, but if anything happens to me, I'd rather fight when that happens!"

"I have an idea to mess them up," Joe said, holding up the DekaBlue ranger key. "DekaRangers."

We nodded.

"There's even enough for all of us," Luka said.

"Gai, take DekaBreak," Marvelous said. "Grace, get DekaSwan. Amanda, want you to take DekaMaster. Joe has to get DekaBlue, and out of you, Gai, and Grace, you are the best with a single sword."

"Alright," I said. "We're going to take on the same ranger, right?"

"Right," Marvelous said.

"Gokai Change!" we said, using the DekaRanger ranger keys.

"DekaRanger!" our mobirates screeched.

"They're trying to trick us!" Ban said as we jumped down in front of them.

"One!" Marvelous said. "I hate cruel wickedness!"

"That's my line!" Ban said.

"Two!" Joe said. "Give chase to mysterious cases!"

"Stupid pirates!" Hoji mumbled.

"Three!" Don said. "Investigate with futuristic science!"

"Hey!" Sen complained.

"Four!" Luka said. "Unjust evil in the universe…"

"Don't copy!" Jasmine cried.

"Five!" Ahim said. "Will be immedieately eliminated!"

"Copy!" Umeko said.

"Slash the crime wave!" I said. "DekaMaster!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Krugger muttered.

"Attacking outrageous evil, smashing the darkness of fear, Detective of the daybreak!" Gai said. "DekaBreak!"

"This is just annoying!" Tetsu said.

"The pure white healing Eloile, DekaSwan!" Grace said.

"Swan won't like this," Jasmine said.

"SPD!" Marvelous said. "DekaRed!"

"DekaBlue!" Joe said.

"DekaGreen!" Don said.

"DekaYellow!" Luka said.

"DekaPink!" Ahim said.

"DekaMaster!" I said.

"DekaBreak!" Gai said.

"DekaSwan!" Grace said.

"Tokusou Sentai, DekaRanger!" we said.

"You're going to use our powers against us?" demanded Ban.

"If it'll show you that we're innocent, then yes, we will!" Luka said.

"Let's make this showy!" Marvelous said.

We charged at the real DekaRangers and started to fight them, but they were skilled enough to be our equal.

By what Marvelous said, I had to agree with him: I was good at a sword, better than my skills with the GokaiSaber. I guessed it was because Grizza used a sword, and that was passed to my dad, who taught me some skills just for show when I was younger, which was really to help me in my karate class that I use to take, but gave up when I became a Gokiager. I assumed that I would have to give up some stuff, and that was one thing.

Krugger and I never missed a beat as we fought, and in his eyes, I could see determination to take me down, to prove that he was a better DekaRanger.

As I fought him, I was suddenly struck from behind, not from Krugger, or even from another one of the DekaRangers. Falling to a knee, Krugger took a chance to strike me, but I was still able to block it.

"Gokaigers, you will be taken in!" called a familiar voice.

The DekaRangers stopped their fights as we turned to the voice, and saw Basco.

"What are you doing here, Basco!?" Marvelous demanded, stepping away from Ban and to the privateer.

"I'm watching to see you guys taken away," Basco said. "That way, the Galleon, Navi, and the ranger keys will be mine!"

"Not gonna happen!" I said as I also stepped to him.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Basco asked, jumping down from the tree he was in and taking an equal step to us.

Marvelous and I looked at each other and nodded. "Go!" we told the others as we got to our knees, all of us turning into pirates. We fired at him while first Joe and Luka jumped off our shoulders and tried to slash him, then Don and Ahim, and finally Grace and Gai. Then, they also got to their knees and Marvelous and I got to our feet, running and jumping off their shoulders so that we could also hit Basco.

But, none of our attacks worked, and Marvelous and I were sent falling back as he fired at us.

"Guys!" the others said we they checked on us then broke the plan we had formed while doing simulations and charged at Basco.

"This is so easy," Basco said, his eyes glowing and then gaining speed, hitting the others.

"I think this will help out," I said, holding up my veteran key.

"Go for it!" Marvelous said.

"Gokai Change!" I said.

"Gokaiger!" my mobirates said. "Veteran!"

"GokaiSpear!" I said. "I have equal power as you, Basco, when I am in this uniform! I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!" I activated my speed and charged at Basco, but somebody tripped me and I felt handcuffs being force on my wrists.

"Now, you all are arrested," Krugger said, pulling me back to my feet.

I saw the others being forced to their feet, and Basco disappeared. He was a hologram the whole time!

"You have the right to remain silent," Ban began as Marvelous tried to fight back, but it didn't work. "Anything you saw can and will be used against you…"


	26. Back to Class

Chapter 26 Back to Class

"Dang it!" said Luka, kicking the wall and then pacing again.

We were in SPD headquarters, awaiting trial.

Marvelous, Luka, and Grace kept pacing while the rest of us just sat and watched the floor or our comrades walk across the room.

"I've never gotten in trouble with the law before," Gai said, shaking slightly.

"Neither have I," I replied, also shaking. I was terrified. What was going to happen to us?

"Or me," Grace whispered, not stopping in her step.

I felt my collar send a type of shock through me and I bent forward, closing my eyes tightly as fire sparked in the room, my head resting in the palms of my hands while I tried to will the collar to stop.

Joe put his hands on my knee, letting me know that I was there.

The others didn't notice: they were too distracted with their own thoughts.

When the fire disappeared, I gave Joe a smile of thanks and then rested my head on his shoulder, sighing.

"Judgment time," Ban said as we walked to the front of our cell. He held out his Sp license and it opened, blinking from a red "X" to a green "O". "You are under trial for five counts of treason and eight counts of theft."

We looked at each other, slightly worried.

"We did nothing," I whispered.

The license stopped. We let out a sigh of relief when we saw a green "O".

"What?" Ban whispered, looking at the "O" and then back at us.

"Report," Krugger said as he walked next to Ban.

"Innocent, sir!" Ban said.

"By any chance, did you get this tip by someone named Basco?" Grace said.

"How did you guess?" Ban asked.

"Of course, Basco," Marvelous said. "He tricked you! He's our enemy!"

"That explains a lot," Ban mumbled.

"We apologize for the misunderstanding," Krugger said. "You are now released, and all charges against you guys are removed. Next time, we shall be more careful about who we listen to." He opened the cell and removed our handcuffs. "Ban will show you out and give you your mobirates."

"Thank you," I said, seeing that the others weren't going to say anything nice and decided to say something before they could say it and get us in trouble again. "By any chance if you see Basco again, please, let us know."

"Will do," Krugger replied.

We followed Ban outside and he gave us our mobirates and ranger keys.

"I deeply apologize for the misunderstanding," Ban said. "If you need any help, our door will be open." He went back inside.

It took a moment for Gai to realize something and then he moaned, "Aww man! I didn't get an autograph!"

We looked at each other and laughed.

As we went to walk away, I bumped into a girl. "Oh, sorry," I said. "I didn't see you there."

"Sempai Amanda?" the girl asked, surprised.

"Wait, Audrey?" I said, also surprised.

"Yes, it's me!" Audrey said. "From karate!"

"Long time no see!" I said.

"Yea, what happened to you?" Audrey said. "Ever since the hospital collapsed, we haven't seen you during class."

"I had to give it up," I said.

"Why am I just now hearing about this?" Marvelous demanded. "You never told us you were in a special class."

"I assumed I had to give it up when I joined the crew," I said as I turned to Marvelous. "So, I didn't say anything about it."

"Silly girl," Marvelous said. "When you joined the crew, I made sure that you would be able to keep all the stuff you were doing beforehand. I still stand by that. Audrey, was it?" When she nodded, he said, "When is the next class?"

"Monday night," Audrey said. "Five for beginners, six for our class."

"You will be going to that class," Marvelous said, pointing to me to make sure I got the point.

"You all can come!" Audrey said. "We're starting the new semester Monday and you guys would do well in the class!"

"I don't think I'll go," Marvelous said.

"I'm not a fighter when it comes to learning," Luka said.

"I do dinner," Don said.

"I help," Gai said quickly.

"I have to focus on school," Grace said.

"I would like to go," Ahim said. "This sounds fascinating!"

"I'll go just to watch and make sure nothing happens," Joe said.

"Sempai, we look forward to seeing you in class again," Audrey said.

"Audrey, we're not in class," I said. "You don't need to call me 'Sempai' out of class. Out here, I'm just like you and the others."

Audrey nodded. "Sorry," she said. "I'm just surprised to walk into you, especially when you just came out of SPD. What happened?"

"False accusations," I said. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright," Audrey said. "I've gotta get going: I'm going to be late to the conference, and I really need to be on time." She ran off without another word.

"How long have you done karate?" Marvelous asked as we began walked to the Galleon.

"Eleven years," I said.

"Jeez, why didn't you tell us you had been doing this for so long?" Joe said.

"I knew how you guys were acting when I first joined," I said. "Marvelous didn't even like me on the ship, but he kept me because of how you guys reacted. I was surprised I was allowed to go to school, let alone continue drama club. Just another thing that I did before that I wanted to continue would just annoy him even farther and my hopes of continuing that would drop."

"I wasn't annoyed because of you," Marvelous said. "I was annoyed at Basco, for everything that he had been doing. If it seemed like it was directed to you, then you misunderstood. Monday night, you'll be going to that class, along with Joe and Ahim."

Monday evening, Ahim, Joe, and I walked out of the Galleon at four and went to the class.

I signed me and Ahim up and she got her new uniform. I had mine in my bag. "Let's change," I told her and we went into the bathroom to change, while Joe went to where the others were watching and sat down.

"This feels different," Ahim said as she carefully folded her dress after she changed and slipped it into my bag. She had black pants and a shirt underneath a white gi and white belt.

"You'll get use to it," I replied as I tied my red belt with a brown stripe. I had on black pants, as well, with a red shirt underneath a blue gi that was decorated with tons of patches from tournaments, merit patches, and patches for doing forms correctly.

"Should I start calling you 'Sempai', Amanda-sama?" Ahim asked.

"That's completely up to you," I said. "Would you like to join my class, as well, or do you want to watch my class?"

"I will see how I feel after my class," Ahim replied. "What do those patches mean? Will I get them?"

As we walked to where Joe was, I told Ahim about the different patches I had and told her how to get them, including that it will take a lot of work.

"I am ready for it!" Ahim said, so full of pride.

I smiled and nodded. "Good," I said.

"Sempai Amanda!" cried a couple boys and girls in a group and they came to me, bowing.

"Hello Jase, Alexis, Ben, Hannah," I said, returning the bow.

"Where have you been?" Jase asked.

"Without you, no one has been able to handle the kids!" added Ben.

"Yea, they don't listen to us without you around!" Alexis said.

"We've missed you!" Hannah said.

"Well, if Sensei Dave doesn't ask, then I'll tell you later," I said. "But I would like you to meet Ahim, a new girl that's with me, and Joe, who'll be watching us in the classes."

"Hello!" the four said.

"Hi," Ahim said while Joe merely waved his hand once, not looking at my friends.

"First class, line up!" Sensei Dave called.

"That's your cue, Ahim," I said. "If he asks, you came with me, ok?"

"Ok," Ahim said, walking to her class.

I sat next to Joe while the others went to watch the class, as well.

"Ah! You came!" Audrey said as she finished tying her belt and came to me. "I knew you'd come!"

"That I did," I said. "Now, let's watch the class."

We watched how Ahim did in her class, and with being a Gokaiger, she had perfect posture, good strength, and an already developed respect, being an ex-princess.

As the first class was dismissed, I got to my feet and the others looked at me expectantly.

When the final beginner left the floor, I walked forward and called, "Next class, line up!"

"I think I will join this class," Ahim said. "I am not ever tired."

"Then go ahead and take your seat in the front row," I said. "But I should warn you: this class is much tougher."

"I do not believe that it will be that hard," Ahim said. She went to the front row and sat down while I got the new kids to the class in line.

"Students, sit down!" Dave said as he finished his talk with a parent and walked to the front of the class, me going to my spot in the back of the class and sitting down.

"Yes sir!" we replied, sitting on the ground.

Dave began a long speech about how this class would be challenging, one that I heard so many times before, and then said, "Who's new to this class? Who wasn't here last semester? Stand up!"

I got to my feet, along with several others. Ahim looked at me for advice, but I mouthed, "Stay down."

As Dave looked around, he spotted me. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"I had problems, sir!" I replied, still showing my respect to him.

"I heard you became a Gokiager, is that true?" Dave said.

"Yes sir!" I said. "I have become GokaiPurple, and with fighting the monsters, I haven't found time to come to class!"

"Good, you're finding something good to use your karate in," Dave said. "I applaud you!"

"Thank you, sir!" I said.

"Just don't bring any monsters here," Dave said.

"I've got help with that," I said, smiling at Ahim.

Ahim smiled back.

"De Famille," Dave said, looking down at the new student. "You two already seem like a good pair!"

I nodded and took my note to sit down.

The other said what they were doing, mostly transferring from different teachers, and then we began class. We did kicks, punches, blocks, and then went into partners.

While I made a beeline to Ahim, who was looking for a partner, Alexis said, "Be my partner, Sempai Amanda?"

Hannah went to Ahim, and when I was reassured that Ahim agreed, I said, "Sure."

We went through several different things and then called class to an end.

"You did well for your first day in my class," I told Ahim as we walked to Joe.

"It was fun," Ahim said. "Are we coming every week?"

"Of course," I replied. "I won't miss a class unless I have no choice. But since your class is starting earlier, we're going to have to come directly after school."

"Then will you be joining us, Joe-san?" Ahim asked.

"I'll be meeting you guys after school on Mondays," Joe said. "You'll have to do homework here, during the other's class."

"I was thinking the same thing," I said. "Let's get to the Galleon."

We walked outside the school after changing abck into our normal clothes when someone stepped out in front of us.

"Stop," the person said, his head bent, arms crossed, and his back to us. "You, whichever one is the sempai, will fight me."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm a Golden Dragon, the boy said. "And you Red Warriors are no match for our school."

"I shall not fight just for the pleasure of seeing whose school is better," I said. "Ahim, go get the sensei."

Ahim nodded and ran back inside.

"What, you think that will drive e away?" the boy asked, still his back turned to us.

"If you want to send out a challenge, then you look the person in the eyes, and you don't keep a back turned," Joe said.

"I'm still not going to fight," I said. "Fighting for an honor like this is like me fighting my captain just to see if he deserves that position: pointless."

"Your captain?" the boy scoffed. "And just who is that?"

"Why would I tell you?" I replied. "After all, you're from a rival school."

"Scared?" the boy said. "Or are you going to send your boyfriend after me?"

"He's only a friend," I said.

Joe looked like he was going to pummel the boy, but my arm shooting out across his chest stopped him from moving. "It's not worth it, Joe," I said.

"What's going on?" Dave said, coming outside, Ahim following him.

"It thought that your students fight when given a challenge," the boy said.

"For real reasons," I said. "I don't fight if you want to see if your school is better!"

"Golden Dragon, leave this school," Dave said. "You want to challenge my sempai on her first day back, when she is much stronger than you, won't help you out."

"This won't be the last time you see me," the boy said, snapping his head up and walking away.

"Are you ok?" Dave asked me. "Did he hurt you?"

"No sir," I replied. "You came before he could try to attack."

"Thank you, de Famille," Dave said, looking at Ahim. "If that boy ever bothers you again, or anyone else from the Golden Dragons, let me know."

"Yes sir!" Ahim said. She and I bowed to Dave as he walked back inside and we walked to the Galleon.

"What is the history between you and the Golden Dragon's school?" Ahim asked.

"We're just enemies, like different high schools," I said. "No real history besides the different stuff being taught and the different names."

"Seems intense," Joe said.

"You have no idea," I said. "There's a tournament every year where the best five of every school go to fight for the grand title and the Red Warriors, which is us, have won the title three years straight."

"When is the next tournament?" Ahim said.

"In the summer," I said. "We'll have tons of time, and since I'm the sempai, I know I'll be going. Can I count on you guys to cheer me on?"

"Of course!" Joe said.

"And we shall get the others to come, as well," Ahim said. "Even if they do not want to. We shall force them to come."

I nodded and smiled. "Good, now I know that I'll definitely have a cheering squad," I said.

"Always," Joe said, putting an arm around me.


	27. Defeating Fear

Chapter 27 Defeating Fear

It came on to be spring break, and we hadn't seen the monster that had put the collars on us.

Ahim and I went to our karate classes with Joe, and we never saw the Golden Dragon boy again.

"All the better he doesn't come back," Joe said when Ahim brought it up when we walked to class one day before spring break.

"Yea, because our sensei has communication with his sensei and will tell him," I said. "It's known that every sensei that is present at the tournament has some kind of contact with the others."

"That is good to know," Ahim said.

Now, it was spring break, and school was out.

"I'm really getting annoyed with this," I told Joe as we were in the crow's nest one night.

"I know," Joe said.

"I hate that I could always be hit with fire everywhere, and no matter how much I try to get over that, it doesn't work," I said.

"I always can hide it," Joe said.

I didn't hit me until now that Joe also had fears. He always seemed like nothing bothered him, that he had nothing to fear, and I just assumed that was the truth.

"What is your fear?" I asked, leaning against the railing.

"Losing you," Joe said. He wrapped his arms around me. "I don't just mean by a break up. It could be any way at all. But, I'm mostly tortured in my dreams with seeing you killed. With a break up, I will still always see you, no matter what, so I guess when that was realized, they changed tactics."

"Oh," I said. I didn't realize that I was so important to people. It's one of my downfalls: I don't realize just about significant I am to people and I sometimes let that take me over.

"I don't know what I would do without you," Joe said. "You are my day and night."

I smiled and turned to Joe. "And you are my other half," I replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Joe said.

I hugged Joe and rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and enjoying the time to be together.

Lately, we didn't have time be together because of battles, or karate, or school, and now that both karate and school were out on break, we can be together even more.

But, something was tugging at my mind. I opened my eyes and gave myself enough space to look Joe in the eyes. "Joe, there's something I want to ask you," I said.

"What is it?" Joe asked, moving the few strands of hair from my eyes.

"Well, a school dance is coming up, one that is really important for juniors and seniors, and most people bring dates to the dance," I said. "Maybe this could be our retry for the date on Valentine's Day?"

"What is it called?" Joe said.

"Prom," I said.

Joe smiled. "I know more about that than you think," he said. "Remember when I told you my story about Sid and being a soldier?"

I nodded.

"Well, on my home planet, we also had a special dance, and it was also called prom," Joe said. "I would've gone with Hope. I'll be glad to take you to the dance."

"Alright," I replied, smiling. I hugged him again, glad that I had someone to take me to the dance that would be in a little less than a month.

When Marvelous called lights out, we went to our rooms, but Joe gave me a goodnight kiss before letting me go into my room.

The next morning after breakfast, Ahim and I were practicing karate on the deck when she said, "Amanda, can you help me?"

"Sure," I said. "With what?"

"Gai," Ahim said.

"Don't let him get to you," I said.

"No, not that," Ahim said. "I have feelings for him, and I know he has feelings for me, but should I wait and have him ask me out on a date or just ask him?"

"What do you think is best for you?" I said.

"I do not know," Ahim said.

"Well, as you know, prom is coming up," I said. "Why don't you see if he'll be your escort, that he'll dance with you?"

Ahim swallowed and nodded. "Yes, I think I will do that," she said. "Thank you, Amanda-sama."

"How about we take five so you can ask him?" I said.

Ahim nodded again and left to go inside. As she went in, Grace came out. "Hey, mind if I ask you something?" she asked.

"What?" I said.

"Marvelous," Grace said.

"What about him?" I said.

"I want to ask him to take me to prom," Grace said. "How?"

"With Marvelous, I'm not too sure," I said. "He's not like any other boy. I suggest you just ask him."

"You really think that would work?" Grace said.

"With Marvelous, it's best to just go out and saw something," I said. "Say it without any hints, like asking if he likes to dance, because then when you actually ask the question, he's going to say no."

"Alright," Grace said. "Thanks." She went back inside.

I merely sighed and started the form that I would be tested on.

Ahim suddenly surprised me by hugging me and saying, "He said yes!"

"Good," I said, getting over my initial fright. "Shall we continue?"

Ahim nodded, too overjoyed to talk.

After a little while, the others suddenly ran out of the room.

"Come on, there's another attack!" Marvelous said.

Ahim and I nodded and ran after them.

When we reached the place of the attack, we saw that it was the monster that had put the collars on us. We had agreed to call it Fear, because of what the collars did.

"Hey!" Marvelous called as we fired our GokaiGuns.

"Hello pirates!" Fear said. "Had enough of my collar?"

"Yes, we're pretty annoyed by it!" Luka said.

"Good!" Fear said.

"Let's go!" Marvelous said.

"Gokai Change!" we said.

"Gokiager!" our mobirates said.

"GokaiRed!" Marvelous said.

"GokaiRed, AkaRed!" Grace said.

"GokaiBlue!" Joe said.

"GokaiYellow!" Luka said.

"GokaiGreen!" Don said.

"GokaiPink!" Ahim said.

"GokaiSilver!" Gai said.

"GokaiPurple!" I said.

"Kaizoku Sentai, Gokaiger!" we said.

"Let's make this showy!" Marvelous said.

We charged at Fear.

"I don't think so!" Fear said, snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, everyone fell to the ground, our collars taking over.

"You've got to help us," I whispered, taking out the GokaiCamo ranger key. "Gokai Summon."

"Gokaiger!" my mobirates cried.

Grizza appeared in front of me. "GokaiCamo!" he said.

"Grandpa, you need to attack Fear," I said, trying to ignore the fire that was around me, the smoke making it harder to see. "We'll recover, but right now you are our only hope."

Grizza nodded and charged at Fear.

"Alright, this is ok," I whispered. Then I realized something: the fire wasn't hurting me. "It's not hurting me! That's it!" I got to my feet and looked at the others. "Guys, whatever your fear is, it isn't hurting you! Take a moment to just clear your mind and you'll realize that! Listen to me! You're not getting hurt! It's not real!"

Slowly, Luka and Don were on their feet, and then Grace followed, followed by Marvelous and Ahim. Then, only Joe was left.

"You guys fight Fear," I said. "I'll help Joe."

The others nodded and I ran to Joe's side.

"Joe, I'm here," I said, taking his hand. "I'm here, I'm safe. Nothing's happened to me."

Slowly, Joe grabbed my hand and held it tightly. "Please, tell me what's real," he whispered.

"What's real is that I'm alive, talking to you right now, telling you that I love you," I said. "What's real is that you're not going to lose me." I gave him a caring hug to let him know that I was fine.

Joe gulped and then nodded. "Yes, what's real is that you're alive, that I won't lose you," he said. He got to his feet and said, "Your tricks won't work on my anymore."

"Let's help the others," I said, giving Joe my GokaiSaber. Instead, he gave me his GokaiSaber, taking my GokaiGun from me.

"This is the best time to show what we learned to the others," Joe said.

I nodded. "Let's do it," I said.

Joe and I ran at Fear as the others were thrown back. He fired a few rounds while I slashed Fear and caused him to fall back.

"I can quickly change this!" Fear said, snapping his fingers again.

Suddenly, I got my GokaiGuns and Joe got his GokaiSabers.

I moved back and held out my arms to my side, Joe running forward and jumping over them to give him an extra boost to slash down. Then I spun around and got to my knees, firing at Fear.

"This isn't what I expected!" Fear cried as he fell to the ground, exploding.

"We got you," I said as Joe and I turned from the explosion.

"If you expected it or not, it's what happened," Joe said.

"We're not done yet," Marvelous said as the mega monster rose up.

I noticed that Grizza disappeared as the Galleon formed the GokaiOh.

Grace and I watched as Fear was taken down again, powered down, and as soon as he was taken down, the collars came off.

"Yes!" we cried as the collars fell in our hands.

"They did it!" Grace said.

"No longer do we have to worry about fears!" I said.

We got onto the Galleon, where Don jumped as he saw a spider on the couch. "What's that?" he asked hesitantly, moving away from it.

"Or not," Grace whispered in my ear.

"Spider," Joe said. "Scared?"

"Maybe," Don said.

"Oh come on, it won't hurt you," I said as I walked to it. I wasn't scared of bugs at all, so I picked up the spider and looked at it. "Yea, you're not harmful, are you?"

Marvelous chuckled and went to his chair, sitting down. Joe shook his head and went to his spot to do exercises. Gai went to work on his Super Sentai encyclopedia. The girls went to their rooms for something.

"Come on, Don," I said, walking to him. "Hold out your hand."

"No!" Don said. "You're going to put the spider on it!"

"It's either your hand or your head," I replied. "Which do you want?"

"Hand," Don said quickly, holding out his hand.

"All you have to do is swat it down," I said as I put the spider on his hand.

Don froze for a moment as it started to crawl around, then he remembered what was going on and smacked the spider down on the floor, jumping on it several times.

All the while, I just watched. "I think it's dead," I said after Don jumped on top of it ten times, and didn't look like he was going to stop any time soon.

Marvelous watched the whole thing, laughing when Don shook his head and continued to step on the poor squished spider. "Hakase," he said finally when I tried to pull him to a seat but he refused to move. "It's dead. Now, stop before its parents or children team up against you for revenge."

At that, Don yelped and then ran to the kitchen. "I'll make lunch!" was his only reply.

I was laughing, looking down and shaking my head. "Poor Don," I said. "Or, poor spider." I looked at the crunched remains of the spider. "I guess he hates spiders."

"Always has," Joe said, not stopping in his pushups. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something for karate?"

"Oh, yea," I said. "I do. Thanks for reminding me."

"Wait, what are you supposed to be doing?" Marvelous said as I went to my room without another word.


	28. The Dance

Chapter 28 The Dance

The afternoon of prom was busy for me, Ahim, and Grace: we needed to make sure everything was ready tonight.

We worked on each others' hair, decided about the clothes, and made sure we were presentable.

This wasn't like the date me and Joe went on: hundreds of other people would be watching you. What was even better, all three of us were nominated for prom queen, and even our dates were nominated for prom king.

Grace wore a strapless red dress with her hair pulled back. Her dress had red gems on it and she had shoes with a small heel on it. Ahim had a pink dress that went to her ankles and pink flats on. Her hairs was pulled back into a bun. I also had a strapless dress, but mine was purple and a small black jacket was over my shoulders. My hair was still short from when it was cut and it stayed the way it was. My shoes were also heels with a small heel, slightly taller than Grace's.

"Did Marvelous agree?" I asked Grace.

"Yep," Grace said with a smile. "He didn't hesitate to say yes. Gai is going with you, Ahim, but is Joe going with you, Amanda?"

"Of course," I said.

"Shall we go?" Ahim asked. "It is time."

Grace and I nodded and we walked to the deck, where Marvelous, Joe, and Gai were waited for us. All three of them had on a suit-like jacket and black pants, but Marvelous had a red undershirt and a red flower in his hand, Joe had a blue undershirt and a purple flower in his hands, and Gai had a silver undershirt and a pink flower in his hands.

As we walked to our dates, they gave us the flowers.

"This is perfect for you," Marvelous said, tucking the flower carefully into Grace's hair.

"And this makes you even more beautiful," Joe said, breaking the stem of the flower and placing the flower itself in my hair so that it didn't fall.

"And this pink brings out your eyes," Gai said, placing the flower in Ahim's hair.

"Shall we go?" Marvelous said, offering his hand to Grace, Joe giving me his hand, and Gai taking Ahim's hand.

We nodded and we went to the school for the dance.

When we got there, everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to turn and watch as we came in. In their eyes, we were amazing, like pirates couldn't dress down for such a formal occasion.

We then spaced out to do our own things. Joe and I went to take a picture while Ahim and Gai got a table for all of us and Marvelous and Grace checked on the voting for the prom king and queen.

As we regrouped at the table, Grace and Marvelous reported that Joe and I were in the lead by a few votes, and that Ahim and Gai were close behind, followed by them, and then one vote behind was another couple.

"We have a three out of four chance of winning this," I said. "For any of us to win."

"But it's too close to call for a real winner," Grace said.

"All we can do is wait," Marvelous said.

"Good evening!" the DJ said, getting everyone's attention. "Who's having a good night?"

In reply, we cheered.

"Alright, let's start the music!" the DJ said, pressing a button and music began playing.

"Amanda, do you want to dance?" Joe asked.

"Sure," I replied, getting to my feet.

Joe led me out to the dance floor where others were dancing and I was surprised when he could do the dance. "It's not really different from fighting," he said when seeing my surprised face. "Footsteps to master and movements to get down to the dot. Dancing is like fighting, only not deadly."

"Nice comparison," I said with a chuckle.

Joe smiled slightly and then spun me. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" he asked. "If nothing else, what do you want?"

"It's already happening," I replied. "To spend time with you. Getting that title would be good, but it's not my main idea of having fun tonight."

"Then you're getting your wish," Joe said.

We danced to a few songs and then sat down, but the others appeared to have disappeared onto the dance floor. As we sat, we spotted the two couples away from each other, but still dancing.

"I bet Marvelous is going to come back complaining that he's hungry," Joe said.

"Not hungry," I corrected. "He'll be 'wasting away' and want food."

Joe chuckled. "That sounds more like him," he said.

Just like we predicted, when the two couples came back, the first thing Marvelous said was, "When's dinner? I'm wasting away!"

"It'll be in a minute," I said. "We've already gotten six dishes with our names on it."

"Good!" Marvelous exclaimed.

They sat down and when the food came, we started eating.

XXX

"This is boring," Luka said after eating dinner when Don finished cleaning the few dishes that were used. "Usually I talk to Grace, but she's out."

"I know," Don said. "But it's quieter."

"Yea, it is," Luka said. She sighed and laid down on the couch. "I wanna do something."

"What?" Don said.

"I don't know," Luka admitted, taking a sudden fascination in looking at her hand as she moved it in the air. "You come up with something."

"You hate my ideas!" Don exclaimed.

"Just say something," Luka said. "Maybe I'll like it."

"Alright," Don sighed as he sat down next to Luka, pushing her feet down so he had room to sit. "Um, since the others are out dancing, why don't we dance, as well?" He blushed and turned his face away room Luka, realizing how stupid it sounded now that it was out in the air.

Luka thought for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders. "Ok," she said, sitting up and getting to her feet.

"What?" Don said, turning to her.

"I said ok," Luka said. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I did, but I didn't expect you to agree to it," Don said. "We don't even have music to dance to!"

"There's a computer right there," Luka said, pointing to the computer.

"But it doesn't have music on it!" Don said.

"Yes, it does," Luka said. "Sometimes, before you came, we would listen to music while eating or doing something. It kept Joe and Marvelous from ripping each other's throats out."

"Then how come that stopped after I came?" Don said.

Luka shrugged her shoulders again. "Dunno," she replied. "Come on, find the music!"

"Alright!" Don said, going to the computer and searching. "Wow, it is here." He clicked on some stuff. "What type?"

"Any," Luka said. "Told you."

"Yea, yea," Don muttered, picking a song and then going to Luka. Then he realized something: he didn't know how to dance.

"Just follow me," Luka said. "I've done this a thousand times. Sometimes, if the night was cold, dancing was the only way to keep from freezing to death."

"I never knew that about you, Luka," Don said.

Luka shrugged her shoulders for a third time. "I don't normally talk about my past," she said.

"Careful!" Don said when Luka tripped and he caught her.

"Thanks," Luka said, steadying herself. She smiled.

"What's with the smiling?" Don asked, but he couldn't help but smile, himself.

"Dunno," Luka said. "I guess I'm just having a good time."

They danced to several more songs before concluding that they were tired and went to bed.

"Night Don," Luka said.

"Goodnight Luka," Don said. As he went into his room, he couldn't help but feel something in his heart, telling him that she was the one, and little did he know, Luka had the same feeling.

XXX

After dancing to some more songs, taking some pictures together, and talking, the prom was coming to a close.

"Alright, this is the moment you've all been waiting for," said the president for the senior class. "You all voted, and now we have the results. Before we call the prom king and queen, we want to thank everyone that participated, both nominees and voters. We would like to call up the runner-ups to congratulate them." He opened an envelope and took a moment to read. "The runner-ups are Grace and Marvelous. Please, come up."

Grace let out a surprised cry and we turned to them and gave them hugs.

"Wow!" Marvelous whispered as he and Grace went up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now read the results for the prom king and queen," the president went on to say. "Before I do that," the whole crowd let out a sigh, "I know, I'm just stalling, but I want to say that the votes were really close. Each nomination was only three or four votes apart. We needed a recount to get the numbers straight."

"Get on with it," I whispered under my breath.

"Alright, I've kept you waiting for long enough," the president said. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you the prom king and queen." He opened a second envelope and I instinctively gripped Joe's hand even tighter, which was fair since he held me tighter. "The prom king and queen are Amanda and Joe! Please, step onto the stage."

"We did it!" I cried as I hugged Joe. "We're prom king and queen!"

Ahim and Gai hugged us and we walked onto the stage, were we couldn't escape from Marvelous' and Grace's death-grip hugs.

"Point taken," I said, tapping Grace's hand to let me go so I could breathe.

"This night can't get better," Marvelous said.

Joe and I nodded, but we couldn't remove the smiles that had appeared on our faces.

When we returned to the Galleon, Luka and Don were already fast asleep.

"Good job you two," Grace said when we walked inside.

"I'm just surprised," I said. "I never thought I would be prom queen."

"You'll always going to be my queen," Joe said as he put an arm around me and pulled me close.

"One thing's for sure," Marvelous said. "We'll all royalty, not matter what."

"Especially you," Gai said, kissing Ahim's cheek.

"Thank you, Gai-san," Ahim said, blushing.

"Now, light's out," Marvelous said. "Luka and Don had the right idea. We can talk more about it in the morning."

We nodded and retreated to our rooms for the night.


	29. The Tournament

Chapter 29 The Tournament

School was let out and soon, we were picking the five to go to the tournament for karate.

Since I was already the sempai, I was to the side of the class, training and getting better on my skills. I had asked Dave if I could train with a friend from the pirates, and he agreed, saying that I had to use mats just in case we did takedowns, which was fine, but I had already guessed that.

When the others started their test to see who would join me, I went to Joe and asked him if he could help me train.

Joe nodded. "Of course I'll help you," he said, getting to his feet. "I know how much this means to you."

We put a couple mats together and then started the practice.

Dave was always doing a constant watch between me and Joe and the kids who were trying to earn their spot with me.

A couple times, it looked like Joe was going to pin me down, but I was always able to escape and then pin him down.

"You're really getting stronger," Joe said when Dave called for us to rest.

"Thanks," I said as we went to sit down. I took out a towel from my bag and wiped my forehead to clear the sweat and keep it from getting into my eyes. I got a drink from my water and sat down, but it wasn't long before I heard an unfamiliar noise for the class.

I got to my feet and looked around intently, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Amanda?" Joe asked, looking up at me.

"Basco," I whispered, noticing the sound of a trumpet. "Curse him!"

"Stop," Dave told the students. He looked up at me and called, "Everyone alright, Amanda?"

Just then, the sound of Basco's trumpet filled the room, and Ahim, Joe, and I had our mobirates out, ready to morph.

"Where are you, Basco!?" I called. "Don't try hiding! It won't work!"

The trumpet died and instead, there was laughing.

"This is not well," Ahim said.

"Not at all," Joe said.

"I cornered three Gokaigers, alone and no captain to help them," Basco said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you really stupid enough to fight here?" I asked as I took a step forward. "In case you haven't noticed, this is a place where you learn how to fight and every single here wants to prove that they are the strongest to join me in a tournament. Do you really still want to fight now?"

In reply, Basco went to fire.

"I guess that's a yes," I said. "Guys, let's go!"

"Gokai Change!" we said.

"Gokiager!" our mobirates cried.

As we morphed, the shots that Basco fired rebounded harmlessly against an invisible protective shield.

"We will not be taken down!" Ahim said.

"If anyone, it'll be you who disappears," Joe said.

"I don't think so," Basco replied as he went to attack us.

"Joe!" Ahim said, handing Joe her GokaiSaber and receiving his GokaiGun.

I fired at Basco and then went into close combat, but he could tell every single move that I would do and blocked all of them, finally getting enough of a pause to throw me back.

"Alright, I think I'll use this," I said, holding up the red GekiRanger ranger key.

"Agreed," Joe said, holding up the blue GekiRanger ranger key.

"I concur," Ahim said, holding up the yellow GekiRanger ranger key.

"Gokai Change!" we said.

"GekiRanger!" our mobirates cried.

"This is what is best for our abilities," I said. I charged at Basco and kicked him back, using enough power to send him flying back.

As Basco's eyes began to glow, not only in the sign of annoyance, but also to indicate what was going to happen, I jumped back next to the others, but we were all stuck down.

"Now, I'm going to take what's most important to you," Basco said without looking at us, pointing his gun at the students and Dave.

"No!" I cried, jumping to my feet and running in front of them, taking the hit for them. I fell to a knee, turning back into a Gokiager, and feeling pain spark up in my side.

"Amanda!" Joe and Ahim cried, running to my side.

"I'm fine," I said, getting to my feet. "You're a coward: to aim for someone you're not fighting instead of the actually fighter."

"I knew you would do that," Basco said. "You're tournament is tomorrow, and I've gotten big bucks from a rival school to take you out, the school's sempai and only hope of winning. No one else is in your power, so you're the only threat."

"Which school?" I growled.

"Don't know," Basco said. "They just had a golden dragon as the logo."

At that, the kids behind me gasped.

"They've never resorted to trickery to win!" Dave said.

"It's been ten years since they've won the trophy," I said. "Any school would be desperate at that rate. And we won the past three years. It's trickery, but it's their only hope."

"Now, to finish the job," Basco said, firing another round of bullets at me.

I sent me falling to the ground and unmorphing.

"Amanda!" Joe cried as Ahim suddenly broke her usual character and charged at Basco.

"You will not hurt my friend anymore!" Ahim exclaimed, trying to hit him, but he disappeared. "No!"

"Ahim, leave it," I whispered, trying to get to my feet, but falling.

"Yes, Amanda-sama," Ahim muttered, turning to us and powering down.

"Don't try to move," Joe said, also powering down and putting a hand on my arm.

"Ow," I mumbled, my hand covering my arm as my other hand was planted firmly on the ground, keeping me on my knees and I tried to get enough strength to get up.

"Amanda, I'm sitting you out," Dave said, walking to me and pulling me to my feet, letting Joe support me.

"What?" I asked, a chill setting in.

"Unless you can get better by tomorrow morning, I'm going to use you as a last resort," Dave said.

"But, Sensei Dave-!" I began.

"No," Dave said sternly. "I won't allow you to fight when you just took a beating."

"Yes sir," I whispered, bowing my head.

"Go rest," Dave sad. "I want to talk to you after class."

I nodded and, with Joe's and Ahim's help, went to the tables and sat down. "Man," I murmured, turning to the table and laying my head down. "I trained for the past six months for this. I've skipped monster fights and treasure hunts just so I can practice my skills. Now, it's ruined." I closed my eyes and a tear glistened on my cheek.

"No," Joe said, using his thumb to wipe the tear away. "You still have a chance. And as long as you have a chance, you'll do well."

"I concur," Ahim said, pausing in her homework to reach over the table and take my hand in hers. "Amanda-sama, you've never given up, on anything, before. You didn't give up when the hospital was destroyed, you didn't give up when you're family was killed right before your very eyes , you didn't give up when the school was taken down, you didn't give up when Adriana-sama and Jessica-sama passed, and you didn't give up when we were taken and you had to rescue us. Don't give up now. We believe in you, me, Grace-sama, Gai-san, Don-san, Luka-sama, Marvelous-san, Mikko-san, Macy-sama, and especially that boy sitting next to you, giving you the most support you could ever want. As long as we believe in you, you will do well tomorrow, even if you have only one fight. Don't give up now, or everything that's happened before will be lost. Do you want that to happen?"

"No," I said. "No, I don't want that to happen."

"Then listen to us," Joe said. "We'll help you tonight, give you all the care you could ever want, and tomorrow, you will be as good as new, and you will show the world that the Red Warriors deserve the title of the best school out there."

"Alright," I said. "I'll do my best."

"And that's all we need," Joe said.

When we got to the Galleon, I tried to walk by myself, but it was obvious that there was a fight even if I could walk. I collapsed, but Joe and Ahim caught me and held me up, putting my arms around their necks and supporting my full weight.

"What the heck happened?" Marvelous asked as we came in.

"There was an attack," Joe said as they took me to the couch.

"Basco," Ahim said. "A rival school paid him to take out Amanda so that she couldn't fight tomorrow, and when he targeted the class, she took the attack for them."

"Why would they do that?!" Luka demanded.

"They want to win," I said. "I'm the best my school has. I'm the reason we won the title three years straight. Get me out of the way, then you have the best shot at winning."

"But Basco doesn't go for money," Grace said. "Marvelous, out of the time we worked with him, has Basco ever asked for one penny in return?"

Marvelous shook his head.

"Look, the main point right now is that Basco hurt her, and hurt her badly," Don said as he checked on me.

"I can't believe this would happen," Gai said.

"And for it to happen the day before something very important, too," Marvelous said. "You can't fight."

"I can, and I will," I growled. "I've trained for six months to get back to the top, and now that I'm here, I'm sure as heck not going to back down from it."

"It'll only make you worst," Grace said.

"The sensei said that he will play her only as a last resort, unless she gets better overnight," Ahim said. "Joe and I have already agreed to give her any help needed to get well enough to fight."

"Then we'll get you something to eat and then get you to bed," Joe said.

The others simply sighed and then went to their rooms for some sleep while Ahim and Joe did everything in their power to help me out.

The next morning, I was surprised at how much better I felt, but I still had a limp in my step and a pain in my arm whenever I went to punch.

Still, I suited up in my uniform for karate, checking in the mirror to see just how bad I looked.

Satisfied that I was fine, I joined the others with a quick breakfast and then had to leave early to get to the arena where all the schools would meet.

Joe walked with me to the arena and then stayed with me until Dave told him to leave and to save spots for the others. With that, he nodded, gave me a quick hug, told me good luck, and then left.

"Amanda, report," Dave said.

"I'm doing much better," I said. "I have only a limp and a pain in my arm if I punch."

"That's excellent," Dave said. "And you have even more time to rest, because since I asked you to come several hours early, it'll take time for the others to come. I'll take you to our place and then you rest."

I looked at the group who was picked, but I noticed three other people. "Who's our fifth?" I asked.

"Ahim," Dave said. "She didn't tell you?"

I shook my head. "Nor did she come with me," I replied.

"She'll be here," Hannah said. "She always comes."

"Yea, she's strong," added Ben. "Even if she is a beginner!"

"I know she will help us!" Audrey said. "After all, we have two pirates who are strong on our team!"

"I'm sorry I'm late, Sensei Dave!" Ahim cried as she ran to us, bowing as a greeting. When we returned to bow, she stood up straight and said, "The other Gokiagers wanted to wish me good luck. They would've told Sempai Amanda-sama, but she left too quickly."

"At least you're here," Dave said. "Let's go."

We went to our spot inside the arena and Ahim told me, "Marvelous-san wants you to call him."

I looked at Dave for permission and he nodded.

Taking out my mobirates, I dialed Marvelous' number and he answered.

"Thought you could leave without us talking to you?" Marvelous asked, half humored.

"Marvelous," I said with a chuckle.

"We, all, want to wish you good luck," Marvelous said. "Just listen." He put the mobirates down and everyone said, "Good luck, Amanda!"

"Thanks, guys," I said with a smile. "Where are you?"

"Look behind," Joe said.

I turned around and saw the Gokaigers among the other early-comers. I nodded to let them know I saw them. "Good to know you can watch everything," I said.

"Yep," Marvelous said. "Later, we're going to make sure that you're treated like a champion, whether you win that trophy or not."

"I look forward to it," I said.

"You need to end the call," Dave said.

"I'll see you guys after the tournament," I said.

"Alright," Marvelous said. "We're watching you, cheering you on."

We hung up and I took the time we had to rest.

While the others looked around to see what there was, I took the time I had to rest and get better. Every so often, I got to my feet and tried a few things that were easy, and each time, the pain became less and less. Finally, the pain died, altogether.

Turning to my friends in the stands, I made my thumbs-up visible.

They raised a hand in the air in a victorious fashion.

"Report," Dave said.

"No pain at all," I said.

My four comrades cheered.

"I'm bumping you up to the front," Dave said.

"Yes sir!" I said, bowing. "Thank you sir!"

"Now, shouldn't you be training?" Dave said. "Just be careful."

We nodded and started our practicing.

When the other schools started to show up, I got the other to stop and we watched as they came in. It was no use letting them know our game plan, what our strengths are, before we even begin our fights.

When the Golden Dragons came in, I saw the boy that had first challenged me on my first day back, and when he saw me, he didn't look too happy about it. He whispered something to the other students and they looked in our direction.

I shook my head at them, making the message clear that what they did wasn't honorable, and that it wasn't enough to keep me down.

As the final school came in, the fights suddenly went out and the scoreboard lit up with the schools, their students, and the ranks the students were in. They called each school and each student, letting the crowd cheer for their favorite.

The Golden Dragons got their name called and there was little cheering for them, which annoyed them to no end, but when we were called, the whole arena, even other schools, cheered for us.

I looked at my friends sitting next to me and they smiled.

"Even if we don't win," Ben whispered.

"We're still the favorite," Hannah said.

"Even if we don't win," Audrey repeated.

"We are who they like," Ahim said.

"Hey, I don't want to hear any 'even if we don't win' stuff," I commanded. "We are going to win this."

The other four nodded.

The tournament began when the lights came back on. The arena had several other small rooms where the fights would be taking place for the beginning rounds. If you were struck three times, you were out of the competition.

My record was five hits throughout the whole tournament, and now that I knew more than before, I changed my target to two hits.

As the first on the team that won last year, I was first up against a boy from the Silver Blossom's school, but the name was something to fool you: they were tough.

We walked to the room where we were going to, neither of us talking to each other, and went to our spot. Taking a quick look around to see where stuff was placed, we saw the tables for the judges, the drinking area, and I saw Marvelous and Joe, who had snuck after us.

"Win," Marvelous mouthed.

"For us," Joe added.

I nodded.

We bowed to the ref who would be looking over our fight and then to the judge's table.

"State your name, rank, and school," said a judge.

"Sempai Amanda, from the school of the Red Warriors," I said.

"Sempai Gorge, from the school of the Silver Blossom," the boy replied.

"Another sempai," I thought. "This will be a challenge."

"Face each other," the ref said. "Bow." When we did that, he took a step back. "Fighting stance!" As we got into our fighting stance, he said, "Begin!"


	30. Getting to the Top

Chapter 30 Getting to the Top

Gorge went to do a kick, but I blocked it and tripped him. I landed a soft elbow on his chest.

"Stop!" the ref said. "Point, Red Warriors!"

I helped Gorge back up, as is stated in the handbook for all karate schools that I know of, and we go into fighting stance again.

"Begin!" the ref said.

This time, Gorge wasn't taking any chance: he took a small step back and then we circled for a minute. He tried to do a few fake attacks, but I saw through those and didn't even try to make a move for an attack, knowing that he would then attack me. Finally, Gorge misplaced his foot and he slipped, giving me an opportunity to do a quick kick to his stomach, enough to get the point, but not enough to hurt him.

"Stop!" the ref said. "Point, Red Warriors!"

A look of fear came on Gorge's face as he realized that he was going to end in the first round.

"Fighting stance!" the ref said. "Begin!"

Gorge didn't waste any time trying to get an attack on me, but I side-stepped him and elbowed his back, not only giving me the point, but also causing him to fall out-of-bounds.

"Stop!" the ref said as I helped Gorge back up. "Point! Red Warriors! Winner, Red Warriors!"

"Good job," I told Gorge as we bowed and shook hands. "There's no disgrace in losing to someone like me."

"You're a girl," Gorge said.

"But I'm the reason my school won three times in a row," I said. "In fact, you should be honored to have fought against someone in my position."

"Don't you dare let the Golden Dragons win," Gorge said.

"Ah, a rivalry," I said. "I won't. They are my enemies, too."

"Good," Gorge said. He walked out of the room and to his school's place while I waited for Joe and Marvelous.

"Great job!" Marvelous said as Joe hugged me.

"It's not over yet," I said. "Some schools use tricks to win, and last year, Audrey was a victim."

"What happened?" Joe said.

"A rule is to not break bones, and the Golden Dragons did a kick to her side that was used to break ribs with enough power," I said. "They put enough power in it to have her go to the hospital, and now, she always is careful of that kick."

"They cheat!" Marvelous said.

"You're telling me," I said. "Ahim should be doing her first fight soon. I suggest you watch it. She's gotten really good." With that, I left the others to join my school, and they knew that I had done well.

As they called her name, Ahim got to her feet and met with the girl she was fighting.

"Amanda, your next one isn't for awhile," Dave said. "You should go cheer your friend on."

"Thank you, sir," I said as I got up and left. I saw the others sneak after Ahim and I ran to catch up with them. "Sneaks," I teased.

"Ah! You scared me!" Don said.

"I'm a ninja," I replied as if I really was.

We walked into the room Ahim went into and then sat down, watching how she did.

"Those classes really did help her," Grace said. "At first, she would have trouble with the simplest of moves, but now, she does them like a pro."

"I should join!" Gai said.

"I need help with dinner," Don said.

"Come on, I think Luka would help you," Joe said, elbowing Luka's side.

"Eh?" Luka said. "No!"

"Captain's orders," Marvelous said, focusing on Ahim's fight and not the fight going on next to him.

"Fine," Luka sighed.

"Then I can go?" Gai said.

"Our next semester begins in a couple weeks," I said. "You can join then."

"Yes!" Gai said.

"Now shut up so we can watch," Joe said.

Ahim got two hits before she was first hit, but she recovered quickly and did the third hit like nothing.

"Yes, the Red Warriors are still going strong!" Grace said. When some others from different schools looked at her, she said, "What? I have a few friends in that school!"

"Like me," I said, bored.

When they saw me, the quickly forgot about us.

"Ahim, you did great!" Gai said when we joined Ahim as she walked back.

"Thank you," Ahim said.

"That was another sempai," I said. "She's really good. In fact, last year she almost eliminated me! But you only let her get one hit!"

"I felt that she should not get any, but that one caught me off guard," Ahim said.

"Don't worry too much about it," Joe said.

"And if anyone ever tries to pick on you here because you're a beginner student and not advanced like them, tell them you know me," I said. "Everyone knows me and they know not to mess with my friends."

Ahim nodded.

"That was fantastic!" Luka said as she hugged Ahim.

"You are really proving yourself among the big guys," Marvelous said. "And girls," he added when I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Don't worry about your rank," Grace said as Ahim smiled, but picked her the yellow belt she had advanced to over the school year.

"Yea, after all, everyone here was that rank, as well," Don said.

"It's almost time for my next match!" I cried, looking at a scoreboard. "I've gotta run ahead."

"I will come with you," Ahim said.

Ahim and I ran ahead of the others and we joined Hannah, Ben, and Audrey as Dave said, "Amanda, you go up in five minutes against a student from Peace Tree."

I nodded and we sat down.

After a few more rounds, where Ben and Hannah were eliminated, the matches started going out to the four main stages that were in the center of the arena.

Ahim, Audrey, and I kept on doing our best to get to the top.

When it came down to the quarter finals, the final matches would be on the center main stage. There was lunch break for the main stage to be set up, but Audrey, Ahim, and I didn't eat a lot, knowing that if we continued to eat then went to fight, we would be sick.

The Gokiagers joined us, but we didn't do a lot of talking, mostly just sitting and thinking.

"Guys," Dave said, drawing our attention from our thoughts. "I want you to know that I'm proud you guys have come so far, even if you've already been eliminated. Ahim, especially you. Because of your performance that you've showed today, when we have our ceremony, you'll get boosted up two full ranks to a blue belt, into the advanced class."

"Thank you!" Ahim said.

"Now, girls, the competition is getting much tougher," Dave said, drawing his attention to us three that were still in. "I've never had three stay in for this long, but I know that you'll be able to get there. Who knows: maybe we'll have two Red Warriors fighting for first place in the finals. Now, I want you to go out there and teach them why the Red Warriors are going to get a trophy for the fourth year in a row."

We nodded.

As we went back inside, the main stage was now on a platform with the trophies lined up on the judge's table in the back. The schools that were eliminated were up with the crowd, cheering on their favorites.

The other Gokaigers found better spots in the front row, right above where we sat.

Audrey was taken out in the quarter finals, but she was glad she got so far.

Ahim was against one of the only two Golden Dragons left, and her usual calm, peaceful, and diplomatic look was gone.

I was on the edge of my seat, tense, as I watched her. I didn't want her hurt like what happened to Audrey. Glancing at my friend for years and years, she was holding her side where she had been struck, as if the pain was coming back a year later. She looked at me and nodded.

I returned the nod, worried, hoping that the Golden Dragons wouldn't try another trick like before.

Ahim got the first two strikes, but then she was also hit two times.

"Come on GokaiPink," I whispered. "Show them that a yellow belt can be in the finals. I believe in you."

As the two got ready for the final match of the fight, the boy seemed to tense up for something.

The Gokaigers noticed it just like I did, but no one else seemed to see how he drew his front foot closer to his back and his fists grow tighter then loosen.

"Begin!" the ref said.

The boy suddenly did a side kick at Ahim right in the stomach, sending her off of the platform and to the ground. She looked like she was in pain.

"Ahim!" I cried, running to her side. "Ahim, are you ok?"

Ahim was silent for a moment then she whispered, "I do not feel well."

"Winner, Golden Dragons!" the ref said, despite the protests from the crowd. "Up next, Red Warriors and White Doves."

"I'll make sure I get to that final round," I said as Dave helped Ahim to her feet. "I will make that boy pay for hurting my friend." After a nod to the Gokaigers, I climbed the steps onto the platform.

"Sempai Daniel, from the school of the White Doves," the boy said. Cheers followed his reply.

"Sempai Amanda, from the school of the Red Warriors," I said. Even more cheers followed my reply.

"Bow!" the ref said. When we did, we got into our fighting stances and waited for the signal to start. "Begin!"

As soon as that was said, Daniel when to punch me, but I blocked it and punched his chest, giving me a point.

My body loosened up slightly, giving me more agility and strength to continue on.

The next point was also mine, and when it looked like I was going to make a clean sweep again, my first point against me was given.

Daniel had learned from years and years of practice that to trick someone, you don't make it obvious, a tactic I also used, and when I went to do a kick, he blocked it and elbowed my shoulder.

"Point, White Doves!" the ref said.

I wasn't going to allow that. I was going to win.

When we went again, Daniel tried to trip me but I jumped over his leg and kicked him back, giving me the point.

"Point, Red Warriors!" the ref called. "Winner, Red Warriors!"

Daniel and I bowed to each other and then shook hands.

"We're going to give you a five minute break," the ref told me.

I went back to my seat and everyone started talking. I felt a pain returning in my leg, and it gave me a slight limp. As I placed a hand on my knee, Ahim said, "What is it?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"Amanda-sama," Ahim said sternly.

"It's coming back, the pain," I said. "I can make do this round. At least, I hope I can."

"Either way, you will do well," Ahim said.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Slightly better," Ahim said.

"He doesn't deserve to more on," I said. "I'll make him wish he never went up against you in the first place."

"Win," Ahim said.

Five minutes were up too quickly and I went back onto the stage to face the Golden Dragon student, the one that had challenged me, and the one who paid Basco to hurt me so that I couldn't fight.

"You're going down," the boy said.

"No, you are," I replied. "You hurt my friend. I'm going to make you pay for that. I will win."

"Did I hurt her?" the boy mocked. "Sorry."

I growled.

"School, rank, and name," a judge said.

"Sempai Drake, from the school of the Golden Dragons," the boy said.

"Sempai Amanda, from the school of the Red Warriors," I said.

"Bow," the ref said. We did, got into our fighting stance, and waited for the call. "Begin!"

Drake tried to kick me but I jumped over his leg and went to elbow him, but he saw that and blocked it.

I took a step back, knowing that he would attack if I was close in.

We circled for a little over a minute, nothing breaking our concentration as we stared each other down.

Suddenly, Drake did a surprise kick, but I knew it was coming in his body language and side-stepped it, elbowing him in the chest.

"Stop!" the ref said. "Point, Red Warriors!"

"Lucky," Drake mumbled as he got into another fighting stance.

"Really?" I countered, also getting into fighting stance.

"Begin!" the ref said.

This point was a quick one: while Drake went to punch, I kicked at his leg and took him down, laying a quick punch on his stomach.

"Point!" the ref said. "Red Warriors!"

We began the next match.

Drake did the same technique that he used on Ahim, going to kick me, and I was struck, also falling off the platform.

"Point, Golden Dragons!" the ref said, but the protests drowned him out.

"Amanda!" Dave said, running to me and helping me up. "Are you ok?"

"Just a bit banged up, but I can continue," I said. "I'm fine."

"Be careful," Dave warned. "That's a powerful kick. Another one like that and you'll be out."

I nodded and climbed the steps onto the platform. "I won't fall for that again," I said.

"Really?" Drake said.

"Really," I said.

We got into our fighting stances and the ref called for us to begin.

I took a step back to avoid another side kick and then circled Drake, him following me with his eyes and his feet.

"I will get this point," I thought. "I will show the others that I am still the best. I will prove a point."

Drake's eyes darted behind me quickly but I ignored it, knowing that it was to throw me off so that he could get a second point.

I took a small step forward, enough to get Drake to launch an attack, and I blocked it, getting close enough to not only not let him hit me, but to also elbow him.

"Stop!" the ref said. "Point, Red Warriors! Winner, Red Warriors!"

The crowd suddenly cheered as Drake and I bowed to each other and shook hands, but our expressions never changed from the hate we had for each other.

Drake jumped down from the platform as Dave, Ben, Hannah, Audrey, and Ahim joined me on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the ref called. "We have our winner: Sempai Amanda, from the school of the Red Warriors!"

Dave raised my arm in the air as the crowd cheered. "And that's why you're still the best in our class," he said. He was presented with the trophy for the school.

"Would you like to say anything about your students or your school?" the ref asked as he gave Dave a microphone.

Dave nodded. "This five students with me today are the best my class has to offer," he said, gesturing to us. "Sempai Amanda has been coming for the longest, and she's faced many hardships that have kept her from class for a long amount of time, but when she came back, not only did Ben, Audrey, and Hannah greet her, she brought a friend with her, Ahim, to start off. Ahim is the best girl I know who's learned so much so fast, and she had everything needed to come here to represent the Red Warriors, even though she is a beginner. I'm proud of my five students up here with me, and I am glad that they have pushed through all the terrible things that happened in their lives to show that they still got what it takes to win." He looked at us. "Anyone want to add?"

"Sempai, you've got to say something!" Hannah said.

"Yea, after all, you won!" Ben said.

"Just say anything!" Audrey said.

"I concur," Ahim said.

I smiled. "Alright, score one for peer pressure," I said. When Dave gave me the microphone, I said, "Hi, everyone." I had to pause to let the cheering die down so that I could be heard. "As Sensei Dave said, I did have something come up that kept me from attending class for about six months, and it has been tough for me ever since that happened. I just want to say that this win I got today will have a dedication: to my mom and dad, who died while there was an attack where I was at. So Mom, Dad, wherever you're watching me from, I want you to know that I love you, and that this win is in your honor."

The crowd suddenly got sympathy for me, letting out an "Aww" and then I passed the microphone to Ahim, who also wanted to say something.

"Sempai, congratulations on winning," Ahim said. "Everyone now sees that you are a true champion. And thank you for bringing me into this wonderful world, where I learn even more new things every day. I also feel that there should be thanks to Sensei Dave, who picked us out and brought us here to meet all you wonderful people. Thank you!"

The crowd clapped with Ahim's complement.

Dave got the microphone back after a Ben, Audrey, and Hannah said something, but through all the clapping, the distinguishing sound of "Gokai Change!" met my ears.

Ahim and I spun to where the Gokiagers were and saw that Basco was trying to do an attack from behind, but they stopped him.

"Trying to attack them from behind?" Marvelous demanded as Basco spun to them. "Just how much of a cheat are you!?"

"I do what I need to get what I want," Basco said. "And since the plan to take her out before the tournament didn't seem to help out, I'll just take her out now!" Before the others could stop him, he jumped onto the platform and went to slash me, but I jumped out of the way.

"You really don't learn, do you?" I asked. "I've told you before: attacking me in the middle of something where there are tons of other people trained with how to fight won't get you any place!"

"You said that last night, but look where you ended up," Basco said.

"Sensei, do you think it is wise for us to morph here?" Ahim asked Dave quietly. "What would the others say? Would that take away our title?"

"I don't know," Dave admitted. "If the Gokaigers can't stop him, then you should, but not until then."

"But what about Sempai!?" Ben said. "He's aiming for her!"

"Shouldn't she morph if that's the case?" Hannah said.

"Yea, she's going to need the extra strength given to her form the uniform!" Audrey said.

Dave thought for a moment. "Amanda!" he called. He took out my mobirates and ranger key. He had taken mine and Ahim's for safe keeping in case we needed to morph for any reason. "Catch!"

"Gokai Change!" I cried, catching it and morphing.

There was a surprised gasp from the crowd.


	31. Fights and a Surprising Return

Chapter 31 Fights and a Surprising Return

The other Gokiagers jumped from their spots and landed behind Basco.

"You're outnumbers, Basco," Joe said.

"Give up," Luka said.

"Never," Basco replied. "A pirate never gives up!"

"You're going to wish you did," Don said.

"Pirate or no pirate," Gai began.

"We're going to take you down!" Marvelous finished. "Amanda, give us the start."

"Gladly," I said. "Let's make this showy!"

While the others fired at Basco, I ignored my use of weapons and used my weaponless combat skills and get an advantage over him.

"Go Gokiagers!" the crowd started chanting.

Joe was thrown back as he tried to slash Basco.

"Joe!" I called, getting Grizza's ranger key and opening it. "Change!" I threw it at him.

"Gokai Change!" Joe said, opening his mobirates and the ranger key sticking the landing. He turned into GokaiCamo and got two swords, something that would help him. "Thanks Amanda!" he called as he went to attack again.

Gormin sudden streamed into the room.

On the platform, Ahim started to fight the Gormin that came to them. "Sensei, I need my ranger key," she told Dave. "It's the only way!"

Dave nodded and gave her the mobirates and ranger key.

"Gokai Change!" Ahim said, morphing. While the Gormin tried to get the others, she was defending them, easily taking them down.

Abandoning the idea of using no weapons to fight, I used my GokaiSaber and GokaiGun to take down the growing numbers of Gormin, Luka, Gai, and Grace helping out.

"Behind you!" Hannah cried.

I spun around too late to block an attack from Basco that sent me falling back. "Getting someone while their back is turned!" I said. "That's a cheat!"

"Like I care what's a cheat or not!" Basco replied, slashing me and then throwing me onto the platform.

"Amanda-sama!" Ahim cried, coming to me as the last Gormin fell.

"I'm fine," I said as I jumped back to my feet. "Get the others someplace safe. Now!"

Ahim nodded and went to the others, getting them off the platform and to the stands, where there was no fighting.

Basco joined me on the platform, but I flipped back as he tried to do a slash at my feet.

"I'm not going to let you trick me with such simple moves," I said as the others continued to fight the waves of Gormin, Ahim now helping them. All eyes in the stand were on me, to see if I could really defeat Basco.

Joe changed back into GokaiBlue and called, "Amanda, catch!" He threw me the GokaiCamo ranger key and I caught it.

"Thanks!" I replied. "Gokai Change!" As I turned into GokaiCamo, I got a sword in my hands, not a GokaiSaber, but an actual sword. "Now you're going to wish you never met me!"

"Try me," Basco said. He went to strike me but I blocked it and kneed him, which he seemed not to notice.

While in GokaiCamo, I had so much more power, not missing a beat as Basco and I tried to hit each other, but not getting a single strike.

We were in close distance for so long, when Basco took a step back, I was caught off guard and lost my footing.

"Perfect," Basco purred, firing his gun at me.

I was struck and fell to a knee, turning back into GokaiPurple. "No, I won't let that happen!" I said, pushing myself to my feet. "You may have gotten me last night, but not today!" I grabbed my GokaiSaber from the ground and spun around, slashing Basco's stomach as I went by, staying on my knees.

Basco stumbled back, a hand over his stomach, a surprised look on his face. "How did you-?" he began.

"I told you," I said as I got to my feet, resting the saber on my shoulder. "I won't let you let me down."

"You're going to wish you didn't do that," Basco growled, forgetting the cut he had received and charging at me. He slashed me and then fired his gun when I just barely blocked the first attack. As my guard was let down, he kicked me and it sent me off the platform, unmorphing as I hit the ground.

"No!" I heard my friends cry from the stands.

"Amanda!" the Gokiagers cried.

Slowly, I got to my feet, a hand gripping my other arm to stop the bleeding from a cut that was made.

"I told you I would be able to defeat you," Basco said.

"No, I'm still fighting!" I spat, kicking Basco into the platform and getting into a fighting stance. "I am Sempai Amanda, from the school of the Red Warriors! And I won't let you someone like you make a fool out of me!"

"Really?" Basco asked, punching me and then tripping me, putting the point of his saber on my chest. "What are you going to do now? One false movement, and you're dead. But, either way, I'm going to kill you. Make your decision, and choose your last words wisely."

I gulped, thinking about how I could get out of this one.

Gunfire hit Basco's side, causing him to back off, giving me time to trip him in return and grab his saber as it flew out of his hand. Just like he did to me, I placed the tip on his chest. "Now who has the upper hand?" I asked.

"Finish him, Amanda!" Marvelous called. "Rid us the trouble of having to deal with him in the future!"

Now, all the Gormin were dead and they were watching me.

"You're really going to kill someone when they're unarmed?" Basco asked. "Now that's not honorable."

Oh great, now my conscious was beginning the whole "Honor verses Justice" thing. It would be a justice to get rid of Basco, but also, I wouldn't ever be the same knowing that he was unarmed when the final strike was laid. I may be a pirate, but I'm also human, who has tough decisions to make.

Finally, I decided what I was going to do.

Stepping back, I threw the saber down. "I'm letting you go this once, but because my honor is being kept in track," I said, shaking my head and stepping back again. "But don't expect it next time." I turned around and went to walk away.

"Look out!" Audrey cried.

I spun around and tried to block Basco's attack as he grabbed the saber and hit my back, but I wasn't quick enough and fell to the ground. Everything was dizzy for a moment before I passed out.

"What happened?" I whispered, waking up on the couch in the GokaiGalleon.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Joe cried, hugging me.

"Joe?" I asked. "What happened to me? I remember Basco attacking me then nothing."

"You passed out, Basco left, and we brought you here," Joe said. "Well, I brought you here. The others are sorting out some stuff back at the arena, to reassure them that you're fine. What would be best is to call them." He gave me my mobirates.

I nodded and slowly dialed Marvelous' number. With Joe's help, I sat up. "Hello Marvelous," I said.

"Amanda!" Marvelous cried. "You have us worried! Are you ok?"

"Now that I've had some rest," I replied. "Let me talk to sensei, so that he doesn't think you're just saying things."

"Alright," Marvelous said, passing off the mobirates.

"Amanda, is that really you?" Dave asked.

"Yes sir," I answered. "It's really me. I'm fine, just beat up is all."

"You cannot believe the worry we all went through after Joe took you away," Dave said. "But, you fought bravely and honorably. Your parents would be proud of you."

"Thank you," I said. That was the best thing anyone could've ever told me. "I'll be back at class on Monday. I can promise you that."

"We'll look forward to seeing you again," Dave said. "But the next time you scare us like you did today, well, I'll think of something later."

"It won't happen again," I said. "I won't let the same mistake happen again."

"Alright," Dave said. "I'll let you rest."

"Yes sir," I said, nodding.

Dave gave the mobirates back to Marvelous.

"Tell Joe that he's in charge of dinner tonight," Marvelous said. "We're not going to be back until later, too late for Don to make dinner, and since you need rest, he's the only one left."

"Will do," I said. We hung up and I said, "Marvelous said you're in charge of dinner tonight."

"I hope he doesn't want some kind of huge feast," Joe said. "The most I can do is to follow Don's recipes and work from there."

"It's just for one night," I said.

"Yea, it is," Joe said, seeing the brighter side of things. "Well, I didn't have a lot of notice for this, and it's getting late, so I'll begin and let you get some rest." He got to his feet. "Also, you're aunt and uncle had been watching you the whole time, and they are considerably worried about you. If I could suggest something, call them." He walked to the kitchen.

I nodded and opened my mobirates again, dialing the house's number and preparing for a long explanation about what happened.

After a couple days, I was rested enough to leave the Galleon, and I wanted to first see Mikko and Macy, to let them know what I really was ok.

"Marvelous, do you mind if I go see my aunt and uncle?" I asked Marvelous after breakfast.

"I'd mind if you _don't_ go see them," Marvelous replied, tricking me. Seeing my confused face, he chuckled and said, "Get out of here! Go have fun!"

"Thank you, Marvelous!" I said. I walked out of the Galleon and dropped to the ground, walking to the house. When I got there, I opened the door after a quick knock and was pulling into a death-grip hug by my uncle. "Uncle!" I chocked. "Can't breathe!"

Mikko put me down. "Sorry" he said. "I'm just so glad you're ok. Even talking on the phone wasn't enough reassurance."

"Amanda, you scared us to death!" Macy said.

"Sorry?" I tried, but the two laughed.

"Oh, don't even worry about it," Mikko said.

"After all, we are your family, and family gets worried when someone is hurt," Marcy said.

I spent a few hours with the two, having a nice lunch that Macy used to always make as a celebratory meal when I won the tournament.

"There's something in your room that I got you," Mikko said after lunch. "Go ahead and go check it out!"

"Ok!" I replied, climbing the stairs to my room. When I opened the door, everything looked the same, except for the wrapped box that was lying on my bed. "I wonder what it is," I said as I tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was a small box, and when I opened it, I saw a ring. It was gold with a purple gem on it. Diamonds were around the gem.

"Do you like it?" Macy asked as she came in behind me and saw me pick up the ring with careful fingers. "I saw this while I was at the mall near where I work on a lunch break, and I thought this would be a perfect thing for you. So, I called Mikko, since it was his day off, and he got it for you."

"I love it," I said, turning to Macy and hugging her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Macy said. "Go ahead, put it on! It's not like it's going to break!"

I chuckled at my own carefulness and slipped the ring on my hand, the diamonds and gems glistening in the afternoon sun. "Luka will want this," I said. "But, she's not getting it!"

"I would suspect not," Macy said.

I looked out my window and saw smoke. "Aunt Macy, where's the smoke coming from?" I asked hesitantly, taking a step back.

"This isn't good," Macy said. "Get downstairs, quickly!"

With no need for second words, I slid down the stairs to the first floor, but the pathway to the front door was covered with burning wood, falling down from above.

"Mikko!" Macy called. "Mikko, where are you!?"

I was starting to panic.

XXX

"Marvelous-san," Ahim said, turning to him from looking out the window. "There's a fire in the direction of where Amanda-sama's house is."

Joe looked up quickly from his game of solitaire and turned to the window, seeing the smoke.

"You sure?" Marvelous replied, getting to his feet and stepping next to Ahim.

"Yes!" Ahim said. "I think we should investigate!"

"Joe, what do you think?" Marvelous asked, turning to his first mate.

"Yes, Ahim's right," Joe said. "Amanda won't be able to cope if she's near that fire: she's terrified of the stuff."

"That's enough said," Marvelous said. "Guys, we're going someplace! Joe, go on ahead."

Joe nodded ran out, getting his mobirates and dialing a number.

XXX

My mobirates suddenly began to ring, but I was in no state to answer it. "Uncle!" I called, keeping close to Macy. "Uncle, where are you!?"

"He's outside," Macy said. "We've got to find a way out there."

I nodded and we tried to make our way to the front door, but a burning banister fell and split us up.

"Amanda!" Macy cried.

"I'm fine," I said. "Just try to find a way! I'll get out and meet you and Uncle! I swear!"

"Be careful," Macy said.

As I went the new direction, the smoke started to cause me to lose my breath, and everything seemed to be jumping out at me, threatening to get me.

I felt faint as I fell to my knees, coughing as I tried to get the smoke from my lungs.

This wasn't beginning to look good for me.

XXX

Mikko kept pacing in the front yard, the fire department taking a long time to come. He looked up as Macy came through the door, couching as she fell onto the grass. "Macy!" he cried, going to her and helping her up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok," Macy said. "Did Amanda come out yet?"

"No, she hasn't," Mikko said. "I thought she was with you."

"We got split up," Macy said. "A banister fell between us."

"Oh no!" cried Joe as he ran to a stop. "Amanda hasn't come out, has she?"

"No, not yet," Macy said.

"We've got to do something," Marvelous said as he and the others came forward.

"But what?" Luka asked.

XXX

I couldn't see: the smoke was too thick. My vision was beginning to get blurry when I felt someone pick me up and hold me up, wrapping my arm around their neck. Water burst out around me and killed the deadly flames.

"You're not going to pass on now!" said a man, the person next to me. He was wearing red, and what I could see of his face, he was wearing a red helmet with flames painted on the side. "Come on, stay with me! I know you can do it!"

Slowly, we began walking to the door, and the flames were always pushed away with water coming from the man.

"Who are you?" I whispered, going into another coughing fit.

"Don't worry about that right this second," the man replied.

Light hit my eyes as we made it outside.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok!" Mikko cried as he and Macy came to me.

"Just shaken up is all," I said through coughing.

"You have a habit of making us worry," Joe said as he came to my and hugged me. "You're not leaving my sight ever again!" He smiled then. "But I'm glad that you're alive."

"Joe," I said, burying my head into his shoulder.

"You're fine now," Joe whispered in my ear, rubbing my back. "You're out of the fire."

Marvelous and Grace gasped.

"It can't be!" Marvelous whispered.

"Impossible!" Grace breathed.

I raised my head to get a good view of who had saved me from the fire, and I felt all words leave me.

"Whoa!" the other Gokiagers said, astonished.

Grace looked at her morpher on her wrist, then back up to the man. "Is it really you?" she asked, almost breathless.

"It is," the man said.

"I-I can't believe it," Grace said, her voice shaking as tears formed in her eyes. "We thought you had died! The, the Gormin! They-!"

"We thought they finished you off," Marvelous said, and we were surprised to see tears coming in the captain's eyes.

"They didn't," the man reassured.

"Father!" Grace cried, running to the man and throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him into the tightest hug she could master.

"I'm here, Grace," said AkaRed.


	32. Surprise and a Question

Chapter 32 Surprise and a Question

The next morning, I awoke to find a note next to me on my pillow.

"_Amanda, I want to help you with your fear. When you wake up, meet me at the crow's nest. AR_," it said.

"AR?" I whispered. "It must be AkaRed. He's the only person who could have the initials AR."

I got up and got dressed, but I sat down on my bed after making it and thought for a moment.

As of right now, Mikko and Macy were at a friend's house where they could think of what to do next. Everything was lost in the fire, and now they were at step one and rebuild. I was still recovering from the smoke I had inhaled, coughing if I breathed too deeply.

I looked at my burnt jacket, which I had hung up in the corner of the room to remind me of what happened, and said, "If AkaRed has a chance for me to face my fear then I'm more than ready to take what he's got." Finally getting to my feet, I went to the crow's nest, where, sure enough, AkaRed was, leaning on the railing. "Good morning, AkaRed," I said.

"Morning," AkaRed replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Kinda," I said. "A few times I woke up coughing."

"That'll go away," AkaRed said. "Are you ready to get over your fear?"

"More than anything!" I replied.

"Alright," AkaRed said, turning to me. "In order to understand a fear, you must find where it came from. So, that comes to my question: how did you start to fear fires?"

I hesitated to tell him: I only ever told Joe why this was my fear, and he promised to keep it a secret. Then, I acknowledged that this would help me overcome my fear and I told AkaRed what happened.

_I was seven, and my family lived in an old house. My mom was cooking dinner when a fire started, and we couldn't control it._

_At the time, I was in my room, and I didn't know what was going on until I heard the commotion downstairs. I walked out of my room and saw the flames that went out of the kitchen and to the living room._

_"Amanda, come to me!" my dad called, starting to run up the stairs, but the fire got him to back off, and we were separated._

_I took a step back from the railing, scared._

_"Jump!" my dad cried. "You have to!"_

_"I can't," I said, shaking my head._

_"You need to!" my dad said._

_Slowly, I climbed on top of the railing and jumped down, landing safely in my father's arms._

_My dad placed me on the ground. "Come on, we need to get out of here," he said._

_We began running, but the house turned into a deadly maze, and we had to be careful not to get caught in a corner._

_As we went through the doorway from the living room to the den, the doorframe collapsed._

_"Look out!" I cried, pushing my dad through the doorway and then jumping back._

_"Amanda, keep calm!" my dad said. "I'll find a way to get you!"_

_I tried doing that as he ran, but the flames started to come closer to where I was. I felt something new come in me: fear. As I took a step back, I didn't realize how close the flames were until I scorched my elbow._

_Letting out a cry of pain, I brought my elbow against my body and spun around, seeing that I was slowly being surrounded._

_The smoke began to suffocate me, but I heard firemen as they barged into the house._

_"Help!" I cried, but it was the only thing I would do before I passed out._

"When I woke up, I was in the hospital, being treated for a severe burn and smoke inhalation," I said as I turned form AkaRed, a hand on elbow as if I could feel the burn again. "That's how I got my fear. For years, I've thought that I wouldn't have to go through what happened before again, but I guess I was sadly mistaken. Without you coming yesterday to help me, AkaRed," I turned to AkaRed again, "I'd be dead."

AkaRed took a moment to think. "Based on what you told me, I'm going to create a simulation to help you out," he said finally. "I want you to see me after dinner, and then I'll get you over your fear. Ok?"

"Yes," I said.

"Alright, then go do what you want for now," AkaRed said.

I nodded. "Thank you," I said as I left the crow's nest. "Morning Grace," I greeted Grace as she climbed up to go talk to AkaRed.

"Morning Amanda," Grace said, even more cheerful than usual. The smile that had appeared on her face yesterday when it was revealed that AkaRed was alive hadn't left all night, and I couldn't blame her for her joy. If possible, she was the happiest girl in the world. "Did you sleep well?"

"Half and half," I replied. I coughed a couple times. "Still recovering."

"That sucks," Grace said. "But, I heard Don is making a great breakfast to take your mind off of it."

"When doesn't he make a great meal?" I said.

"True," Grace said, taking a moment to think it over. "Well, I just know that it'll be good. I'll see you then."

"Later Grace," I said as we continued our own ways. As I went inside the living room, the Galleon was suddenly gone: the only thing that gave any real judgment of location was a large lake, and we were searching around it.

_"There's got to be something here!" Marvelous said. "This is where Navi told us!"_

_"Gai, doesn't this seem familiar?" I questioned, looking around._

_"It does," Gai agreed. He suddenly froze and turned to me. "This is where the tale of where the bad boys and girls were taken!"_

_The water in the lake started to ripple and something started to emerge from it._

"Amanda!" Marvelous cried, breaking through my vision. He had his hands on my arms, keeping my up as my grip on the rail slipped and I went to my knees.

"Was it another vision?" Ahim asked.

"Yes," I replied. I coughed again. "I don't know who it involves exactly, but I know that it's while we're out treasure hunting."

"Breakfast!" Don called, him and Gai bringing food to the table.

We went to eat, but I noticed that Joe wasn't around.

"Where's Joe?" I asked.

"Out," Luka said.

"Out?" I repeated. "Shouldn't someone get him to eat?"

"He'll come on his own," Gai said. "He always does."

Grace and AkaRed came down and joined us at the table.

I looked at Joe's empty spot next to me and couldn't help but have some worry for him.

When we finished, Marvelous said, "Amanda, go find Joe and tell him we're going to begin a treasure hunt, and that we'll start without him if needed."

"Alright," I said, walking outside and running to the spot where I knew Joe practiced. "Joe." I stopped short of where he was about to begin his practice with two sabers.

"What is it?" Joe asked, turning to me.

"We're going to go treasure hunting, and Marvelous told me to get you, or else we'll start without you," I said.

"Ok," Joe said, putting his sabers in the bushes nearby and shrugging on his jacket. "Let's go. Last one back has to clean the whole outside of the Galleon."

"No way, that's huge!" I complained.

"Somebody's got to do it," Joe answered with a sly smile. "And I won't."

"Then don't be last," was my last comment before running ahead of him.

I heard Joe laugh and then he ran after me.

When we got to the Galleon, we took a moment to recover our breath, with got me coughing a few times, but recovering quickly. We got aboard the Galleon and entered into the living room as the others gathered around Navi.

"Let's Treasure Navigate!" Navi said, flying into the air and then hitting her head on the ceiling. "A lake in the middle of nowhere gives a clue of revival. That's it!"

"A lake in the middle of nowhere, eh?" Marvelous said. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"I know where," I said. "After all, it's what I saw."

"Another vision?" Joe said.

"Yes," I replied. "Just follow me."

"I'm going to stay behind and work on something," AkaRed said. "Just call if you need any help."

We nodded and left the ship, the others following me.

"Are you sure you know where this is?" Marvelous complained as we looked up at a small mountain that we had to pass over to get to the place that I saw.

"I'm sure," I replied. "What, don't like a little work?"

"Shut up," Marvelous mumbled as we began to climb.

When we reached the other side of the mountain, we saw a huge lake with little vegetation around it.

"Is this it?" Ahim asked.

I nodded. "This is what I saw," I said as we walked forward. Keep on the lookout, though. Something's bound to happen, based on what I know."

"Why don't you tell us?" Don said.

"That way we'll know what to look out for," Grace added.

"Gai was saying something about a story that he and I were told when we were young and when he finished, something began to come out of the lake," I said.

"Let's begin our search," Marvelous said. "Pairs."

We nodded and got into our usual pairs: Marvelous and Joe, Luka and Don, Ahim and Grace, and Gai and I. We spread out, and thanks to the lack of life, we were able to keep watch of each other. If any of us had any sudden movements, the others would know.

"This place is familiar," Gai said.

"Yea, it is," I said.

"Wait, I know where this place clicks in my mind!" Gai said. "It's where the-!"

"Don't continue!" I hissed, clamping my hand over his mouth. "If you do, Mr. Monster over in that lake behind me will come out and attack, which I don't think we will like one bit. I know where this is familiar from, and if you continue that sentence, there will be an attack."

Gai nodded and I lowered my hand.

"Sorry for doing that quickly and suddenly, but it's what's best," I said.

"Don't worry about it," Gai said.

We continued our search for any kind of hint.

"This is beginning to annoy me," Marvelous growled. "We've searched for thirty minutes and found nothing!"

"Keep calm," Joe said, halfway amused. "I don't think Amanda would bring us here unless there was some reason for it."

"The only reason I'm not taking us someplace else is by that idea," Marvelous said.

Joe crossed his arms and raised a single eyebrow, not speaking.

"So, what did Navi mean by 'clue of revival'?" Luka thought out loud.

"I don't know, I'm not Navi," Don replied.

"If only you were," Luka said. "Then you'll give us even more accurate clues."

"Wow, it's great to know you think that," Don said.

Luka blushed slightly and turned away.

"I feel like I've been here before," Grace said.

"What makes you say that, Grace-sama?" Ahim asked.

"I don't know," Grace admitted. "Just like in a story." She paused then suddenly said, "That's it! This is where bad boys and girls are said to be brought!"

Like a cue, the water in the lake suddenly began to ripple.

"Grace must have said it," Gai said as everyone spun to the lake and a large serpent-like creature exploded from the water's surface.

"Great," I mumbled.

"Marvelous, what do we do?" Luka called from her position.

The creature spun around in a circle to look at us then it suddenly dived back down.

"Don't get close!" I called as the others went to get closer. I picked up a rock and threw it into the water, a claw suddenly bringing it under.

"Ah, mou!" Luka said, elbowing Don as he went to hide behind her.

"We're fine as long as we don't get near the water," Marvelous said. "Continue the search!"

We nodded and continued our search, but now, we kept glancing back at the water, as if the creature was going to jump out and then crawl on the ground.

"Hey, this looks weird," Gai said, picking up a strange multicolored rock.

"Yea, it does," I said. "Maybe it has something to do with the clue. Let's call Marvelous over."

Gai turned around and then titled his head to the side. "Eh?" he said. "Where is Marvelous?"

"He's over," I began, turning around, but my words losing power, "there. Well, he was!"

"Marvelous-san!" Gai called.

No answer.

"Dang," I mumbled. "Let's keep hold of this and look for the others."

Gai and I began to look for the others, but our attempts were fruitless.

"AkaRed," I said into my mobirates. "Can you do something for me?"

"What is it?" AkaRed replied.

"Can you track the other's mobirates and tell me where they are?" I asked. "Gai and I just lost them and we can't find them."

"On it," AkaRed said. "Give me a minute."

There was some silence that passed through us and then the computer beeped.

"Found them," AkaRed said. "They are currently on a path that branches out from the lake and to several caves dotting the mountains. I will let you know if they move again."

"Ok, thanks," I said. I closed my mobirates. "Cave exploring. Let's join them. I love caves."

"What?" Gai said, taking a hesitant step back.

"Problem?" I said.

"Um, no," Gai said, shaking his head.

"Gai, are you afraid of being underground?" I said, putting a caring hand on GokaiSilver's shoulder.

"Yes," Gai admitted quietly. "I don't have a good experience with caves. When I was younger, my class went on a field trip to one and…"

_"This is so amazing!" Gai cried, spinning around in front of the cave and striking a pose._

_"I heard there are ghosts in this cave," one of Gai's friends as he joined them again._

_"No such thing!" Gai said. "What do you think we'll see?"_

_"Ghosts," the boy replied._

_"Bats," a girl answered._

_"I heard in this cave there are some skeletons of past explorers," added a boy._

_"I don't believe it!" Gai said. "Hey, they're going ahead without us!"_

_The four ran inside the cave after the class and stopped at the first tour spot. The tour guide talked about some of the stuff about the cave and about the spot in general._

_After several long stops, the class had to go across a slippery part of rock, carefully and with the help of ropes and bars to keep them up._

_"Now, be extremely careful about this," the tour guide said. "You have railing on either side of you, and I want you to grip them tightly. Don't let go until you get to the other side."_

_In single file, the kids walked across the rocks, but the girl behind Gai was slipping, and her hands were sweaty, making her grip on the railing slippery. Her foot caught on a very slick part and she fell, and her first reaction was to grab the first person in front of her._

_Poor Gai suddenly fell back and he had to grip the railing to keep both him and his friend from falling._

_"Gai!" the teacher cried._

_"Hold on," the tour guide said, getting some rope out of his bag. Instructing the kids to move off of the rock, he went to the two and tied the rope into a loop, putting both Gai and his friend in it. "I don't want you to move, ok?"_

_"Ok," the girl said._

_Gai only nodded._

_The tour guide began pulling the rope up and got to two safely on the rock again. "Are you two hurt?" he asked._

_"Just shaken," Gai said, his voice shaking._

_"I'm sorry, Gai," the girl said. "I didn't mean to pull you down: just to get a balance."_

_"It's ok, Jackie," Gai said._

"I told her it was ok, but secretly, I was so scared, I felt that I was just going to faint," Gai said. "I've never been near a cave since."

"Gai, I'll help you through this," I said. "Look, if you get scared, just take my hand, and it'll let you know that I'm here to help you, that I won't let you slip, ok?"

"O-ok," Gai stuttered.

We began going to the caves and then when we reached them, we went to the closest one.

Gai stopped short just outside the one while I went inside. "Amanda," he whispered.

I turned around and walked back to him. "Yes?" I asked.

"This is the same cave," Gai said. "This is where it happened. I can't do it! I can't let a repeat of what happened before happen again!" He shook his head and sat down on a rock nearby.

"Oh, you poor thing," I said, sitting next to Gai. "Tell you what, if you do this, I'll do whatever you say for the next week, without question and without hesitation. Deal?"

"No," Gai replied stubbornly.

"Gai, what can I do to get you to go in there?" I said.

Gai thought for a moment, staring at the ground with a blank expression. Finally, he looked up at me and said, "Nothing. I'll go in there, but only because I don't want anything to happen to the others that we can't help with."

"Good, now that's the spirit," I said, putting a hand on Gai's arm. "Come on."

Taking slow steps, I led Gai into the mouth of the cave, where he eased a bit, but he was still jumpy.

We continued on until we found a rock.

"Wait!" Gai cried, pulling me back as I walked forward. "This is where it happened."

I looked at the rock and thought for a moment. "It doesn't look like the others came through here," I said. "Let's head back, ok?"

"Hold up," Gai said. He took a step forward. "I want to walk across and face my fears." He put his hands on the rails and took a careful step out.

I watched carefully, ready to help Gai in a heart's beat.

Gai continued walking, not looking down or back. Before he knew it, he reached the other side and the railings dropped.

"You did it, Gai!" I called. "You walked across!"

"Yes!" Gai cried, jumping into the air victoriously.

"Now, come back so we can look for the others!" I said.

Gai looked at his Gokai Cellular and opened it as he got a call. "Hello?" he said. "Ok, on the way." He closed it and put it away. "The others are at the Galleon." He walked across again normally. "Let's go join them."

"I'm so proud of you, Gai," I said. "You faced your fear!"

"Thanks," Gai said. "Now, let's get going, or else the others are going to wonder where we are."

"Why would they leave without us?" I asked. "That's not like them, especially Joe."

"You'll see once we get back," Gai said.

"If you say so," I replied.

When we boarded the Galleon, Gai went behind me and covered my eyes with his hands.

"Gai!" I protested.

"It's a surprise!" Gai said. "Don't you remember what today is?"

"No," I answered.

"What!?" Gai replied, surprised. "I would think that you would remember!"

"What is today?" I said.

"Just wait a moment and you'll find out," Gai said, beginning to guide me to the door.

Someone opened it and we walked through.

"I can't believe you don't remember that today is your birthday!" Gai said as he uncovered my eyes and took a step back next to Don.

"Surprise!" the others said.

The Galleon was decorated to look like a party, and it was, for me.

I smiled as I looked around, and Joe came next to me and kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday," he said. "I've been waiting all day to say that to you, but if I said it too early, then the whole surprise would've been messed up."

"Thanks Joe," I said.

"You realize that this was just to distract you, right?" Grace asked.

"So you planned Navi to say that?" I said.

"No," Marvelous said. "We just knew she would say something. It was just great timing that you had that vision just before Navi gave us that navigation."

"We needed to distract you to get time to get back here and decorate," Luka said.

"That's half of the reason AkaRed stayed behind," Don said.

"It was to give us a head start, so that we would be ready sooner," Ahim said with a smile, her hands folded in her lap as she walked next to Luka.

"And it was my idea that a treasure hunt would be the best way," Gai said. "We talked about it after you left to go to the tournament for karate and then had Ahim go."

"I was filled in after we joined in the arena," Joe said.

"And they brought me into the deal after you went to bed last night," AkaRed said.

"So, you surprised?" Luka asked.

"Very," I said, the smile still not leaving my face. "This is a wonderful surprise!"

"I was able to make your favorite dinner," Don said.

"And Joe-san made you a birthday cake," Ahim said.

"What are we doing still talking?" Marvelous demanded. "Let's celebrate!"

Later that night, I was in the crow's nest, thinking. AkaRed had promised me that he would have the simulation done by tomorrow, so then I would go in, and the others also wanted to go treasure hunting to continue on that clue.

Gai had showed the rock to the others, and Don was currently examining it for any possible sigs of what Navi suggested.

I thought about what had happened to me and I began thinking: my whole life was based off of luck and chance. It was luck that I survived the fire when I was younger, it was luck that I was the only possible survivor of the hospital collapsing, and it was all chance and luck that I had such good fortune when it came to everything I've done with the Gokaigers.

"Now, the birthday girl shouldn't be up here alone," Joe said as he joined me. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm just thinking about something," I said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Joe, what if my whole life, ever since that fire when I was younger, was just luck and chances?" I replied, turning to Joe. "It was luck that the fire didn't kill me, both times, and that I was the lone survivor of the destruction of the hospital. What if it was just by chance that when the hospital fell, you guys came to get rid of the Gormin?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Joe commented.

"Well," I said, turning back to lean against the railing. "I'm not sure. Half of it is bad, but half of it is good. It's contradicting itself."

"If you want to take your mind off of this, I have one last gift you for," Joe said.

I turned to Joe, and saw that he was on a knee, a small box in his hands. "Joe?" I whispered.

"Amanda, I love you more than anything," Joe said. "And I want to make that love official. So, will you marry me?" He opened the box to show a ring.

"Oh, Joe," I said, putting a hand over my mouth in shock. "Yes, yes, I'll marry you!"

Joe put the ring on my finger and got to his feet. "You've just made me the happiest man on the planet," he said, kissing me.


	33. Failure

Chapter 33 Failure

As Joe and I returned from the crow's nest, it didn't take Luka any time at all to notice the new ring on my hand. Knowing what it was for, she looked at me and smiled, nodding her head silently.

The other pirates, they didn't notice us until we sat down on the couch, and even then, no one noticed the new addition that I wore.

When Marvelous got to his feet, we turned to him. "Lights out," he said.

The others nodded and went to their rooms, but Joe held me back for a moment. "Luka already knows," he said as I turned to him. "She's bound to tell the others unless we beat her to it, and who do you think they'd rather hear it from: the lookout who spots everything quickly, or the two who are engaged?"

"I'd say we tell them tomorrow morning," I said. "We'll beat Luka to the punch."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Joe said. "Now, time for you to get some sleep."

"And you," I said. "After all, you guys must have put a lot of extra time into that, and added to the fact that we were out treasure hunting for most of the morning and early afternoon."

"I have some business I have to attend to first," Joe said.

"Joe, please, let it wait until morning," I said, putting my hand on his arm. "Everyone needs rest, even if they have other matters to take care of. That can wait."

Joe sighed, giving in. "Alright," he said. "But this is only for you." He kissed my forehead and we went down to our living quarters, tucking in for the night.

The next morning, I woke up to find it cloudy and rainy. "Oh, this is great," I mumbled. "At least that monster shouldn't bother us this time around."

As I joined the others in the living room, Joe paused in his sit-ups to catch my eye and nod, an unvoiced message passing between us.

I returned the nod, picking up the message: during breakfast.

"I have breakfast!" Don called, him and Gai ringing in some food.

"Good!" came Marvelous' usual reply. "I'm wasting away here!"

We gathered at the table and I said, "Joe and I have something to say."

"What is it?" Ahim asked.

Luka got a sly smile on her face. "It turns out that the fir-" she began.

"Luka!" Joe interrupted.

"As I was saying," I said quickly before anyone could ask questions about Joe's sudden and unusual outburst, "Joe and I are engaged."

A surprised, but happy silence fell around the table.

Ahim was the first to break the silence by saying, "What a lovely surprise!"

The others nodded.

"But we don't need anything special done," Joe said quickly, seeing that Don was going to offer to make a fancy dinner. "Really, we don't need it."

"What we want to do is continue like usual," I said. "So, after breakfast, we'll join you as you go treasure hunting."

"Good, because you'd go anyways," Marvelous replied.

As we began eating, Joe caught my eye and nodded, a slight smile on his lips, and I got the message: we did well in beating Luka to revealing what had happened.

When we left the Galleon, AkaRed joined us, saying that he had finished what he was doing and wanted to see what we did while treasure hunting, since Grace had told him that it was different than how it was before.

We returned to the lake and Gai and I showed the others where we had found the rock.

Don surveyed the ground around us and said, "I've only found one thing of life in that stone you found yesterday." He took it out of his pocket. "The coloration of this rock indicates a source of some life, long forgotten, yet newly discovered."

"If it's long ago, but new, then which is it?" Luka said.

"Both," Don said. "It was founded a long time ago on my home planet, but it's newly discovered by the people of Earth. If I can find where more of this is put, then we may find our clue."

"And what do we do about Shrimp back there?" Marvelous asked, pointing his thumb behind him to where the lake is.

"With this cloud cover, I'm almost certain that Mr. Monster won't be bothering us," I said. "After all, most creatures, humans included, don't really want to do anything with it raining."

"Yes, but this is not a creature from Earth," Ahim said. "Last night, I took the liberty to look at something from the monster and found out that it has a past from Famille, my home planet. When it rains, we enjoy to do stuff outside. It tends to give us more strength and power, though I still do not understand why. Near the castle, a lake full of these things would crawl out of the water and soak up the rain. It did not take me long to understand to stay away from there."

"That thing can come on land?" Gai said, looking hesitantly at the water's edge as the rain came down.

"Yes," Ahim said. "They are called Leviathans."

We glanced uncertainly at each other.

"Do not worry," Ahim said. "As long as we don't bother it, we shall be fine."

Cautiously, we began looking for some more of the rocks. We stayed away from the water to make sure that we could watch the Leviathan.

Suddenly, we heard the water move and spun around to see the Leviathan crawl out of the water, and what's worst, it was heading in mine and Gai's direction.

"Do not move!" Ahim called as we were about to bolt. "If you do, it will only chase you! Remain still until my word!"

Gai and I froze as the Leviathan moved next to us and then rolled up into a ball. It closed its eyes and then fell asleep.

"It is ok to move, but please, be quiet," Ahim said.

Gai and I began to move away, but the Leviathan suddenly snapped open its eyes and stared at us, fury and anger flaming in them.

"No!" Ahim cried, running in front of us. She put out a hand and rested it against the Leviathan's nose.

Surprisingly, the Leviathan backed up and went to sleep again.

"Go," Ahim whispered, taking a slow step back. "Before it wakes again."

We backed up and then ran to the others.

"Are you ok?" Joe asked, mostly concerned about me.

"We're fine," I said.

"Shaken up, but fine," Gai said.

"Ahim, how did you do that?" Grace asked.

"On Famille, we learned at a young how to calm a beast, no matter what type, in case that we're caught in a situation like this," Ahim said. "I guess I never forgot it."

"Well, you just saved our skin," I said. "Thanks."

"It is alright, Amanda-sama," Ahim said.

"Guys, while you were here, I found some more of this stuff," AkaRed said as he joined us. He opened his hand to show several more multicolored rocks.

"Where did you find them?" Don said, picking one up and looking at it.

"Follow me," AkaRed said.

We followed him to a grove where the rocks seemed to grow in bunches.

"This should be where it is," Gai said.

"Then look around here," Marvelous said.

Once again, we spread out and looked around.

"So, how are we supposed to know when we find it?" I asked no one in particular.

"Dunno," Gai replied. "But, I'm sure we'll know it when we find it."

I nodded and we continued looking around.

"Marvelous!" Grace called after awhile. "We found something!"

"What?" Marvelous replied as we abandoned our searches and went to Ahim and Grace, who picked up a type of compass and map. "What's this?"

"We do not know," Ahim answered.

"Maybe this will lead us to the main treasure," Joe said as Marvelous opened the map and looked at it.

"I can't read this!" Marvelous exclaimed, putting it on the rock. "This is written in a totally different language!"

"Let me," I said as I walked up next to the map and looked at the words. "It says 'To find what you want, follow the directions carefully. Stray an inch, and you'll fail, and your lives will be sacrificed."

"This sounds like something from the Olmecs that we learned a couple years ago," Grace said.

"That's what I'm worried about," I said. "If it means for a sacrifice, there's no one we can spare."

"But it's not asking that," Gai said. "It just says to follow the directions."

"What are the directions?" Luka said.

I read through the directions, and as I passed glances at the others, I could see that they were just as lost as I was.

"Father, do you know of any of these places?" Grace asked, turning to AkaRed.

"Some sound familiar," AkaRed said. "I'm going to need to get an idea down before continuing."

With that agreed, we went back to the Galleon and rested while AkaRed began his research.

We spent most of the afternoon there, but we had to leave when Navi said, "Zangyack attacking at M341!"

"I'll help out when needed," AkaRed said. "Amanda, you should stay back so that I can help you, then join the others."

"Ok," I said. "I'll meet you guys out there. Just make sure I get something to do when I join."

"Will do," Marvelous said with a smile and the others ran out.

AkaRed put a hold on his search and opened the files for the simulations. "I trust by now you understand what to do, correct?" he asked as he gave me some sunglasses.

"Correct," I said as I put them on. "What do I have to do?"

"I believe that since you haven't been able to go through a fire without getting help outside, you need to get through the house without the need of assistance," AkaRed said. "I've made it as real as a fire can get, with the heat, and burns if you touch it, but it won't be life-threatening."

"I understand," I said. "I'm ready."

"As soon as you make it through, you'll return to the Galleon," AkaRed said. "Ready?"

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ok," AkaRed said. "If you have trouble, just call for the simulation to stop and I'll stop it. Starting in five, four, three, two, one."

The Galleon disappeared and I was back inside my old home, and it was burning down.

"Amanda, you can do this," I whispered. I went to the stairs, but they collapsed. "Ok, I'll just jump down." I climbed the railing and fell to the bottom floor, rolling to stop my fall, since no one was around to catch me this time.

Behind me, the railings fell as the fire got to them, and the heat blasted against my back.

"Ignore it," I whispered, running forward and going around the house I use to know and love. I went through several different rooms, but the fire kept making me go back.

As I returned to the living room, I noticed a falling banister. "Not this time!" I cried, running forward and diving to get under it, but everything suddenly froze and I realized that if it didn't, I would've lost my leg.

The Galleon came around me and I left out a sigh. "This time I wasn't scared," I said. "I was more determined, but I think that's because I knew what was coming."

"That usually does affect the outcome," AkaRed said, offering me his hand up. "Here."

"Thanks," I said, taking it and getting pulled to my feet.

"I'll have you keep the sunglasses on when in the Galleon, but I won't tell you when I'll set it up," AkaRed said. "I'll let the others know what's going to happen, so that if you start doing something unexpected, they'll know why. Now, why don't we help the others?"

I nodded and took off the sunglasses. "I'd love to," I replied.

"We won't let you set off that ray!" was the first thing we heard Marvelous say when we reached the battleground.

I examined the ground and said, "AkaRed, there's a ray that's pointing to the sky that Zangyack set up. It doesn't look good, and the others are keeping the Zangyack monster from it. But they aren't doing well."

"What does the ray look like?" AkaRed said, who was kneeling next to me, but because of my advanced eyesight, I could see it better than him. After all, we were several stories above the ground, and we weren't really right above them.

"It's blue with a snowflake on the side," I said.

"No!" AkaRed suddenly cried, jumping to his feet.

"Who's there!?" the monster demanded, firing a laser in our direction.

AkaRed pulled me back as the laser hit the edge of the building, bringing it down.

"What was that about!?" I whispered, looking at AkaRed with surprise at how he acted.

"That ray is going to put Earth on deep freeze," AkaRed said. "I've heard of the blueprints, but I've never seen it before. It'll do it slowly, the temperature dropping each day by a little bit, until the planet is frozen solid."

"What!?" I gasped, looking back at the ray. "We've got to shut it down!"

"We will," AkaRed said.

The monster suddenly flew up to us. "Late, are we?" it asked as we quickly got to our feet.

"We won't let you set that thing off!" I said.

"Says the girl who's about to fall," the monster replied.

Before I could react, the monster grabbed me and threw me off the building.

"Amanda!" AkaRed cried.

"Gokai Change!" I said.

"Jetman!" my mobirates exclaimed.

Just before I hit the ground, I flew into the air and caught myself, landing safely on my feet. "You guys, you've got to help AkaRed," I said as I turned back into a Gokaiger. "I need to somehow pull the plug on this ray."

"Let me help you," Don said, stepping forward.

I nodded and the others went to help AkaRed.

Don and I opened the panel, but we were completely lost with the wires, but we noticed a countdown timer.

"We only have five minutes!" Don exclaimed.

"Don't say that," I said. "It'll only get us more nervous and mess up!"

"Sorry, sorry," Don said. "This is the most complicated thing I've ever seen! We can't just rip out a handful: it will only speed up the process or set it off now."

"Then we go one at a time," I said.

"That still won't work!" Don said. "I've seen this on Ahim's planet, and I've been meaning to ask her if she knows anything about this."

"We're gotta do luck," I said. "That's what we have."

The timer started counting down from two minutes.

"Oh no!" Don cried.

"Shut up," I hissed, looking at the multicolored wires. I went to grab one, but I couldn't decide which one. "Ah, what do I pick!?"

"The answer is nothing!" the monster replied, jumping down and taking pulling us back.

"No!" we answered, breaking free and trying to pick the right one.

"Just blow it up!" Marvelous called.

"Don't!" AkaRed said. "Then it'll only cause the Earth to freeze!"

"Don, pick one," I said as I got to my feet and turned to the monster. "I'll try to give you some time!" I began to fight the monster, and then heard the snapping of a wire.

At first, nothing happened, but then the ray started to power up.

"Dang it!" Don cried. "That only sped it up!"

"One more chance!" Luka called.

I dropped my fight with the monster and turned to Don, but it was a bad mistake on my part: I was struck from behind and thrown back.

"Amanda!" Joe cried, running to me as I unmorphed and rolled onto my back.

"I messed up," I mumbled.

Don was about to clip another wire but the monster struck him from behind and unmorphed, his final moment was over: the ray was powering up and shooting into the sky.

"Oh no," I whispered, a horrified look on my face as the rain clouds suddenly cleared and the ray penetrated the atmosphere.

"Shoot," AkaRed muttered.

"I've done my job," the monster said, jumping into the air and disappearing.

Joe helped me up, but I felt that I had failed, that I had let everyone down.

And I hated to let someone down.


	34. Deep Freeze

Chapter 34 Deep Freeze

I wouldn't let myself go for believing that it was my fault Earth was now in my predicament. I closed myself off from the others, even from Joe, who was doing everything he could do to help me out. I didn't even tell him how I felt about this whole thing.

That night, while I was recovering, I wrote down in my journal everything that I wanted to say to someone, but keep hidden in my mouth. "_…And I don't think I'll be able to fix this one._" I concluded in the journal. I had written five pages, front and back, of what I thought and wanted to say, which would only be in my eyes and no one else's.

At first, the temperature change wasn't even noticeable, but it took a couple months for it to really start taking affect.

Throughout that period, I was doing more and more single karate work, going to someplace nearby the Galleon that the others didn't know about, and practice for hours and hours on end.

But one day, I was being followed.

I was working for a few hours before Joe came out and said, "Amanda, why are you closing yourself to us? What's wrong?"

I turned my head away to mask the tears in my eyes as I whispered, "It's my fault we're like this. If I had continued that fight with the monster, Don would've been able to finish what he was trying to do. This whole thing is my fault!" I went to do a spinning jump kick, but I ended up falling. I didn't get up, like usual, but I stayed on the ground, silent tears rolling down my face, hidden sobs raking my body.

"Amanda," Joe said, walking to me and getting in front of me. Before I could turn away from him and press away any type of comfort he would've given me, he rested a hand against my cheek and raised my head to meet his. "Listen, this isn't your fault. If anything, it's our fault for just standing around and not helping out. Please, don't do this to yourself." He used his other hand to stroke some hair out of my face. "I hate seeing you like this." A single tear rolled down his face, and I was startled by it. "Don't you understand how worried you've made everyone? Ever since the attack with the ray, you've only ever come to us at mealtime, and even then, sometimes, you wouldn't come. You never talked to us only if we needed it. You haven't offered a hand when needed, and during karate, that's the only time you ever seemed to act normal, but only because you didn't want them to worry. Well, if you don't want your classmates to worry, why make the crew worried?"

I closed my eyes. "I don't like letting people down," I said. "I hate it. And now, I've felt like I've let the whole planet down. There is no joy in what I feel: it's only the feeling of disappointment and frustration." I wiped my tears away, but I couldn't stop more from coming. "I need to end this. I need to be the one to somehow stop that ray. I can't continue on with the feeling of rejection, and with school coming soon, I've got to do it fast. The only way to do that is to keep on practicing what I know I'm good at. This is where I've been so much. And you can't say you've never done this before."

"I have," Joe admitted. "But I've never done this for so long. The most is a few days, not months. Please, come back."

"I can't face the others like this," I said, bowing my head as my voice got so shaky, it was hard to understand. "I've seen the way they look at me: with a look of dismissal, like they don't want me around."

"If you hear what they say after you leave, you'd think differently," Joe answered. "They are worried about you. A few times, Marvelous has come after you, but has come back empty handed, which we both know he hates. If the captain has to go out looking for the youngest member of the crew, then that really means something about how special you are to the team. Amanda, we all love you, and we all care about you, like you're our sister, and when you go off and disappear, sometimes for days on end, with your mobirates off or left in the Galleon, we really do stress out about you."

Finally, I said the two words that Joe wanted to hear before doing anything else to comfort me: "I'm sorry."

Joe pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back as I cried on his shoulder. Everything that I've kept in for the months and months before was finally let out: the fear, the pain, the anger, and the grief and sadness. "You're going to be fine," he whispered into my ear. "We're going to help you. You won't be doing this alone." He soothingly stroked my hair, which gave me some comfort, and kept his other arm wrapped around me, letting me know that he wasn't going to leave without me.

As I began to feel better, I sniffed and said, "I don't know how to talk to the others now."

"Just start with 'Will you help me?' and the rest will follow," Joe said. He stood up and helped me up.

Slowly, I nodded. "Ok," I whispered, wiping away the trace of tears from my eyes.

"Before we go, can I see that smile that I use to love to see?" Joe said, running a gentle hand across my cheek and giving me a kiss.

I mustered a smiled onto my lips and returned the kiss.

"There," Joe said, taking a step back, a hand still on my arm. "Now, to the Galleon."

When I was on the deck, Joe was right behind me. "Go on," he whispered.

I went to the door and took a deep breath, opening it and going in, Joe following.

Marvelous snapped awake from his nap to look at me, while the others stopped what they were doing to see what was up with me.

"Will you help me?" I asked.

Before I could blink, I saw a blur of red and Marvelous had pulled me into a tight embrace, which had surprised everyone on the GokaiGalleon, mostly me. "All you had to do was ask," he replied as he let me go, me checking to make sure that I didn't have any broken ribs by the sudden force of the attacking hug. He chuckled. "Deserve it," he added. "Making us worry so much."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Amanda-sama, you know that we shall always help you," Ahim said as she got to her feet and came next to Marvelous.

"Yea, instead of making us worry," Luka added.

"Of course we'll help you," Grace said.

"We're together until the end," Don said.

"After all, that's what pirates, and Super Sentai members, do," Gai said.

"It'll just take time, but we can do it," AkaRed said.

I nodded. "Thank you," I said.

"See, I told you that's all you needed to say," Joe said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

The next day, the temperature dropped considerably, making the supposed-to-be warm summer day seem like only a dream, and it caught me, Ahim, Gai, and Grace shopping for back-to-school items for our senior year.

"What do you think we shall face this time?" Ahim asked as we picked out backpacks and pencils.

"Not sure," I replied.

"There's always new things that happen," Grace said.

"And since this would be our last year, even more things rely on such little things," Gai said.

As we walked to the checkout counter, I saw a little girl drop a doll that she was holding.

"Daddy!" the girl cried, trying to get back to it, but the dad didn't notice.

"Hold on," I said, walking forward and picking up the doll. "Excuse me!" I ran after the father and daughter. "Your daughter dropped this."

"Mr. Snuggles!" the girl exclaimed, hugging the doll tightly.

"Thank you, ma'am," the father said. "Bella, what do you say?"

"Thank you!" the girl said.

"We need to keep anything warm close by, especially with this weather," the father said. "I wonder who let this happen. I'd hate to be that one who messed up. Come on, Bella." He and Bella walked away.

"Yea, I hate being the one who messed up," I mumbled, turning back to the others.

"Amanda-sama, that was very kind of you," Ahim said.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked.

"You now look a bit down," Gai added.

"Just something that father said," I replied, skillfully masking my expression now.

"What did he say?" Grace said.

"Oh, nothing important," I said.

The others only sighed, knowing that if I would tell anyone, it would be Joe, and that he would also keep it secret.

When we walked outside, we were suddenly hit with a cold blast of air.

"I didn't realize that this would take effect in an hour!" Gai cried as we got over our shivering.

"It was much warmer when we went in," Ahim added as we started walking back to the Galleon.

"Then we've got to somehow change this, and soon," Grace said.

"Yes, let's hope the others are working on this," I said.

When we returned to the Galleon, the others were checking out the ray and the effects, but we noticed that Marvelous and Joe were out.

"Hey, where's Marvelous and Joe?" Grace asked.

"Crow's nest, talking," Luka said. "They needed some captain-first mate time."

"Oh," I said, nodding. "Ok."

"How is the progress on the ray shutting off?" Ahim said as she walked to where Don and AkaRed were working on the computer.

"We are currently tracking the Zangyack monster that set up the whole thing," AkaRed said.

"We've found out that it created the ray and to take out the ray and free Earth from this freeze, we need to defeat the monster," Don added.

The ship suddenly lurched to a side.

"What's going on, Don!?" Luka cried as we tried to balance ourselves.

"Hakase, report!" Marvelous ordered as he and Joe came down from the crow's nest.

"Who's attacking?" Joe added.

"No attacks," Don said, bringing up a picture of the ship. "The frost is messing with the engines. This thing can fall at any moment."

"Then bring it to the water," Marvelous said.

"But, Marvelous-san, the only water close by is the one with the Leviathan in it!" Don protested. "The Galleon would be destroyed by it! And if we go farther than that, then there's no way the four can go to the school!"

"Wait, there's another lake," I said. "Not as big, but it'll keep the Galleon safe while we're sorting out what needs to be done. It's about the same distance as the one with the Leviathan, but it's even closer to the school."

"Where?" Don said, beginning to open the location for Marvelous to us in the control room.

I gave Don the coordinates and Marvelous was gone in a minute.

Luka and Ahim ran to the crow's nest while Joe, Gai, and Grace went onto the deck to prepare the masts for movement. Don, AkaRed, and I watched the computer screen for any attackers, and to keep track of the engines.

"Don, go to the engine in trouble and try to give us more time," AkaRed said. "Amanda and I will do what needs to be done here."

"Yes, AkaRed-san," Don said. He grabbed a tool kit and ran out of the room.

The Galleon raised anchor and began to go.

When Joe, Gai, and Grace came in, Grace went to go with Marvelous, Gai went to help Don, and Joe watched the screen intently.

"Marvelous," Don said. "The engine can't take much more of the flying. It looks like it's about to explode."

"Get out of there, Don, Gai!" AkaRed said. "If it does, then you two will be seriously hurt!"

"We're going," was Gai's reply.

"How far are we?" Grace said.

"There's still ten minutes," I said. "Can the engine hold?"

"Fifty-fifty," came Don's answer.

"We've gotta hope for the best," Marvelous said.

"There's an attack!" Navi said. "It's at M254! What would you do!? Oh, if you were in this position, what would you do!?

We turned to her.

"Amanda, Joe, Don, Gai, Ahim, get out there and fight," Marvelous said. "We're counting on you. We'll join as soon as possible."

"On it, Marvelous," we replied.

Ahim, Don, and Gai joined me and Joe as we ran out of the Galleon and slid down the ropes while the ship was moving, running to where Navi told us.

"It's another hospital," I reported, recognizing the place on the map that I had seen so much before. "I could've gone there to learn what I know, but it was farther from where I lived."

"If it's a hospital, we've got to make sure there is no repeat," Joe said.

We ran to the hospital grounds and saw that we were too late to stop any destruction: the damage was like what happened before.

"I'll search for survivors, you guys stop any attacks," I said as I branched out from the others.

I heard a coughing and turned to the rubble of what was the pediatric center, seeing a girl my age that was trapped, alive, but hurt.

"Help," the girl whispered, reaching out a hand to me.

"Hold on," I said, going to the girl and freeing her. "What's your name?"

"Myle," the girl replied. "What's yours?"

"Honest Amanda Doc," I said.

"You're a pirate, aren't you?" Myle said.

"GokaiPurple," I said.

"Cool," Myle said. "You're my hero."

I smiled and inspected Myle for any scratches. "Where's your family?" I asked.

"Home," Myle replied. "I always come here by myself. I volunteer in the pediatric ward, since I want to be a pediatrician."

"Don't lose hope in your dream," I said.

"I feel cold," Myle said.

Concluding that Myle wasn't hurt, I took off my jacket and gave it to her, despite the chill that wrapped around me. "Here, it'll keep you warm," I said.

"I can't!" Myle proclaimed. "It's yours! It's keeping you warm! I'd feel horrible if you have to suffer and I get to have the comfort that was once yours!"

"Myle, I know you're trying to be modest, but you need it more than I," I said. I forced the jacket onto her arms. "I've got to continue to look for survivors."

"The pediatric ward was where everyone was at the time, besides the patients that were deep inside the other buildings," Myle said. "If there's no one else here that survived, then there's no one else."

"There's no Gormin," Don said as he and the others joined us.

"Also, there are no other survivors from the other buildings," Ahim said.

"No," Myle whispered, looking down and the jacket falling from her shoulders. "My friends."

I frowned and picked up my jacket again, putting it around her shoulders again. "I'm sorry, Myle," I said. "I'll take you home."

Myle only nodded, silent as she felt a feeling of loneliness wrapped around her.

"I'll see you guys at the Galleon," I said to the others. "We'll be fine."

"Be careful," Joe said as they slowly backed off and then left.

"Why did this happen?" Myle whispered as we began to walk.

"Stuff happens for a reason," I said. "After all, I was the only survivor of the hospital that fell before. Even my parents were killed. My aunt and uncle were home, my only family left."

"My aunt and uncle died then," Myle said. "And a fire took Mom's and Dad's home."

That sounded familiar. "Is your mom and dad Macy and Mikko?" I said, stretching out on a limb.

Myle looked up at me, confused. "Yea, why?" she asked.

"Because they're my aunt and uncle," I replied. "Where've you been?"

"Studying in Europe," Myle said.

We walking up to a house and I recognized it as the new house that Mikko and Macy bought.

"We're cousins," I whispered as Mikko and Macy ran out of the house to check on Myle.

"Amanda, you were there?" Mikko asked.

"We searched for survivors, and she's the only one," I said.

Myle looked at me with a newfound respect. "No wonder we have such close ties!" she cried.

"Are you hurt, sweetie?" Macy said.

"No, Mom, I'm fine," Myle replied, giving Macy a one-armed hug.

"I did a full inspection," I said. "No harm whatsoever."

"That's good," Mikko said. "But, what are you going to do now?"

"Return to the Galleon, I guess," I said. "Myle, if you need any help with medicine, just call."

Myle nodded and smiled. "I will, cousin," she said, even though the last word was a sound of disbelief.

"I heard that there's a hospital near hear, close to the one we were just at, looking for teen volunteers," I said. "If I were you, I would check it out. That way, you can still get to that dream of yours."

"I will," Myle said. "Thank you, Amanda."

"Now, I've gotta head back before the others worry," I said.

"Freeze," said a voice behind me, and I felt a gun pressed against the back of my neck.

The other three backed away slowly.

"So, now you show up," I said. "Months later."

Freeze, the name we decided to give the monster, jabbed the gun sharply into my neck, but I didn't even wince. "Watch what you say when I have the upper hand," he replied.

I let a smirk appear on my face. "Oh really?" I growled, spinning around quickly and kicking the gun out of his hand. It went flying into the grass. "Go ahead, get it," I challenged. As Freeze went to get it, I said, "Gokai Change!"

"Gokiager!" my mobirates screamed.

"Joe, Freeze has finally come back," I said. "I need backup to defeat him."

"We've already landed and we're on the way," Joe replied. "Hang in there."

"Will do," I said, closing the mobirates and putting it away. As Freeze pointed his gun at me, I fired my GokaiGun at him, causing him to take cover. "Now, time to turn this deep freeze into sweet heat!"

"If you can catch me!" Freeze replied, going to run, but he was suddenly knocked back by AkaRed's kick.

"I ran ahead of the others," AkaRed said. "They will be here shortly."

"Alright," I said. "Until then, we can keep him busy."

"Can't hit what you can't see!" Freeze said, turning invisible.

"Is that all?" I taunted, pressed a combination on my mobirates and glasses taking the place of my visor. "Invisibility tracker, on." Everything turned red except for Freeze, who was running from the scene. "What, now you're a coward!?"

AkaRed turned around and saw Freeze running. "What was the point of coming if that was going to happen?" he asked, confused, as I powered down.

"There's no reason," I said. "Unless I broke his plan by attacking when he thought I was going to lay down and let him kill me."

"Return to the Galleon," AkaRed said into a communicator. "Freeze fled. We'll be back soon."

"So close!" Marvelous exclaimed.

"But so far," Luka said in a defeated voice.

"We shall see you soon," Ahim said.

AkaRed put his communicator away and turned to me. "What you going to do now, kid?" he asked. "Have some family time or do you want to come back to the Galleon?"

"I was going to head back, anyways," I said. "I'll join you."

"Wait, you need your jacket," Myle said, handing it to me.

"Thanks," I said as I put it on. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Be safe," Mikko said.

Macy and Myle nodded.

"I will," I replied, catching up with AkaRed as he went ahead.

"What happened to the hospital?" AkaRed said.

"Destroyed," I said. "One survivor."

"That's like you," AkaRed said, looking at me.

I nodded. "Yea," I said.

When we got back to the Galleon, the temperature had dropped even more.

"It's a good thing the Galleon landed when it did," Don said. "All the engines are frozen over."

"So we're stuck here while we sort out this problem?" Marvelous asked.

Don nodded. "There's nothing I can do to help out," he said.

"Can you at least try to make it warmer in here please?" Ahim suggested as she and Luka huddled together under a blanket on the couch.

"This is as warm as it will get," Gai said.

"Mou," Luka said as she shivered.

"We've got a long night ahead of us," Grace said as she watched the sun begin to set.

With a sigh, Don began to go work on dinner, hoping that turning on the oven would make it warmer.

When we went to go to sleep, it was just plain too cold for us to be in our rooms by ourselves.

Even with all the blankets on me, I was shaking from the cold. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I called, the shivering traveling into my voice.

"How are you holding up?" Joe asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Freezing," I replied as I turned onto my side to face him.

"The others have decided to get tons of blankets and huddle together in the living room, to pull up the couches and chairs so that it's kinda like a huge bed," Joe said.

"Then I think I'll come," I said. "After all, with the cold, you need to keep as warm as possible." As I got up, Joe wrapped his arms around me, and we walked out to where the others were.

Without any words said, we tried to cover up as best we could and settled down for the night. The whole time, Joe kept his arms around me while I rested my head on his shoulder.


	35. New Possibilities

Chapter 35 New Possibilities

The next day, it was hard to get motivated enough to move around and find Freeze.

Eventually, everyone was up and moving, but it was still cold.

"Hey, Amanda," Grace called as she looked out the window.

"Yea?" I asked as I went next to her.

"Should it be snowing?" Grace continued, looking at me.

"Snow?" I replied, looking outside. I was startled to see a white blanket on the ground. "No, it shouldn't. It's never snowed here before!"

"The end is soon," AkaRed said. "The ray nears the end when there is snow in the most unexpected places."

"Don, hurry up with that searched!" Marvelous ordered.

"I am, I am!" Don cried.

"How much time is left?" Joe said.

"One day," AkaRed said.

"That isn't a long time," Gai said.

"But we can still do it!" Ahim said. "I believe we can!"

"And if Ahim can believe, then I do, too," Luka said.

"I have five possible locations," Don said. "All of them have the same energy readings as Freeze."

"Then give them to use and we'll move out," Marvelous said. "Someone will need to be alone, though."

"I will," AkaRed said. "I have the greatest chance of escaping something than you guys do if you're caught in it."

Don gave us the locations and we ran out.

"Report," Marvelous said as he and Joe ran across the coast several times, but to find nothing.

"The warehouse is clear," Luka said.

"And there is no activity here in the downtown city," Ahim added.

"The market is clear, as well," AkaRed said.

"There appears to be no attack at the amusement park," Gai said.

"Hakase, did you give us false locations?" Marvelous demanded.

"No!" Don replied. "I would never do that."

"Marvelous, don't take anything out on Don," I said. "He is only doing his best."

"Yes, and we can't fight with each other now," Grace said.

"If we fight each other now, then Earth is doomed," Joe added.

"Hold on," Gai said. "I'm picking up some strange activity here."

"And the people are running from something," I said as Gai and I turned around in the crowd.

"Don't get split up and go take down whatever it is," Marvelous said. "We'll join you quickly."

Everyone broke connection and Gai and I began to run to where everyone was running from.

There was a sudden blast of cold air as we ran to the site, and we knew we had found Freeze.

"That's right! Run away!" Freeze called. "Nothing will save you from this deep freeze!"

"Stop!" Gai and I called, running to Freeze and stopping.

"Oh, you think you can stop me?" Freeze asked.

"We don't think we can stop you, we know we can stop you," I replied.

"Gokai Change!" we said.

"Gokiager!" our mobirates screeched.

We charged at Freeze, but he shot a laser at us and we suddenly froze.

"I can't move!" Gai cried.

"What is this!?" I demanded.

"This is a taste of your own medicine!" Freeze replied, charging at us and hitting us, sending us flying back.

"We won't go down that easily!" Gai said as we got back to our feet.

"Real fighting is like this," Freeze said, taking one huge step to get to Gai and threw him into the tracks of the roller coaster.

"Gai!" I cried as Gai was struck by one of the carts, causing him to fall.

"I'm alright," Gai said, getting to his feet. "Nothing I can't handle."

"You're going to pay for that!" I said, taking out my veteran ranger key. "Gokai Change!"

"Gokaiger!" my mobirates screamed. "Veteran!"

"GokaiSpear!" I said. I swung my spear at Freeze, but he dodged it and suddenly grabbed my neck as he came next to me. Dropping the spear, I tried to pry his hand off of my throat, but it didn't work, only causing his strength to only cut more of my breath.

"You really want revenge?" Freeze said. "You want to fight for Earth? How can you protect the world when you can't even protect yourself from attacks as simple as a simple choke? You are not fit to fight for Earth."

I started to see spots dot across my vision and my fight to get out became visually weaker. I didn't even realize I had turned back into my usual GokaiPurple form until Gai called out, "Amanda!"

"Stop!" called a voice and AkaRed broke us up. As I fell, he caught me. "Amanda, how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing better now that I can breath," I replied between breaths.

"You really think that you can take down a Super Sentai member just by using something like suffocation?" AkaRed demanded, turning to Freeze.

Gai finally was able to get enough strength back and got to his feet, his GokaiSpear poised for an attack. "No one tries that on a friend and gets away with it!" he exclaimed.

The two charged at Freeze while I tried to still recover, but it also didn't help when a vision suddenly sprang into your mind.

_It was mid-October and the Galleon was unusually quiet as I walked in, back from some kind of trip. When I walked inside, the first thing I noticed was that there were a lot of seven-year-old kids running around._

_"AkaRed, what happened?!" I asked as I set down my bags and ran to where AkaRed was trying to get a young Luka to eat her food, but she was constantly refusing to eat a single bit._

_"There was some kind of attack," AkaRed said. "I was here, and they were out fighting. I don't know how, but they are slowly aging backwards."_

I was suddenly staring at the sky, staring up as the clouds that dropped snow onto me. Getting to my knees, I saw that the others had showed up, and when Ahim she saw, she broke from the fight and came to me. "Amanda-sama, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea, fine," I said. "Just a bit lightheaded from being choked."

"Can you still fight?" Ahim said.

"Yea, I can still fight," I said as I got to my feet.

"Then shall we join in?" Ahim said.

I nodded.

Ahim and I joined in to the fight and when we combined all of our power, we took Freeze down.

The sudden warmth that wrapped around Earth was sweet relief.

"Yes," Luka said. "We did it."

"Dang, we have a troublesome one on our hands," Marvelous said, flipping open his mobirates as Freeze grew huge.

Grace, AkaRed, and I watched from the ground as the other Gokaigers took on Freeze again, and he was easily taken down by using the MagiRanger's Grand Power.

"Alright!" Grace said. "Now, Earth is going back to normal!"

All around us, the snow quickly began melting away.

"Now this is more like it," AkaRed said as he watched the water recede into a drain.

We joined the others on board the Galleon and celebrated saving the Earth from freezing.

When school started up again, I was given an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

My medical teacher held me after school, where I told Gai, Grace, and Ahim to wait for me outside, and said, "Ms. Stag, I have a trip I want you to go on."

"What?" I replied, not only surprised that he singled me out, but also because he was my only teacher ever who used my real last name.

"It's a five-day cruise, and it focuses on stuff to do with medicine," my teacher continued, pulling out a paper from his desk and handing it to me. "Fill out this form and return it to me. I really want you to take this opportunity: you'll be able to talk with Dr. Backstring. I trust you know who he is, right?"

"Yes sir, he's the famous doctor who would a way to cure several types of cancer!" I answered. "Ever since I heard that, I've wanted to be like him!"

"He's a close friend of mine," my teacher said. "That's how I got this paper. I have to work, but I can talk to our teachers to let you skip out on the papers you would be missing out on. What do you think?"

"I would love to, but," I began looking at the paper and then the ground, "I have to make sure there are no monster attacks." I looked at my ranger key. "It's my duty."

"There are eight other pirates," the teacher said. "I'm sure Earth will be fine for five days with them protecting us."

"I'll think about it," I said. "After all, I need to pass this with my captain."

"You have until October," the teacher said. "I'm sure you'll have enough time to get him to agree."

"Thank you," I said as I walked out of the room. "Have a nice day."

"You, too, Ms. Stag," the teacher said.

I didn't tell anyone outside of the Gokaigers that I was engaged to Joe, since they would probably say something about it.

"What did he say?" Ahim asked as I joined them.

"I've just gotten the opportunity to really follow my dream," I said. "I've been asked to go on a cruise with other medical doctors and personnel. But, it'll be five days long."

"Marvelous should agree, and if he doesn't, we'll make him agree," Grace said, making a fist and punching it into her other hand.

"Yea, we'll help you do whatever it takes to make that dream come true," Gai added.

I nodded silently, just looking at the picture of the ship in the middle of the ocean with a red cross on the side.

When we got back to the Galleon, the first thing I did was complete my homework, and then I thought about how to approach Marvelous with the cruise.

"Just tell him," Grace whispered in my ear.

I nodded and walked to where Marvelous was playing darts. "Marvelous," I said, holding the paper in my hands.

"What?" Marvelous asked, throwing a dart to the dartboard and then turning to me. "What you've got?"

"Well, um, I've been offered a cruise," I said.

"And?" Marvelous said, walking to his chair and sitting down, lacing up his fingers behind his head as he leaned back. "What's so special about it?"

"It's a medical cruise," I said as I followed Marvelous to this chair. "I'll be able to work with real doctors that have been in the field before."

"Why you telling me this?" Marvelous said through a yawn.

"Because it's five days," I said. "I'll be sleeping on the cruise ship, and to be away from the Galleon, I know I need your permission, especially since I won't be able to help if there's a fight."

"When?" Marvelous said.

"October," I said.

"Sure," Marvelous said, getting back to his feet and taking the darts from the dartboard to through again.

"Wait, what?" I said, startled that he agreed so quickly.

"Your dream is to be a doctor, isn't it?" Marvelous asked, not looking at me as he threw a dart.

"Yea," I said.

"So, who am I to stand in your way to get to that dream?" Marvelous added. "Part of being the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is helping others go to that dream they want."

"Thank you," I said.

"Now shouldn't you be doing something, like filling that paper out?" Marvelous said.

I smiled and nodded.

When it came time to pack for the cruise, I got more details about what I was going to do.

It would begin on Monday and end Friday. In the morning, I would meet with the teacher in front of the school, say my goodbyes to the others, and ride with him to the port, where we would board. Before going aboard, I would meet with who I was going to study under, and that would be who we're going to share a cabin with. Then, I'll begin my studying, and when it came to Friday, whoever I would be studying under would be going to take me back home, but in this case, I would be taken back to the school, where I'll meet with my teacher again and he'll take me to the general location of the Galleon.

Sunday afternoon, I let the others know that I would be gone for the whole weeks and told them what I was told.

"Just be careful," Marvelous said. "After all, anything can happen on a ship, in the air, or on the water."

"I will," I replied.

I then spent most of my time in my room, packing what clothes I would need. Just by habit, I also put in my backpack first aid kit.

During dinner, Don made me my favorite meal, saying that it was something to remember them by while on a different ship.

"Don, I'm just going on a trip," I said. "I'm not dying."

Don laughed. "I know, but I don't' think they'll make such great food as what you have here," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

When I was going to go to bed, Joe caught me as I went into my room. "What is it Joe?" I said. This had been the first time he had even made contact with me since I mentioned the cruise, and it really made me worried and concerned.

"I just want you to be careful out there," Joe said. "Like Marvelous said, anything can happen to a ship, both in the air and in the water."

"I will, Joe," I said. "I promise."

Joe nodded and he went to leave, but I grabbed his wrist and made him stay.

"Joe, why have you been ignoring my ever since I asked Marvelous if I could go on this cruise?" I asked. "It seems like you don't want me to go."

"No, I do," Joe said. "I'm just going to be really worried about you. If anything happens, then I won't be there to help you. You'll be the only one fighting, and if you're outnumbered, then you won't have a good chance of winning. I haven't been able to find a way to tell you, so I've just kept away."

"So that's why," I said. "What reassurance do I need to give you to let you know I'm going to be ok, that I'll return just as I am now?"

"I don't know," Joe admitted. "I think seeing you Friday as you are now will be reassurance, but as of something for the whole week, I don't think there's anything."

"Well, even though you say nothing will help you, let me give you something," I said as I placed my hands on Joe's shoulders and kissed him.

Joe, startled by the sudden gesture, took a moment to warm up to what I was doing, but when he did, he returned the kiss with tons of affection and passion.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked as I gently pulled away.

Joe smiled slightly. "A little," he replied. "Now you've got to get some sleep."

"I'll call you every night to let you know I'm fine," I said.

"Good," Joe said, kissing my forehead.

The next morning, I woke up and got dressed in my usual clothes. I looked at the GokaiCamo ranger key and thought for a moment. Should I take this with, or leave it here?

"Wake up, Ahim!" I heard Gai call, knocking on Ahim's door. "You, too, Grace!" He knocked on her door.

Before he could knock on my door, I opened it and said, "I'm up, Gai. No need to get me."

Gai nodded and went upstairs.

Ahim and Grace came out of their rooms, yawning slightly.

"Morning," I said as I took my suitcase in my hands and followed Gai. I went to Marvelous, who was trying to wake up by playing darts, and went to give him the GokaiCamo key. "Marvelous, I want you to use this while I'm gone if you need it."

Marvelous looked at it and shook his head. "If you are attacked on that cruise ship, then you need some kind of backup. GokaiCamo is the only backup you'll have," he said. "You are going, but keep that."

"Alright," I said, looking at the key again and putting it in my pocket.

"Breakfast!" Don called, him and Gai bringing several plates to the table.

We all gathered around the table and began to have a quick meal.

When it was our usual time to leave, it took a few minutes for me to say my final goodbyes to the others, but when we finally left, it was Ahim's, Grace's and Gai's turn to say goodbye.

"Seriously," I said. "You guys make it seem like I'm dying with how you act."

"If it seems that way, then we are truly sorry," Ahim said.

"But we haven't had someone on the crew leave like this," Gai said.

"It's a bit worrying," Grace said. "After all, it's not the Gokiagers with GokaiPurple."

"Just keep on doing work and I'll be back before you know it," I said. When we reached the school, I met with the teacher after saying farewell to my friends, and we went to the port.

"Nervous?" Mr. Skimp asked as we pulled out of the school.

"Kinda," I replied, looking out the window.

"I think you'll like who you'll be paired up with," Mr. Skimp said.

"Who?" I said, turning to him.

"Dr. Backstring," Mr. Skimp answered, with a smile on his face.

"Really!?" I exclaimed.

"I called him at the beginning of the month and he said that he'll take you on," Mr. Skimp said, proud of himself.

"Thank you, Mr. Skimp!" I cried.

"Anything to help my most likely to succeed student," Mr. Skimp replied. "Here we are, the port."

We pulled up to a port that was full of ships, but the one with a red cross on the side was evident.

"Wow," I whispered as we got out. "Is this really happening?"

"It is," Mr. Skimp said. "Come on, you need to be checked in before you anything else."

We went to a check in table and made sure that I had a cabin and someone to learn from.

"I never asked, how many kids are coming to this?" I asked.

"There are only thirty people," Mr. Skimp said.

"Thirty?" I repeated.

Mr. Skimp nodded. "Here comes Backstring now," he said.

"Ah, Jeremy, good to see you again," said a man as he came to us. "Who is this fine young lady?"

"Devin, I would like you to meet Amanda Stag, the best student I have," Mr. Skimp said. "Ms. Stag, this is Devin Backstring, but you already know about him from what you told me."

"Hello sir," I said, shaking Devin's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." At least I didn't go all out and crazy like Gai, asking for autographs by going crazy.

"Amanda, I want you to meet Matsuri, who is a worker at the National Seaside Hospital," Devin said as a woman came next to him. "She will be joining us in several of our lessons."

The name sounded familiar. "Matsuri, were you a Super Sentai member?" I asked.

"Yes, I was in GoGoV," Matsuri said.

"My friend will freak out if he finds out that I met a Super Sentai member and didn't get an autograph," I said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'll be glad to give you an autograph for him," Matsuri said. "Just remind me tonight."

The cruise boat's horn started to blow.

"That means we need to get aboard," Devin said. "Jeremy, it was nice seeing you."

"Great seeing you against, Devin," Mr. Skimp said. "Ms. Stag, stay out of trouble."

"I will," I said with a chuckle.

Mr. Skimp went to his car while we went onto the ship.

"This is different than what I'm use to," I said.

"Is this your first time on a ship?" Devin questioned.

"No, this is just different from the ship I'm usually on," I said.

"Do you live on one?" Matsuri said.

I nodded. "Yes," I said.

"What ship is it?" Devin said. "Maybe I've heard of it."

"It's the GokaiGalleon," I said.

"So you're a Gokiager?" Matsuri said, glad that there was another Super Sentai member with her this time.

"GokaiPurple," I replied.

"Well, you and Matsuri have a lot in common already," Devin said.

"Here, let me take your bag for you," Matsuri suggested. "And I can also show you where we will be staying at night while Mr. Backstring gets us a table for breakfast."

"That's a good plan," Devin said. "I will meet you there."

Matsuri and I began to walk to the cabins while Devin went to breakfast.

"Because Dr. Backstring is who he is, he has the biggest cabin on this ship, next to the captain and first mate, of course," Matsuri told me as she pulled my suitcase between us. "I think it will make you feel like you're on the Galleon again. If you feel homesick, seeing this cabin will make you feel right at home again. Tell me, what's it like to be a Gokiager?"

"It's like being on GoGoV," I said. "We're saving lives, and since I'm the medical personnel on the ship, if someone is sick, the duty falls upon me to get things right."

"That's what happened as a doctor," Matsuri said.

"But it gives me the chance to get revenge for Zangyack killing my parents," I said. "After all, I don't take these things lightly."

"If it seems like a personal question, then you don't have to answer it, but do you have any loves back home?" Matsuri asked.

I smiled. "Yea," I said. "Promised him I'd call reach night to let him know I'm ok."

"True love," Matsuri said with a smile. "Here we are."

We stopped in front of a door and Matsuri took out a key. She opened the door and let me in first before following.

"This is like my room and the living room put together!" I cried as I looked at the cabin. There were stuff that had to be with medicine, which had to do with my room, and then there was the grand status like in the Galleon living room.

"This is where you will be sleeping," Matsuri said as she put my suitcase next to my bed. "You can unpack after breakfast. Did you already eat?"

"Yea, back on the Galleon," I said.

"You should at least have a little sack before you begin your studies," Matsuri said. She took a second key out of her pocket. "Here, if for any reason you need to come back from something without us, us this. The door locks behind you."

"Thanks," I said, putting the key in my pocket.

"Shall we go?" Matsuri suggested.

I nodded. "Yes, we shall," I said.

We walked out of the cabin and went to breakfast, where Devin was waiting for us.

"So, Dr. Backstring," I said as we sat down.

"Please, call me Devin," Devin replied. "Calling me 'Dr. Backstring' just makes the name longer than necessary."

"Um, ok," I said, knowing that my sign of respect would make me sometimes use the more respect name than his first name sometimes. "Devin, what will you teach me while here? I'm eager for anything that you have to show me."

"My goodness, girl, aren't you ready to get started!?" Devin exclaimed, but then laughed, Matsuri chuckling slightly before taking a drink of warm tea. "Tell you what: let's eat breakfast first and then we'll just straight into it. How does that sound, my dear?"

"That sounds great, sir," I said.

Devin smiled and nodded. "I do to please," he said.

After eating breakfast, we walked to a type of classroom when the whistle blew again.

"We're about to take off," Devin said. "Now's your chance if you want to leave."

"Are you kidding me!?" I cried. "I'd be stupid to leave this ship now!"

"Good, you passed your test," Devin said, patting the top of my head. "Now we can officially begin."


	36. Knowledge and Young Age

Chapter 36 Knowledge and Young Age

"My, you really like doing this, don't you?" Devin said as we were in the middle of an article, and he looked up at me to see that I was still wearing a smile.

"This has been my dream for awhile now," I said. "This is my best opportunity to get it."

"That's what this program does," Devin said. "It gives kids that are determined like you the opportunity to further pursue their dreams." He looked at the time. "My goodness, will you look at the time!" He got to his feet. "My dear Amanda, we are going to be late to the greeting meeting if we don't hurry!"

"Alright," I said as I got to my feet.

We went out of the room and to the meeting.

As we walked, I said, "Devin, would it be too hard for you to come talk to my class one day?"

"My dear, I would love to," Devin replied. "I'll just need to talk to Jeremy first."

"I'm sure he'll agree," I said. "After all, he tries to get a guest speaker into his class once a month for us to ask questions, and he's struggling to find one for November. Maybe you could come then?"

"It would be an honor," Devin said.

We went into the meeting and took some seats up front that Matsuri had saved for us.

"Welcome future doctors, dentists, pediatricians, orthodontists, athletic trainers, veterinaries, and all other medical professions," said a man as he spoke into a microphone. "I would name them all, but that would just be too long and we would be here day and night for the next five day. I hope that you have enjoyed the beginning of this five-day cruise, and I hope that you will like every moment of it." He talked about what some of the stuff that would be done and a few brief rules that were supposed to be followed while on the ship. Then, he said, "Many of your teachers have been here before, but I want to introduce Doctor Devin Backstring, who is having his first year here. Many of you already know him by his discovery and curing of several cancers. Doctor, would you like to say something?"

"Sure," Devin said, getting to his feet and taking a stand at the podium. "Hello," he began, but had to quiet down as everyone started clapping. "Yes, yes, I know, applause, applause. Alright, you can stop." With the cue, everyone stopped clapping. "Wow, that worked." Everyone chuckled. "Ok, hi everyone, you know my as Dr. Backstring, but while here, you can just call me Devin, after all, it's still going to be me. And let me just start by saying that everyone here has full potential to become whatever you want to be. After all, my lovely student has wanted to be a doctor for as long as she could remember. Even if you just decided yesterday you wanted to do this, you can still become that medical person. It doesn't matter." He started a short speech about this life and finding cures, finishing with, "Any questions?"

A billion hands shot into the air.

Devin was a bit shocked by it. "How much time do I have?" he asked.

"Five questions," the other man said.

Devin answered five questions out of people that he picked randomly and then the man came back up, saying that he was glad that they could get such encouraging words of advice.

"Alright, now that it's near time for lunch, I'll call this welcome meeting to a close and let everyone prepare for a meal," the man said. "I hope to meet with all of you sometime this week."

We filed out of the room and Devin, Matsuri, and I walked to our cabin to put our stuff away that we had while he was teaching me and then went to lunch.

"I swear, that smile seems to never leave you," Matsuri said as we left the cabin again.

"In your smile, I see possibility, determination, spirit, pride, and the ability to keep going until the end," Devin commented. "All something I go by."

"I'm not saying anything bad about it," Matsuri said. "Just that she's keeping her smile."

"I think it'll be on all week," I said. I looked at my mobirates as I got a call. "I wonder what's up."

"We'll leave you to it," Devin said. "You know the way, right?"

"Yea," I said.

"Then we'll see you there," Matsuri said. She and Devin walked away.

"Hello?" I answered, opening my mobirates.

"Amanda, hope we're not bothering anything," Marvelous said.

"No, why?" I said.

"Navi prediction," Marvelous said. "Perfect for you."

"Let me hear it," I said.

"Meet a nurse on ship and create friendship," Marvelous said.

"Yea, I've got this," I said. "It just so happens that I'm also paired with the pink ranger from GoGoV."

"GoGoV?!" came Gai's voice.

"Why are they home early?" I said.

"Power outage," Ahim said.

"They let us go before lunch," Grace said.

"Can we count on you?" Marvelous said.

"Have I ever let you down?" I replied.

"Can't say you have," Marvelous said.

"Amanda, get me an-!" Gai began.

"Already planning on it," I cut off. "When I first found out it was her, she told me she would give me one tonight."

"Yea!" Gai said. "I'm getting an-!" He voice was cut off by the sound of recovering from a hit in the stomach.

"Good one, Luka," I said. "I've gotta go: it's lunch time. I'll call tonight to let you know how I'm doing."

"Good," Marvelous said.

We broke contact and I put my mobirates away, continuing to lunch.

After some more lessons, Devin let me have the rest of the night off.

"Matsuri, do you want to take a walk?" I asked as Matsuri placed a folder in her bag.

"Sure," Matsuri replied.

As we walked, I said, "Matsuri, do you know how to get your team's Grand Power?"

"The way I know is to complete something that we would know," Matsuri said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, that call I got was from my captain, Captain Marvelous, and he told me a clue to get the next Grand Power," I said. "And that clue has to do with a nurse on a ship and forming a friendship."

"Well, that sure does sound like me," Matsuri said. "And we're already friends, so you should have that power by now."

"Really?" I asked, taking out GoGoV's red ranger key. It started glowing. "Wow, that was the easiest Grand Power to get. Marvelous will be pleased."

"Good," Matsuri said. "After all, you shouldn't have to worry about ranger duties while on a medical trip."

"We'll just have to see how things play out," I said.

We continued our walk around the ship's deck, but it was soon cut short when there were some Gormin on deck.

"Of course, they have to ruin a good day," I said as I got ready to fight. "Back to my ranger duty."

"What are those things?" Matsuri said.

"Gormin," I replied. "Something that comes from the Zangyack Empire."

"Then, even as a former Super Sentai member, we've got to get rid of them," Matsuri said.

"Here," I said, handing her the pink GoGoV ranger key. "Go ahead and use it."

"Thanks," Matsuri said. "Flash on!" She morphed into the pink GoGoV ranger.

"Not bad," I said. "My turn. Gokai Change!"

"Gokaiger!" my mobirates screeched, getting the Gormins' attention.

"Let's do this," I said.

Matsuri nodded and charged at the Gormin. "FiveLaser!" she said.

"Don't start the party without me," I whispered as I took out my GokaiSaber and GokaiGun. I followed Matsuri and we teamed up against the Gormin, defeating them.

"That was the least of the rangers' problems!" said a monster, jumping down from the upper deck.

"Who are you?" I said.

"Trimeer says no names!" the monster said.

"Are you talking in third person?" Matsuri said.

"Trimeer speaks normal!" Trimeer said.

Matsuri and I looked at each other and then back at Trimeer.

"So, Trimeer is going to defeat us?" I asked.

"Yes!" Trimeer replied, charging at us.

"He is speaking third person," Matsuri said as we dodged the attack and then returned fire.

"I'm going to add some backup," I said, getting out the GokaiCamo key. "Gokai Summon!"

"Gokiager!" my mobirates shrieked.

"GokaiCamo!" Grizza said.

"A third person won't help the rangers!" Trimeer said.

"He speaks in third person," I told Grizza, who had tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Alright then," Grizza said. "That shouldn't make a difference."

"No, it makes a huge difference!" Trimeer said. "Multiply Trimeer!" Suddenly, he cloned himself and formed a circle around us.

"You can't catch me!" all the Trimeers said.

"He's messing us up," I said.

We went to attack one, but we were thrown back into the middle.

"Wait, listen closely," I said. "We know that Trimeer speaks third person, not first person."

We listened to the talking, and I heard a voice say, "Rangers can't catch Trimeer!"

"There!" I said, running forward and slashing that Trimeer.

"Ow! The ranger got Trimeer!" Trimeer cried.

"What, gonna cry about it?" Grizza said.

"No! Now Trimeer is mad!" Trimeer said. "Now Trimeer is going to attack the pathetic rangers!"

"Not only is he talking third person, but he is also insulting us," Matsuri said. "I don't think he knows who he's messing with!"

"Nope, he doesn't," Grizza said.

"Then let's teach him," I said. "Grandpa, ready?" I put my ranger key into my GokaiSaber.

"Ready," Grizza replied, doing the same.

"What's going on!?" Trimmer said. "Trimeer does not like it!"

"Too bad," Matsuri said, slashing Trimeer and then stepping out of the way as Grizza and I sent our attacks at him.

"Ow!" Trimeer said. "That hurts Trimeer! Trimeer's going to leave now!" He turned around and disappeared.

I sighed. "I hate it when that happens," I said.

"When do you think he'll come back?" Matsuri asked.

"Dunno," Grizza said. "But, of course, I'll always be ready to help my granddaughter out." He changed back into a ranger key and floated into my hand.

"Thanks for the help, Grandpa," I said, putting the ranger key away.

"How come he isn't like us?" Matsuri said.

"Because he died," I said. "But, he helps me out when I need it."

"We're gotta get to dinner," Matsuri said, looking at the sun setting. "Dinner is always at sun fall."

"Well, that fight did make me hungry," I said.

We powered down and began our walk to dinner.

"Here," Matsuri said, holding out her ranger key to me.

"Wait until Friday," I said. "You never know when that Trimeer guy will come back."

Matsuri nodded, looking at the key. "This brings back memories," she said with a smile. "It reminds me of my siblings."

It seemed that Friday came all too quickly, and we were walking onto the port in Japan again.

"Dang, Friday already?" I asked.

"It seemed like only yesterday we set sail," Matsuri agreed.

"So, my dear Amanda, did you like your education?" Devin asked, his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Yes sir, very much!" I replied. "Thank you for teaching me!"

"You're very welcome," Devin said. "And I shall see you in class sometime." He got a call on his phone. "Hello? Yes, I just got off. Already? Again? My goodness, that's the third time this month! Yes, I am on my way." He hung up. "My dear, I would love to take you back to the school, but I've gotta get to the office. Matsuri, would you be so kind?"

"Of course, sir," Matsuri said. "I don't mind one bit."

"Thank you," Devin said. "I'd best be off. I'll see you soon." He turned and walked off.

"I never gave this back to you," Matsuri said, trying again to hand me her ranger key. "Trimeer never returned, and neither did the Gormin."

"Thanks," I said, placing the ranger key in my pocket.

"I hope you don't mind, but I was dropped off here, so we'll be walking," Matsuri said.

"I don't mind," I said. "After all, it will help me get rid of the rocking sensation that ship on water has given me."

Matsuri laughed. "Yea, that happens," she said.

We began our walk to the school, talking about different things, whatever we felt like talking about, and it just so happened that school got out just as we got there.

"Wow, look at the timing," I said as the bell rang. "I guess I can join the others leaving the school to head to the Galleon."

"Some come here?" Matsuri asked.

"Yea," I said. "I don't know if you want to meet them or not: one of them is the huge Super Sentai fan."

"I'll be able to give him the autograph, in person," Matsuri said.

I looked for Ahim, Gai, or Grace, but I couldn't find them. "They're not here?" I asked, confused. "They would never ditch school!"

"Then something must have happened," Matsuri said.

"Mr. Skimp," I said as he walked to us. "Where are the others?"

"They haven't been here since Monday," Mr. Skimp replied.

"That doesn't sound good," I said. "I've gotta get to the Galleon."

"If there are any problems, just call," Matsuri said. "I'll be ready to help out!"

"I would offer a ride, but I know that it will only slow you down," Mr. Skimp said. "Hurry."

I nodded, said my quick goodbyes, and started running to the Galleon. My vision of what happened to the others flashed inside my mind, and that made me run even faster.

As I got onto the Galleon, I took a moment to catch my breath and opened the door, finding seven seven-year-old kids. "Oh no," I whispered.

"Amanda, you're back," AkaRed said, who was trying to get a young Luka to eat her vegetables.

"No!" Luka cried. "Me no like green food!"

"What happened?" I asked, setting my suitcase down, but picking it up quickly to keep it out of reach of the young Captain Marvelous. "Don't go through my stuff, Marvelous!" I scolded.

"There was some kind of attack," AkaRed said. "I was here, and they were out fighting. I don't know how, but they are slowly aging backwards."

"When were they hit?" I said.

"Monday after school," AkaRed said. "I haven't allowed them to leave the Galleon to go to school, so that in case something happened, they wouldn't be hurt."

"Miss," Ahim said, tugging on my sleeve politely. "Who are you?"

Glancing at AkaRed, he motioned for me to act like we never met before.

"I'm Amanda," I said, getting to a knee. "What's your name?"

"Hello Amanda-sama!" Ahim said. "I'm Ahim de Famille!"

"Hello Ahim, it's nice to meet you," I said. Turning to AkaRed, I said, "I'm going to unpack and then come help you."

"Please do," AkaRed said, catching the plate Luka threw.

"I don't want green food!" Luka protested. "I want cake!"

"There's no cake, and we can't make one," I said, then disappeared to my room. I quickly unpacked, but as I was going to leave, someone suddenly clung onto my leg, causing me to fall. "Whoa!" I looked and saw that Grace was hanging onto me.

"Drag me!" Grace cried. "Drag me!"

"Grace," I said, prying her off of my leg and picking her up. "I can't carry you right now. I've got to help Daddy with the others."

"Ok!" Grace said, kissing my hair and then jumping out of my grasp, running out of my room.

I went to where AkaRed was, who was trying to keep Marvelous and Joe from fighting. "Hey, no roughhousing on the ship!" I said, pulling the two apart. "If I catch you two fighting again, you'll be going to the corner!"

"I'm the captain!" Marvelous said. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Well, the captain should be older," I said. I plopped him into his chair and put Joe on the couch.

"Careful," Joe said.

"Wha-?" I began, but Don suddenly crawled out from under the couch and grabbed my ankle. "Please don't leave me!" he cried. "Everyone is crazy!"

"Don," I moaned, trying to get my ankle free, but he kept hugging it to his chest. "I won't leave you. Just let go."

"I'm not crazy!" young Gai said, jumping up and down in the air.

AkaRed gave me a hand and tore Don from me. "I'll be able to handle them for awhile," he said. "Can you start dinner?"

I nodded. "Will do," I replied, going to the kitchen before I could be stopped. "Luka!" I grabbed her while she was on a chair looking into the freezer. "What are you doing?"

"I want dessert!" Luka said.

"After dinner," I said. "Go play with Ahim."

"No! I'll play with Marvelous!" Luka disagreed. She skipped out of the room.

"Let's see what I can cook up," I said, beginning to look through Don's cookbook.

"Dinner!" I called, setting up the last plate.

"Yay!" the kids cried, running to the table.

"Let me help you," AkaRed offered, coming into the kitchen and taking a few plates. "I really appreciate you helping out, especially when you should be resting after that cruise."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "Have you been able to sleep?"

"Not for the past few days," AkaRed said. "It seemed that they were ten when going to bed a few days ago, and then they were seven at midnight that night. Haven't slept since then."

"Any idea how to track this guy?" I said.

"I don't know how, and if I did, I don't have the time," AkaRed said. "After all, seven little kids are a lot of work."

"Now that I'm here, maybe you'll have some more time," I said.

"Hopefully," AkaRed said.

"Alright, who wants dinner?" I asked as AkaRed and I walked into the room, carrying the dishes and placing them in front of the kids.

"Itadakimasu!" Luka, Ahim, and Grace cried, while the boys began to eat.

"You should be polite and thank Amanda-sama for making such a great meal," Ahim said.

"We're hungry," Marvelous replied, his mouth full of food.

"No talking with your mouth full, Marvelous," I disciplined.

"Sorry," Marvelous said, keeping up the habit.

We continued the meal in silence, and when we finished, the girls said, "Gochisosama!"

"You're welcome, girls," I said. "Would someone like to help me with the dishes?"

"I would, if I can," Ahim said.

"Sure," I said.

AkaRed began his duty of watching over the others while Ahim and I cleared the table and did the dishes.

"Bubbles!" Ahim cried as the dish soap made a lot of bubbles.

"Yep," I said, getting a bit on my finger and putting it on the tip of Ahim's nose, causing her to laugh as she wiped it off with a towel. "Bubbles."

We finished our task and went to the living room, seeing that the others were watching TV on the computer while AkaRed was trying not to dose off to sleep.

"Good idea," I said as I sat next to AkaRed. "This will keep them occupied."

"SpongeBob SquarePants!" the group of kids cried.

"And good episode choice," I said. "You should go get some sleep."

"Not until they go to bed," AkaRed said. "They need to be asleep first. If anyone, you should be going to sleep."

"No, I'm good for now," I said. "I use to help out in a pediatric ward, so I know what to do with kids to get them ready to go to sleep."

"Good, because I have no clue what to do next," AkaRed said. "Grace was always such a good girl before, she didn't need telling what to do before, but now she's acting like the others."

"They need to get a bath and then be dressed for bed," I said.

AkaRed shook his head. "Like they would want to," he said. "They don't even like it when I accidently sprayed them with the water when doing dishes."

"They'll just have to get use to it," I said. "I know Ahim will be easy, and maybe Gai and Don, but I'm not sure about the others. We should start with them."

"I'll get Marvelous and Joe," AkaRed said. "You can try to control Luka and Grace. Keep with the girls so you'll feel a bit more comfortable. When you get Ahim tucked into bed, then you can call it a night."

"No, I'll help you if needed," I said. "If I'm going to be a doctor, I need to be use to long hours."

"If you say so," AkaRed said. He got to his feet and went to Marvelous. "Hey, it's time for a shower," he said.

Marvelous didn't notice that he was being spoken to: in fact, he was asleep.

"What did you put in the food?" AkaRed asked, picking up Marvelous.

"Nothing: good food gets you tired," I replied, taking a fast asleep Luka in my arms. "This will help us."

After getting Luka and Grace cleaned up, where they put in quite a fight after they realized what I was doing, I went to get Ahim, who was leaning on Gai's shoulder, snoozing.

Gai's head was resting against his chest, and Don was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Ahim," I whispered, waking up the young ex-princess. "You've gotta take a shower."

Ahim yawned, which reminded me of a yawning puppy, and looked at me with blinky-eyes. "Ok," she mumbled, getting to her feet, yawning again, and letting me guide her to the girls' bathroom. "Amanda-sama, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Ahim," I said as I prepared the shower for the final person.

"Are you my mom?" Ahim said.

"No," I said, though I was startled by her question. "I'm just a friend."

"Is AkaRed-san my father?" Ahim said.

"No," I repeated. "He's also just a friend."

"Then who's my family?" Ahim said. "I know I come from the planet of Famille, but why am I here?"

"I'll tell you when you'll older," I said, not realizing just how much of an adult I was sounding like until I said that.

"Ok," Ahim said dreamily.

When I tucked Ahim in, I was going to leave when Ahim's small hand caught my arm. "Yes?" I asked.

"Tell me a story," Ahim said. "Please. AkaRed-san would tell me a story at night."

"What about?" I said, sitting on the edge of Ahim's bed.

"Anything," Ahim said. "But make it have a happy ending, please."

"Ok," I said thinking for a moment. Then, I began a story about a knight in shining armor and a princess, where the princess was kidnapped by a dragon and the knight freed the princess. "…And they lived happily ever after in the princess' castle. The end," I finished.

"Thank you," Ahim said, yawning again. She turned onto her side. "Goodnight, Amanda-sama."

"Goodnight, Ahim," I said, getting up and kissing Ahim goodnight on the forehead. "Sleep tight." I slowly closed the door behind me and let out a sigh of relief. Going to the living room because I heard the computer was still set to TV mode, I saw that AkaRed was in the captain's chair, fast asleep.

I smiled slightly and quietly switched the computer back to the screen of the Gokiager symbol and turned to AkaRed. "Hey, everyone's in bed," I whispered, shaking him slightly to wake him up. "Now you can get some sleep."

"This has been the quietest since they turned ten," AkaRed said, slowly raising his head. "Thanks. You have a way with kids."

"Now, time for us to go to bed," I said. "After all, you deserve it more than anything. And if anyone wakes up, leave it to me."

"If you insist," AkaRed said.

We went to our rooms and then went to bed.


	37. Success and Loss

Chapter 37 Success and Loss

"Amanda-sama," said a soft sweet voice during the middle of the night. "I had a bad dream."

I rolled over onto my side and saw Ahim, only that she was now five, which startled me, but I didn't show it. "What happened?" I asked.

"I saw a planet destroyed," Ahim said.

"What?" I said, sitting up slightly.

Ahim nodded slowly, tears welling up in her eyes. "I was on it," she said. "I was scared!"

"Come here," I said, hugging her as she began to cry. "Shh, shh, you're ok, Ahim, you're fine." I gently stroked her hair. "You're ok. Nothing can get you while I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Can I sleep with you?" Ahim said. "I did not want to disturb AkaRed-san because he has been so kind helping us, he needs to get some sleep."

I nodded. "Ok," I said, letting Ahim crawl into bed next to me. She snuggled under the blankets and rested her head on my shoulder, saying, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," I replied, putting my arm around Ahim to keep her safe.

Before I knew it, Ahim was sound asleep, and I soon followed.

The next morning, Ahim was still with me, sleeping. Being five, she looked so adorable like that.

Ahim slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "Good morning!" she said.

"Good morning," I said, getting up. "Any more bad dreams?"

"Nope!" Ahim said. "I am hungry. Is breakfast soon?"

"Yes, it is," I said. "I'll start right now. Do I have my little helper?"

Ahim nodded. "I just need to get ready," she said.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen," I said, getting up and then going to the kitchen after changing.

"Ready!" Ahim said, coming into the room in her small pink dress.

"Ok, just make sure not to wake up the others," I said. "After all, they'll be crazy."

Ahim did a small laugh. "Ok!" she said.

We started making pancakes, and it didn't take long for the other kid to wake up, which brought AkaRed out, as well.

"Breakfast!" I called as Ahim carefully piled pancakes onto the plate.

"Yay!" was the reply and they rushed to the table.

Ahim and I brought out the plates and pancakes, beginning to serve the others.

AkaRed went to the computer and started tracking the monster that had done this to the Gokaigers.

When Ahim and I finished washing the dishes, the computer started to beep.

"Amanda!" AkaRed called. "I found it!"

"Then we've got to stop it," I said as I rushed out and went next to AkaRed.

"With these kids?" AkaRed whispered, nodding back to the others.

I looked back at them, and they were looking at us, curious. "Where?" I said.

"The park," AkaRed said.

"Good," I said, turning around. "Field trip! We're going to the park!"

"Yay!" was the reply and everyone rushed out of the room and slid down the ropes.

AkaRed and I followed, and it turned out that they were leading us to the park. While they were going to play with the other kids, AkaRed and I found the monster.

"Do you mind turning my friends back to normal?" I asked.

"No!" the monster said.

"You said it," I said. "Gokai Change!"

"Gokiager!" my mobirates said.

AkaRed and I teamed up against the monster, but we were no use for the monster, being thrown back.

"Hey, we're ready to go home," Marvelous said as he and the others came to us.

"Who's that?" Joe said, nodding to the monster.

"Is he another friend?!" Luka cried, glad.

"Not even close," I said.

"This is a bad guy," AkaRed said.

"They're only five?" the monster said. "Well, I can take them off your hands for you."

"You won't hurt them!" I cried, running in front of the young Gokaigers and taking the final hit for them. With a cry of pain, I fell to a knee, unmorphing. Still determined to fight, I got back to my feet, but my leg buckled under me and I fell to the ground again.

"Amanda!" AkaRed exclaimed, letting the kids suddenly worry about me while he went to the monster. With a new passion to fight with, he took it down.

Around me, the young kids who didn't know what to do turned into the old teens they were like before I left.

"We're back to normal!" Grace said, looking at herself and the others.

"Then we can do some more help," Don said.

"Not right this second," Marvelous said as the monster grew big. "What a stubborn scallywag."

Grace and AkaRed stayed with me while the others took down the mega monster.

"Come on, let's get you to the Galleon," AkaRed said, supporting my bad side.

"Alright," I said.

"Amanda, why did you take that hit?" Grace said.

"I couldn't let you guys get hurt," I said, wincing slightly as we began to walk, but my ankle started to hurt. "Plus, I can't stand seeing little kids hurt, and you would've been seriously hurt."

"It was very selfless of you to do that," Grace said. "Father, I'm sorry for the way I acted. It wasn't right for me to be that way."

AkaRed put his hand on Grace's shoulder, causing his only daughter to look up at him. "It's not your fault," he said. "You were surrounded by the others. They are like a bad influence when kids."

"I guess it's a good thing they were never together as youngsters," I said.

We made it to the Galleon and climbed aboard, and when we went inside, the first thing we noticed was that everyone was knocked out: Marvelous was asleep in his chair, leaning back with his coat over him like a blanket, Joe was knocked out in the corner, sitting down and leaning against the wall, arms crossed, Luka and Ahim were under a blanket on the couch together, and Don and Gai were using the table as pillows as they rested their heads.

"Being kids must have made them tired," AkaRed whispered, and he noticed Grace nodding her head. "Oh, go to your room and sleep."

"Yes, Father," Grace mumbled, practically dragging her feet as she went to her room.

AkaRed put me down on a second couch and he checked to see how badly hurt I was. "This looks bad," he said in a soft voice as he had me take off my jacket and saw a cut along my side. "Where is your first aid kit?"

"It's in my room next to the bed," I said. "On the end table."

"While I get it, just lie down and rest," AkaRed said, getting to his feet.

I looked at my jacket as he went, seeing the small tears on the shoulders and arms, and then the long shredded gashes that create an "X" on the back. I sat up enough to gingerly run a hand along my back, wincing as I felt it sting and fresh blood coated my hand. "Shoot," I whispered, sitting up and seeing the blood smeared onto the brown leather. I sighed silently and looked up as AkaRed returned to the room.

"How bad is it?" AkaRed asked, noticing that I was trying to wipe the blood from my hand.

"There are a couple large cuts on my back," I replied. "But that and the cut on my leg," I carefully reached a hand down to put a hand over the beginning of the cut starting on my calf and spiraling down to my ankle, "are the only main problems."

"They need to be cleaned before they can be dressed," AkaRed said. "That way it's unlikely to be infected."

"Alright," I said. "Just give me some time to clean up and then you can dress them." I went to get to my feet, but Navi suddenly flew into the room. She was about to yell and wake the others but AkaRed got to his feet and grabbed her, keeping her silent.

"No yelling," AkaRed whispered. "They need to sleep. Wait until later."

"Ok," Navi said in a hushed tone. She broke from AkaRed and flew to the back of Marvelous' chair, her normal place. She fell asleep, herself.

"That was too close," AkaRed said, helping me up so that I could go to my room.

I nodded.

After washing up and AkaRed carefully dressing my severe cuts, we noticed that the others still weren't awake.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I think we should make them dinner," AkaRed said. "That way they will wake up to the pleasant smells of foods they like."

"That sounds like a plan," I said.

"And since there are no little kids for me to keep track of, I'll help you," AkaRed said. "Unlike the others, I help out when I can."

"Ahim does, as well," I said, looking at the sound-asleep ex-princess, her head resting on Luka's shoulder. I remembered how she was the night before, the five-year-old sweet girl who had a nightmare about her old planet. "But I won't wake her: she just needs to sleep."

AkaRed and I prepared the food, making as little noise as possible, and soon, the smells were drifted through the Galleon. With yawns and groans, we heard the others get up, mumbling that something smelt good, but they were too drowsy to come see what it was. We heard some movement and I noticed that Don and Gai had moved to the second couch.

Just as the others were about to drift into a sleep again, AkaRed and I brought out the plates of food.

"Who's ready to eat?" I asked.

"We made something everyone likes!" AkaRed added.

"Food!" was Marvelous' first response.

As the others went around the table, I noticed that Grace had yet to return from her room. Pointing it out to AkaRed, he nodded and went to go get her.

"I'm glad you're ok," Joe said, going to hug me, but he saw my cringe as he put pressure on my back. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, just be careful with my back and leg: they were hurt when I protected you guys," I said as I sat down, him next to me. "I'm fine, really, I am."

"You know, I'm surprised you really put up with us at such young ages," Marvelous said, mouth full of food again.

"What did I tell you about talking with your mouth full?" I said.

The others smiled and laughed as Marvelous swallowed what he was eating and said, "Sorry."

Grace and AkaRed joined us, Marvelous said, "You've kept us waiting long enough, Amanda. What happened on your cruise? What did you learn?"

I told the others all the lessons I got, and even impressed them by the fight with Trimeer.

"Did you find out the Grand Power?" Luka asked. "If you fought with a GoGoV, then you must have gotten it!"

"I never told you?" I replied. "I remember telling you Monday night."

"The age process must have made them forgot, because I remember," AkaRed said.

"Yes, it was pretty easy," I said. "And Gai," I took out a piece of paper from my pocket and gave it to him, "before I forget and it's thrown away."

"Yes!" Gai cried. "Thank you so much!"

"What did you have to do?" Ahim said.

"Since the clue said friendship, and I became friends with her, I got the power that way, on the first day," I said. I held up the GoGoV red ranger key and it glowed. "Here's proof."

"Great job!" Don said.

"Couldn't have done better, myself," Grace said.

"And it's great to have everyone back to normal," I said. "After all, you guys were some trouble! Well, expect for Ahim."

Ahim smiled. "I try my best to help out, no matter what age," she said.

"Oh, so we were the problem kids?" Marvelous challenged.

"Yes," AkaRed and I said at the same time.

"You and Joe were fighting, Luka refused to eat her vegetables, Don was clinging to legs, not wanting us to go, Gai was running around talking about the Super Sentai members like he was nuts, and Grace wouldn't stop arguing with you and Luka," I said, pointing to each person as I said their name.

"Ahim helped us out, stayed out of the way when needed, and she didn't need to be punished," AkaRed added.

"I do not believe that this is really necessary at this time," Ahim said. "We should enjoy eating this wonderful dinner that Amanda-sama and AkaRed-san made for us to eat and then talk afterwards, when everything is cleaned up and everyone has settled down."

With that being said, everyone started eating.

After dinner, I was going to help AkaRed clean up, but he said, "No, get off that leg so it can heal. Ahim has offered to help me in your place while you rest up and recover from your injuries, so it's not like I'm doing this by myself." He gently took the plate from me and directed me to the couch Luka was sitting on, admiring a ring. "Go on." Careful to not hurt me, he gave me a gentle push on my back and shooed me away from the kitchen.

"Ok," I said, sitting down.

Luka's attention was now brought to me. "So, how many rich doctors did you meet?" she asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "I didn't ask. Besides: why should I? I was busy with my own studies and I wasn't worried about the financial side of things."

"Money makes the world go 'round!" was Luka's only reply.

Then I changed the subject to how it was like being a kid again, and that got her into a long speech about how much life was different from before, when she was poor and as a thief.

When she finished, Marvelous called lights out and we went to sleep.

A few days later, Ahim, Gai, Grace, and I were at school during passing period when Marvelous called Grace. Opening her mobirates and holding it out, she said, "What's up, Marvelous?"

"We have an attack," Marvelous said. "We need backup."

"Let's go," I said.

"Amanda, you're still recovering," Marvelous replied. "You stay."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Fine."

The others could tell that wasn't going to be the case.

"We're on the way," Gai said.

"Just hang in there," Ahim said.

Grace closed her mobirates and we looked at each other.

Abandoning our next class, we ran to the front of the school, showed our ranger keys to the security guards to let us out, and then ran to where Gai tracked the others.

I waited around the corner of the building as Ahim, Grace, and Gai ran to where the others had fallen, but Joe wasn't there. "Trimeer," I whispered, seeing him tower over the others.

"Gokai Change!" Ahim, Grace, and Gai said, morphing and then going to Trimeer. It wasn't long before they were knocked down.

"I'm not taking this," I said, moving out from my spot. "Trimeer!" I called, walking forward. "Leave my friends alone."

"The ranger is here!" Trimeer said. "Trimeer will take her down!"

"The ranger has something for Trimeer," I said, taking out my ranger key. "Not gonna happen." I opened my mobirates. "Gokai Change!"

"Gokaiger!" my mobirates said.

"Stand down!" Marvelous said. "You're already hurt!"

"And let you guys get killed?" I replied. "Marvelous, you may be the captain, but I won't let an injury take me down."

"You have guts," said a voice and a new monster came out. "You haven't seen me before, have you? Well, I'm the leader of Zangyack, Ackdos Gill. My son, Warz Gill, has been unsuccessful with making Earth ours, so I'm here to complete what he started. Prepare to die, pirate."

Trimeer suddenly multiplied, and I used the same technique as on the cruise ship: listen to the one speaking third person.

Hearing that one, I spun on my heel and stabbed at the real Trimeer, knocking it down. "I won't let you trick me with that, especially since I know how to find the real you!" I said, going to strike him for a second time and then kicking him back.

"Behind you!" AkaRed exclaimed.

I spun around and was struck by Ackdos' sword, taking a step back in surprise in pain. "Not a bad shot," I mumbled, going to strike him, but he was too fast for me and I was thrown back into a wall.

"Enough!" called a voice, and I looked up to see Joe.

"Joe!" I cried, getting up.

"Took you long enough," Luka said.

"I had some problems to take care of," Joe said. Looking at Ackdos, he said, "I've not forgotten what torment you've put me through while becoming a soldier in your pathetic army, the pain that I've felt, and the losses that I've suffered through. You will pay, Ackdos Gill!" He ran forward, morphing while running, and went to slash Ackdos. "Amanda, take care of Trimeer!"

"Trimeer will not let the blue pirate take down Trimeer's leader!" Trimeer replied, running in front of Joe before I could do a second attack.

"Follow your orders!" Ackdos commanded.

"Ok!" Trimeer said, spinning around to me. He tried to attack, but I was quicker and took him down.

"Stay back, Amanda!" Joe called, seeing that I was going to help him. "You have no idea how powerful he is! Leave this to me!"

I took a step back next to the others, but I was prepared to help him if needed.

It seemed like a long time where Joe and Ackdos were fighting, but Ackdos suddenly took advantage of a small opening and threw him down.

"Joe!" I cried, going to run to him, but Marvelous caught me from behind and held me back, knowing that I would get myself killed since I wasn't thinking for the moment.

"Now, to finish you off," Ackdos said, his blade beginning to glow.

"No!" we exclaimed, but the attack had already hit Joe and there was an explosion.

"Joe!" I screamed, now desperate to get away from Marvelous' grasp.

As the smoke cleared, we could see that there was no Joe.

Breaking free from Marvelous, I ran forward and went to attack Ackdos, but he simply knocked me back.

"Anger driven to fight won't get you anywhere, girl," Ackdos said. He did the same slash to me and I was forced to unmorph.

Falling to the ground, I started shaking, feeling my old wounds reopen, and new wounds form.

"You look familiar," Ackdos said, walking to me and grabbing the front of my jacket, pulling me to my feet. "Where is it from? Not from your wanted posters: never seen them before. Oh, yes, now I remember."

"Let her go!" Marvelous ordered, going to rush forward, but Ackdos shot a gun and it hit his stomach.

"Marvelous!" I exclaimed, wanting to get free, but failing.

"Now, where was I?" Ackdos said. "Oh, yes, where I remembered you from. You're a traitor, _daughter_."


	38. No Hope, All Hope

Chapter 38 No Hope, All Hope

That word struck me harder than anyone could ever hit me, but the mental toll of it was the worst. Shaking my head, I whispered, "You're lying. I won't believe it. It's not true!"

"Believe it or not, it's true," Ackdos said. "And I'll teach you what I do with traitors."

Before I was teleported to the ship, I saw the others tending to a pale Marvelous, and that only got me even more worried.

On the ship, I was thrown to the ground in a cell. I was in no physical or mental state to fight back, even though I had my mobirates and ranger key. After all, if Joe couldn't defeat Ackdos, and he was unharmed, then how could I fight him in my condition?

"Joe," I whispered, pain touching my heart. A tear rolled down my cheek. "He's gone." I looked down at the engagement ring and saw the words he had etched into the silver, "Joe+Amanda forever", and another tear ran down my face. Coldness wrapped around me that I thought I'd never feel after Joe proposed to me: the feeling of being alone.

XXX

"Marvelous-san, do not do anything real difficult," Gai said as they got him to be still on the couch.

"I can't!" Marvelous replied again. "My first mate was just killed, and our doctor was kidnapped! How can I not do anything difficult?!"

"We're trying to find her," Don said.

"But what about Joe!?" demanded Marvelous. "You can't do anything for him!"

A saddened silence wrapped around the Galleon as they grieved for their lost first mate and swordsmen.

"I hope he is resting in peace up there," Ahim said, tears rolling down her face as she looked up at the ceiling of the Galleon. "Poor Amanda-sama."

Now, whatever the others did, it always showed a type of sorrow.

XXX

"What happened?" whispered the man as he slowly opened his eyes, seeing the bright light of the sun. He was lying on the ground, in too much pain to move, but in his ears, there was the ringing of an awful sound, a sound that would only haunt his nightmares. Getting to his feet, he saw the Gokaigers tending to a pale Marvelous.

Grace looked back in his general direction, placing a hand over her heart and then pushing the hand out as if she was moving something away. Tears glistened in her eyes, as she looked up at a ship and then ran after the others.

The man looked after the Gokaiger for a moment before concluding something. "I've got to follow them," he mumbled, running after them.

XXX

The Gormin had a tight grip on me, or maybe that was because I was so weak, but either way, it didn't stop the pain coming from my arm as they forcibly cut into it, creating words that I could not see yet.

No matter how much I screamed and tried to fight back, they didn't let go.

It seemed like my whole body was on fire, and that the core was where the knife continued to dig into my skin deeply.

My cries of pain echoed throughout the empty corridors of the ship, and I wouldn't be surprised if the others on the Galleon could hear me.

When it seemed like they would never stop torturing me, the Gormin released me and my knees gave in, falling to the ground.

The Gormin walked out of the cell and locked it behind them.

I looked at my arm and saw two words: "Zangyack Traitor" in crude lettering, my blood slowly dripping out of them and onto the ground. The fabric from my long sleeves was on the ground, the hole made perfect to show what had happened to me.

It had been three days since I was taken, and I hadn't been through anything as painful as what just happened now. I prayed that Marvelous was ok and I hoped that the others would come help me soon, if they could find the ship.

"I'm not a Zangyack," I whispered before the pain caused me to black out.

XXX

"I've got her!" cried a gleeful Gai, turning to the others as they quickly gathered behind him. He told them the location and they ran out of there.

"Where' the ship?" Marvelous said, who had healed up from the bullet-wound.

"Is that it?" Grace said, pointing to a ship on top of a hill.

Gai looked at his tracker. "Yes, that's it!" he said.

"Let's go!" AkaRed said.

XXX

_"I can't do this," said a young girl, shaking her head as she looked at the sword in her hands and then at the group she was supposed to kill. She threw the sword down. "I won't!"_

_"You will," said Ackdos, the simulation dying._

_"I'm not like you!" the girl snapped, then stomped out of the room._

_Several years later, the girl is standing next to Warz, and the face is beginning to look familiar._

_"The person who will take over the planets and expand my empire is Amanda," Ackdos said._

_Amanda glared. "I won't!" she fought back. "I told you, I can't do this! Let Brother do it!"_

_"It will be you, whether you like it or not," Ackdos said._

_"Not if I leave!" Amanda said, turning and running out of the room. She ran to a docking station before anyone could catcher and flew to Earth, soon forgetting everything that she knew about her past in the Zangyack Empire as the leader's daughter. She willed it to leave her, and that it did._

I woke up, remembering everything that had happened to me before. "It's true," I whispered. "I won't tell the Gokaigers. If they know, I'm dead." I placed a hand over where I had been cut into, my jacket over the top of it. "If they find out, my life is ruined. But, someone's got to know. Who do I tell?"

"We won't let you keep her like this!" cried a voice I knew.

"Marvelous!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet and going to the bars.

"Amanda!" Grace said, running to me and then shooting the lock so that it would open. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," I said.

Grace hugged me. "We're so glad you're ok," she whispered in my ear.

"Grace, hurry up!" called Luka.

"We can't hold them off for long!" Don added.

"Hold on," Grace said, holding up a button. She pressed it and threw it against the far wall.

We took shelter and the wall exploded.

"All clear!" Grace called. "Come on, Amanda, we're going to jump."

Before I could reply, Grace and I had already jumped out of the ship, rolling onto the soft ground.

"Amanda, are you ok?" Marvelous asked as everyone joined us on the ground.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said.

"Get them!" came Ackdos' voice.

"Run," Ahim said.

Just as fast as the breakout that I was just in, we started running to the Galleon, losing the Gormin easily in the city.

"Yes, we've got Amanda back without injury!" Gai said as everyone seemed to give me a group hug.

I smiled. "Great," I said. "I really missed you guys." I looked down for a moment, thinking.

"What's on your mind, kid?" AkaRed said.

"Um, Marvelous, can I talk to you in the crow's nest?" I said, swallowing past my fear. "Please, no one else hears."

"Of course," Marvelous replied. "AkaRed, make sure no one else follows us."

AkaRed nodded and Marvelous and I walked up into the crow's nest.

"What's up?" Marvelous said, leaning back against the railing. He saw me rub my arm where I was cut. "What did Ackdos do to you?"

"Marvelous, would you think of my any differently if my family changed from what I knew to someone else, and I didn't even know that it was true?" I asked.

"No, why?" Marvelous said.

"Before Ackdos took me, he told me something," I said. "Something that I don't know who to tell, now that Joe is gone." As I started to tear up, I turned away and gripped the railing in front of my tightly, looking down. "I don't know who else to tell: Grace, Gai, Ahim, and Don, it would ruin our friendship, AkaRed would cast me away, Luka would try to hurt me, and I even think you would want me to leave the Gokaigers, to turn in my ranger key and mobirates and never come back."

"Once a Gokaiger, always a Gokaiger," Marvelous said. "You're not going to be sent away, not matter what. What did Ackdos tell you?"

"He said that I'm-" my voice caught and I was coughing and sobbing at the same time.

Marvelous walked to me after a few minutes and placed his hand on my head, turning me to him. "Don't cry," he said, kind, but also strict.

Taking a breath to calm myself, I said in a calm, but shaky voice, "Ackdos said that I'm his daughter. And while being captive, I saw my past, and I saw that it was true."

"Then what did he do to you?" Marvelous said, seeing that I placed a hand over my arm where I was cut. "Did he hurt you?"

Slowly, I nodded, but it wasn't visible in my shaking as I took off my jacket and slowly showed Marvelous the words that were dug into my arm. "He had some Gormin do this to me," I whispered as Marvelous grabbed my wrist gently and ran a finger along the cuts, fresh blood clinging to his skin. "I'm not a Zangyack. I would never betray you guys! I mean it!"

Marvelous released my wrist, and I could tell he was trying to think of something to say. Turning form me, he crossed his arms over his chest and, looking at the blood still on his finger, said, "Zangyack will pay for this. I will make sure it's done, even if I have to go by myself. Joe would give his life for you, and I would do the same for my crew. I won't let you be hurt by this and not have someone pay for it." He turned back to me. "Don't show the others until you feel that the time is right. I won't tell anyone, because I know how much this could hurt you if told by the wrong person."

I put my jacket back on and looked at the ground. "What am I supposed to do now?" I said. "Joe's gone, the others know something is up, and now I'm lost about what to do."

"Continue your dream," Marvelous said.

"Huh?" I said, turning to the captain.

"You wanted to be a doctor for a long time," GokaiRed said. "Joe was always helping you out when needed. Continue that training, in his honor. Don't let it all be for nothing."

I nodded. "Ok," I said.

"Dinner!" Don called.

Marvelous went to leave, but he noticed me stay in my position. "Are you going to come?" he asked.

"Not yet," I replied. "I need to think."

"Don't stay up here too long," Marvelous said. I was surprised when he took off his jacket and draped it around me. "You'll catch a cold." He walked down to dinner, leaving me alone.

XXX

The man didn't understand why the other Gokaigers didn't talk to him. After all, they sometimes looked right at him, but it was confusing. Three days, and they still didn't even acknowledge that he was there. He never tried to make a conversation, not sure why he wasn't being recognized and not wanting to startle someone.

Finally, when they left to do something, he shook his head and went for a walk.

Even the people that he walked by didn't notice him.

"Why?" he whispered. He stopped in front of a window displaying some stuff on sale, and when he focused on the place where he was straight in front of, he was startled when he didn't see his reflection.

"Ackdos used an invisibility strike!" he cried, taking a step back. He ran into a woman walking her dog.

"What was that?" the woman said, looking around.

The man remained quiet, slowly moving away. As soon as he was away, he started running to the Galleon, hoping to see the others to tell them what he found out.

Getting aboard, he saw that everyone was going to their places, and Marvelous and I going to the crow's nest.

"I don't want to disturb them," he whispered. "After all, AkaRed is protecting the way, keeping Luka's ears from following them. It'll be no use."

"Dinner!" Don called after a little bit.

Marvelous came down without his jacket and took his seat.

"Is Amanda-sama alright?" Ahim asked.

"Yea, she looked pretty upset," Luka added.

"She's just trying to sort out some things," Marvelous said. "It's hard for her, seeing Joe get killed and then being captured by the person who killed him."

"It's not the same without him," Don said.

"I can't begin to imagine how Amanda feels," Grace said, looking up at the crow's nest.

"After all, this is hurting us, but he's her love, and she would do anything for him, just like he would for her," Gai said.

The man stopped himself from talking to the others, hearing what they thought happened, which is different from what really happened.

"If she doesn't come down soon, I'm going to get her," AkaRed said, casting a glance where I still was.

The man silently climbed the stairs, wanting to see if I was ok.

XXX

I pulled Marvelous' coat closer to me, feeling some comfort from his small gesture of caring. Hearing footsteps, I said, "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Amanda," said a voice that was all too familiar to me.

"Joe?" I whispered, spinning around and looking around. "I'm hearing things: no one's there."

"I'm here," said the voice again.

"Where?" I said. A hand took my hand and held it.

"Here," said the voice, right in front of me. "I'm here."

"Joe?" I asked again.

"Yes," Joe replied.

"Are you a ghost?" I said.

"No," Joe said. "Ackdos' hit was actually an invisibility strike. It turned me invisible, not hurting me."

"When will it wear off?" I said, feeling warmth rise up in me and take hold of my heart.

"It'll take all night tonight, at least. I'm not sure after that," Joe answered. "What happened to you? Were you hurt?"

I paused and then nodded slowly. "Yes," I whispered, beginning to shake again.

"Hey, I'm here with you," Joe said, putting his arms around me, but still making sure to keep Marvelous' jacket on me, knowing that it was keeping me calm. "You can tell me anything that happened. What did Ackdos do to you?"

I buried my face into Joe's shoulder, even though it was weird that I was staring at the ground instead of his famous blue jacket. "I'm his daughter," I said, the words coming out in a shaky breath. "He told me. While I was captured, I saw my past, and everything I knew before was fake. My whole life is a lie. I didn't grow up on Earth: I grew up on the planet Zangyack, trained to take over planets. But I ran away and Warz, my brother, took over."

"Did he hurt you in any way?" Joe said.

"He ordered the Gormin to do something to me," I said, taking my arm out of the sleeve and looking at the words that were made in my skin, the bleeding still visible. As more footsteps travelled to me, I slipped it back in.

"Don't tell them I'm back," Joe whispered. "I'll do that on my own."

"Ok," I replied, turning around to look back, and Joe went to the other side as AkaRed came into view.

"Hey, kid, you've got to eat," AkaRed said. "I know you don't really want to after what happened, but you need your strength."

"Alright," I said, turning to AkaRed.

"I know you hurt with what happened, but we all are hurt," AkaRed said. "Maybe if we just take some time after dinner to just talk about it, then we'll feel better."

"Do you think that'll work?" I said.

"Maybe," AkaRed said. "But it doesn't hurt to try." He gently took my hand. "Come on, you need to eat."

I nodded and followed AkaRed down the stairs, not realizing that I was clutching Marvelous' jacket close to me. While I did place his jacket in the right place, I didn't take off my own, knowing that with the hole that was cut, the others would be able to see the cuts easily.

"Amanda, don't you want to take off your jacket?" Don suggested. "It's really warm in here."

"I'm fine," I replied, taking my seat and silently beginning to eat.

The others looked at Marvelous for an explanation, but he remained straight-faced as he continued eating, motioning for the others to do the same. They did, but kept casting worried glances in my direction.

When we finished, Don, Ahim, and Gai went to clean the dishes as we went to sit down, too engrossed in our thought to do anything else.

I sat on the couch, leaned forward, my hands clasped together in front of me. I stared at the ground without seeing it, and I heard the clinking of plates and utensils without hearing it.

As she left the kitchen, Ahim noticed me looking down and sat next to me, placing a hand on my arm, but unfortunately for me, it was my cut arm. "Amanda-sama," she said as I masked the pain that jumped through my body as a sigh. "Would you like to say anything?"

Marvelous glanced up at me.

I shook my head. "No," I whispered. "There's nothing that can be said."

"About anything?" Ahim said. "Is there not anything you want to get off your chest now?"

"I miss him," I said, placing my hand on the engagement ring.

"We all do," Ahim said. "Joe is all of our friends."

The others added their agreements, and I could tell that they were trying not to cry while talking.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I got to my feet, said that I was tired, and walked to my room. When I closed the door, I walked to the bed and sat down. "Thank you, Ahim, for your concern, but I can't share what I really want to share yet," I said. "It's too soon, and I'm still shaken up from it."

I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

During the middle of the night, I felt a pain, and I let out a small cry as I sat up, clutching my arm as a stinging feeling went through me. "Please, stop," I whispered, the wounds reopening and blood staining my sleeve. It felt like they were being cut open all over again. I wanted to scream.

As the feeling slowly left, it kept me up all night. As the sun shined through my window, I was still sitting up, my eyes tight shut as my arm was pressed against my chest by my other hand.

Forcing myself up, I wrapped my arm to try to stop the bleeding and got dressed. As I went to the living room, I saw that only Marvelous was awake, playing darts.

"Feeling better?" Marvelous asked, tossing his dart at the board.

"Not really," I said. "For some reason, the words started to sting and it kept me up all night."

Marvelous frowned, throwing his final dart and then collecting the set. "That's not good," he said.

"They reopened and I was forced to wrap it up," I said.

"Are you sure wrapping it will help?" Marvelous said. "After all, if it hurts and you did nothing to it, then it would cause more pain when pressure is put on it."

"So far this morning, I'm fine," I said.

Marvelous nodded. "Do you know when you'll tell them?" he said.

"I don't know when," I said. "I'm actually planning on keeping this a secret. I just had to tell someone. And next to Joe, you're the next best."

"Glad you think so," Marvelous said. He held out some darts to me as I went to walk by him. "One-on-one?"

"Do I need to wear that bracelet?" I replied, eyeing the gold bracelet on his wrist.

"If you want," Marvelous said. "You don't have to."

"Challenge accepted," I said, taking the darts from him.

We played a few rounds before the others woke up, and it turned out that I had enough skills with my accuracy to tie up to GokaiRed.

"Well played, GokaiPurple," Marvelous said.

"Thank you, GokaiRed," I said.

"Good morning," Ahim said.

"Up already?" Luka said, rubbing her eyes.

"It's only nine in the morning," Gai complained.

"That's a first, the captain up before us," Don said.

"I'm usually up before anyone," Grace said with a yawn.

"Everyone had a hard time sleeping last night, I assume," AkaRed said.

Marvelous and I nodded to prove that what AkaRed said was true.

"What are we doing today?" Luka said as Don and Gai went to start breakfast.

"Treasure hunt," Marvelous said. "Bird! Treasure navigate!"

"Don't call me 'Bird'!" was Navi's first reply.

"Just do it," Marvelous said, crossing his arms.

"Mou," Navi said.

"Please, Navi?" I asked.

"Alright," Navi said. "Let's Treasure Navigate!" She flew into the air and then hit her head on the wall that Marvelous and I had just been, falling to the ground. "Someone thought gone will return," she said. "That's it!"

"'Someone thought gone will return'?" we repeated.

"Joe," Luka whispered.

When we finished eating breakfast, we went out and walked around the city.

"How are we going to do this?" Marvelous said, his arms crossed as he walked in front of us.

"What if the clue doesn't relate to Joe-san?" Ahim said. "It could mean someone from Zangyack, like a monster we got rid of."

"I can't be!" Don said.

"All signs lead to that!" Gai said.

"But, we saw him killed," Grace said.

"Ackdos finished him off," AkaRed confirmed.

"We have other matters to worry about right now," I said as I heard Gormin, turning to them.

Marvelous watched for a moment as the people were taken down then suddenly fired his gun, taking one down. "We don't like what you're doing," he said as we walked forward.

"Gokai Change!" we said, morphing. Then, we charged at the Gormin and took them down.

A second wave fell to the ground and we turned our attention to them.

As a third came, we realized that they planned to outnumber us.

"Keep fighting!" Marvelous said.

Then, I saw a Gormin fall, but we were away from it. A second one did the same, along with a whole row of them.

"What's going on?" Don said, who also noticed it.

"What?" Luka replied, then she saw a Gormin fall. "Ghost?"

"Ignore it and keep fighting!" Marvelous ordered.

We nodded and attacked the Gormin.

Just as we were able to finish off the second, a fourth wave came, adding to the numbers that were still left by the third.

"This is bad!" Gai said.

"Do not give up!" Ahim said.

"Fight until the end!" Grace said.

"We never give up, not matter what!" AkaRed added.

The numbers soon overwhelmed us and we regrouped.

A blue light lit up and a blue strike took down a good number. Then, more single Gormins fell.

"That has to be Joe-san!" Ahim exclaimed.

Slowly, a GokaiBlue figure appeared as he fought the Gormin.

"Yes!" I whispered. I really hadn't believed Joe at first mainly because of what I had been through, but now I saw that he really did mean what he said.

"Joe!" the others cried.

"Going to help?" Joe replied, taking down a couple more.

"Let's go!" Marvelous said as we charged at the Gormin again.

This time, we could take them out without another wave coming.

"Navi was right," Marvelous said as he put a hand on Joe's shoulder when we powered down and regrouped. "Dang it, you got us thinking that you were dead."

I couldn't hold myself back as I hugged Joe tightly, glad that I could see him.

"Sorry," Joe said as he returned my hug. "I was on the Galleon several times, but you never noticed me. Finally, I realized that Ackdos' 'final' attack was actually an invisibility strike. He assumed that I would just kill myself because I thought that you guys were purposely ignoring me because you didn't care about me anymore, but hearing Amanda always kept me straight."

"Wait, so for the past five days, you've just been invisible, and you never tried to talk to us!?" Luka said, going to punch Joe's arm, but thought better of it, seeing that she could easily miss and hit me.

"I didn't because I thought that you would just ignore me, act like I wasn't there," Joe said.

"At least the crew is back together," Ahim said. "That is something to be cheerful about."

We smiled and nodded.

"I think this is a good time to return to the GokaiGalleon," Marvelous said. "This treasure hunt had been a success."

"I couldn't agree more," I said, not straying too far from Joe's grasp.


	39. Back to Treasure Hunting

Chapter 39 Back to Treasure Hunting

While everything was seeming to get back to normal, the others could tell that I was still jumpy or wary about some things, like when a general came to "take over" Earth, or when someone mentioned "Zangyack" unexpectedly, and the reason that it was sometimes a heat wave in fall and that I still wore long sleeves instead of short sleeves like I use to do.

Each night, it seemed that I awoke to the pain in my arm at midnight, and just as soon as I sat up, Joe was in my room, helping me out. Most of the time, we talked through the whole night, but on a few lucky occasions, I was able to fall back asleep, in the arms of the man I loved.

I took into habit to return to the clearing each night after dinner and do some karate so that I can be prepared next attack, so that I can fight back and not have a repeat of what happened before. I would never be alone: either Marvelous or Joe joined me, so that if Ackdos tried to get me again, I would have someone to help me.

Each night before going to bed, I would put a type of paste that Joe and I had put together on my cuts, hoping that they would go away, but they never turned to scars, and each night, the bleeding happened again and again, sometimes worst than others. Sometimes, it made me dizzy by my blood loss, and that's the only time I could get some sleep.

It even began to affect me during the day, but luckily, only Joe or Marvelous were in the room when it happened, and if someone came in, I pretended to be normal, rushing to my room afterwards to get better.

And school only made it worse. With my constant tiredness from not getting enough sleep during the middle of the night, my grades began to drop slowly. I could bring them back up, but the same process happened again.

"Amanda-sama," Ahim said as she noticed me beginning to fall asleep during a working period about the government, nudging me awake. "Are you ill?"

"No, just tired," I replied, rubbing my eyes. "I can't sleep."

"It gets worst every day," Ahim observed. "Are you sure you are well?"

"Yes," I said. "I'm in perfect health. Thank you for worrying, Ahim, but all that's wrong is that I'm tired."

Ahim nodded, a frown on her face. She looked over at Grace and Gai and they returned her concerned look, glancing at me as I finished my paper and turned it in.

When we got to the Galleon, Ahim, Grace, and Gai went to Marvelous.

"Marvelous-san," Ahim said.

"What?" Marvelous said.

"We think that Amanda is getting sick," Grace said.

"But she doesn't want to tell us," Gai said.

"Please, can you talk to her and see what is wrong?" Ahim asked.

"I will, Marvelous said, even though he knew the problem. "I'll talk to her after she finishes her work."

The three nodded and went to join me.

After I put the papers away, Marvelous put a hand on my shoulder and said, "You have a minute?"

"Yes, I do," I said, getting to my feet and following Marvelous outside on the deck.

"What happened today during school?" Marvelous said as he turned to me when the door closed.

"What?" I replied. Marvelous never asked about school.

"Your friends told me they think you're getting sick," Marvelous said. "They're worried about you."

"I know: Ahim asked me if I was sick during a class when she saw me beginning to fall to sleep," I said, putting a hand over my cut. "But I can't sleep while this thing tortures me every night."

"What have you tried?" Marvelous said.

"Everything," I said. "But it's unsuccessful."

Marvelous nodded slowly. "I'll see if I can help," he said. "For now, try to seem like your better so that the others don't worry about you so much."

"Ok," I said. "At least I have the weekend to come up with something."

"Keep in there," Marvelous said. "After all, we can't do this without you."

"I will," I said.

"Also, you need to stop being so jumpy," Marvelous said. "Whenever one of those generals comes, or when someone on the ship says 'Zangyack', you also get ten times more alert. Calm down."

"I'm trying," I promised. "But it's difficult when you don't want the others to know your secret that could ruin your friendship."

"I understand," Marvelous said. "Try your best."

I nodded and we went back inside.

The next day was a treasure hunting day, but it was ruined by Basco planning a surprise attack.

As soon as we heard Basco's trumpet, AkaRed decided that he was going to surprise Basco, which would help us. He ran behind a bunch of trees and waited for the signal.

"Oi, Marvey-chan, you really want to get the next Grand Power?" Basco said, holding up Sun Vulcan's Grand Power, which was in an orb-like object, as he walked out in our path.

"Basco," Marvelous growled. "Give me that power."

"Come get me, then," Basco said.

"I won't be doing any work," Marvelous said, crossing his arms stubbornly as the rest of us looked like we were about to run at him.

"Really?" was Basco's sarcastic reply. "You really believe that sending out your crew will get you what you want?"

"Not all: one," Marvelous said. He glanced at where AkaRed was, catching his eye, but Basco believed that he was looking over at Grace, who had nodded, but knew that her father was going out.

"Who?" Basco said. "Grace? Like she'll be able to stop me."

"Oh, this will be a real surprise," Marvelous said. "Now!"

While we got onto a knee, firing our GokaiGuns at Basco, AkaRed jumped out form his spot behind the trees and landed in front of Marvelous. As we stopped our rounds, he ran forward, took the orb from Basco's hand, and flipped over him, landing behind him. "Nice try," he said, getting up and spinning around to face his old comrade. "But we got the power." He held up the orb for Basco to see, but Basco's only problem was that he was there.

"AkaRed!" Basco whispered, taking a step back. "H-how? You died! I saw you! Marvelous and Grace saw you! How are you back?"

"We ever told you we got a new teammate?" Marvelous said as he and Grace came up behind him.

"Sorry we never told you, but you would've have believed it unless you saw it for yourself," Grace added.

As Basco turned to the two longtime old friends, both GokaiReds kicked his stomach and sent him into AkaRed, who elbowed him and caused him to fall.

Taking several steps back, they let Basco get to his feet.

"Oh, are you hurt?" Luka asked in a mock caring voice as she came next to Grace.

"Didn't mean it!" Don said as he jumped next to Marvelous.

"I deeply apologize for what just happened," Ahim said as she got on one side of AkaRed.

"That is, if we really meant it," Joe said, crossing his arms as he walked between Don and Marvelous.

"Like we care if you're hurt!" Gai said, stepping next to Luka.

"But, you're the enemy, and we have to hurt the enemy," I said, also crossing my arms as I stepped next to Gai and AkaRed.

Basco got to his feet, turning in a complete circle, only to find that he was surrounded.

"Shall we finish this off?" Marvelous said, holding up his GokaiGun.

"I think that's a great idea," Grace said, doing the same.

"I agree," AkaRed said, handing the orb to Ahim, who put it in her pocket, and also took out his GokaiGun.

"Now, wait a minute," Basco said as the rest of us took out our GokaiGuns, pointing it at him, his hands in the air to show that he wasn't going to fight. "Can't we talk this out before making any hasty movements that you'll regret in the future?" He turned to me. "You never fight an unarmed person! You said so during the tournament! It's not honorable to fight someone who's unarmed! You've been taught under that!"

I did a sly smile. "I told you that it would be the only time," I said. "Now, why would I go back on my word? I've never done that before! And I won't start now. Plus, as soon as I turned my back, you decided to attack me. How is that honorable?!"

Basco gulped but remained silent.

"Ready?" Marvelous asked.

"Ready," Grace said.

"Ready," Luka said.

"Ready," Gai said.

"Ready," I said.

"Ready," AkaRed said.

"Ready," Ahim said.

"Ready," Don said.

"Ready," Joe said.

"Let's rid the world of one more villain," Marvelous said.

"You forget about one of my comrades," Basco said. "Sally!"

Sally jumped out at us and tried to attack us, but I took her on, the others closing the gap that I left behind so that Basco couldn't run.

"So much for that," Marvelous said. "Any last words?"

Basco turned a deadly glare at the captain in red. "Take me out, and Ackdos will get revenge," he said.

Everyone froze at that, remembering their last fight with him, what happened to me and Joe.

Even I stopped in mid-slash of hurting Sally. "Ackdos," I whispered.

Sally clapped and then knocked me back.

I stumbled, but didn't give up. "Let me teach you something," I said, taking out my ranger key and mobirates. "Don't take on a pirate. Gokai Change!"

"Gokaiger!" my mobirates cried.

I went to attack Sally again, but hearing the others falling to the ground turned my attention to them.

Basco had taken the moment of paused to fire at the others, and he got all of them in the shoulder and leg, causing them to fall.

"Guys!" I exclaimed, running to them and knocking Basco back.

"We're fine, just surprised," Marvelous said as he and the others got to their feet. "I've had just about enough of you, Basco. Let's go!"

"Gokai Change!" they said.

"Gokaiger!" their mobirates screeched.

"GokaiRed!" Marvelous said.

"GokaiRed, AkaRed!" Grace said.

"AkaRed!" AkaRed sad.

"GokaiBlue!" Joe said.

"GokaiYellow!" Luka said.

"GokaiGreen!" Don said.

"GokaiPink!" Ahim said.

"GokaiSilver!" Gai said.

"GokaiPurple!" I said.

"Kaizoku Sentai, Gokaiger!" we said.

"Let's make this showy!" Marvelous said, firing his gun at Basco and then having us charge at him. He turned to Sally and took on her attacks, blocking them with ease.

Meanwhile, Basco was proving to be a challenge to us, especially when he went to do a speed attack at us.

"Oh no, you don't!" I said. "Gokai Change!"

"Gokiager!" my mobirates said. "Veteran!"

I charged at Basco and stopped him in his tracks, locking my saber with his and then using my weight to throw him around and at the others so that they can attack. Then I turned back into my normal pirate self.

"Nice job, Amanda!" Luka said as Basco was thrown down.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over us and everyone froze, including Basco and Sally.

We turned to the source of the shadow and saw Ackdos on the top of a building, alone, but watching and ready to fight.

"Took you long enough!" Basco said.

"Get out of here," Ackdos growled.

"Right," Basco said. "Sally!" He and Sally fled from the scene.

"What do you want!?" Marvelous demanded as we regrouped and he walked in front of us.

"To take back what belongs to me," Ackdos said as he jumped down, staying close to the building. "And I plan on getting it back, with or without force."

Joe came next to me and we looked at each other, nodded. We looked back at Ackdos and waited to hear what he was going to say.

"And what is that?" Luka said.

"We have nothing that belongs to Zangyack!" Gai said.

"Never told?" Ackdos said. "I would think that you would've been told."

"Told what?" Don said, confused.

Joe and I made a fist and bumped wrists, meaning that we were going to work together this fight. He gave me his gun and I gave him my saber without the others noticing.

"What's mine is-" began Ackdos, but Joe and I broke from the others and charged at him, going to attack him and catching him off guard.

"I do not under why they are acting like this all of the sudden," Ahim said.

"It's like they don't want us to find out something," AkaRed observed.

"But they would never hide something from us!" Grace said.

"After all, they're our friends," Luka said.

Joe and I did our attacks as one, like we were synchronized from the beginning to move together.

Even when we did our strongest, Ackdos was unfazed. "You never told them," he told me, loud enough for the others to hear, as I did a spin kick. "What a careless daughter you are."

The others gasped hearing this, and I even hesitated in my next step, which gave Ackdos the opportunity to slash me and send me falling back, Joe covering me as I fell to a knee. "Just because she is related doesn't mean that you have to hang it over her head in shame!" he said, going to strike him, but he was beaten to the hit and was thrown to the others, powering down.

"Joe!" I cried, getting to my feet as the others checked on him. "We have nothing in common!" I turned to Ackdos and went to hit him. "We are as different as night and day! Just because I'm your daughter doesn't mean that I will follow whatever you say! After all, that's why I ran away in the first place! I don't want to take over the universe!"

As Joe got to a knee, the others watched me, unsure about if they should help me or not.

"She's a traitor," Luka said.

"But to who?" Don said.

"She just said that she ran away, but she is a Zangyack," Ahim said.

"Is she really?" Gai said.

"Not all Zangyack act the same," Grace said.

"But with this new knowledge, she can't be trusted," AkaRed said.

"Why should you see her any differently!?" Marvelous demanded, causing his team to turn to him. "She's still Amanda, the same Amanda that wanted to be a doctor when we first met, the one who was put through heartbreak when losing her friends and her school, still the same Amanda when she saved us, did that tournament, and protected us when we were turned into kids. She's no different from now, AkaRed! None! She's like you and me!"

Surprised but amazed by Marvelous' protection for his love, Joe pushed himself to his feet and added, "She didn't want to tell you guys this for this very reason: you now have lost your trust in her."

"If you guys won't help her," Marvelous said, stepping forward, "then at least I will!" Before there was a reply, he charged at Ackdos, taking his attention to him instead of me.

Ahim took a step after Marvelous to stop him, but it was too late. She held her hands to her chest and looked between her friends and Marvelous. "I must agree with Marvelous-san," she said. "Amanda is still my friend, even with this newfound knowledge." She followed Marvelous.

Turned to AkaRed, Grace said, "Father, I know you disapprove with my decision here, but I know Amanda: she has reasons for saying things and not saying things, and she does what is best for us." She took a step out of AkaRed's reach. "I must help her, just like how she would help me."

"Grace's right," Don said. "Amanda hasn't done anything to hurt us yet! Even when we were down and she could've given us poison instead of medicine! She'll help us!" He joined his friends fighting.

"Amanda hasn't done anything against me," Gai said. "Even when we were kids and I was driving her crazy! She just put up with me! And I will put up with her in this situation!"

Joe walked forward, looking back at the two rangers left still unsure, and said, "If you see this information as distrusting, forget it. I'm going back to fight to help the woman I still love." He ran forward, morphing.

"Ah, mou," Luka whispered, powering down, as she and AkaRed were left alone.

"I still don't think this is right," AkaRed said as he crossed his arms.

Luka nodded. She looked down at a rock and said, "I don't have a good history with Zangyack. So many times, I ran from them, and so many times, they found me. My sister died because of sickness, but Zangyack kept the cure from me. There's no way I can trust one now."

"Because of Zangyack, the other Super Sentai members had to give up their powers," AkaRed said. "I don't trust her."

Luka watched as we were thrown down.

"Luka, help us!" Don cried.

"We would like your assistance, along with AkaRed-san!" Ahim added.

Luka shook her head as she and AkaRed stepped back, leaving the battle.

"Father!" Grace cried. "Please!"

The most AkaRed did was glance over his shoulder, but he did nothing else to recognize his daughter was talking to him.

"I feared this," I whispered as I got to my feet, still ready to battle. "I won't let you ruin the friendship I've formed with one little thing!" I went to attack, but he caught my arm, caused me to drop my weapon, and pulled my arm behind my back, making me drop to my knees.

"Do you really think this will stop me?" Ackdos replied. "No." He ran his saber along the back of my neck and the top of my back, causing me to unmorph with a cry of pain.

Luka turned at the sound of my voice, biting her lip.

"Luka?" AkaRed asked, turning to GokaiYellow.

"I can't ignore the fact that this reminds me of the time Zangyack found me and Cain and did this to him," Luka whispered, tears in her eyes as she remembered the memory.

"No!" Grace cried as I was thrown forward, coming to my side.

"Grace really does care about her," AkaRed said.

"Once a pirate, always a pirate," Luka said. "And, a pirate doesn't leave another one behind."

"I know," AkaRed said. "After all, I taught Marvelous, Grace, and Basco that."

"I don't want to turn into a Basco," Luka said. "I won't. As much as I hate Zangyack, Amanda is still my friend, more like a sister."

"Are we agreed, then?" AkaRed said, holding up his GokaiGun.

Luka nodded and they ran back.

"Leave her!" Marvelous said, getting in front of me as Ackdos made to move to me.

"Out of the way, GokaiRed," Ackdos said, kicking him and then throwing him out of the way. "The rest of you stay out of this!" He sent as attack at them and an invisible wall suddenly got between us, the others on one side, and me and Ackdos on the other.

Getting to a knee, I grabbed the saber that was left behind from Joe and tried to get up, but Ackdos' hand shot out and clamped around my neck, cutting off my airflow. Dropping the weapon, I picked weakly at Ackdos' fingers, but it didn't work.

"Amanda!" Joe cried.

Gunfire hit Ackdos and he dropped me, turning to where the attack came from.

I used the last amount of strength to raise my head up and see that Luka had fired the gun, he and AkaRed ready to fight back.

"You're helping us!" Gai said.

"Once a pirate, always a pirate," Luka said.

"And never leave a pirate behind," AkaRed said.

I smiled slightly, but I felt the last amount of strength leave me and everything around me went black.

When I woke up, I was in my room on the Galleon.

Sitting up slowly, I winced as I felt the scabs crack on the back of my neck, blood staining the white bandage.

"Whoa, careful now," Luka said, putting a hand on my back to help me.

"Luka?" I whispered.

"Yes," Luka said.

"Thanks," I said. "You saved me, you and AkaRed."

"Pirates stick together," Luka said.

"I know that's not the only reason," I said.

Luka looked at a ring on her finger. "You're right," she said. "I was reminded of what happened when I was a thief, when I was with Cain. It's like what happened now, only a lesser general that had hurt him like how you are hurt. It reminded me of how much I cared about him, that I wanted him to be ok, and it made me remember who to count as a friend. I just need to know one thing."

"What?" I asked.

"You are a Zangyack, but did you really mean everything that you told Ackdos, about being different and not wanting to be like him?" Luka said.

"I meant every word of it," I said.

Luka nodded. "Thank you," she said. "I feel better, but you should try talking to AkaRed, since the only reason he came back was because of Grace's care for you. He doesn't believe that he should help you, but that he should make sure Grace is happy, and for now, that was to drive Ackdos away."

"How do I talk to him?" I said, shaking my head. "By what you said, he hates me."

"That's a question for Marvelous and Grace," Luka said. "Not me."

"Thank you, Luka," I said, getting to my feet.

Luka left my room and I followed her after a minute, this time wearing a short sleeve shirt since the others found out my secret and would understand the cut, but saw that AkaRed was nowhere to be seen.

Grace spotted me first and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the hallway. "I know you want to make up with Father, to prove that you want to prove that you're good, but have it wait for right now," she said. "He doesn't know how to feel, and when that happens, he doesn't forgive easily."

"How do I talk to him in the first place?" I said.

"Just being with 'Please don't see me as any different' and then do what you think is best," Grace said. "But please, for the sake of keeping the friendship alive, wait until tomorrow."

I nodded.

"Lunch!" called Don.

"Let's go," Grace said.

We went into the room and sat down at the table, getting ready to eat.

"Amanda-sama, what is that on your arm?" Ahim said, nodding to the cuts that she spotted.

"It's, um-" I began, but Luka had already grabbed my wrist and turned the cuts up so that she could read it.

"When did this happen to you?" Luka demanded as I freed my wrist from her grasp.

"Was it when you were first taken?" Don said.

"Yes," I said. "Please, don't worry about it right now. I'm fine, really. Let's just eat."

While the others did eat, I could tell that they sometimes glanced up at me for a split second.

When we finished, I said, "I need some time to think." I went to the crow's nest.

As I reached the top, I froze as I saw AkaRed leaning on the railing, looking out. Remembering what Grace said, I turned around and was about to go down again when AkaRed said, "Stop."

I paused in my step as I heard him turn around to me, crossing his arms. Taking a small breath, I turned to the red warrior. "AkaRed," I said. "I didn't know you were up here. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

AkaRed was silent, looking at me as I turned my gaze to the ground at my feet.

Seeing as this would be the best time to try and make up with him, since he had me here anyways, I said, "Please, don't see me as any different. I speak the full truth when I say that I had no idea that Ackdos was my father before he even came to Earth. I-"

I stopped as AkaRed held up a hand to silence me, and I looked up at him, waiting for his reply.

"What do you want me to see you as?" AkaRed said after another moment of silence.

"What?" I said.

"Who do you want me to see?" AkaRed clarified.

"I want you to see me as the pirate from before, the one who wants to be a doctor, the one who helps out in every battle, the one who helped you when the others were turned to kids," I said. "I haven't changed from that girl from before, and I hope that you can see past the distrust to see that."

"Why didn't you tell us?" AkaRed said.

"For this very reason: you now see me as an enemy that shouldn't be trusted," I replied. "I knew this would happen, so that's why I kept quiet about the whole thing. I only told Marvelous because I felt that he would understand the most and Joe because he would find out eventually either from me or Marvelous."

AkaRed sighed a looked around. "I will try to forget that you are a Zangyack and see you as a friend, but understand that it will take some time," he said.

"I realize that," I said. "And I'm glad that you'll at least try to do that. What can I do on my part?"

"Be yourself," AkaRed said. "Now you can go."

I nodded and returned to the living room, where the others were out. "At least that's one less thing for me to worry about," I whispered as I looked back up at the crow's nest then sat down on the couch.


	40. Old Friends and New Work

Chapter 40 Old Friends and New Work

"Another treasure hunt a success," Marvelous said as the others came in.

"What, went without me?" I asked as I got to my feet.

"We agreed that you would need some time without us bothering you, so we decided to do this," Ahim said.

"What Grand power did you get this time?" I said.

"Battle Fever," Gai said.

"And this one was pretty easy, too," Luka added.

"And now I'll start dinner," Don said, going to the kitchen as he saw Marvelous' deadly glare for food.

"Good," Marvelous said.

That night, while I was trying to get some sleep, I was having a type of dream, but it was different from the others, like it was about my past while Ackdos had me training.

_"Come on, work harder!" a Sugormin said as we did sword techniques in a group before the actual training against the Gormin._

_As we're working, a boy next to me suddenly begins to look a bit pale._

_"Hey, you ok?" his friend asked him._

_"No talking!" the Sugormin said._

_The boy glanced at the Sugormin and then back at his friend._

_"Is he ok?" I whispered, not looking at him but making it obvious that I meant him._

_"I don't know," the boy said._

_"I said no talking!" the Sugormin repeated, walking to the boy._

_"Hey, I was the one talking," I said as everyone stopped their work to watch._

_The Sugormin turned to me. "You?" he said._

_"Yes, me," I said. "But you can't hurt me. If you do, my father would be the most unpleased with your job."_

_The Sugormin stared at me for a minute then walked back to the front. "Time for some real training!" he said. "Gormin, pick someone!"_

_The Gormin went to the boy that was looking pale and pulled him out front, but he hardly even noticed._

_"Joe!" the other boy whispered._

_I glanced from the boy to Joe, and saw that he was quickly taken down._

_"You can't be in the Zangyack army if you are weak like this!" the Sugormin said, kicking the boy harshly in the ribs._

_"Stop," I said calmly._

_"What did you just say?" the Sugormin said, rounding on me and stomping to me, the others moving out of the way._

_"I told you to stop," I said. "He's had enough done. Leave him. Move on to the next thing."_

_Knowing that he couldn't hurt me, the Sugormin said, "Come on! Leave him!"_

_The boy and I went behind the wall and the others left, letting us go to Joe._

_"Hey, you ok?" the boy said, going to Joe's side._

_"Sid Sempai," Joe whispered._

_"Come on, let's get you some rest," Sid said, helping Joe up. "Thank you, Miss Amanda, for sticking up to him."_

_"Cut the formalities," I said. "I don't want nor need them."_

_"Thanks," Joe mumbled._

_"He's badly hurt," Sid said as he and I tended to Joe's wounds in a secret space that no one ever checked._

_"I guess it's a good thing I stopped the Sugormin when I did," I said._

_Sid nodded. "Why did you help us out?" he asked._

_"I'm not like my family," I replied. "I just have a feeling that I'll meet him in the future and that if I didn't help him out now, that something bad would happen later on."_

_"You really think so?" Sid said as he wrapped Joe's leg._

_"Yes," I said. "You should go before the Sugormin come looking for you."_

_"What about Ackdos?" Sid said. "Won't they tell him?"_

_"Father knows perfectly well that I do what I want when I want," I said. "He could care less about what they tell him about me, as long as they don't insult me. I can help Joe and then join you at mealtime."_

_"Alright," Sid said, getting to his feet._

_"But for goodness' sake, _don't_ get yourself killed!" I said._

_"No promises," Sid said, walking out with a sly smirk on his face._

_Joe let out a soft chuckle. "Sempai," he whispered, the sound of the laugh still in his voice._

_"How are you feeling?" I said, wrapping Joe's arm carefully._

_"Better," Joe said, going to get up._

_"Careful now," I said, stopping Joe from hurting himself even more. "Easy."_

_Joe nodded. He got to his feet, but with my help._

_We heard the others walking and knew that it was time to eat._

A pain on my arm brought me out of my dream and I sat up quickly, holding my arm close to my chest.

Like a signal, Joe was with me. "You ok?" he asked me, sitting next to me and taking my hand.

"Yea," I said. "This and a dream."

"About what?" Joe said.

"Did anyone else, other than Sid, help you out while you were in the Zangyack Army?" I said.

"Yes," Joe said. "A girl."

"Do you know the name or her position?" I asked.

Joe closed his eyes. "It started with an 'A' and she was high ranking," he said.

"I think it was me," I said. "That's the dream I just had, where I helped you out when you weren't feeling so well."

"I remember that," Joe said, resting his other hand on his side. "Sometimes I still feel the pain."

"I guess we have met before," I said. "Before I came to the Galleon, I mean."

"I guess so," Joe said. "Can you get some more sleep?"

"I'll try," I said, leaning against Joe's chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

Surprisingly, I could fall asleep.

_Joining Sid at dinner, he said, "We've got to get out of here."_

_"How?" Joe said._

_"They are always watching us," I added._

_"That's why we're going at night," Sid said._

_"Joe Gibken," said a Sugormin coming up behind him._

_Joe got to his feet and turned, silent._

_"You have your first mission," the Sugormin said. "Follow me." He walked away._

_Joe glanced at us and then walked after the Sugormin._

_"This doesn't look good," Sid said, getting up._

_"Wait," I said, getting Sid to sit down again. "You can't go after them: this isn't your mission. We can only hope that Joe has regained enough strength to do what needs to be done."_

_Sid nodded, watching as Joe left the room. "Can't you do anything?" he said._

_"I don't have that power," I said. "Only my father does, and he only listens to Warz when it's up to these things."_

_Sid bit his lip but remained silent._

_As dinner broke, everyone was sent to bed early._

_"Dang," I mumbled._

_"Don't wanna sleep?" Sid said._

_"No, I have to do some extra training with Father and Warz," I said. "Always have to when everyone is sent to bed early."_

_"That doesn't sound like a good thing," Sid said._

_I shook my head. "Warz wants to win in a battle, and he doesn't care if he ends up hurting me," I said. "Wish me luck."_

_"I'll get you if Joe comes back," Sid said. "And good luck."_

_Later that night, Sid was shaking me awake. "Joe's back," he whispered._

_"What?" I said, throwing off the covers and getting up, that being my only concern for the moment._

_Sid nodded. "Let's go see if he's ok," he said._

_Without another word, we ran past the guards who watched us and went to where the others were coming in from the mission, but Joe wasn't with them._

_Watching the Gormin and the Sugormin, I saw them take someone away. "There!" I whispered, pointing to them._

_"That's got to be Joe," Sid said._

_We silently ran after them and fought them off before Joe was hurt even more._

_"Sid Sempai," Joe said as Sid helped him up while I looked for more Gormin that could be coming._

_"Let's flee," Sid said. "Amanda, are you joining us?"_

_"I can't yet," I said. "I have some unfinished business to deal with before I leave. But I'll meet you on Planet Famille in four months."_

_"Months?!" Sid said._

_"I'm not sure about how long it will take, but I know it will be shorter than that," I said. "Maybe earlier. But just get there as soon as you can."_

_"Be careful," Joe said as he and Sid when to run._

_"One thing," I said as I took a step away._

_They looked back at me._

_"Don't get yourselves killed," I said, glancing at them over my shoulder with a smile._

_The other two smirked and ran off._

_With a nod, I returned to where I slept, making sure that I wasn't seen._

The sunlight warmed me as I opened my eyes. Joe was already awake, staring outside the window in deep thought. Hearing my stir, he said, "We never did meet."

"What?" I said.

"You told Sid Sempai and I to meet you at Famille in four months after we fled, but we never did," Joe said. "We happened to fall upon that planet in four months, destroyed, and I worried that you had been on it, like you said you would, but I guess I was wrong, that we both were wrong."

"Yea," I said. "But, we met now, and I think that's what counts."

"That's true," Joe said.

"Come on, I think we should join the others," I said as I got to my feet, turning to Joe.

"They're going to want to go treasure hunting again," Joe said.

"Doesn't matter," I said. "I could use some time out of the Galleon."

After breakfast, Marvelous got to his feet, grabbed his jacket, and said, "Bird, Treasure Navigate."

"Don't call me 'Bird'!" Navi protested.

"Just do it," Marvelous said, flicking Navi's head.

"Let's Treasure Navigate!" Navi said, flying up as we gathered around. She flew in circles and then hit the ceiling, falling into Ahim's arms as she went to catch her. "Find a place of knowledge to gain power. That's it!"

"You guys have any teachers that are from Super Sentai?" Marvelous said, looked from Ahim, to Gai, to Grace, to me.

"Nope," we replied.

"There is no one in our school who was once a Super Sentai member, or else I am sure Gai-san would have figured it out right away," Ahim said.

"Then maybe another school?" Grace suggested.

"Only thing is where to start," Joe said.

"There's tons of schools all over the place, so it'll be difficult," Luka added.

"What if we shorten it down to where only Super Sentai members went?" Don suggested.

"Well, if anyone can do that, I know it's Gai," I said, turning to Gai, who had his nose buried in a Super Sentai encyclopedia and skimming through the pages.

"Well?" Marvelous asked as Gai snapped the book shut, looking proud.

"I wrote an entire section about the school life of the Super Sentai, and I had the list of schools," Gai said, going to the computer. "And several of them are in close distance from here. One school was taken down, Amanda's old school, and the school we are currently at, but we can rule out those two." All the schools lit up on the map.

"What else?" Marvelous said.

"If we split up, I'm sure we can find the right one!" Gai said. He turned back to the computer and came up with several addressed.

"Great job, Gai!" I said. "I knew you'd be the right choice for this!"

"But you're forgetting one thing," AkaRed said as he came into the room. "There's no school today, unless it's Saturday school, and even then, not all the teachers would be there, including that one that we would need. It'll have to wait until Monday, when there's school again."

"And then it'll only be five people searching, instead of all of us," Grace said.

"Gai, how many went to Saturday school?" Don said.

"Um, only a few," Gai said, shortening the list to only three schools. "This is all the schools. I even added the ones that had Super Sentai members that became teachers. This is all that came up."

"Let's go," Marvelous said.

"Are you sure we should be going into another school when we don't even go to it?" I asked Luka and Don as we walked into a school.

"It'll be fine," Luka said.

"As long as we don't have to do classes," Don said.

"If you say so," I said.

"Excuse me," Luka said as we walked to the administration desk.

"Yes, how can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Got any Grand Powers?" Luka said.

"Grand Powers?" the woman repeated. "If you mean the power of knowledge, then yes, we do. Are you registering?"

"I don't think you get it," Luka said, but before she could go any further, Don pushed her back and said, "Do you have any teachers here by the name of, hold on a minute please," he took out a piece of paper that Gai had written the names on and read them off, the woman shaking her head to each one.

"I'm sorry, but there is no one by those names on this campus," the woman said.

"Alright, thank you," Don said, putting the paper away. "Have a nice day."

We walked out of the school.

"Mou," Luka said.

"Luka, you need to be more polite when we go to something like that," I said. "Or else we will never get what we're looking for."

"Says the person who said nothing," Luka told me.

"The only reason I didn't is because she's been at my school before and heard my voice, so she'd tell that I don't belong there," I said. "This school is a total enemy. I'm surprised none of the students recognized me from the past meetings of the different drama clubs."

"Hey, you," said a boy, walking to us.

"Spoke too soon," Don said, hiding behind Luka, but getting elbowed.

"What?" I said.

"What are you doing here," the boy said. "You don't belong here."

"Looking for something," I replied. "Have a nice day." I began to walk away, but I heard the boy mumble, "Idiot pirate."

"Hey!" Luka snapped, taking a step to the boy, but Don held her back, despite the elbows he was getting to his stomach.

"You don't want to get on Luka's bad side," I said as I turned back. "Luka, stop."

Luka stopped her struggle, staring daggers at the boy.

"You see, we all are pirates right here," I said. "Me, Luka, and Don. Don't insult us, or you insult our captain, our friends, and our crew."

"What happens then?" the boy said, unimpressed.

"You don't wanna know," I said. "Let's go guys."

Luka and Don walked with me as I left, the boy simply shaking his head as he watched us. "Next time, you won't go so easily," he mumbled.

XXX

"I do not believe this is the best thing for me to do, Joe-san," Ahim said, pale-like, as she, Joe, and AkaRed went to the school that they were given.

"Your fine," was Joe's only response.

"It's not like there are any kids here that will realize that you don't belong," AkaRed added.

"It is not on a rivalry on academic school levels that bother me," Ahim replied, looking around cautiously.

"Then what?" Joe said.

"Drake-san," Ahim said, almost silent, as she placed a hand over her stomach. "From the tournament."

Joe turned to Ahim. "He comes here?" he said. "If I knew that, I would've chosen to take the one Marvelous, Grace, and Gai are going to."

"If he's in that karate class, then I doubt he'll be taking Saturday school," AkaRed said. "You once said that he had classes Saturday."

"At night," Ahim said. "But he keeps a strong academic status, including going to school before the class. I just hope that he does not see me, or else he will want a fight."

"If he does," Joe said, punching his fist into his open hand, "we'll _talk_ him out of it."

They went into the administration building and asked for any of the teachers, but came out empty-handed, just like Don, Luka, and I.

"That went well," AkaRed said sarcastically.

"Well, well, well, Ahim," Drake said as he walked from his group of friends to the ex-princess. "What a _pleasure_ seeing you here. You remember me, right?"

"Drake-san," Ahim replied, turning away from him and a hand on her stomach again.

"Let her be," AkaRed said.

"What, can't talk to a friend?" Drake said.

"Friend?" Joe scoffed. "Last time you met, you hurt her!"

"That's not a friendly behavior," AkaRed added.

"Hey, her friend took care of that," Drake said.

"Please, leave us alone," Ahim said, not looking at Drake as she spoke. "We were simply here to ask a question and now we must leave to find out what to do next."

"Too scared to face me?" was Drake's answer.

"That's enough," AkaRed said.

"She said to leave us alone, and I'll repeat it," Joe said. "Leave us alone."

"Ahim, you must have forgotten what you were told in class," Drake said, ignoring both of the men as they spoke. "Next month is the annual holiday get-together for all the karate schools. Don't you know that this year the Golden Dragons are hosting it?"

"I do not think that I will be able to go," Ahim said. "Amanda-sama, Gai-san, and I have a lot of work that must be done for school."

"We'll just see," Drake growled, turning away and walking back to his friends.

"Come on, let's get going and see if the others made any progress," AkaRed said.

"What a creep," Joe mumbled as they walked out of the school. "Come to only talk, but not taking the messages to leave."

"I concur," Ahim agreed, her head bowed as she remembered the fight, her hands unconsciously gripping her stomach as if she felt the pain all over again. Moments later, she blacked out.

"Ahim!" the two cried, catching her.

XXX

"Marvelous, Grace, slow down!" Gai cried, having to run after the other two as made quick strides to the school. "Wait! Please!"

"Hurry up," Marvelous replied, not slowing down his pace.

"Yea, before school gets out," Grace said. "The teachers will be gone then."

Gai continued running and finally caught up with as they entered the front gates to the school.

"This where I ask questions?" Marvelous said to the administration desk.

"Yes, how can I help you?" the man said.

"We need to know if you have any of these teachers here," Marvelous said.

"What names?" the man said, opening something on the computer.

Gai said the names but the man shook his head.

"I'm afraid that this school doesn't have any teachers by those names," the man said. "I'm terribly sorry. Is it important?"

"Sorta," Marvelous said, turning around and walking out.

"Please excuse his lack of manners," Grace said as she and Gai went out after him.

"I guess this can only be done during the school week," Gai said. "Sorry Marvelous-san."

"Why you apologizing?" Marvelous demanded.

"We won't be able to help out," Grace said. "We'll be in our own school." She paused in her step as she remembered something, causing the two boys to stare at her with confusion. "Gai, didn't we get a new teacher just yesterday?"

"Yea, a new government teacher. Why?" Gai said.

"Didn't he saw that he use to defend Earth, but when asked, he didn't elaborate, instead dodging the question?" Grace said.

Gai thought for a moment and then jumped in the air, throwing a fist up. "Yes!" he cried. "That's right!"

"Then you mean to say that this whole time you've been saying that your school isn't the right one, it has been?" Marvelous said as he towered over the cabin boy, annoyed.

"Oh lay off of him, Marvelous," Grace said as she slapped the back of his head, crossing her arms. "It's been a long day. Give him a break. I didn't even remember, and I don't think Amanda or Ahim remembered that, either."

Marvelous took a step back from GokaiSilver, letting him catch his breath. "You're lucky that Grace saved your back this time," he said. "But the next time you have us do more work than needed, I'll keelhaul you."

"Marvelous," Grace warned. "You hurt him, I hurt you. And I know you don't hurt me, because then Father will be upset."

Marvelous was saved from replying by the sound of his mobirates ringing. "Hello?" he answered as Gai hid behind Grace. "What? When? What happened? We're on the way." He closed it and said, "Ahim passed out."

XXX

"What do you mean?" I said. "Just like that? Nothing done?"

"We had just finished a conversation with Drake," Joe said. "But he didn't hurt her. She was holding her stomach and then she was down."

"We're on the way," I said, closing my mobirates.

"What happened!?" Luka cried.

"Ahim fainted," I said. "Let's go."

"What?" Luka and Don said, but I had already begun running, so they came after me.

Marvelous, Grace, and Gai arrived moments before we did, but Ahim was still unresponsive.

"Amanda, you've got to do something," Marvelous said.

"I'll try," I said as I kneeled next to Ahim, first making sure that she had a pulse and was breathing. Glad that those were in order, I said, "I believe that she just wasn't feeling good. Joe, you said that she was holding her stomach?"

"Yea, like she felt pain from what happened during the tournament," Joe said.

"Did she look pale or anything?" I said.

"Now that you mention it, as soon as we saw the school, she did turn pale," AkaRed said. "I didn't notice it at first, but she was telling that the boy came here, she seemed under the weather."

"I want to get her to the Galleon before I do anything more," I said. "I can't concentrate knowing that one of my enemies could come behind me at any moment."

When we got Ahim on the couch, the others gave me space as I checked on several things, but each one leaving me even more confused than before.

After finishing my last test, I got to my feet and paced for a moment. "She's fine," I concluded.

"Are you sure?" Grace said, taking my spot and placing her hand on Ahim's forehead.

"She has no fever," I reported. "She isn't freezing. She isn't coughing, or sneezing, or showing anything that could mean the flu or cold. She's completely symptom free."

"Really?" Luka said, glancing at her "sister", worried.

"If only there was a way for me to go into her mind and talk to her," I said.

"Well," Don said slowly, causing us to turn to him. "I've made something like that, but I haven't had the time to test it out."

"Now's the best time," Gai said.

"But if it doesn't work, it'll lead to both of them dying," Don said. "That's why I haven't tested it out yet."

"I think we should see what the doctor believes," Marvelous said as he came up behind me. "Hey," he put a hand on my shoulder, "do you think whatever she has is life threatening, and that you would need that?"

I hesitated for a moment before answering, "I don't know. We never learned something like this before. She's healthy, except for this."

"There's got to be some answer," Joe said.

"Yea, this stuff doesn't just happen out of the blue," AkaRed added.

I looked back at Ahim. "If she doesn't wake in the next ten minutes, then I guess that it's a risk we're going to have to take," I said.

"Hakase, get it," Marvelous ordered. "Make any final adjustments needed."

Don nodded and disappeared into his workshop.

Grace moved from my chair so that I could watch Ahim.

Everyone was concerned about her, I could tell, by the way they kept glancing at her and pacing behind me. After all, she just fell out of nowhere. I couldn't blame them.

The ten minutes I had said seemed to be like forever, and some times, Ahim looked like she would wake, but it was only a false alarm.

I was about to get Don when Ahim suddenly opened her eyes, sitting up quickly.

"Ahim!" I exclaimed as the others came behind me.

"What happened?" Ahim asked. "I was with Joe-san and AkaRed-san, then I am here."

"You fainted," Joe said.

"What happened to you?" AkaRed said. "You were fine one moment and then the next you were out cold!"

"I do not know," Ahim said. "I guess with talking to Drake, it just did not make me feel well. I do not understand why that is. I guess it is what happened before, during the tournament, and I felt that pain again. I am sorry if I have caused you any harm."

"No, Ahim," I said. "You just got us worried."

"If you want some good news," Gai said, "Grace found out what to do."

On Monday, we went to school, like usual, and when we had the teacher that was believed to be the Super Sentai member during lunch.

"Mr. Date," Grace said. "We have a question."

"Is it about government?" Kenta Date replied.

"Not really," Gai said.

"Then what about?" Kenta said.

"If you could please, would you tell us how you defended Earth?" Ahim said.

"I don't really talk about it," Kenta said.

"Please, sir, we believe that you are the only one who can help us," I said.

"How can my past work help you?" Kenta said.

Glancing at each other, we nodded and took out our ranger keys.

"We are the Kaizoku Sentai, Gokaiger," Grace said.

"Well, at least part of them," Gai said.

"Yes, the others want us to talk to you first before we come up with a plan to get the Grand Power your team has to offer," Ahim said.

"Do you understand now, Mr. Date?" I said.

Kenta looked down and looked at a picture under the desk. "I understand," he said. He let the picture slip between his fingers into a hidden file inside his desk and looked up at us with understanding in his eyes. "I know what you want, but you need the whole team here first."

"Would you like them to come now or later?" Ahim asked.

"After school," Kenta said. "No use having them come now and cause a stir in the school."

We nodded and went to lunch.

"Well?" Marvelous said as Grace held out her mobirates for us to talk.

"Come after school and he'll tell us what to do," Gai said.

"I wonder what it could be," I said.

"I guess we can only wait to find out," Don said.

"We'll expect you here as soon as the bell rings," Grace said.

"We'll be there," Luka said.

"We wouldn't miss a chance to get a Grand Power this time," Joe said.

"Then we shall see you then," Ahim said.

Grace closed her mobirates and put it away.

"We're here," Marvelous said as they walked to us after school.

"Where's the teacher?" Luka said.

"Come on," Gai said. "The classroom is this way."

When we went into the room, Kenta looked up from his work. "Hello Gokiagers," he said.

"Cut the introductions," Marvelous said. "What's the Grand Power?"

"Don't be so impatient, Captain!" Kenta replied. "You don't even know who I am or where I'm from."

"Well, don't keep us waiting," Joe said.

"Who are you?" Don said.

Kenta got to his feet. "I'm Kenta Date, or otherwise known as MegaRed," he said.

"Can I get an auto-?" Gai began, but stopped when Luka elbowed him and Grace slapped the back of his head. "Not now!" they scolded.

"Mr. Date-san," Ahim said.

"It's after school, Ahim," Kenta said. "You can call my 'Kenta', especially since this isn't related to school. But, what I want you to do _is_ going to be related to school."

"What?" Marvelous said.

"Spend a week in school," Kenta said.

Marvelous, Joe, Luka, and Don moaned in protest.

"Guys, this will help you," AkaRed said.

"You want the Grand Power?" Kenta said. "You have to be in all your classes, not late, and actually _do the work_ in them if you want to have this. I will be keeping track by asking the teachers what you do and how you behave. And by doing the work, I don't mean have someone else do it for you and you turn it in with your name. It's completely up to you. If one says no, then no deal. Listen to AkaRed."

With this knowledge, Grace, Ahim, Gai, I, and AkaRed stepped back and pushed the other four forward, knowing that they were the ones who had to choose.

"I'll do it," Don said.

"I will," Luka said, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine," Joe blew out through gritted teeth.

"Only for treasure," Marvelous said.

"Great!" Kenta said.

"On one condition," Marvelous said.

"What?" Kenta said.

"If Zangyack attacks, we go," Marvelous said.

"I already figured that, since those four left my class once to go fight," Kenta said.

"That may be the only reason we are late or not in a class," Don said.

"That will be sorted out when the time comes," Kenta said. "Ahim, Grace, Gai, Amanda, I expect you to be completely truthful when I ask you what they have been up to in the mornings and after school."

"Yes sir," we replied.

"Good, now go home and get ready for your first day tomorrow," Kenta said.

The other four turned and quickly left the room.

"You'll have to excuse their behavior for now," I said.

"They don't really like it when they are forced into something that includes work, like school," Grace said.

"They fight without hesitation," Gai said.

"But after that, there is not much that they do," Ahim said.

"AkaRed, don't think I've forgotten about you," Kenta said. "How much do you know about government?"

"I know enough to get by," AkaRed said. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be my assistant in class," Kenta said. "Is that too much to ask?"

"No," AkaRed said. "I certainly face it better than those four." He nodded outside.

"That's fine. I look forward to your help. I'll see you in class tomorrow," Kenta said. "All of you. I'll get them enrolled and then have everything destroyed after they leave the school."

We nodded and left the room, running after the other four Gokaigers.


	41. Karate and School

Chapter 41 Karate and School

"Wait," AkaRed said as Ahim, Gai, Joe, and I were going to leave to go to karate.

"What is it, AkaRed?" Gai said.

"I will join you," AkaRed said.

"Really?" Ahim said.

"What gave you that idea?" Joe said.

"Dunno," AkaRed replied. "I guess I just want to do something else off the Galleon for a change."

"Well, it's always fine that you want come with us," I said, knowing the true reason AkaRed wanted to join us: he wanted to try and see me as a human, like he said he would try to do before, and in an environment where I would thrive would help out.

With that, we went to the class, Gai getting ready for the beginner class as Ahim and I prepared for the advance class.

"You've done so well since you first started, Ahim," I said. "Not even a year ago, you were a white belt, and now, you're in the advance class with me. I won't lie when I said it took me a few years to get to that level."

"Sempai Amanda!" Hannah and Ben said, bowing to me.

"Hello," I said, returning the bow. "Where are the others?"

"Audrey isn't feeling well," Hannah said.

"And Alexis has tests," Ben added.

"Jase had to go to the hospital because he broke his arm," Hannah continued.

"He did _what_?" I said.

"He was playing with his little brother and his cousins on the jungle gym in the park and he fell onto his arm," Hannah said.

"So much for being a monkey like we thought," Ben said, which got us to laugh.

"That happens," I said.

"Hey, Amanda, when is the school supposed to visit?" Hannah said. "And what school is it?"

"It's today!" I said, turning to the doorway. "And it's the-" My voice died away as I saw the gold dragon on the front and back of the school gi. "It's the Golden Dragons."

"Dang," Ben said.

"Ahim," I said, going to Ahim and sitting next to her. "Did I ever tell you what school was supposed to come?"

"No, Amanda-sama," Ahim said. "What school is it?"

"It's the Golden Dragons," I said. "They just came."

"What?!" Ahim cried, turned to the school that had just came in. "Oh no. Please tell me this is a dream."

"I'm afraid it's not," I said.

"What are they doing here?" AkaRed asked.

"Each year, one school at random is asked to share their dojo with a rival school, any one other school," I said. "It's just our luck that we're picked and the visiting school is our nemesis. At least they have to listen to Sensei Dave and I, since we're the authority here. But what's worse is that we have to put up with whatever they say, even if they say that our school is the worst."

"Finally you agree," said a voice behind me.

I sighed and got to my feet. "Welcome to the Red Warriors' Dojo, Sempai Drake," I said in the most pleasant voice I could muster, doing a slight bow.

"Not much of a welcome wagon," Drake observed.

"I'm sorry, but some of our students are out sick and they have to do stuff with school," I said. "But if they could be here, they would."

Dave released the beginner class.

Taking my place, I yelled, "Next class, line up!"

Gai also joined in this class as the Red Warriors and the Golden Dragons mixed, but so far, nothing happened.

"Sempai Amanda," Dave called. "A word, if you may."

"Yes sir!" I said, going to Dave. "What is it?"

"I take it by now you've noticed our guests," Dave said. When I nodded, he continued, "Did you notice who is also with them? Look at who's at the back of the room."

I glanced back over my shoulder as if I was seeing how the students were behaving and I went a bit pale as I saw Basco. "Basco," I whispered, turning back to Dave.

Dave nodded. "I've noticed you brought another Gokaiger, am I correct?" he said. "AkaRed?"

"He wanted to join us this time," I said. "If it's not too hard, can I just pull the Gokaigers that are here to the side to let them know about Basco?"

"That's fine," Dave said. "I wanted to bring that to your attention."

"Thank you sir," I said. I turned around. "Gai, Ahim, a word, please."

AkaRed and Joe also caught my eye and I made a silent motion for them to join us.

"What's wrong?" AkaRed said as the four came to me as Dave began the class.

"Basco," I said.

"Where?" Joe said.

"At the back of the room," I said. "Joe, AkaRed, I need you to keep a watch on him, but don't make it obvious. There's a clock behind him, so after so long, glance back, but make it seem like you want to know the time."

"Got it," the two said.

"And we need to be ready to fight at any given moment," Gai said.

"I am willing and able," Ahim said.

"Alright, good to know," I said. "We've gotta get into class."

Joe and AkaRed went back to the table as Ahim, Gai, and I joined the class, but I had the feeling that my back was going to get struck at any given moment.

By the time class broke for a five minute break, the class extended for today because of the guests, I made brief eye contact with Basco, but broke it as soon as I realized what I had done. Turning away, I walked briskly onto the floor, even though I hadn't gotten a drink.

"Amanda-sama!" Ahim called after me, bringing my bottle to me. "What happened?"

"Basco knows I saw him," I said. "We just made eye contact. I was trying to avoid doing that."

Ahim handed me my drink. "We will watch your back," she said.

"Thanks," I said as I took a drink. I gave her back my drink and she put both of the bottles back. Seeing that five minutes was up, I said, "Class, regroup!"

As the other students came, Dave went to the front of and watched. "Partner up!" he said.

Ahim and I went to each other as Gai went with Ben, Hannah finding another girl who is part of the Red Warriors.

After a little bit of partner work, I glanced at the back of the room, pretending to look at the clock, but didn't see Basco in his normal spot. Glancing at Joe and AkaRed, I followed their direction and spotted Basco as he walked along the wall close to us.

"Watch me so there's no suspicion," Ahim said, bringing my attention back to her. "I am watching him. I will do something if he tries to do anything."

"Alright," I said while we continued doing the move, but I noticed that while Ahim did the stuff perfectly, she keep her eyes behind my back, trained on Marvelous' and Grace's mortal enemy.

In a sudden movement, Ahim pulled me to the side and she kicked Basco's saber out of his hands as he tried to attack me from behind.

Spinning around, Ahim and I took a step back from Basco before he could try to hit us, Gai abandoning his practice with Ben and Joe and AkaRed on their feet, behind us.

The whole room seemed to stop and watch as Basco chuckled. "I knew it," he said. "Pathetic."

"What is?" Ahim asked.

"You?" Gai said.

As the Red Warriors chuckled softly, I pulled Gai back as I side-kicked Basco before he could hurt Gai in a charge. "Back off of him," I said as Basco put a hand on his stomach, but then let it drop.

"You're going to pay for that," Basco growled.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Gokai Change!" we said.

"Gokaiger!" our mobirates said.

While we morphed, AkaRed went forward and engaged in combat with Basco.

"You caught me off guard before, but not now!" Basco said as his eyes glowed.

"Be careful!" we warned.

AkaRed quickly broke from the fight and took a step back next to us.

Basco went to charge at us with super speed, but before we could do anything, he knocked us back.

"I won't take that!" I exclaimed as I got to my feet. "Gokai Change!"

"Shinkenger!" my mobirates said.

"ShinkenRed!" I said as I drew my sword.

"Let's join her!" Joe said as he and the others got up.

"Gokai Change!" they said as AkaRed turned into MagiRed.

"Shinkenger!" Joe's mobirates said.

"AbaRanger!" Ahim's mobirates said.

"Goseiger!" Gai's mobirates said.

"MagiRed!" AkaRed said.

"ShinkenRed!" Joe said.

"AbareRed!" Ahim said.

"GoseiRed!" Gai said.

The other our joined me in fighting Basco, but he proved that he was stronger than the five of us combined.

"You guys get weaker every time," Basco said as we changed back into pirates. "I swear, how will you get the Greatest Treasure in the Universe at this rate?"

"We never give up!" Gai said.

"That's part of what makes us pirates!" I added.

"And the fact that we want treasure," Joe said.

"Good luck trying to fight these guys," Basco said, holding up several ranger keys that we never saw before.

"Where did you get those!?" AkaRed demanded.

"I had some free time," Basco said. "The four of us didn't find all the ranger keys, you know. There was still tons more. But don't worry: I picked those up for you." He took out his trumpet and put the ranger keys in. Playing it, the ranger keys turned into actual rangers.

"Not again," Ahim whined.

"We'll take them down like before!" Joe said.

"I'd like to see you try," Basco said. "And while you fight, I'll take my leave." He spun around and disappeared.

"This was his plan all along!" Joe said. "To keep these things here so that he can cause trouble elsewhere!"

"Gai, which keys are these?" I said. "You must know."

"I do," Gai said. "There's Signal Man, Kuro Kishi, MagiMother, Wolzard Fire, Zubaan, Mele, and Rio."

"Seven on five," AkaRed said. "Two of the rangers will be two-on-one. Not such good odds."

"Yes, especially since last time Basco did that we did not have such a good turnout," Ahim said.

"You guys are stronger than before," I said. "We'll teach these guys why they should stay ranger keys!"

The rangers ran at us but we were ready to attack.

Mele and Rio went at me, MagiMother and Wolzard Fire went up against Gai, Zubaan challenged AkaRed, Signal Man attacked Joe, and Kuro Kishi went to fight Ahim.

While I do fine with Gormin teaming up against me, when it's two rangers, it's a totally different story. I tried to hold my own, but they knew how to use their powers, and they were greater than any Zangyack monster we've faced yet.

I didn't realize I was backing up until I bumped into AkaRed, who hasn't having such good luck, even though it was only Zubaan.

"Here," AkaRed said, giving me his GokaiGun.

"Thanks," I said, giving him my GokaiSaber.

"Shall we?" AkaRed said.

"Yes," I said.

AkaRed got to a knee as I spun around in several circles, firing the GokaiGuns at the rangers. As the rangers stepped back, I dropped to my knees and AkaRed slashed them all.

The rangers glowed for a moment and then turned back into ranger keys.

"Three down," I said as AkaRed picked those keys up.

"Four more to go," AkaRed said as he gave me back my GokaiSaber and I returned the GokaiGun.

Joe, Gai, and Ahim were thrown next to us.

"Are you ok?" AkaRed and I said as we got in front of them.

"Yea," Gai said.

"We are fine," Ahim said.

"Ready to take them down," Joe said as MagiMother, Wolzard Fire, Signal Man, and Kuro Kishi got in front of us.

"As Marvelous says, let's make this showy!" I said.

The four rangers came at us but we knocked them back and started to fight them, Kuro Kishi with Ahim, Signal Man with Gai, MagiMother with AkaRed and Joe, and Wolzard Fire with me.

The two classes stepped back as our fights spread out from each other, watching intently. I noticed that even the Golden Dragons looked a bit fearful.

Wolzard Fire didn't give up his fight, even though I had an advantage. He suddenly stepped back and turned to the kids behind him, going to fire at them.

"No!" I cried, jumping over Wolzard and blocking the attack. "Only Basco would do something like that!" I paused for a moment. "No, only someone evil would do that. Harm someone not in the fight on purpose."

Wolzard went to charged at me, but I beat him to the punch and slashed him. I was about to double back for a second attack when I was struck by MagiMother's attack directed at me.

"Oh that's nice," Joe said as AkaRed helped me back up and Wolzard Fire and MagiMother got in front of us. "Attacking someone you're not even fighting. You ok, Amanda?"

"Yea, fine," I said. "Shall we team up to take down the MagiRangers?"

The two nodded and we charged at Wolzard Fire and MagiMother, slashing both of them and then firing at them. They glowed for a moment and then turned into ranger keys.

"That's two more," Joe said.

AkaRed picked them up and looked at them. "Now we only have two left," he said.

"Let's take them down," I said. I went to help Ahim while AkaRed and Joe helped Gai. "Need a hand, Ahim?" I asked, slashing Kuro Kishi from behind and then firing my gun to get him to back off so that I could help Ahim back up.

"Thank you, Amanda-sama," Ahim said, getting to her feet.

"I think it's time we use our ranger keys as power," I said, holding up my ranger key as I pressed a button on the side of my GokaiGun and put it in. "And, let's add the power of GingaMan." I put the red ranger from GingaMan in my GokaiSaber.

"That is ironic," Ahim said with a nod of agreement, "to be taken down by power of your own team." She put her ranger key in her GokaiGun and the pink ranger from GingaMan in her GokaiSaber.

We powered up our attacks and sent them at Kuro Kishi, turning him back into a ranger key.

"Now there is only one," Ahim said.

"Nope, now there is none," I said as we saw Joe, Gai, and AkaRed take down Signal Man and he turned back into a ranger key. "We did it. We have all the ranger keys."

"Hopefully," Gai said.

"Unless Basco has any more hidden up his sleeve," Joe said.

"And he has a habit of doing that," AkaRed added.

"Wow," I heard Drake whisper. I turned to him as he took a careful step to us. "I guess I underestimated you guys when I saw Ahim Saturday at my school. You really do deserve the title as the best fighter in Japan, and the Red Warriors are a truly good school. I wish the Golden Dragons had someone like you fighting for what's right I the world."

I was surprised by Drake's words, since it wasn't even two hours ago and he was still smack-talking about the Red Warriors and the Golden Dragons.

"Is there any way we can try to get along?" Drake said. "To just start over and forget what has happened in the past? I understand if you don't want to, but please, will you at least try to give me a second chance?"

"I'm not sure," I said after a pause. "After all, I know you were the one that paid Basco to take me out before the tournament, and you also hurt Ahim, who's like a sister to me." I glanced over at my friend in pink, who was looking down, her hands held gently over her stomach, and then over at GokaiBlue, AkaRed, and GokaiSilver, who didn't have a good idea about Drake.

"I understand," Drake said, turning away slightly.

"The Golden Dragons are hosting this year's Holiday Get-Together, right?" I said.

"Yes," Drake said.

"Give me until then to come up with a decision," I said.

Drake nodded. "Ok," he said.

The next day, everyone woke up early and while Ahim, Gai, Grace, and I were use to the usual routine, when the others joined us, they didn't look like they were ready.

"Why must we do this?" Don whined as he collapsed in a chair at the table and I gave him a plate of food that Gai and I had made.

"Do you want MegaRanger's Grand Power?" Grace said.

"Yes, but-" Luka began.

"You heard what Kenta-san said about getting the Grand Power," Ahim said. "You need to be in class for five days or we will not get the Grand Power."

"Seems like work," Joe mumbled.

"Brighten up, guys," AkaRed said.

"Yes, AkaRed's right," I said. "It may seem like that school is only work by how we act after we get back, but it's much more than that."

"There's so much stuff that you can't get just by sitting here at the Galleon doing nothing or doing treasure hunts!" Gai said, walking up to Marvelous, but Marvelous grabbed Gai's forehead and pushed him back.

"The cabin boy isn't going to be enough to see me differently," Marvelous said. "I have to see it to believe it."

Gai, Ahim, Grace, and I looked at each other and shrugged, knowing that they would have to see it first.

"And while you guys are taking your classes, I'll be helping Kenta with his class," AkaRed said.

"You have to _teach_?" Marvelous said.

"That sounds boring," Luka mumbled between small bites of food.

"Come on guys, lighten up!" I said as I finished my plate and got to my feet. "You haven't even tried it and you're complaining! Give it a chance!"

"Amanda-sama, is this week spirit week, for homecoming?" Ahim asked as she collected the plates and went to the kitchen.

"That's right!" I said.

"And you guys will love the theme!" Gai said.

"Don't leave us hanging," Joe said unenthusiastically.

"It's something that relates to all of us," Grace said.

"Rangers?" Luka said.

"Friends?" Don said.

"Comrades?" Marvelous said.

"Team?" Joe said.

"Protectors?" Navi chimed in.

"Nope," I said as Ahim returned to the room from cleaning the dishes.

"What is it?" AkaRed said.

Gai, Ahim, Grace, and I looked at each other and said as one, "Pirates."

Even if this was good news to the others, they didn't show it, only moaning from having us get them up and get their backpacks on their backs.

"Come on, pirates!" Ahim said.

"I think that we all will do well in that," Gai said.

"Friday you can even dress up as one!" Grace said.

"We do every day," Marvelous protested.

"No, not like that silly!" Ahim said with a smile as we got them to follow us outside.

"There are a group of kids who are going to try to make costumes like us," Gai said. "Minus the helmet."

"And?" Joe said.

"We can show them how it's really done!" Grace said. "Father, doesn't that sound like a plan!?"

"It does," AkaRed agreed.

Finally, we were able to get the others to the school, even though they were resistant part of the time.

While the others fussed with GokaiRed, GokaiYellow, and GokaiGreen, I was able to finally get GokaiBlue to follow without hassle by saying that he would be in almost every class with me, even though I didn't know if that was the truth or not.

We went to Kenta's class and he greeted us with enthusiasm, which only got the four first Gokiagers to moan.

"They still don't like the idea," I said as Kenta tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I see," Kenta said. "Did you tell them about spirit week?"

"Yes sir," Ahim said.

"And?" Kenta said.

"They could care less," Gai reported.

"Oh," Kenta said. "That's too bad. I was hoping you would like the idea."

"We don't," Marvelous said as AkaRed walked next to Kenta.

"Want to see who you have classes with?" Kenta suggested, holding up some schedules.

When the others made no movement to get them, I offered to accept them and got them, looking at the classes. "Marvelous, Luka, you share all your classes with Gai," I said, giving them their papers. "Don, Joe, you have all the classes that Ahim, Grace, and I have." I gave them their papers. "Gai only has one class different than us, so we're mostly together."

"That's good, I guess," Don said. "What!? I have acting!?"

"We all do," Luka said.

"I don't wanna act," Marvelous said.

In response to what they said, I merely slapped my hand to my forehead. Sighing, I said, "Do you want to get better with fighting Zangyack? Because acting will take you a long way."

"Singing and dancing on stage?" Marvelous said.

"That was a musical, Marvelous-san," Ahim said.

"A musical has music, song, and dance-" Gai began.

"I don't care," Marvelous finished. "Let's go."

As the others went to leave, Ahim and I stayed behind very quickly.

"We shall tell you how the others are doing at lunch and after school," Ahim said.

"Let's just hope that they don't try anything," I said.

"I'll see you second hour," Kenta said. "And, please, make sure they don't get into fights."

"See you then," AkaRed said. "And watch them, like hawks."

We nodded and walked out after the others as Kenta began telling AkaRed what to expect and what to do for certain things.

"I do hope that the others will see past their dislike and complete this task for the Grand Power," Ahim said. "After all, this will give us one more step to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe."

"If they do anything, we'll get them back on track," I said. "Don't worry too much about it." I paused for a moment. "Wait, where _did_ they go?"

"Did they not go this way?" Ahim asked, confused as she looked down the hall then back the way we came. "I do not see them. Where did they go? I was sure it was this was."

"Let's split up to look for them and then meet first hour," I said.

Ahim nodded and we went our different ways.

As I walked, several kids stopped me to ask me what it was like to be a pirate, but I kindly brushed them off, saying that I had to find someone quickly. Understanding that, they waited until later to ask.

Finally, I spotted Marvelous' red coat and walked to the group, seeing that Ahim was joining at the same time.

"Are you guys ready for class?" Ahim asked.

In reply, the four sighed.

"If you won't do it for yourselves, then do it for the Grand Power," Gai said.

"I'm doing this only for you," Joe said, putting an arm around me.

"You have five minutes to get to class," said the speakers.

"Come on, class time," I said as we went to our first class.

When we went in, the teacher smiled at us and said that for the time that they were hear, the Gokaigers could sit with us and that the other kids that we usually sat with would move.

We took our seats and waited for the others to show up.

When they did, we started class, but a girl came in ten minutes late. Ahim, Grace, Gai, and I let out a frustrated sigh while Marvelous, Luka, Don, and Joe were confused.

"Why are you late?" the teacher said.

"Because," the girl replied, walking to her seat but stopping when she saw Joe in it. "He's in my seat."

"They will be here for the next week," the teacher said. "You will be sitting next to Edgar."

"Fine," the girl said. She winked at Joe and then took the different seat.

When we started our work in groups, Marvelous said, "What was that about?"

"She always comes in late for no reason," Grace said.

"Every single day," added Gai.

"It gets quite annoying," Ahim said.

"Always disrupting," I said.

After first hour was over, I was walking next to Joe when the girl who had come in late came between me and Joe, pushing me to Marvelous. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," Joe said, looking over at me as Marvelous caught me.

"Here," the girl said, giving Joe a paper. "Call me."

"Lily," Gai said.

"I'm with someone," Joe said, giving Lily back the paper. "Sorry."

"She's not as good as me," Lily said.

"Hey, Lily," I said. "You realize he's talking about me, right?"

"Oh, he means you," Lily said, turning to me.

"Yea," I said.

"I don't see your name anywhere," Lily said.

"Actually, yes," Joe said, pulling up his sleeve slightly to show a fabric bracelet that said "Love you Joe, from Amanda" in blue and purple fabric. "I always wear it."

"Let's get to class before we're late," Grace said as the speaker announced three minutes to get to class.

The rest of us nodded and we walked away from Lily.

"She is not going to give up, is she?" Ahim asked.

"Nope," I said, adjusting my notebook in my hand to a more comfortable position.

"Here, let me take that for you," Joe offered, taking the notebook from me before I could reply.

"Thanks," I said, even though it wasn't really necessary.

"Anything for you," Joe replied as he took my hand. "Don't worry about Lily trying to take me: I only belong to you. After all, you saved my life before."

While the others thought he was remembering when they had been turned to kids, I knew he meant when we were really young, back when I was still with Ackdos and he was a soldier.

After school, we were on the Galleon and the computer started to beep, even though no one had touched it.

"Hakase!" Marvelous said as Don went to the computer.

"I did nothing, Marvelous!" Don exclaimed. "I swear!"

"He's right," AkaRed said as he came into the room. "Remember that treasure map that had something to do with the Olmecs?" When we nodded, he continued by saying, "Well, the research took a long time to do, but I finally got something." He had the screen pull up several different ruins. "We need to check out all these locations."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Marvelous said, getting to his feet.

"One problem," AkaRed said.

"Dang," Marvelous said, slumping back into his chair.

"What is it, AkaRed-san?" Ahim asked.

"It's halfway across the world," AkaRed said.

"Then that means that school will have to be missed," Grace said halfheartedly.

"Break is coming in two weeks," Gai said. "This week and next week and then we're out."

"Plus we have to stay in school until Monday," Luka said.

"Come on, it's not as bad as it seems," Joe said as he jumped to his feet from doing pushups and crossing his arms. "I like the medical class that we have."

"Yea, I actually enjoy the drama classes," Don said.

"Told you," I said. "Come on, Luka, Marvelous. There's got to be _something_ that you like about school! AkaRed, what was it like being with the kids?"

"It was really fun and a new experience," AkaRed said.

"I only liked the fact that we get free stuff," Luka said as she looked at her school ID.

"Nothing," Marvelous said as he crossed his arms.

"Come on, I bet deep down in there, Marvelous really does like something about school," Grace said as she walked next to Marvelous and elbowed his arm.

Marvelous simply rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Nothing?" Ahim said. "That is a shame."

"Well, I like that we don't have to wait for food," Marvelous said.

"But it's not as good as what I make!" Don protested, jumping to his feet.

"Since when did I say that their food was better?" Marvelous replied, getting to his feet and going to the crow's nest.

We let loose small chuckles as Don let a proud smile cross his face. "That's what I thought," he said, going to the kitchen as AkaRed looked at what he had found.


	42. Switching Places

Chapter 42 Switching Places

When Monday came again, we went to Kenta's room after classes.

"We did it," Marvelous said.

"A full week at school," Joe clarified.

"We did all our work," Luka added.

"And we surprisingly didn't have to do any Zangyack fights," Don concluded.

"Correct," Kenta said as AkaRed went next to Grace. "And just like I said before, I'll give you the MegaRanger's Grand Power." He held out his hand. "May I?"

Marvelous took out Kenta's ranger key and gave it to him.

Kenta looked at the key and it suddenly glowed. "There's the Grand Power," he said, returning the key to Marvelous. "And if you want to do classes again, then all you have to do is to talk to me."

"Maybe," Marvelous replied as we left.

"We will see you tomorrow, Kenta-san," Gai said.

"I look forward to it," Kenta said.

"Now, we can get back to our normal habit," Don said as we left the school.

"Was it really that bad?" Grace said.

Marvelous, Luka, and Don said, "Yes!"

"Oh well, at least we got the Grand Power," I said.

"I didn't mind that much," Joe said.

"Yea, because you got to be with Amanda," Luka teased.

"And?" Joe replied. "There's no rule that says I can't be with the girl I love."

"That is true," Ahim said.

"Come on, let's get to the Galleon," AkaRed said. "You can bother them then."

"Last person there has to wash the Galleon," Marvelous said. "I'm sure not going to do it!" He ran off.

"The _whole_ Galleon!?" Luka cried.

"No way!" Grace said with a laugh.

Joe and I looked at each other and then started running after Marvelous.

"We're not, either!" Joe said.

"Better hurry up if you don't want to!" I added with a smile.

We started our race to the Galleon and found Marvelous already there, leaning on the door inside as he waited for us. "Took you long enough," he said as we joined him onboard.

"You're fast, remember that," Don said.

"Can't argue with that logic," Marvelous said as he opened the door and we went in. "Now, to the treasure hunting time we lost."

A few days later, Joe and I were out walking around the park to spend some time off of the ship, where everyone seemed to be arguing with each other about what Navi's newest clue meant.

"Man, things are getting crazy there," I commented as we walked hand-in-hand. "What do you think Navi's clue means?"

"I'm not sure," Joe said. "I think we need to continue the one with the Olmecs, if you ask me."

"I think that, as well," I said. "But they don't listen to us."

"Nope," Joe said. "And you would think that Marvelous would ask for my idea."

"Oh well," I sighed. "Maybe we'll tell them our idea over dinner."

Joe nodded. "If they're quiet enough to listen," he said.

"That's true," I said. "At least this gave us some time to be with each other."

"And for that, I'm glad," Joe said.

"Hello you wanted pirates!" said a voice behind us.

We spun around to see a monster standing there.

"What do you want?" Joe said as we took out our mobirates and ranger keys.

"Just wait and see!" the monster replied. "After all, my name's not Switchbox for nothing!"

"Sounds suspicious," I said. "I don't like suspicious. Ready Joe?"

Joe nodded.

"Gokai Change!" we said.

"Gokaiger!" our mobirates said.

"Here," I said, giving Joe my GokaiSaber.

"Thanks," Joe said, giving me his GokaiGun. "Now let's take him out!"

"Yea!" I said as we charged at Switchbox.

We attacked him and sent him back, but he also was able to hit us.

After awhile, Switchbox grew tired of our attacks and threw us back. "Now, time for the end!" He shot a rope at us and tied us together, sending a shock through the rope and to us. "Good luck trying to get out of this one!" He disappeared, along with the rope.

Joe and I fell to the ground, unmorphing.

"Are you ok, Joe?" I asked.

"Yea," Joe replied, getting to his feet. "You?"

"Fine," I said as I got up, but the first thing I noticed was that I was now wearing a blue jacket instead of my usual purple. "Huh?" I looked over at Joe, but was startled to see me. "Joe?"

Joe, who had been looking around away from me, turned to me, but was thrown off guard. "Amanda?!" he said, taking a surprised step back.

"Switchbox must have switched our bodies!" I exclaimed.

"This is not what I expected," Joe said.

"What do we tell the others?" I said. "Will they believe us?"

"They have to," Joe replied.

"I guess we should head back," I said, looking in the direction of the Galleon.

"Let's go," Joe said.

We began walking back, but I noticed that Joe seemed a bit uncomfortable in my body, and actually, I felt just as unpleasant in his.

As we got closer to the Galleon, we could begin to smell the food that Don and Gai were preparing, and we heard silence, which was completely different than what it was like before.

"At least they quieted down," Joe said as we boarded.

"I guess we have our chance," I said.

"Unless they are in a silent anger," Joe said.

"Let's hope not," I said. "First, we need to tell them what happened with Switchbox."

Joe nodded and we entered the room, finding, much to our dislike, that everyone was upset with each other and refused to meet eyes with anyone else.

"Joe!" Marvelous said as he got to his feet, seeing us. "About time you guys came back! Tell us what you think Navi meant!"

"This is all just pointless arguing," AkaRed muttered, shaking his head.

It took me a moment to remember that Marvelous saw me as Joe and I said, "I think Navi meant that we should continue with the old clue we got about the Olmecs."

"I told you that I thought that was correct," Ahim said in a surprisingly upset matter as she got to her feet. "Joe-san agrees with me, and I believe that Amanda-sama agrees, as well."

"Don't speak for her, Ahim!" Luka said. "Let her speak for herself!" She turned to Joe. "Amanda, what do you think Navi meant?"

Joe waited for a moment but realized that he was me, then said, "I also think that's what Navi meant."

With a smile, Ahim sat back down, content with what she heard.

Before the whole Galleon could get in an uproar again, I said, "We have something to tell you."

"What?" Grace said.

"While we were out, we were attacked by a monster called Switchbox," Joe said.

"Are you guys hurt!?" Don exclaimed.

"We're fine," I said.

"But, he switched our bodies around," Joe said.

"What do you mean?" Gai said.

"I'm Joe," Joe said.

"And I'm Amanda," I said. "But Joe is in my body."

"And Amanda is in my body," Joe said.

The others got confused, simply tilting their heads to their sides as they looked at us.

"Oh, they don't believe us," I said.

"We believe you," Marvelous said as he walked to us. "But how you two could let your guard down enough to let that happened is what we're confused about."

"We were fighting and he bound a rope around us!" Joe said.

"How is this going to work?" Marvelous said. "Amanda needs to go to school, but it needs to be her body, not Joe's body. But, Joe doesn't have to go."

At that, Joe and I looked at each other, realizing that it was the truth.

"So I need to go just to say that you're there, but you won't get the information!" Joe said.

"And it's midterms," I moaned. "You don't know the information to get me to pass."

"Dang it!" we both exclaimed, kicking the wall.

"Maybe, if Gai-san, Grace-sama, and I talk to the teachers and explain to them what has happened, you will be able to take the tests when everything is back to normal," Ahim said as she stood up again and walked next to Marvelous. "Right Gai-san? Grace-sama?" She looked over at them.

Gai and Grace nodded.

"Plus, since they know that you are a hard working student who doesn't make excuses to just get lazy, they should understand the whole thing," Grace said.

"That's one of the perks of being a high-ranking student," Gai said.

"Joe, will you at least attend the classes for me?" I asked, turning to Joe. "Please?"

Joe nodded. "I will, for you," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Zangyack attack!" Navi suddenly cried. "What would you do? What would you do? Oh, if it was up to you, what would you do!?"

We looked at each other and nodded, knowing that we had to fight.

Running out of the Galleon, we met Switchbox.

"You again!" Joe said.

"What, causing more problems switching bodies around?" I said.

"Pirates!" Switchbox said. "I'm going to love this!"

"No one messes with my crew and gets away with it!" Marvelous said. "Let's do this!"

"Gokai Change!" we said.

"Gokaiger!" our mobirates said.

"GokaiRed!" Marvelous said.

"GokaiRed, AkaRed!" Grace said.

"AkaRed!" AkaRed said.

"GokaiBlue!" I said while Joe had to hold his breath to keep silent.

"GokaiYellow," Luka said.

"GokaiGreen!" Don said.

"GokaiPink!" Ahim said.

"GokaiSilver!" Gai said.

"GokaiPurple!" Joe said, while I had to bite my lip to stop from saying something.

"Kaizoku Sentai, Gokaiger!" we said.

"Let's make this showy!" Marvelous said as we fired our guns at Switchbox and then charged at him.

"I'm going to mess all of you up!" Switchbox said as he blocked all of our attacks.

"Mess us up?" Gai said.

Switchbox threw us back but took the chance to wrap a rope around Marvelous and Grace.

"Marvelous!" Joe said.

"Grace!" I cried.

Switchbox charged up the rope and released the pirates, the two unmorphing, dodging the attacks of Don and Luka and then wrapping them up.

"Luka-sama!" Ahim exclaimed.

"Don!" Gai called.

The same thing happened to GokaiYellow and GokaiGreen, and while Ahim and Gai charged at Switchbox, they were also tied up and forced to switch bodies and unmorph.

"This is bad," AkaRed said as they were released and Switchbox turned to him. "Sorry, but there's no one left to have me trade with. Nice try!" He went to attack Switchbox, but he disappeared. "Dang!"

Joe and I powered down and went to the others.

"Ok, who was switched to who?" Joe said as we looked around. "It was Ahim and Gai, I know that."

"Marvelous and Grace was one," AkaRed said.

"And Luka and Don as the other," I said.

Joe went to Marvelous and shook his body, calling Grace's name.

"Joe, what happened?" Grace asked, sitting up. She then noticed right away that she was different than before. "What happened to me!?" She jumped to her feet and looked around, seeing me help up Marvelous in Grace's body. "Marvelous?!"

"Grace?" Marvelous said, shaking his head as if he was clearing it. "I guess I shouldn't have judged you two beforehand." He looked at the others. "Everyone's been changed?!"

"Expect me," AkaRed said as he gave Ahim in Gai's body a hand up. "Are you ok, Ahim?"

"Yes, AkaRed-san, I am ok," Ahim said. "Just dizzy is all. Is Gai-san ok?"

AkaRed helped Gai in Ahim's body to his feet. "You ok, Gai?" he said.

"Yes, AkaRed," Gai said. "Thank you." He looked at Ahim as Ahim realized she had on a silver jacket and met his eyes, seeing what she usually wore on him. "We were switched!"

"Oh dear," Ahim said, bowing her head and shaking it.

Marvelous and Grace helped Luka and Don up, who were complaining that they were tired.

"Don, why am I wearing your jacket?" Luka began picking at Don's jacket. "And why do I have on your shirt? And pants? And shoes?" She put a hand to her head, feeling his curly hair. "Don! We switched bodies again!"

"Eh!?" Don said, beginning to look at his clothes then realizing it was the truth. "Oh no!"

"Again?" I said.

"This happened before you joined the team," Joe said as he crossed his arms.

"It was difficult to begin with," Luka said. "At least we already have some practice, right Don?"

"Right!" Don replied.

"That's great for you and all," Marvelous said. "But what about us?"

"Just take the time to learn the new weapons," Luka said. "It'll be easy!"

"Easy for you to say," Grace muttered.

"Joe and I have learned with our different weapons," I said. "Did it a long time ago, though. I hope we can remember what we learned."

"Hopefully," Joe agreed.

"I think this would be a good time to get back to the Galleon," AkaRed suggested.

We nodded and went to the Galleon.

Once we got inside, I said, "Marvelous, you have to take Grace's spot at school!"

"Dang!" Marvelous said.

"Please Marvelous," Grace said. "You have to go. All you have to do is tell the teachers and they'd understand!"

"Fine," Marvelous said, crossing his arms. "But just because this is undercover work you're doing."

"Thank you," Grace said.

"Whatever," Marvelous muttered.

Don and Gai went to continue dinner while we tried to sort out what was going on.

The next morning before Joe took went school, he said, "Amanda, even though you're in my body, can you at least do the pushups and sit-ups that I do, so that I'm still in the habit when we change back?"

"I will," I said.

"I can't believe I have to go back to school again," Marvelous said as Grace put the backpack onto his back.

"Marvelous, I know you don't like this, but if you don't want my cover to be blown and have me possibly killed when we're switched back, then you have to do this," Grace said.

"Wait, you never said this could get you killed!" Marvelous said. "Just how dangerous is this mission you got!?"

"Marvelous, I promise, I'm nearly done with it, and then I can answer all of your questions," Grace said. "Just act like me and you'll be fine."

"Fine, but I will demand an explanation afterwards!" Marvelous said.

"I will," Grace said.

"This is so different," Gai complained as he and Ahim put on their bags. "I can't wear a dress to school!"

"But you are still going to have to look like me, Gai-san," Ahim said. "I am not use to wearing this type of clothing unless we are in our karate class, and even then, it is not like this. If I can handle this for the time being, then you can handle that for the time being."

"We're going to have to learn to talk like each other," Gai said. "So, I need to be more diplomatic and you need to be more laid back."

"Eh?" Ahim said. "So I cannot talk in my usual way?"

"Not if we want to pass off in our usual way," Gai said. "So, let's start now."

"How?" Ahim said.

"Just talk," Gai said. "About anything."

"You can practice as we're walking," Joe said as he and Marvelous began to walk out.

"Alright," Ahim said.

"We are ready," Gai said.

"That was great, Gai-san!" Ahim said.

"Ahim-sama," Gai said. "More laid back. You do not need titles when I talk."

"Yes, I'm sorry," Ahim said.

They the two of them were talking out after the others.

"What do you guys do?" Grace said as I started my sit-ups like I promised Joe I would do.

"First eat a real breakfast and then go treasure hunting," Don said as he walked to the kitchen again.

"But right now, we stay on the Galleon because we're waiting for today to end so that we can then go to that Olmec place to follow that map," Luka added. "Amanda, you don't have to do what Joe does."

"I do," I replied. "I promised him I'd keep this up for him. I have to keep going so that he stays in the best shape possible."

"You realize that saying that while you look like Joe is a bit confusing, right?" Grace said as she sat on the couch next to me as I continued.

"Wait, how many of these does he do?" I said as I stopped, realizing that I didn't even know the numbers.

"Forty before meals, sixty after," AkaRed said. "Thirty pushups before, thirty pushups after."

"You've kept count?" Luka asked.

"He counts them quietly as he does them," AkaRed answered. "The last number I always hear forty for the last count of sit-ups and thirty as the last count of pushups before he eats. Then, I always hear sixty sit-ups and thirty pushups after he eats."

Pausing for a moment to process the information, I shrugged my shoulders. "Easy," I said as I continued my sit-ups.

"Eh!?" Luka replied. "Easy?!"

"You don't see how much I do during karate," I said, not stopping from my workout. "And every day I do a hundred of each before I go to bed at night." I paused as I tried to remember my last number. "I lost my count."

"Twenty-five," AkaRed said. "Maybe it would be best not to talk to her while she's doing that. After all, you don't' do that when it comes to Joe."

"Alright," Luka said as I continued.

Finishing my sit-ups, I went to do my pushups and blew through the thirty like the breeze.

"That was quick," Grace said as I pushed myself to my feet after doing to pushups.

"Do it every night," I said. I snapped my fingers. "That reminds me, when Joe gets back this afternoon, I'm going to have to tell him that I do those."

"You didn't tell him yesterday?" Don said as he brought in a tray of food, listening to our whole conversation while cooking.

"Forgot," I replied. "Can we eat?"

"Yea," Don said as we sat down and ate.

Afterwards, I did the sit-ups and pushups and then Grace and I were unsure about what to do, considering that we were normally in school at this time.

"Marvelous plays darts at this time while Joe is out doing who-knows-what in the nearby forest," Don said.

"Joe usually does swords in the forest," AkaRed said. "A few times he asks me to go out and help him. Would you like me to join you, Amanda?"

"Alright," I said. "That way I can make sure he stays on his usual pattern as much as possible."

"I can show you what he does," AkaRed said as he got to his feet.

Grace looked at Marvelous' gold bracelet and picked it up, which seemed to weigh like a normal bracelet, and put it on, going to the dart board and throw beginning Marvelous' usual routine of playing darts to pass the time, as AkaRed and I went outside and I followed AkaRed to were the clearing was the Joe practiced in, two GokaiSabers lying in the bush.

"Here," AkaRed said, handing them to me. "I don't expect you to do as intense training as Joe does, but at least you'll be keeping a normal schedule like he does."

"Alright," I said as I took the sabers.

AkaRed told me what Joe usually did and then I did that, taking a few hours to do some swordplay.

When I was going to call it a day, I got a call on my mobirates. "Hello?" I said as I flipped it open.

"Zangyack!" Navi yelled in my ear, causing me to bring the mobirates away from my ear.

"Alright, I get it," I said. "Where?"

"Where you are!" Navi said.

"Where we are?" I repeated, looking around. Then, I saw the Gormin in the trees. "Thanks for the tip, Navi. Get the others here." I hung up and said, "Looks like we have some guests."

"Then let's give them a welcome party," AkaRed said.

"Gokai Change!" I said.

"Gokaiger!" my mobirates said.

"Let's do this," AkaRed said.

We began to fight the Gormin and took them down.

"Oh, leave none for us," Grace said as she and the others came.

"Sorry," I said.

"Marvelous! Joe!" called a voice.

"Huh?" Grace and I said, turning to the sound of the voice.

A man jumped down. "You think you could get out of what happened last month?" he said as he walked to me and Grace.

Grace and I glanced at each other.

"Well?" the man demanded.

"Oh no, what did Joe and Marvelous do?" I thought.

Grace had the same idea. "Just as a reminder, what did we do yesterday?" she asked.

"You don't remember?!" the man demanded. "Because of you two, I'm losing my business! And because of that, I'm losing everything else!"

"What?" I whispered.

"Yes, and now I'm going to get my revenge, like promised!" the man said.

"Wait, let's just take a moment to talk it out," AkaRed said, stepping between us and the man. "I'm sure this is all just a huge misunderstanding."

"Who are you?" Luka said.

"Yea, I don't remember this ever happening!" Don added.

"Those two just walked right into my shop and demanded for this kind of Grand Power!" the man said. "Now, the word's gotten around that pirates like coming to my shop and no one is coming!"

"Um," Grace said.

"Hold on," Luka said. "Let's just take a moment to sort everything out. What if we can get you back into business?"

"Eh?" Don said, surprised that Luka was doing this for nothing.

"Like pirates coming back will help me," the man growled.

"You don't want them in their pirate form, then have the in a different form," AkaRed said. "What does your business do?"

"It's a restaurant that serves foreign food," the man said. "What can you do to help?"

"Super Sentai is something everyone loves," AkaRed said. "If you don't want them looking like pirates, then have them look like a different ranger team."

"Like what?" the man said.

"Guys, what ranger team uses different countries to fight?" AkaRed said, turning to us.

"Battle Fever J," I said.

"What if we turn into Battle Fever J and promote business?" AkaRed said, turning to the man. "That way, you don't need to get your revenge, and we'll be doing something while waiting for the others to return."

"I don't know," the man said, crossing his arms and looking away.

I noticed something about him similar to something I've seen in Gai's Super Sentai encyclopedias.

"Masao Den?" I asked.

"Yes," Masao said.

The others realized that he was Battle Japan.

"We are on this planet to search for treasure," Grace said, sounding as much like Marvelous as ever. "If we help you, will you give us your Grand Power? I think that's a fair trade."

Seeing Grace's plan, we glanced at each other before looking at Masao.

Masao looked at Grace with a glare. "I can't afford to lose any more business," he mumbled. "What choice do I have? Fine, I'll give you the Grand Power for the help."

"Good," Grace said. Turning to AkaRed, she said, "AkaRed, stay with the ship and when the others come back tell them what we're doing."

AkaRed nodded. "Will do, Marvelous," he said. He began to walk away but Grace caught his arm and whispered to him, "And make sure to tell Marvelous and Joe that they're lucky this time Amanda and I are sorting out what they started and that we're not pleased with what they did."

"I will do that," AkaRed said, then he was gone.

"Well, go ahead and change," Masao said. "I'm not getting any better with each minute that passes."

"Give us a minute," I said.

"Gokai Change!" we said.

"Battle Japan!" Grace said.

"Battle France!" I said.

"Battle Cossack!" Don said.

"Battle Kenya!" Luka said.

"Miss America will have to come later, I guess, when the others get back," Masao said. "Follow me."


	43. Helping Masao

Chapter 43 Helping Masao

Masao's shop was completely empty.

"Wow, I guess you weren't kidding," Luka said.

"Here," Masao said, giving us some business cards. "Give these to people out there and tell them to come. Maybe I'll get a good business again, like before."

"Fine," I said as we got the cards.

Walking outside again, Grace said, "Marvelous and Joe are going to get it!"

"As soon as we get our real bodies back, at least," I said.

"Seriously, when did this happen?" Don said.

"Navi said to search for food to find dance," Luka said. "Guess Marvelous and Joe made a mess out of things."

"Come on, let's just pass these out," Don said, looking at the cards we got. "'Battle Fever J's Diner'."

"'Come taste the new flavors from France, Cossack, Kenya, and America'," Luka also read.

"No wonder why he picked this place," Grace said.

"You'd have to be a complete idiot to not see that this is a good place," I said.

"Amanda, you realize how much like Joe that sounded?" Don said.

"Grace sounded like Marvelous while making this deal," I said.

"I did?" Grace said.

"Yea, you did," Luka said.

"Oh," Grace said.

"Let's just get this over with," I said.

XXX

As soon as they were on the Galleon, AkaRed said, "Marvelous, Joe, you'd better thank Grace and Amanda when they get back."

"Why?" Marvelous said.

"What are they doing?" Joe added.

"Remember when Navi gave the clue about food and dance?" AkaRed said. When the two nodded, he said, "Well, the owner came and demanded revenge, but they are helping him get business again, for a Grand Power."

"I guess I should go help them," Ahim said.

"Hold on, remember that I'm in your body," Gai said. "I should go."

"Someone needs to go as Miss America and help them with what Masao said," AkaRed said. "Not as a pirate, because that's how the business began to fall."

"Masao Den!?" Gai cried. "I'll go!"

"Gai-san, please remember that you are in my body and I would not like you to be how you usually are when you talk to Masao-san," Ahim said. "Could you please ask for an autograph in a calm manner?"

"Alright," Gai said. "Gokai Change!" He first changed into GokaiPink and then changed again. "Miss America!"

"Now go and help the others," AkaRed said, ushering Gai out of the ship.

"Man, I totally forgot about that guy," Marvelous said as he sat down.

"We really owe the girls one for getting them involved in that," Joe added as he also sat down.

"I shall go make some tea," Ahim said as she went to the kitchen.

"They aren't pleased," AkaRed said.

"Dang," the two boys said.

When Ahim came back into the room, the alarm went off.

"Zangyack!" Navi cried.

XXX

"Hey guys!" Gai said as Miss America.

"Gai?" Luka said.

"Yea," Gai said. "I plan on getting an autograph from Masao when this is over!"

"If he'll allow us near," Luka said.

"Hello you wanted pirates!" said Switchbox as he came near us and attacked us.

"Of course," Grace said.

"The one time we don't want you to come, you come," I said.

"It would've been good if it was before this!" Luka said.

Masao ran out of his shop, some customers turning to watch through the window. "Change into Gokaigers!" he said.

"You heard him!" Don said.

"Let's do this!" Gai said as we turned back into pirates.

"Red, blue, yellow, green, and pink," Switchbox said. "Once I get rid of you, the others will be stuck in their bodies!"

"Then I guess we should just take you down," I said.

"After all," Grace added, "it's what pirates do."

We charged at Switchbox and went to fight him, but he knew all our attacks and sent us falling back. Not giving up, we got to our feet to fight again. After being thrown back then, we unmorphed.

"Now, to end you!" Switchbox said as we slowly got to our knees. He walked in front of Grace but was backed up by gunfire.

Looking back, we saw Marvelous, Joe, Ahim, and AkaRed.

"Let's make this showy," Marvelous said. "You guys still able to fight?"

"Yes," Luka said as we got to our feet.

"That was only a warm-up," Don added.

"Gokai Change!" we said.

"Gokiager!" our mobirates said.

"GokaiRed!" Grace said.

"GokaiRed, AkaRed!" Marvelous said.

"AkaRed!" AkaRed said.

"GokaiBlue!" I said.

"GokaiYellow!" Don said.

"GokaiGreen!"Luka said.

"GokaiPink!" Gai said.

"GokaiSilver!" Ahim said.

"GokaiPurple!" Joe said.

"Kaizoku Sentai, Gokiager!" we said.

"Let's make this showy!" Grace said.

We went to attack again, but this time, with more people, we got an edge on Switchbox.

"Let's finish this!" Grace said as we put out ranger keys into our GokaiGuns and GokaiSabers.

"Gai-san, I am borrowing your Gold Mode move," Ahim said. "Gokai Change!"

"GokaiSilver!" Ahim's mobirates said. "Gold mode!"

"Fire!" Grace said as we launched our attacks at Switchbox.

"Gokai Legend Dream!" Ahim said, also going to attack Switchbox.

"No! How can I be defeated!?" Switchbox said as we turned around and he exploded.

Lights glowed around us and moved from one person to another.

"Guys, you back to normal?" AkaRed asked.

I looked over at Joe, and found that I was no longer GokaiBlue, but GokaiPurple.

"I'm back to my normal self," Marvelous said.

"Same, Grace said.

"Just like me," Joe said.

"And me!" Luka said.

"That includes me!" Don said.

"I think we have all gone abck to normal," Ahim said.

"I think I'm back!" Gai said.

"That's all of us," I said.

"Finally!" Luka said.

Masao came to us.

"Did we do something wrong?" Ahim asked as we turned to him.

"No, I want to thank you for boosting business," Masao said. "Thanks to you, I've gotten tons more business than before."

"So, we get the Grand Power of Battle Force J?" Marvelous asked.

Masao nodded. "Yes," he said.

"Just in time, too," Joe said as Switchbox grew.

"Marvelous-san," Ahim said.

"Already on it," Marvelous said as he called the GokaiGalleon.

Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Don, Ahim, and Gai made the megazords to fight Switchbox.

"I guess Gai forgot," I said as me and Grace powered down. I turned to Masao, who stayed next to us to watch the fight, and said, "Masao, would it be possible to get an autograph for Gai? He didn't ask and he'd hate to miss one in this way."

"Well, if it's for GokaiSilver, then I guess I can do that," Masao said as he got out a pen and paper. Giving me the paper, he said, "And you guys are always welcome to my diner. Just make sure you tell me in advance so I can let the customers know."

"Will do," I said.

"Yes!" Grace exclaimed as Switchbox was taken out.

"Let's head back to the Galleon," AkaRed said.

"Marvelous and Joe are going to get it," Grace growled, her sudden change in attitude causing us three to look at her. "Oh, sorry."

"What do you mean?" Masao said. "They were just helping out."

"Actually, that was me and Grace talking for them," I said. "That monster had switched our bodies and we became them."

"Oh!" Masao said. "No wonder you guys were confused! I apologize!" He quickly bowed to us.

"Don't worry about it," Grace said as she and AkaRed began to leave.

"But next time Marvelous and Joe do something, just let us know, ok?" I said.

"Ok!" Masao said, nodding.

"Hope your business stays high!" I said as I ran after the two.

"Thanks for the hand, Gokiagers!" Masao called, going back to his diner.

We went back to the Galleon, but noticed that Marvelous and Joe were nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" Grace said.

"Where are they?" I said.

"Ah!" Gai cried. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"What is it, Gai-san?" Ahim said.

"An autograph," Gai whined, falling to his knees.

"Nope," I said as I took the paper out of my pocket. "Here."

Gai looked at the paper, then at the signature. "Thank you!" he said, jumping to his feet and hugging me, but it turned out to be a tackle.

"Gai," I said, pushing him off so that I could get to my feet. "Where's Marvelous and Joe?"

"Dunno," Luka said.

"They said something about going out," Don added.

"Maybe it is so they do not have to talk to you and wait until you have forgotten?" Ahim suggested. "After all, AkaRed-san made it clear that you two were not happy."

"That'll explain it more," Grace said.

"But, I'm not forgetting," I said.

"They will have to come eventually," AkaRed said. "After all, Marvelous will get hungry."

"And when Marvelous is hungry-" Luka said.

"He'll come," everyone said at once.

"How was school today?" I asked Ahim and Gai.

"Did the boys do anything different than what we normally did?" Grace added.

"A couple times they were going to be out of line, but we quickly shorted it out," Gai said.

"Marvelous-san and Joe-san were trying their best to not do anything to bring something bad to your names," Ahim added as she sipped her tea.

"We also told the teachers about the problem," Gai said.

"Yes," Ahim said. "You will be allowed to take the tests after school when we go back."

"Thanks for telling them," Grace said.

"Where would we be without you?" I said.

Gai and Ahim smiled.

After dinner, we began to worry about the captain and first mate.

"Where are they?" Luka said as she and Gai began pacing while we watched outside.

"I am calling them," Ahim said as she opened her mobirates. She dialed a number and waited. "Ah, Marvelous-san. Where are you? Why do we ask? Because we are worried. We have not seen you since the battle with Switchbox. Please, can you and Joe-san return to the Galleon? Thank you Marvelous-san! We shall expect you and Joe-san in ten minutes!" She hung up and looked at us, smiling. "They have agreed to return. They should be here in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Ahim," Grace said.

I looked at my hands in my lap but suddenly felt a pain in my arm from where the Gormin had cut into me. Letting out a small cry of pain, I bent forward, my hand pressed against the cut.

"Amanda!" Don cried as they surrounded me.

"AkaRed, can you get my first-aid kit in my room?" I asked AkaRed as I took off my jacket. "Please?"

AkaRed nodded and left the room as I inspected my arm, the pain not beginning to die down. I peeled the sleeve from my arm, the newly-opened cut forming blood on my skin, and gingerly placing my hand over the words.

"Amanda-sama," Ahim whispered as they saw the cut.

"Is this why you didn't want us to worry?" Luka said.

I nodded.

"Here," AkaRed said as he handed me the first aid kit.

"Thanks," I said as I opened the box and took out some bandages and wrapped them carefully around my arm. While I could still feel the pain, at least it would stop the bleeding for the time being.

"How long does that usually last?" Gai said.

"Sometimes it gets so bad I feel dizzy," I said. "It depends." I slipped my jacket back on and got to my feet, closing the kit. "I'm going to bed. Can someone please tell Joe that I want to talk to him in the morning?"

Ahim nodded. "I will, Amanda-sama," she said.

"Thank you," I said as I went to the stairs. I paused before going down, closing my eyes as I felt dizzy.

"Let me help you," Grace offered as she came next to me. "You look a bit pale."

"Thank you," I said. With Grace's help, I went to my room.

"Is anyone else worried about her?" Luka said as she took my seat.

"This is a bit unnerving," Don agreed.

"I concur," Ahim said.

"I wish she would just tell us this type of stuff," Gai said.

"She's sometimes too hard on herself," AkaRed said.

"What do you mean, AkaRed-san?" Ahim said.

"Gai, Ahim, haven't you noticed that she keeps pushing herself during her karate class?" AkaRed said.

"Now that you mention it, she has seemed to be doing more complicated stuff lately," Gai said. "It's happened every since Ackdos first arrived!"

"I think she is remembering that first fight and does not want a repeat to happen," Ahim said as she looked down.

"Why's everyone looking so down?" Marvelous said as he and Joe entered the room.

"Where's Amanda?" Joe said, looking around.

"Her arm was hurting her again," Luka said.

"So Grace took her to her room, since she was looking a bit pale," Gai said.

"You two got lucky tonight," Don said.

"Joe-san, Amanda-sama said to tell you that she wants to talk to you in the morning," Ahim said.

"Tomorrow, you won't get away from what's coming," AkaRed said.

"Let's at least start on the way to those Ole things," Marvelous said.

"Olmec!" Gai corrected.

"Olmec, right," Marvelous said. "Hakase, program the ship to autopilot."

"Will do," Don said, going to the computer and putting in the coordinates. "Raising anchor and we're off."

"So that we have strength for tomorrow, we should go to bed now," Marvelous said as he and Joe took off their jackets and hung them up.

The others nodded and went to their rooms.

XXX

"Grace, I appreciate you doing this for me," I said as Grace went to tuck me in.

"What are friends for?" Grace replied. "Is there anything you need?"

"I should really do my exercises," I said.

"You can in the morning," Grace said. "Right now, you've got to get your strength back. After all, tomorrow is a busy day! Treasure hunting among the Olmecs!"

"I just hope we don't have to play their games," I mumbled.

Grace frowned slightly. "Yea, that won't be good," she said. "But, we'll have to make sure we'll win if we have to."

"Yea, if it's like soccer, then we should be fine, right?" I said.

"Right," Grace repeated nodding. "You sure you don't need anything?"

"I'm sure," I said.

"Then have a good night sleep," Grace said. She got to her feet and walked out of the room.

I turned onto my side and fell asleep.

In the morning, I found a note on my pillow.

"_I understand you're upset with me for what Marvelous and I did. Meet me in the crow's nest when you wake up. J_" it said.

"Joe," I said as I got up. I got dressed and went to the crow's nest, where Joe and Marvelous, both, were.

I didn't hear Grace follow me until I had already reached the top and she put a hand on my shoulder. I looked back at her and she nodded. I returned the nod.

Marvelous sighed. "We know," he said before we could say anything. He and Joe turned to us.

"We know that we should've told you beforehand, that we should've told everyone, but we didn't really think that he would go through with his word," Joe said.

"But, we want to thank you for doing that for us," Marvelous said. "You could've said that you weren't us, but you didn't. You actually took the blame for us."

"Well, we understood that you would've have done anything to help, since you only wanted the Grand Power, but we knew better than that and got the Gokiagers a better name," Grace said.

"But next time, just tell us when something like this happens," I said. "You would not believe how confused we were when Masao said that he had ruined his business and stuff."

"Even Luka and Don were confused," Grace said.

"We will," Marvelous said.

"Do you forgive us?" Joe said.

Grace and I looked at each other and nodded, a silent agreement made. Looking back at the two long-time friends, we said, "Yes."

"Good," Marvelous said. "After all, can't have you mad at me." He put a hand on Grace's shoulder.

"Or you mad at me," Joe added, taking my hand in his.

"I think we're here," I said as I went to the edge, looking down at ground. "I see ruins! Tons of them!"

"Let's go join the others," Marvelous said as we dropped anchor.

After breakfast, we got the map and compass and walked outside, looking at the ruins.

We each had a small backpack that he water, food, where we told Marvelous that it was for emergences only, flashlights, extra batteries, matches, cloth, and a small first aid kit, since we didn't know what could be in the ruins or what could happen. We also made each pack specialized for each person: Marvelous, AkaRed, Grace, and Luka had several navigation packs, Joe had extra weapons, Don and Gai had extra food stuff to create a meal, Ahim had several diplomatic things including an official seal to prove that she was royalty if we ever needed it, and I had medical stuff in case someone was hurt.

AkaRed also had the pictures of ruins that he had first showed us. After being able to find where each picture was, he said, "We've got to search each temple."

"How do we know what we're looking for?" Luka said.

"Yea, the sign of revival can be many different things," Gai added.

"Well, I took the liberty to bring these stones with us," Don said, opening a bag and giving each of us one of the multicolored rocks. "Maybe these will help us."

"How do you want us to do this, Marvelous-san?" Ahim asked. "I do not believe that we need to be all together to search."

"Pairs," Marvelous said. "Me and Joe, Luka and Don, Ahim and Gai, and Grace, Amanda, and AkaRed."

Knowing the groups, AkaRed gave each team a picture, eight in all. "We have eight placed to search," he said. "Hopefully we can find what we're looking for."

"This is beginning to look like the time BoukenRed from Boukenger took us to search for a Precious," Luka said. "Looking in ruins."

"Don't rush stuff," Marvelous said. He looked over at AkaRed. "It might just save your life."

Everyone nodded and we went to where we had to.


	44. Ruins

Chapter 44 Ruins

"This is the place," Marvelous said, holding up the picture and then at the ruins before them.

"I guess so," Joe said as they walked forward, GokaiGuns ready to fire.

The first thing they noticed about ruins was how quiet and damp it was.

"You'd think that it rained in here," Joe muttered after he stepped in a puddle.

"How can something possibly be in here?" Marvelous said as he ran a hand along a wall with pictures. "Hey, you have anything with light?"

"Good thing the others thought that it would be best to get them for us," Joe said as he opened his backpack and took out a flashlight. He shined the light on the wall and they saw pictures that made no sense.

"We'll have to send this to the Galleon," Marvelous said as he took out his mobirates and took a picture, sending it to the Galleon's mainframe. "Let's continue."

Joe nodded and they continued deeper into the ruin.

After awhile of searching, they came up with nothing.

"Let's go to the next place," Marvelous said. "Joe, what does it look like?"

Joe took out the picture as they walked outside and looked around. "There," he said, pointing to the next place.

"Let's go!" Marvelous said.

XXX

"Mou!" Luka said, elbowing Don as he clung to her, complaining that he saw something move. "Don! You've got to stop!"

"Sorry," Don replied. "But this isn't like I'm use to."

"You're fine!" Luka said.

They continued walking through the use-to-be temple.

"Hey, what's that?" Don said as he hesitantly walked to the pedestal. Carefully dusting it off, he saw the inscription of a sun. "Luka, come look at this!"

Luka walked next to Don as he was going to lift some stones off of the pedestal. "Don, look out!" she cried, pulling him back as some arrows shot inches from his face.

"T-thanks," Don said as he gulped. Being more careful, he moved the rocks away and revealed what looked like a puzzle. "What?"

"You've got to rearrange the tiles to form a picture," Luka said as she began sliding them around. She then got them to form a sun and the whole pedestal began to glow.

"Amazing!" Don whispered as the pedestal sunk and a new door opened up.

"Let's go!" Luka said as they walked forward.

"Oh, I don't like the looks of this," Don said as they walked into darkness.

"Man up!" Luka said, taking out her flashlight.

The light shined on a crystal and the room filled with light.

"Look at it!" Luka cried as she ran forward.

"Wait Luka!" Don exclaimed, pulling her back as several arrows shot out at her.

"Thanks," Luka said, breathing quickly from her near-death experience.

"Don't rush," Don said. "Remember that Marvelous told us that."

"Yea, I remember," Luka said.

"This crystal doesn't seem to have any properties of the rock," Don said as he took out the rock and compared it to the crystal. "I think we should leave it alone."

"But-" Luka began.

"If the others don't find anything, we'll tell them about this," Don said. He took out his mobirates and took a picture of the crystal. "I'd better look into this. Sending to the Galleon." He put it away.

"Then I guess we should go to the next place," Luka said. "Let's go." She began to walk away.

"H-hey!" Don said. "Don't leave me alone!" He ran after her.

XXX

"Is this not peaceful, Gai-san?" Ahim said as they went up the stairs of a long-forgotten house. "Everything out here is calm, still, and serene."

"Yes, it is," Gai agreed. "So is something else." He glanced at Ahim and saw that she caught his eye. He looked away, blushing.

"Thank you," Ahim said with a smile, color appearing in her cheeks as she continued to walk up the stairs.

Gai followed.

Ahim reached the top first and tried to open the doors, but found them shut tight. "Gai-san, can you please assist me?" she asked, turning to GokaiSilver, who was still coming up the stairs.

Gai nodded and went to the door.

Together, they were able to open the door and slip inside.

"It is dark in here," Ahim commented. Both she and Gai went into their backpacks and got out the flashlights.

The lights caught something in the middle of the room and it began to glow.

"What is this?" Gai said as they slowly approached what it was.

The room suddenly lit up to show a large spirit statue at the other side of the room.

Startled by the sudden appearance, Ahim dropped her flashlight and took a step back.

"Ahim?" Gai said, looking at Ahim.

Ahim recomposed herself. "I am alright," she said, picking up her flashlight and turning it off, putting it away while she was at it.

"Ok," Gai said as he did the same.

"I shall send a picture of this to the Galleon," Ahim said as she took a picture of the spirit with her mobirates. "Sent." She walked to the statue, curiosity plastered on her face.

"Careful Ahim," Gai warned as he also walked up to the statue.

"I know," Ahim said. She looked at the statue and then around, searching for something. "There's something missing from the statue." She walked to a pile of stones.

"Missing something?" Gai said, moving to where Ahim was before. "Oh, there's a piece of the belt gone!"

"Gai-san, could you please aid me in looking for it?" Ahim asked.

"Of course!" Gai said. He and Ahim looked for the stone and finally found it.

"Should we place it in?" Ahim said as she held it in her hands. With Gai's nod, she placed the stone in the belt. She stepped back as the stone secured itself.

The ground in the house began to shake.

"I think we should run!" Ahim exclaimed.

"Good idea," Gai said.

As they ran outside, they heard the statue come to life and move. A moment later, the statue smashed through the house and outside, following the two Gokaigers down.

"It's getting closer!" Gai said.

Ahim accidently stepped on the front of her and fell forward, rolling the last few steps down the stairs and stopping on the ground. She tried to get up again but the statue had reached her and grabbed her, lifting her off the ground. "Gai-san!" she cried.

"Ahim!" Gai said as he turned at the sound of her voice. "Gokai Change!" He morphed and went to attack the statue, but it merely kicked him away. "Ahim, try to get out!"

Ahim's struggles didn't seem to bother the statue. She tried to break out, but the stone surrounding her wouldn't budge. "Gai-san, how long do you think this stone has been around?" she asked.

"A long time," Gai replied.

"Thank you!" Ahim said. "Gokai Change!"

"MagiRanger!" Ahim's mobirates said.

"Blue Splash!" Ahim said, summoning water on the stone hand and watching as it disintegrated into nothing, letting her drop to the ground. She turned into GokaiPink as Gai came next to her. "I think that we shall take this down using ninjas, do you agree, Gai-san?" She held up the KuwagaRanger key.

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea!" Gai said. He picked the Sky Ninja Shurikenger ranger key.

"Gokai Change!" they said.

"Hurricanger!" their mobirates said.

Together, they were able to take down the spirit statue.

As they powered down, Ahim smiled and said, "Thank you, Gai-san, for helping me."

"You're welcome, Ahim," Gai said. "So, to the next place?"

Ahim nodded.

XXX

"How come I don't have a good feeling with this?" I said, looking at the ball court.

"This doesn't look well," Grace agreed.

"This is where the Olmecs played," AkaRed said.

"And the losing team was sacrificed," I said.

"This puts 'undefeated teams' to a new level," Grace said.

"Well, at least we don't have to play, right?" AkaRed said.

"Right!" Grace and I said.

We looked at the different things around the ancient ball court, but found nothing.

"Oh well," I said.

"We did try to look," Grace said.

"Hey, girls, I've found something," AkaRed said.

Grace and I looked at each other and then went to where AkaRed was, finding a Gokaiger symbol.

"Let's make a note that this is hear and then search the other place," I said.

AkaRed nodded and used Grace's mobirates to snap a quick picture, sending it to the Galleon, before we went to the second place.

XXX

"This seems just as bleak as the first place," Joe commented as he and Marvelous went into what used to be a market.

"Yea, it does," Marvelous said. "Just keep looking."

Joe nodded.

After awhile of searching, Marvelous stumbled upon an old treasure chest. Right away, his eyes lit up as he went to open it.

"What is that, Marvelous?" Joe said as Marvelous tried to rattle the lock, but it didn't open.

"Treasure!" Marvelous said. "We need Luka to open this lock!"

"Just shoot at it," Joe said. "That's a simple lock-and-key lock. It's not hard to break."

"Then I'll just kick it," Marvelous said as he got up and slammed his foot on the lock, causing it to break. "Good." He took off the lock and opened the chest to find gold. "Tch. The usual. This isn't the treasure that we're looking for."

"Luka would love this stuff," Joe said as he picked up a gold coin. He tossed it back into the chest. "So much for us finding something that goes to the clues Navi gave."

"Huh?" Marvelous whispered, seeing something and picking it up.

"What is it?" Joe said, looking at what Marvelous picked up. "It looks like a bracelet."

"This is no ordinary bracelet," Marvelous said. "This comes from my home planet."

"What?" Joe said. This was the first time ever he'd heard Marvelous refer to his home.

Marvelous nodded. "I thought everyone from home was destroyed," he said. "That Zangyack destroyed every single thing. I-I'm just surprised that this is here."

"Does the rest of this stuff look familiar?" Joe said, getting to a knee and shifting through the gold items. His hand paused over a necklace and he lifted it up, examining it.

"What's that?" Marvelous said as he saw Joe do a careful examination of the necklace. "Is that from your home?"

Joe nodded. "Yes," he whispered, remembering the memories of his friends before he was whisked away and forced to join the Zangyack army. "This belonged to Xavier." He closed his hand around the chain and watched as the pendant swung in the air. He sighed and looked down.

Marvelous walked over to his friend's side and put his hand on his shoulder. "Zangyack killed him, didn't he?" he asked.

"No: it was my mission to kill any survivors on the planet," Joe whispered. "I knew everyone that they told me to kill. The other trainees took it for me, but first it was three girls. No one else was supposed to end them but me. I didn't and let them run. Given the second chance, I was faced with him. I couldn't." He shook his head. "I tried to run with him, but I couldn't." A single tear rolled down his face and fell onto the ground.

Marvelous gently removed the necklace from Joe's hand and looked at it. "This has just as much value to you as this bracelet does to me," he said as he looked at both pieces of jewelry they had found. "Wear it." He put the necklace over Joe's head and rested it on his neck. "Wear it for him."

Joe nodded, placing his hand over the pendent. "I will," he said. He looked back at the chest and picked up a ring. "Marvelous," he said. "This has your name on it."

Marvelous picked it up. "This is also from my home planet," he said. "My father was going to give it to me when I turned sixteen, but I guess time caught up with us."

Joe frowned at the thought of this. "You should wear it for him," he said.

Marvelous nodded and put it on. He looked at the bracelet again and tilted his head slightly. "Joe, what's Amanda's last name?" he said.

"Stag," Joe said.

"This is strange," Marvelous said.

"What?" Joe said, getting to his feet and moving next to Marvelous.

"Look on the inside, right there," Marvelous said, pointing to the inside of the bracelet. "It says Amanda Stag on it."

"That can't be our Amanda, can it, Marvelous?" Joe said, looking at the red captain.

"I don't know," Marvelous said. "She was never on my planet, at least, not that I can remember. But then, why would this have her name on it?"

"I think we should take a few of these things to have tested out," Joe said. "Maybe this can give us some of the answers that we're looking for."

Marvelous nodded.

They picked out a few choice items and then closed the treasure chest.

"Let's go to the Galleon," Marvelous said.

"Let's," Joe agreed.

XXX

Luka gasped as she and Don saw the room. "Everything is made out of gold!" she cried, clapping her hands together. "This must be a dream!"

Don sighed, knowing Luka would never outgrow her money-loving ways, and started to look around. "Are you just going to stay there and stare or are you going to help me search?" he asked after about ten minutes where Luka was just staying still, looking around.

"Oh calm down, Don," Luka said. "I'm helping."

They searched for anything that could be helpful, but found nothing.

"Mou!" Luka said. "There's nothing!"

"All we can do is to keep searching," Don said.

"Maybe the others had a better time than us," Luka said as they met again at the front door. "I want to see what jewelry these Oles kept!"

"Olmecs!" Don corrected.

"Same difference!" Luka replied.

Don sighed again as Luka began searching for jewelry. "Are you really sure you should be doing this?" he said. "After all, they're not ours!"

"They're dead," Luka answered. "What's the worst that can happen!?"

"The Ghost Ship," Don reminded.

Luka paused for a moment. "But this isn't a ghost ship, now is it?" she countered.

"Come on, let's just go," Don said.

"Wait!" Luka said. "I just want to find one thing that I like!"

"Hurry," Don whined, leaning against the wall. "I don't want to be here longer than I have to. This gives me the creeps!"

"What's wrong with gold?" Luka said as she picked out a gold necklace. She noticed something. "What's your name doing on this?" She looked over at Don.

"What?" Don said, walking to Luka.

"Yea, it says right here Don Dogoier," Luka said, pointing it out. "Is there something you didn't tell us?"

"No!" Don said. "Honest! I have no idea-" His voice trailed off as he saw the symbol engraved in it. "How do the Olmecs have something from my home planet?" He took the necklace from Luka and held it in gentle fingers, looking at it. "This looks time what my mother wore. Then, she passed it down to my older sister, who gave it to me, but it was lost when Zangyack attacked."

"Then, how did the Olmecs get this?" Luka said. She looked back at the pile she had been searching through and paled. "Fia," she whispered, taking a ring. She looked at it, turning it over and looking at it. "Fia." Small tears appeared in the old thief's eyes as she remembered her time with her little sister. "Oh, Fia, my little sister."

Don bit his lip as he closed his hand on the necklace, startled to see the tears that his friend had. "Luka," he said, hesitantly reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Before she could stop herself, Luka turned to Don and hugged him, tears rolling down her face and onto his green jacket while trying to compose herself into a more character-like fashion again. "Don, I miss her," she whispered through sobs. "I miss Fia!"

Don, surprised by Luka's sudden actions, tried to think about what he could do to help, but he ended up hugging her and letting her cry. Seeing as it was the best comfort he could give, he rubbed her back. "I miss my family, too," he said, looking at the gold chain. "You're not the only one. I looked out for my big sister when she fell ill."

At this, Luka looked up at GokaiGreen, her eyes red. "Really?" she whispered.

Don gulped and nodded. "My little brothers didn't care about her like how I cared about her, but I guess that's because she helped me up when the others pushed me down," he said. Hesitantly, he brushed some hair out of Luka's face, but she didn't seem to mind. "While my sister got better, it wasn't long before Zangyack attacked and we were forced to flee. My brothers and parents were left behind, only me and her, and we went to that planet you found me at. Unfortunately, she had been hurt when we fled and was mortally wounded." He looked away from his comrade's eyes and took his attention to the gold bricks near his feet. "I couldn't do anything that time and she passed a couple days before you showed up."

"Don," Luka whispered, surprised that Don told her such a personal thing. She wiped the last of her tears away and looked at Fia's ring again. She thought for a moment, looking at the ring, and then looked up at Don, who was still looking at the bricks of solid gold. "Maybe he's not as bad as I first thought," she thought. "After all, he's done so much for me: taken care of me, when we were first switched, he made sure that I wasn't hurt, and he is always first by my side." She swallowed and went to face Don. "Hey," she said, gently lifting his head so that their eyes met. "Thank you." Knowing that she was about to take a risky gamble on friendship, she leaned forward and kissed Don, glad but surprised when he returned it.

When Don pulled away, he saw that Luka had a small smile on her face. He smiled, as well. "Should we head back?" he said.

Luka nodded and slipped the ring into her pocket, since it was too small to wear on her finger.

Don went to put the necklace back on the pile but Luka shot out her hand and grabbed his wrist. "Don't," she said. "Wear it."

"But, I don't wear that type of stuff," Don said. "Even when I got it, I kept it in my pocket."

"Still," Luka said. "Keep it for her memory!"

Don nodded. "You're right," he said, placing the chain around his neck. He tucked it under his shirt, shivering slightly as the cold metal made contact with his skin. "I will, for Danielle."

"That's a pretty name for your sister," Luka said.

With that, they walked out of the ruins and to the Galleon.

XXX

"Luka-sama would love this," Ahim said as she and Gai happened to fall upon an ancient jewelry shop that used gold and silver. "Maybe we should take something for her. What do you think, Gai-san?" She turned to Gai, who was trying to lift a fallen piece of wall, and frowned. "Would you like some help?"

"Please?" Gai replied, not removing his hands from where they were so the wall didn't fall.

Ahim walked to Gai and helped him lift the wall so that they could see underneath it.

Coming to the conclusion that there was nothing helpful under there, they put the wall back down.

"What were you saying before, Ahim?" Gai said. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"I was saying that we should get something from here for Luka-sama," Ahim said. "After all, she loves jewelry."

"First let's look through this stuff then pick something for her, ok?" Gai said.

"Ok!" Ahim said with a smile.

They searched through the stuff left behind and found nothing.

"Look on the bright side," Ahim said as Gai let out a frustrated sigh. "At least there are no statues."

Gai nodded. "Yea, that's a good thing," he said. "Well," he looked around, "I guess there's nothing."

Ahim looked at the jewelry that had been placed in a pile and picked up a necklace, gasping and dropping them as she noticed something on them. "Oh!" she cried.

"What?" Gai said, coming next to her and looked around. "Are you hurt? Is there an attack? What?"

Ahim chuckled. "No, nothing like that," she said. She looked at the necklace again. "It is just that this was the necklace that my mother was going to give me when I was going to be crowned queen on Famille. I do not know why they appeared here after Famille was destroyed by Zangyack, but I know that these are the same."

"Oh," Gai said.

Ahim nodded. "Yes, I am alright," she said. "Do you think I should keep these?"

Gai turned to Ahim and took the necklace from the ground. He stood up and took one of Ahim's hands in his own. "It's from your planet," he said. "Keep them." He put the necklace in her hand and closed it, keeping his hands pressed over hers to make sure they kept closed. "It'll remind you why you became a pirate in the first place."

"Ok," Ahim said. "Gai-san."

"What is it, Ahim?" Gai said.

Ahim bit the inside of her lip hesitantly, wondering if she should say what she wanted to or wait until later. Seeing no other chance, she looked into Gai's eyes and said, "Gai-san, I-I love you."

Gai smiled. "You could've said something sooner," he said.

Ahim tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Come on, when you asked me to prom last school year," Gai said. "I knew then."

"Oh," Ahim said. "I guess I just didn't find the right time."

"Any time we're together is the right time," Gai said. He gave the ex-princess a gentle kiss.

This time, Ahim smiled. "Gai-san, I think we should join the others before they worry," she said, even though she didn't want this moment to end.

Gai nodded and picked up a random pair of earrings. "For Luka," he said.

"Ok," Ahim said. The two of them went back to the Galleon.

XXX

"This doesn't look promising," Grace said as we stood at the entrance of a deep underground tunnel.

"I have to agree," I said.

"The faster we look, the faster we leave," AkaRed said. "Let's go."

Grace and I nodded and we followed the red Super Sentai member inside.

The first thing that happened was that darkness surrounded us.

I felt a hand wrap around my arm and it took me a moment to realize that it was Grace, and not Don, like usual. "Grace?" I whispered.

"It's dark," Grace said with a hint of shakiness in her.

"Yea, it is," I said. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

There was a moment of silence then came a small answer of "Yes."

"Just keep with me," I said.

"We have something to help," AkaRed said as he opened his bag. "Amanda, Grace, get your flashlights."

We nodded and did that, shining the lights along the cavern around us.

The three of us continued to walk, and even though I felt Grace's hand on my shoulder, I knew that she felt a bit more comfortable with light.

We reached a large room and saw unlit torches on the wall.

"It's a good thing we have matches," AkaRed said as he took the pack out. He lit up a small fire and placed it on the torch closest, the other torches quickly lighting up and bringing light to the room.

We put our flashlights away and began to look around.

"What do you think this means?" Grace said as she ran a hand along a wall that had words on it. "I can't understand it."

AkaRed and I came on either side of Grace and looked at the words.

"I can't read it, but I know where it can be decoded," I said as AkaRed used Grace's mobirates to snap a picture of the writing.

Giving the mobirates back to Grace, AkaRed turned and walked around, looking at the room. "There's something not right here," he said finally, turning back to me and Grace. "Don't you two feel it?"

Grace and I looked at each other then at AkaRed, shaking our heads.

Then we heard it: the sound of footsteps approaching us.

The three of us took out our GokaiGuns and GokaiSabers, hiding as best we could from the view of the entrance, but so that we were in view of each other to send messages.

"Rip the place apart from brick-to-brick if you have to!" said a voice. "Gormin, go!"

AkaRed got our attention, making a motion that as soon as the Gormin were by us, we attack.

Grace and I nodded, understanding the message.

The Gormin started to come by where we were, not noticing us, and we started to take fire, jumping to our feet and then slashing at the next ones that were coming.

"Wanted pirates!" the monster said. "What are you doing here!?"

"Same reason as you," I said.

"We're looking for treasure," AkaRed said.

"After all, that's what a pirate wants," Grace said.

We shot down the next row of Gormin that came at us.

"If you think you'll get out of here alive, you're wrong!" the monster said. Before we could react, it fled, firing at the rocks above the entrance of the room.

We went to run after it, but only AkaRed got through while Grace and I were forced to fall back, the rocks falling over us.

"Girls!" AkaRed cried. "Are you ok?!"

"Sorta," I replied as I sat up, only to find that my arm was trapped under a rock.

"We're stuck," Grace reported, trying with failure to lift a rock off her leg. "My leg is trapped."

"And so is my arm," I said, falling on my back again. I could feel blood soak my clothes on my shoulder that was almost buried and several small cuts on my face caused the red fluid to begin to pool around my head, soaking my hair.

"I'm going to get the others!" AkaRed said. "Just keep it together while I'm gone."

"We'll try," Grace said.

"Hurry," I added.

We heard AkaRed's footsteps disappear as he ran to the Galleon to warn the others.

"Are you ok?" Grace asked as she sat up, looking at where my purple jacket was.

The most I could do was move my head to catch Grace's eye. I could see that she wasn't doing any better, with a long cut along her collarbone and smaller cuts that oozed blood onto her clothes. The red liquid also trickled slowly down from the corner of her mouth.

"I could be better," I answered, trying to roll the rock off, but thought differently as I noticed that I could be crushing my hand in the process. It wasn't worth it. "What about you?"

"Same," Grace said as she wiped the blood from her lip. She searched for her mobirates but found it squashed under a rock. "So much for GokaiRed, AkaRed."

I used my free hand to find my mobirates and found that it was fine, but my ranger key was crunched. "I can't turn into GokaiPurple anymore," I moaned. "My key's destroyed."

"We'll try to replace it, I promise," Grace said. "What about GokaiCamo and GokaiVeteran?"

I found the GokaiCamo ranger key and GokaiPurple Veteran ranger key. "Both of them can be used," I said, holding them up for Grace to see.

"Then at least you can still morph," Grace said. "I can only turn into my AkaRed form."

"Hey, do you have enough strength to morph and move the rock?" I asked. "I'll give you my mobirates."

Grace fell onto her back. "It won't work," she said. "My mobirates is specially designed by Father to let me switch from GokaiRed to AkaRed and back whenever I wanted, and no other mobirates would work. Also, no other ranger key could work for my mobirates. I appreciate your offer it, but it won't work."

"Dang," I mumbled.

"Save your strength," Grace said. "I think we should just try to sleep while Father gets the others."

"Alright," I sighed.

Grace and I tried to get some shut-eye while we waited for the others.

XXX

AkaRed didn't stop running until he made it to the Galleon, knowing that every moment that passes could be a moment too late. When he boarded, he was glad to see that everyone else was there.

"Where's Grace and Amanda?" Marvelous said as he got to his feet, everyone else turning to AkaRed.

"There was a small attack and the rocks fell," AkaRed said.

Not needing any more explanation, the others followed AkaRed back to the site.

XXX

I opened my eyes as I heard several footsteps coming. Sitting up slightly, I remembered that I was trapped and forced my body to relax. "Grace," I whispered and she sat up quickly, looking at the rock-covered entrance. I placed my hand over my shoulder, knowing that the scabs had just reopened when I moved by the scarlet that was now on my hand.

"Grace, Amanda, you two holding up?" Luka asked.

"Luka!" we cried.

"Hey, everyone's here," Gai said.

"Just hold tight for a moment while we move these rocks," AkaRed said.

"Will do," Grace said.

We looked at each other as the others began moving the rocks away.

"Why don't we just fire at the rocks?" Don suggested.

"Are you crazy, Hakase?!" Marvelous replied.

"If you do that, then those two will be hit!" Joe added.

"Oh, right," Don said.

"It is alright, Don-san," Ahim said. "It was the thought that counts."

When the others made enough room for them to come by, it took them no time to come lift the rocks off of us and help us up.

"Thank goodness you're ok," Joe said.

"Kinda," I replied.

"We'll have Don look at your arm to see how bad it is," Joe said.

"I already know it's broken," I said. "After all, it was crushed."

"At least it can be tended to," Joe said.

"Come on, let's go to the Galleon before anything else happens," Marvelous said.

We nodded and began our walk to the Galleon.

I noticed that Grace was falling behind with her leg and I went to her, leaving Joe watching me as I helped her. "Here," I said, taking Grace's arm and placing it around my neck so that I could support her. "You need the help."

"Don't," Grace said. "You're only hurting yourself more. Please, you don't have to."

"I'm fine," I said despite the way my muscles told me to stop and the way my shoulder became damp again. "Don't worry about me. After all, no pirate is left behind."

"Amanda, you're bleeding," Grace said as she noticed the red soak through again. "Stop. Please, just let me walk on my own."

"What kind of friend would I be then?" I answered. "I'll live. Now stop worrying about me and let me help you to the Galleon. After all, it's either this or have Marvelous or AkaRed carry you, which I know you don't really enjoy being carried, based off of how you reacted when I tried to carry you to the bathroom for bath time when you were turned into a little girl. You put up quite a fight then, and you were half-asleep!"

Grace let a small smile appear over her face. "I'll stick with this. Thanks," she whispered.

"AkaRed," Luka said as she walked next to him. "Do you trust her now?"

AkaRed looked back at me and Grace, seeing what I was doing to help his daughter, who he loved more than anything, and nodded. "I trust her," he said. "Anyone who would sacrifice their own needs to help Grace is someone I can trust. What about you? Do you trust her?" He looked down at GokaiYellow.

"I've come to the realization that she had nothing to do with Fia and Zangyack keeping the cure from us," Luka said. "After all, she wouldn't have known what was going on, since she was here on Earth by the time Fai passed. She has my trust again."

"I still can't believe that I can't turn into GokaiRed anymore," Grace said with a sigh. She went into her pocket and pulled out the mobirates. "It's totaled."

"Maybe you could talk to AkaRed about making a new one?" I suggested.

"I'm not sure," Grace said. "After all, nearly all of the information about how to make this was wiped away when Basco hacked into the Galleon mainframe and erased stuff after Marvelous and I were on our own. It had all the data about the ranger keys we got, what our ranger keys hold, and any stuff that would be helpful to fight. It also had profiles on all the Zangyack monsters that we met on the way to getting ranger keys. Even now, when we first meet one, its memory is saved on the Galleon's hard drive for us to use in the future. It might be a problem with having your ranger key replaced."

I frowned as I took out the crushed remainder of my GokaiPurple ranger key. "Dang," I mumbled.

"But we'll be able to get through," Grace said. "I know it!"

"Yea, after all, you can still turn into AkaRed and I can still turn into GokaiCamo and GokaiPurple Veteran," I said.

"You know, it's not really purple," Grace said. "It's every color. I think you should just start calling it GokaiVeteran."

"It's the mobirates' doing, not mine," I said.

Grace did a slight nod. "Yea," she said.

Suddenly, an explosion came behind us and sent us falling to the ground, the others running to us.

"You again!" AkaRed said as they faced the monster that had trapped us.

"Let's go!" Marvelous said.

"Gokai Change!" everyone but Grace and I said.

"Leave this to us, girls," Joe said.

"We'll teach him why you don't trap our friends," Luka said.

"Or hurt them!" Don said.

"We do not like what you did," Ahim said.

"And we'll make you pay!" Gai said.

"You're going to regret meeting us," AkaRed said.

"That's what you think!" the monster replied as the others charged at it.

Grace and I got to our feet and moved back, knowing that we couldn't fight even if we wanted to in our condition.

"This monster seems familiar," Grace said. "That's it! Marvelous! Father! That's Shreaditor!"

"Shreaditor," Marvelous said.

"No wonder you looked familiar," AkaRed added.

Shreaditor started spinning around and blades came out from him.

"Look out!" Marvelous warned but the others were already hit and thrown back. He and AkaRed avoided the blades and tripped Shreaditor.

"You two know my old tricks," Shreaditor said as he got up. "But I have new tricks up my sleeve."

"New?" the two repeated.

"Yes, new," Shreaditor replied. He raised two swords and they began to glow bright red. He struck them into the ground and the two were struck as an explosion went in a straight line to them.

"That is new," AkaRed said as they got to their feet, joined by the others.

"But that isn't enough to take us down!" Marvelous said.

They went forward again but Shreaditor suddenly disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Luka said.

Grace and I looked around, knowing that he would most likely try to attack us again, since we were hurt.

"I think now would be a god time for you two to morph," Marvelous suggested. "Even though you're injured, at least you'll be able to fight back."

"Yea, about that," Grace said.

"What happened?" AkaRed said.

"The rocks fell on my mobirates," Grace said.

"And the same for my GokaiPurple ranger key," I said.

"You can still use your AkaRed morpher, Grace," Luka said.

"And Amanda, you still have two other ranger keys to use," Don added.

"Now is the best time to use them," Ahim added.

Grace and I nodded.

Grace took a step from me and pressed the button on her morpher. "Henshin! Red Warriors Unite! AkaRed!" she said.

"Gokai Change!" I said, choosing my GokaiVeteran ranger key.

"Gokiager!" my mobirates said. "Veteran!"

Grace and I morphed and joined the others, who were looking around for Shreaditor.

"Let's continue to the Galleon, but don't unmorph," Marvelous said.

We nodded and began our cautious walk back to the ship.


	45. True Past Valid Present and PeaFuture

Chapter 45 True Past, Valid Present, and Peak in the Future

When we got to the Galleon, we took a breath, knowing that Shreaditor wouldn't try to attack now.

"Alright, first thing that needs to be done," Marvelous said as we powered down. "Hakase, Ahim, we have two teammates who seek medical attention." He nodded to where Grace and I sat down.

The two nodded and they came to help us. The first thing they did was wrap our wounds after making sure they weren't infected.

It was confirmed that my arm was broken and Grace's leg was the same.

"The most we can do now," Don was telling Marvelous, "is to wrap Grace's leg several times, since we don't have the right materials now to make a cast."

"Don't just tell me," Marvelous said. "Do that!"

Don nodded and he to wrap Grace's leg while Ahim put my arm in a sling, doing good job until we return to Japan, where I could talk to Matsuri about helping GokaiRed, AkaRed get a cast, which I told the others I would do.

"Even when you're the one suffering, you still take other's needs before your own!" Gai exclaimed when I told them that.

"Part of being a doctor is to forget what's wrong with you and to help others first," I said.

"But you're not a doctor yet," Luka said.

"You still have a long way to go," AkaRed added.

"Doing anything you can to help you prepare for what'll come up, not matter how early, is something that makes you great," I said.

"Father, do you think you can try to remake my mobirates?" Grace asked as she looked at the ruined piece of metal in her lap.

"I can try," AkaRed replied. "It's tricky, but I think I can redo it."

"And is there any way I can turn into GokaiPurple again?" I added as I looked at the broken ranger key in my hand with a frown.

"The key's going to take some time to remake," Marvelous said.

"But Don and Gai will work on it," Joe added, turning to Don and Gai. "Right?"

The two looked away from Joe's stare and nodded. "We'll try," they said.

"Thanks guys," I said as Don took the key from me and examined it carefully.

"What did the rest of you come up with?" Ahim asked the others.

"We sent some pictures to the computer," Joe said.

"Same," Luka said.

"We think we've found someplace," Grace said.

"Really?" Marvelous said.

"Yea, with the old ball courts," I added. "We found a Gokiager symbol."

"We sent the picture to the computer," AkaRed said.

Luka got to her feet and checked on the computer. "Found it," she said, pulling up the picture for everyone to see.

"That's definitely the Gokiager symbol," said Joe.

"What could it mean?" Gai said.

"I means we need to check it out," Marvelous said. "But tomorrow. Now, we need to recover."

The rest of us nodded.

Later that day, I was finding that I could do next to nothing with my arm the way it was. Sighing, I sat down next to Grace, who was taking the time she had acquired to get ahead in our class work and read some of the textbooks.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked, looking up from her notebook that had math problems in it to look at me with concern.

"I can't do anything with my arm like this," I said. "I can't even do schoolwork like what you're doing."

Grace set the two books next to her and turned to me as best she could. "Well, you can talk," she said.

"Yea, but about what?" I replied.

"Whatever you think," Grace said. "It's completely up to you."

"The thing is there's nothing to talk about," I said.

"There's always something to talk about," Grace said. "You know, I haven't really learned about you, despite all the time we've been on the Galleon together. So, when I ask something, just make it as long and dragged out as you want."

I chuckled. "And I haven't learned much about you, despite being in classes, being on the ship, and knowing who you are as part of the team," I said. "I just know who you are, not what you like, how you relax, and stuff like that."

"Then that'll give us something to talk about," Grace said. "So, what's your favorite class?"

"My favorite class," I repeated. "You mean now or what I've had before?"

"Doesn't matter," Grace said. "Either or."

"Well, my favorite class that I have this year is theatre," I said. "I just love the stage. Sometimes, I just act to forget about the stuff going on. And before, during my sophomore year, I was actually placed into my old school's gifted seminar." Grace suddenly broke into a smile. "Were you in that class, too?"

"Grace, the Grace that was always shy, jumpy, and had little to share, but what she did was moving to the others, that was me," Grace said.

"Wait, you were Timid Grace?" I said. "But she was so-!"

"Different?" Grace finished. "Yes, that was me, but it was only because I had to make sure that nothing happened, since it was still my undercover work, and if I slip something I didn't want anyone to hear, there'd be trouble."

"Wow, you do learn something new every day," I said. "Now, what's your favorite class?"

Grace thought for a moment. "I'd have to say the same thing," she said. "Theatre and the gifted seminar."

We talked for a little bit, not realizing how much time passed by until Don called everyone together for dinner.

After dinner, I was going to talk to Grace again, but Marvelous walked by me to the crow's nest and said, "Amanda, I need to talk to you in the crow's nest." Without another word, he was gone.

Confused, I turned to Joe, who gave me a small nod between sit-ups. Returning the nod, I followed Marvelous to the crow's nest. When I reached the top, he had a bracelet in his hands. "You wanted to talk to me?" I asked hesitantly.

"This look familiar to you?" Marvelous said, tossing the bracelet to me.

I caught it and looked at it. A part of my mind seemed to unlock, but it wasn't enough to jog a memory of where it seemed like I had seen it before. "Yes, and no," I said, turning it in different directions.

"How can it be both?" Marvelous said. "Can you identify it or not?"

"I only have certain memory of how this looks, but I don't know who it belongs to, where it came from, or why it was made," I said as I looked back up at Marvelous.

"I know two of those things," Marvelous said, crossing his arms and turning away. "It belongs to you. Your name is on the inside. Go ahead and look."

I took a closer look and saw my name. "Why me?" I said.

"I asked the same question," Marvelous said, not turning to me. "Why is your name on something that came from my planet, especially when you have never been there before?"

"I-I don't know," I admitted.

Marvelous looked at his mobirates as he got a call. "Who's calling?" he mumbled. "Probably Basco with some kind of talk." He flipped it open and listened. "Who's this?" he said after a pause. "I don't believe you. Prove it. What? Look on the deck?" He slowly lowered his mobirates and turned to look at the deck, letting a surprised gasp escape him.

I turned to what Marvelous was looking at and saw a woman. Another memory flashed into my mind and I looked at the bracelet again. "Marvelous," I said, glancing at him and then the woman. "Is that woman-?"

"My mother," Marvelous finished.

Something stuck in my memory and I started to recognize the face of the woman. Shining blue eyes, like me. Sparkling brown hair, even in the starlight, like me. A smile that can brighten anyone's day, like me. But a kind of smug-like smile, like Marvelous. She looked like me, as an older person. I looked down at the bracelet and up at Marvelous' mother, who was dressed in a lavishing red dress with an elegant and flowing purple jacket on over it. "Marvelous," I whispered as I stepped forward and rested my hands on the railing. "We're siblings. That's my mother."

Marvelous looked at me then at the woman. "Then Ackdos is," his voice trailed off as he shook his head. "It can't be! Maybe that's why I never met him."

"Marvelous!" Luka called. She ran up to us. "There's someone on the deck! What do we do?"

"Leave it to me," Marvelous said as he walked by her.

"Not without me," I said.

Luka tilted her head to the side, confused.

Marvelous paused in his step and looked back at me, seeing the determination on my face, and knew that he would have no other choice but to agree. "Fine," he said. He continued to walk down, but I followed him this time.

"Marvelous-san, what do you plan to do to that woman?" Ahim asked as we went to the deck.

"We're just going to talk," Marvelous replied.

"I'm going to watch him, Ahim," I said.

Ahim nodded timidly and watched us leave the room. "What do you think that was about?" she asked the others.

The others shrugged their shoulders.

Marvelous and I faced the woman, who had her hands folded in front of her in a way Ahim usually conducted herself.

"Is it really you?" Marvelous said, uncertain.

The woman nodded. "Yes," she said. "It's me Marvelous." She also smiled at me. "Amanda."

I wasn't quite sure how to react, and the woman could tell as she saw me fiddle with the bracelet.

"I see," she said, her smile fading. "You're confused."

I nodded. "Yes," I said. "I don't understand. If you're my mother, but also Marvelous' mother, then where've you been all the time that Ackdos made me do things that go against what I thought? And where was Marvelous this whole time? He had to be around: he's a year older than me. Who am I really?"

"And how come I was never told I had a sister?" Marvelous added.

"I understand you have questions, and I will gladly answer them, but right now there is a problem," the woman said. "I'm enlisting your crew's help, Marvelous."

"We're working on something right now," Marvelous said. "I'll help you, but it'll have to be after we find this treasure to something about revival. If there's a fight, I can't afford to spare anyone."

The woman nodded. "That's fine," she said. "After all, pirates want treasure, and that's coming from a pirate, herself. It can wait."

This time, Marvelous nodded. "But while we are searching for treasure, you can stay on the Galleon, if you want," he said.

"Thank you," the woman said.

"Plus, you'll be able to meet them," I added.

"I would love to meet the other Gokaigers," the woman said.

The three of us walked back inside, where the others waited for an explanation.

Before Marvelous or I could talk, the alarm went off.

"It's Shreaditor!" Don said as we turned to the computer and he brought up the screen. "He's trying to find the treasure!"

"Then let's go!" Marvelous said. "Grace, Amanda, stay here. Captain's orders."

Grace and I nodded, knowing that it was best.

The others ran out as I went to the computer to watch what was going on.

Grace also watched the computer, pulling up a chair and sitting next to me.

My mother also watched, staring intently at the screen as the others tried fighting Shreaditor, but when he unleashed several powerful attacks in a row, they were thrown down and unmorphed.

"Oh no," Grace whispered.

"Something's got to be done!" my mother said.

"I'm going," I said. "Captain's orders or not, they need help."

Grace bit her lip but didn't complain.

"I'm coming with you," my mother said. "You can't tell me differently."

"Alright," I said. "But can you fight?"

"Yea, of course," she replied. "Part of being a pirate is fighting."

"Grace, stay here and keep watch," I said.

"Can't do anything else," Grace said.

My mother and I ran out of the Galleon and to where the others were.

"Stop!" I called as I fired my GokaiGun at Shreaditor. "Make another move and I'll shoot you down."

"Amanda!" Joe cried.

"You're only going to hurt yourself even more!" Marvelous said.

"Get out of here!" AkaRed added.

"And sit on the Galleon only to watch you guys die?" I answered. "I don't think so." I took out my GokaiVeteran ranger key. "Gokai Change!" I morphed. "GokaiSpear!"

"My turn," my mom said. Surprisingly, she also took out a mobirates and ranger key. "Gokai Change!"

"Gokaiger!" her mobirates said.

My mother turned into a white Gokaiger, with a visor shaped like a star. "Amanda, together we can take down Shreaditor," GokaiWhite said, turning to me.

I nodded and we charged at Shreaditor.

I was surprised by GokaiWhite's strength that she held, especially since it was a long time since she was lasted morphed, by the look of how she held her weapons and how she composed herself.

Finally, Shreaditor backed up from the fight. "Don't expect this to be the last time we fight, Gokaigers," he said. He disappeared without another word.

"Just like always," I mumbled. "Power down."

"Power down," GokaiWhite repeated.

"How did you get a ranger key?" Marvelous said as he and the others got to their feet.

"Everyone in the family has one," GokaiWhite replied, looking at the ranger key.

"You mean that there are more Gokaigers than us?" Ahim asked, gesturing to the other and herself.

"Correct," GokaiWhite answered.

"Is anyone else wondering who this woman is?" Luka said.

"Yes, sorry," GokaiWhite said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Marissa, Marissa Stag."

"Stag?" Joe whispered, looking at me. He could now see the similarities between us. "Amanda, is this your real mother?"

I nodded. "Yes," I said.

"She is also my mother," Marvelous said, catching everyone off guard.

"What?" they said at once.

"S-so Marvelous, you're Amanda's brother?" Don said hesitantly.

"And Amanda, you're Marvelous' sister?" Gai said.

We glanced at each other and said, "Yes."

There was a moment of silence while the others processed this information and let the idea sink in before they started asking us hundreds and hundreds of questions before we could answer the first one.

"Quiet!" Marvelous ordered, and the others fell silent. "Good. Now, I know you guys have a lot of questions, but right now we've got to head back to the Galleon and get some rest. We'll answer your questions tomorrow after we find the treasure."

Reluctantly, the others obeyed and we began our walk back.

"You'll be able to see what we see while we're searching," Don told me and Grace as the others left the next morning after breakfast. "I've programmed cameras in the straps of the backpacks and I'm going to have the others turn them on. That way, if we're separated, you'll see where we are. Also, once we get inside whatever we're getting into, a map will come up. We'll need your help in guiding us to that treasure safely. Ok?"

"Thanks," Grace said as I brought up the computer program.

"Just be careful," I said.

"We're counting on you," Don said. "Use the headphone to talk to us."

We nodded and Don ran after the others.

"I feel that the others have a danger approaching them," Marissa said as she came behind Grace.

"So I'm not alone," Grace said as we watched the others as they walked to the courts.

"Don, we have visual," I said into the headphone as we saw what the others saw in seven different video screens. "Everyone's camera is working fine."

"Thanks for letting us know," Don said. "Can you tell how deep we have to go into the ball courts?"

"AkaRed can show you where it was to begin with and then I'll tell you then," I said. "As of right now, I can't read anything that shows signs of treasure. I think you have to activate the symbol first."

"Will do," Don said.

We watched as the others went to the symbol.

"Ok, now what?" Luka said.

"Now we try to activate this," AkaRed said.

"How?" Gai said.

"Yea, this looks like it has nothing to do with treasure," Marvelous said.

"Marvelous, try using your ranger key on the symbol," I said. "It looks like there's a key hole in the middle of it."

Marvelous took out his ranger key and looked at it for a moment. Then he placed it into the slot and turned it.

At first, nothing happened. Then, the symbol started to glow and a hidden pathway opened up.

"Picking up anything?" Gai asked as they surrounded the pathway.

I saw a picture of the map appear in the middle of everyone's cameras. "I have the map," I said. "But be careful: there are death traps and obstacles down every turn. There is no safe way to get to the treasure."

"Which way is the safest?" Ahim said.

"Depends, define safe," I said.

"There is no real safe way," Grace added. "There's either fire, shooting arrows, poisonous pits, or other stuff that it doesn't list that's in the Galleon's computer. Which do you think is safest?"

"None," was the reply.

"But if there is a choice, I think we need to go with fire, since we have Super Sentai members that can use water to counter," said Joe. "It's the best chance we have."

"Yea, but what if it doesn't work?" Luka said.

"That's always a possibility," AkaRed added.

"The choice is up to you," I said. "If you can't find a way to go, then we would have to return to Japan empty-handed."

"I would hate that," mumbled Marvelous, crossing his arms.

"We all would," Ahim said.

"So, what do we do?" AkaRed said, turning to Marvelous. "It's your call."

"I do not think splitting up would be a good idea, since we could get hurt while in here," Ahim said.

Marvelous crossed his arms and looked down the ways. "This way!" he said, pointing down one.

"Down that way I'm picking up a weird type of energy reading," I said. "These readings are off the chart!"

"That sounds like a plan," Marvelous said as they walked forward down that path.

Grace, Marissa, and I watched them carefully as they progressed.

"Freeze!" Marissa cried. "Don't move another step forward without listening to this."

Marvelous stumbled, but AkaRed and Joe pulled him back. "What?" he said.

"About ten steps in front of you, right in the center of the path, there is what appears to be a rigged explosive device," Marissa said. "Shine some light down there: it's too dark for the cameras to see anything."

Ahim and Gai took out their flashlights and shined it down the path. Sure enough, right in the middle of the path, there was a large dome.

Hesitantly, AkaRed approached the dome and placed a careful hand on it. He paused for a moment, listening for any type of ticking. "Report, what can you get on this," he said.

I pulled up a window that showed just the dome. "A specially designed bomb found on-" I began.

"Famille," Ahim whispered.

"Right you are, Ahim," I said. "Do you know how to shut it down?"

Ahim nodded. "I do, but I do not have what is needed for me to do something that I might regret," she said. "Don-san, may I see what type of tools you brought with you?"

Don nodded and took off his backpack, opening it and giving the kit to Ahim, who opened it and examined it carefully. "Thank you, Don-san," she said, bowing. "This is everything I need."

"You're welcome, Ahim," Don replied.

Ahim took AkaRed's spot at the dome and began a careful work on it. After a few minutes, the dot on the map disappeared. "It is done," she concluded, getting to her feet and closing the same kit. "Thank you, Don-san," she repeated, returning the kit to him.

"I don't think you'll be done yet, Ahim," I said. "There appears to be several more things with the same readings down that path."

Ahim nodded. "Shall we continue, Marvelous-san?" she said, turning to the captain in red.

Marvelous nodded and they continued.

After awhile where we told the others about dangerous threats, they reached the center of the maze, where they were staring at a glowing rock that had multiple colors.

"This is it," Don said. He took out the rock. "This is where the treasure is."

"Only thing is, what is the treasure?" Gai said.

"This looks like nothing we've had before," AkaRed agreed.

"It certainly isn't a Grand Power," Joe said.

"No," Marvelous said. "It's not. It's something better."

"What can be better than Grand Powers?" Luka said.

"Wait, there is something in the middle of this," Ahim said. "It looks like a miniature air vessel. Possibly a new megazord for us to use to fight Zangyack?"

"A new megazord!?" everyone exclaimed.

"But for who?" AkaRed said.

They surrounded the rock and saw a glowing color, but whatever the color was, it was hard to tell by the different colors mixed up as one.

Marvelous picked up the rock and took it in his hands. "Hakase, when we get to the Galleon, I want you to do a thorough examination of this," he said.

"I will," Don promised.

"Now, how do we get out of here?" Luka said.

"The same way we got in," Gai said.

"Guys, we're coming back," AkaRed said.

When the others returned, Don disappeared into his workshop with the rock, looking at it carefully.

"Now, to head home," Marvelous said as he went to the bridge to steer the Galleon.

After returning to Japan, Grace was able to get her cast and we turned our attention to Marissa, who had voiced the night we got back that she was enlisting our help to get something that was stolen.

"Recently, Zangyack took something that was dear to me: a necklace that has been passed down through all the women in the family," Marissa said. "A Gormin swiped it from my neck while I was walking, and if I'm right, it would've been taken to Warz. If he gets it and finds out how to use the power in it, it could not only destroy Earth, but also the whole universe."

"What kind of power is that!?" Grace exclaimed.

"It's only for family," Marissa said. "Our family has had a long history of strength hidden behind other emotions. If that emotion is unlocked, then the power is unleashed. Fortunately, he doesn't know that emotions are the key, but sooner or later, he'll find out. And when he does, I don't think that him having that will be a good idea."

"We'll get it back," AkaRed said. "Just one question."

"What is it?" Marissa asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"What does this power mean?" AkaRed said. "What does it hold? Is it a robot, plain strength, or something else?"

"It's a ranger key," Marissa said. "Also, if the user doesn't have one, it can also have a mobirates."

"So you mean that if he finds out that necklace, that idiot prince can actually be a Gokaiger?!" Joe cried.

Marissa nodded. "Unfortunately," she said.

"We've got to get it," Marvelous said. "Navi, Gai, I want you two to start a search for that necklace's power. If it has that much energy, then the Galleon will be able to pick it up."

Navi and Gai nodded, going to the computer.

"What about the rest of us?" Joe said as Marvelous got up and started pacing.

Marvelous was silent for a moment before saying, "I need the rest of you to keep your eyes peeled if you leave the ship for any reason. Hakase are we any closer to opening that rock?"

"No, Marvelous," Don said. "I'm going to work on it now." He disappeared into his workshop.

The rest of us passed concerned looks and went to our certain watch-stations: Joe, Luka, and Ahim in the crow's nest, Grace, AkaRed, and I onto the deck, and Marvelous on the very front of the ship.

"This power sounds surreal," Grace commented while we looked.

"I have to agree with it," AkaRed said.

"And with the fact that there is possibly more Gokaigers out there than just us also seems a bit hard to believe," I added.

"The sooner this is back with us, the better," AkaRed said.

"Marvelous!" Don called, running into the room with the stone. "Marvelous! I got something!"

We looked at each other and went into the room, where Marvelous stormed in, looking annoying. "This better be good, Hakase," he warned.

Joe, Luka, and Ahim walked down the stairs.

Gai and Navi turned to the green pirate.

"Everyone, let me see the rocks I gave you," Don said, holding out his hand.

We did as we were told and he placed them onto the rock, which suck together like a puzzle piece.

"Upon closer examination, I've pieced together how to get this out of here," Don said. "It is just as Ahim suggested: a megazord to help us fight Zangyack. But there's a catch."

"What is it?" Luka said.

"In order for it to work, it needs a ranger key by the person who'll be using it," Don said.

"Who uses it?" Grace said.

"GokaiPurple" Don said.

"What!?" we cried.

Don nodded. "If you don't believe, look at what color the ship is when I put this last piece in," he said, putting the final rock into place. The rock glowed and then broke, revealing a small purple aircraft.

"Are you kidding me?" Joe said.

"That's just a great," I said sarcastically. "Not only can I not morph into GokaiPurple, but we can't even activate this ship!"

"Continue the search," Marvelous said.

"Warz is on Earth!" Gai said.

"On Earth! On Earth!" Navi repeated, flying around.

"It's at the plaza," Gai said.

"Let's go!" Marvelous said.

We nodded and ran out.

"What a lovely surprise," I said as I walked out to meet Warz. "Hello again, _Brother_."

"Amanda!" Warz said. "You're coming alone, and injured at that?"

"No, not alone," I said. "I have my other brother to back me up." I looked back as Marvelous came up behind me.

"Like I'm scared of Captain Marvelous!" Warz said, then realization set in. "Wait!? Then he's also my brother!?"

"Careful what you say," Marvelous warned, spinning his GokaiGun around on his finger. "I could shoot you again. You don't like what happened last time, so I would warn you to be careful this time. Plus, it's not just us: it's the rest of my crew."

The others came out around us.

"I have something you don't!" Warz said, holding up a purple ranger key.

"I'll take that!" I exclaimed as I ran forward, flipped over Warz, and grabbed the ranger key. "I think I'll take up the role of GokaiPurple again."

The others morphed.

"Gokai Change!" I said, putting the ranger key into mobirates and turning it. After a moment, nothing happened. "What?" I whispered, looking at it. "Gokai Change!" Again, nothing happened. "Gokai Change!"

"In case you haven't noticed by now, it only works for the person who got it," Warz said. "So, if you don't mind, I'll be taking back _my_ ranger key and finally defeat you troublesome pirates. Then, nothing will get in my way in taking over Earth." Seeing that I wasn't ready to give up the ranger key without a fight, he said, Have it your way. Gormin!"

As the Gormin surrounded me, I found that I was quickly outnumbered and out powered, since I still couldn't use my bad arm to fight. "A little help here!" I called.

The others joined in the fight and took down the Gormin, but once the battle was done, I noticed that the ranger key was gone from my mobirates.

"Gokai Change!" Warz said, turning into GokaiPurple. "Now I will defeat you pirates once and for all."

"I should do something as well!" I said. "Gokai Change!"

"Gokaiger!" my mobirates exclaimed.

I turned into GokaiVeteran. "I will make sure that I will get my ranger key back!" I said. "Whether I'm hurt or not!"

"Then this will be your end," Warz said. "I'm not holding back because you're family." He charged at me.

"GokaiSpear!" I said, stepping forward and catching the GokaiSaber between two of the points. With a twist, I threw the saber out of his hands and it landed behind me.

Warz then went to fire the GokaiGun at me, but I set up the Gokai Legend Shield and it kept harm from coming to me.

"You're out of moves," I said. "Where's your trump card?"

"You don't think he went out by himself, do you?" asked a voice and Damaras slashed my back, causing me to fall forward with a cry or pain.

"Amanda!" Joe cried as he and the others came to me.

"I'm alright," I said as I got back to my feet. "So, your trump card is trickery."

"It's always a last resort," Warz said.

"You guys take on Damaras," I said. "I'll take on Warz. I will make sure that this is settled."

The others nodded and were able to push Damaras away from me while I advanced on Warz, swinging my spear around and going to hit him.

I knocked him off his feet, but he was quick to get up.

"I know more about this suit than you can even begin to think," Warz said.

"I'd like to see you try," I said. I shoved the spear into him and threw him over my shoulder, which enough power to unmorph. "Now, give me the necklace, along with the ranger key you got, and I'll let you live. That belongs to me, not you.

"Oh really?" Warz challenged.

"Really," I said.

"I'd like to see you tear it from my neck," Warz said as he got to his feet.

"Gladly," I replied, using the spear to hook onto the chain and took it off. "Now, the ranger key."

"It won't work," Warz said, holding the key in the air.

Quickly, I fired at his hand and he dropped it, me diving forward and getting it. "Thank you for your cooperation." I got to my feet and turned to him, holding up the GokaiPurple ranger key. "Guys, I've got the necklace and the ranger key!"

"Damaras, retreat!" Warz said as he and Damaras retreated while the others came to me, all of us powering down.

"Now that we got that settled, I think we can relax," Marvelous said.

"We've just gotta see how we can have Amanda use her ranger key again," Luka said.

"I'm sure I can come up with something," Don said.

"I am positive that we can come up with a good idea to assist Amanda-sama," Ahim said with a smile.

We nodded and returned to the Galleon.

I was going to give the necklace to Marissa, but she said, "It was going to be passed down to you, anyways. Keep it. That way we can find what emotion you have strength behind and get you to use your real ranger key."

I nodded and put it on.

"Do you feel any different?" Marissa asked. "Any new emotions?"

I paused for a moment, just letting the necklace flow through me and then I said slowly, "I feel a bit of, um, I guess, fear. I don't really get why I feel that. What could it mean?"

"Strength hidden behind fear," Marissa said. "You grow stronger when you are scared about something. Get your ranger key." When I did, she said, "I want you to close your eyes and think of a time you were scared. You don't have to saw it out loud, but let that memory flow through you to the ranger key. You'll know it works when your key begins to glow."

"Alright," I said. I looked at my ranger key and then closed my hand over it, shutting my eyes and thinking. The most fear I felt was whenever I was in a fire, the feeling of smoke going to suffocate me, the flames threatening the burn me, and the heat making me feel faint.

"You're good," Marissa said, placing a hand on my arm.

I opened my eyes and saw my ranger key glowing.

"Go ahead and try," Marissa said.

"Only one way to find out," I said. "Gokai Change!" I transformed. "Yes! It worked!" I powered down, feeling victorious. "GokaiPurple is back!"

"What was that?" Marvelous said as he walked into the room with Grace.

"The ranger key is mine again," I said.

"So, that means you'll be GokaiPurple again?" Grace said. "And we don't even need to make a new ranger key?"

"Right you are, Grace," I said.

"That's great!" Marvelous said.

I smiled and nodded. "It is," I agreed. "And, it's great to have me be GokaiPurple, and not Warz."

"That's for sure," Marvelous said. "Because that would've been confusing if we had to fight him when we usually see you as GokaiPurple."

"That's for sure," Grace said.

"So, what's next?" I said.

"What we normally do," Marvelous replied.

"Back to treasure hunting," Grace said.

"While we go to school," I said.

That night, I was tossing and turning. It had been awhile since I had a vision, so long that I thought the power had left me, but I was going through another one.

_Somehow, we had gotten captured and were held in a dungeon. I came on in the middle of a conversations that Marvelous was having with our captor while the rest of us just watched what was going on or the ground._

_"You must be stupid or something," Marvelous said._

_"And why do you say that?" the captor replied, not the slightest amount of anger in his voice._

_"No one on my crew is going to sacrifice their life just to get us out of here!" Marvelous said._

_"It's the only way to get out," the captor said. "Make up your mind."_

_"Do I need to repeat myself?" Marvelous demanded. "No one on my crew-!"_

_"I'll do it," I said, not raising my head to look at the others._

_"What!?" the others cried._

_Marvelous was silent, his sentence left hanging and fading into nothing._

_"Amanda, you can't!" Joe exclaimed. "Rethink it!"_

_"It has to be done," I said, still looking at the ground. "There's nothing that can be done to get us free without this happening. Neither of you should give yourselves up: you have too much valued aspects for the team to lose."_

_"Are you an idiot or something?!" Luka said._

_"You are by far the weakest!" added Grace._

_"Amanda-sama, please don't," Ahim pleaded._

_"I've made my choice," I said._

_"Since you've so wonderfully volunteered, your friends will be able to see your last moments," the captor said as he came to me and unlocked my chains._

This time, I was glad that my arm woke me up. "Why the heck did that happen?" I whispered. "How do we get captured? Why must a sacrifice save us?" I rewrapped my arm and then went to sleep again, but I was too worried to get back to sleep. How do I tell the others? How would they react?

Those questions, and many more, were left hanging around my head while I watched the sun rise.


	46. Captured and Given Choices

Chapter 46 Captured and Given Choices

The next morning, I relayed my good news to the others, keeping quiet about the dream I had so that I didn't worry them.

"Then this means you can unlock the new megazord," Don said as he took the aircraft off of a shelf. He handed it to me. "Go ahead and see what happens."

"Alright," I said, putting my ranger key into the slot that was visible.

The aircraft began to glow and then flew around the room, us following it as best we could. It glowed again and then turned into a helicopter.

"GokaiHelicopter?" we said, curious, as the helicopter landed in my hand.

Marvelous smiled and got to his feet. "We now have extra help when we are flying one of those giant creatures," he said as he walked to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go see what this thing can do."

We nodded and went outside.

"Ok, so how do I get this to turn big?" I said, seeing that it hadn't turned into a giant machine, but still a toy-size object.

"Try your ranger key again," Luka suggested.

I put my ranger key into the slot again and turned it.

The helicopter glowed and flew out of my hand, growing as it flew.

"Time to see what this can do," I said as I morphed. I grabbed a rope and it automatically pulled me up, leaving the others on the deck. I entered the cockpit and looked around. "Hmm, these are the controls for actually flying." I pointed to one half of the controls, seeing that had controls such as "Autopilot" and the steering controls. "Then this half must be when you transform into the megazord." I looked at the key slot in the middle and put my ranger key in it, turning it.

The helicopter turned into a megazord and the flying controls disappeared, the megazord controls moving to the middle.

"That's amazing!" Gai cried, jumping up and down, but getting elbowed by Luka, since he was using her shoulder to get an additional boost up.

"What about fighting?" Marvelous called. "What can that thing do?"

I studied the pulleys and buttons, knowing that it was nothing like a wheel for the others, and pressed a button, the megazord suddenly doing several complicated moves that the GokaiOh couldn't even begin to try to do.

"That's a surprise," Joe said.

"It's like it the GokaiHelicopter has the ability to move like us," Don said.

"This is a most fascinating discovery!" Ahim exclaimed.

"These new monsters better watch out!" Luka said.

"These moves are amazing!" Don said.

"That's only what can be wished by the GokaiOh!" Grace said.

Marvelous smiled as I did several more things. "Go ahead and come down!" he called. "The only way we can really see what this thing can do is to face it in a battle."

"Ok," I said. I jumped out of the megazord and powered down. The megazord turned into a helicopter and then shrunk to how it was before. "I guess this is how it's always going to be before and after we need it."

"You'll have to keep that with you at all times," AkaRed said.

"And I will," I replied.

XXX

A few weeks later, we had a long weekend and we were off of the Galleon doing different things: Marvelous was strolling through the park, Joe was sword-training, Luka was at a jewelry shop, Don was out getting food, Ahim was visiting one of the many cultural centers, Gai was browsing for books at the library, trying to find out something for school, Grace was at a community center working on her spy work, AkaRed was walking downtown, Marissa had gone to a family friend's house to stay, and I was paying my respects to Grizza, since it was Veteran's Day again.

Marvelous walked down the pathway with his arms crossed, not paying attention to what was going on around him, deep in thought. The only time he was brought out of it was when he heard a loud noise behind him and saw these weird creatures. "You're not Gormin or Zangyack," he said. "No matter, I'll still take you down! Gokai Change!"

The creatures turned out to be more powerful than Marvelous had anticipated and he was taken down.

But, Marvelous wasn't going to take a defeat lying down. When he was going to make another strike, he felt something slam against the back of his head and he saw stars. A moment later, he passed out.

XXX

Joe blocked all the swords that were coming at him and continued onto a new wave of attacks.

After another wave, he wiped his sleeve against his forehead, knowing that he still had to keep going, despite how his body protested against it.

But, a noise reached his ears, an uneven breathing and several breaths at once.

"Who's there?" he called, not turning to the noise.

Before he could fight, he was attacked from behind and overpowered, blacking out.

XXX

"I'll take it!" Luka exclaimed, looking at the ring she was looking at.

After making the purchase, she walked outside with her newly acquired ring in front of her, not paying attention to where she was walking as long as she could see how her ring sparkled in the sunlight. She ran into someone. "Hey, watch it!" she said, finally seeing where she was going.

She took a step back as she saw a type of creature she didn't see before. "Um, sorry?" she tried, but the creature stepped to her. She bumped into another creature. "Oh, so it's this kind of fight?" she said. "Well, two can play that game! Gokai Change!"

Luka tried to fight the creatures, but she was taken down within the next few minutes. "Mou!" she whispered, getting up against, but falling back to the ground again and blacking out as something knocked the back of her head.

XXX

"I have the perfect plan for dinner tonight!" Don said merrily as he walked back to the Galleon, groceries in his hands. "Everyone's going to love it! I know! I'll start early and surprise them! Won't that be nice?"

The green pirate began humming a tune to himself as he walked, a slight skip in his step.

A girl stumbled across his path and fell to the ground.

"Are you ok!?" Don said, setting down the bags and helping the girl up.

"Look out!" the girl cried, pointing to some creatures that were coming at her.

Don turned to them and got to his feet. "You won't hurt her!" he ordered. "Gokai Change!"

"Go GokaiGreen!" the girl cheered.

Don was no match for the creatures and was forced to the ground, unmorphing. Struggling to try and get back to his feet, it turned into a grappling match between the pirate and the creature.

Before Don could stop the creature, it had slammed his head into the ground and he blacked out.

XXX

"Everyone is so kind here," Ahim thought with a smile as she walked along and stopped at a food stand to see what there was.

"Do you see anything tasty?" the man owning the stand. "I could give you a free sample."

"What is this dish?" Ahim asked as she pointed to a dish. "It looks absolutely delightful!"

"Ah, you've eyes my famous chocolate balls," the man said. "Would you like to try one?"

"Most certainly!" Ahim replied.

"Here you go," the man said, giving the pink pirate a small chocolate ball. "Tell me what you think."

Ahim tasted it and immediately smiled. "This is the most wonderful thing I have ever tasted!" she exclaimed. "I believe the others would love to have some! May I have nine, please?"

"Nine coming up," the man said. Before he could give Ahim the purchase, a couple creatures came and pushed Ahim down.

"I do not like that," Ahim said as she got to her feet. "And I feel that I should not trust you." To confirm her thoughts, the creatures charged at her. "I believe I was right. Gokai Change!"

The creatures didn't pause in their attack, even when Ahim started firing at them. In fact, they appeared to be unaffected.

"Oh dear," Ahim said. "This is not good at all." While trying to fight, she was taken down. Getting to her feet, she was kicked into a building and slammed into it roughly, causing her to pass out.

XXX

"Hmm, Thespis," Gai mumbled under his breath. "I've got to get this report done about how Thespis started theatre." Looking at the sign above him, he said, "I guess it's not under theatre. I'll try history!"

After finding the right book and taking some notes from it, Gai walked to the Galleon. "I know, I'll help Don-san with dinner!" he said. "After all, it'll be wrong to just leave him to do it by himself, especially when I have the girls to help me with this report." He smiled as he thought of Ahim. "Oh Ahim, she's so sweet. And she's just too cute!"

He turned as he heard screaming. "I'd better investigate!" he said. "After all, as a Super Sentai member, I must make sure nothing disturbs the peace!" He ran to the screaming and came just in time to see AkaRed falling to the ground, knocked out, and disappearing with some creatures.

"What did you do with him!?" Gai demanded, kicking one of the creatures and punching another one. "Gokai Change!"

The creatures didn't answer: only charge at him.

Gai proved to be a good match with his GokaiSpear, but he was considerably outnumbered. Before he could call for backup, he unmorphed and passed out.

XXX

"Didn't you hear?"

"No, what happened?"

"He's the number one player!"

"No way! In all of Japan?"

"That's right!"

Grace kept hearing this talk and so much more as she sat at a table playing solitaire and listening to anything that had to do with the girl she had a hunch about.

But, once again, she came up empty handed as the community center closed.

Looking at her watch, Grace let out a gasp and began running. "I was supposed to meet Marvelous thirty minutes ago!" she cried. "Oh, he hates it when people are late!"

She ran to the meeting spot they had agreed on, but she didn't find the red pirate captain. "Tch, I try to be quick finding out I'm late, but he takes his precious little time getting here," she said as she sat down on the bench, her arms crossed. "Typical Marvelous." She smiled slightly. "I guess that's way we're such good friends."

After a little bit longer, she grew impatient but also worried, knowing that Marvelous never took this much time unless he had a really good reason for it, but even then, he would call her.

Then, she remembered that her mobirates had been crushed, her only way of communicating with the others on such long distances.

Before she could go after him, she was ambushed by some creatures she never saw before. "Oh, they must have done something to Marvelous!" she cried. "Henshin! Red Warriors Unite! AkaRed!"

Without a single word, the creatures charged at her and began to fight her.

"These guys are strong!" Grace whispered as she was thrown back when she blocked an attack. "But I can't give up! I need to make sure these creatures, whatever they are, are taken down!" She got to her feet and was about to punch the closest creature, but she was knocked to the ground from behind, causing her to unmorph. Growling, she tried to get up, but she found her power zapped.

A creature walked up to her while GokaiRed, AkaRed glared daggers at it.

The last thing Grace remembered was seeing a fist charge at her.

XXX

AkaRed, with a smile hidden under his helmet, walked along the sidewalk downtown. He smiled because nothing could be going better: he had finished Grace's mobirates, planning on giving it to her on her birthday that wasn't even three days away, they were making great progress with getting Grand Powers, and everyone's been getting stronger.

And to bring even better matters to this, the Gokaigers were almost ready for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe.

Nothing could ruin AkaRed's good mood.

Well, almost nothing.

"Help!"

AkaRed turned the moment he heard that sound. "What are those things!?" he whispered, seeing some type of strange creature that he hadn't remembered fighting. "Forget it now. I've got to help them!" He ran to the creatures and began to fight them, the citizens running to safety.

Suddenly, the creatures retreated and AkaRed was struck down by some kind of laser.

"AkaRed!" AkaRed heard before passing out, seeing young GokaiSilver running to him. Then, everything went black.

XXX

"…So, that's everything that has happened to me this year," I said. "But, I still consider you as family. Nothing will change that. I love you, Grandpa." I got to my feet and took a step back, doing a faint bow of respect. I was about to turn around to leave when something suddenly tackled me to the ground.

Using my skills as a wrestler in a few karate classes that I had taken, I threw the thing off and got to my feet, ready to fight. Tilting my head to the side slightly, I questioned myself what this was, but nothing came to mind. I just know that I was quickly surrounded and outnumbered.

"Looks like I'll fight," I said as I took out my mobirates and ranger key. "Gokai Change!"

I realized that trying to fight the creature were impossible by myself: I was simply not strong enough.

I was thrown to the ground while trying to defend myself and unmorphed. I put my hand on the ground and felt something wet and cool. Looking down, I realized that not only was I next to Grizza's grave, but I was also bleeding, staining the stone that I had taken such great care to clean off.

My guard was let down for too long and I felt something slam against my head and I fell to the ground, passing out.

XXX

When I woke up, I felt a pain in the back of my head and neck, making it hurt to even lift up my head. Then, I realized that my wrists were bound above my head, leaving my hang helpless against a wall.

Forcing myself to raise my head, I saw the others were in no better condition.

Marvelous opened his eyes and also raised his head, looking around at his captured crew and then at me. "What happened?" he whispered.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I was at the cemetery and these things attacked me."

The door opened, bringing everyone to an immediate awake response. Several creatures that had attacked me came inside.

"What are those things doing here?" Joe mumbled.

"And why did they attack us, out of all of the possible choices?" Ahim said.

A dragon-like creature came in after the other creatures and smiled. "Gokaigers! You're all awake!"

"What do you want with us?" Marvelous demanded.

"I simply want to offer you a proposal," the creature said. "I'm Dragoture, and I'll let you go free on one condition."

"What?" Marvelous said.

"You must sacrifice one of your own," Dragoture said.

I hid my surprise and fear, realizing that I should've told them what my vision was about as soon as possible. I lowered my gaze to the ground.

"Why?" Marvelous said.

"You've been captured by my people, and they had decided that in order to let you go free, you must give up someone."

"You must be stupid or something," Marvelous said.

"And why do you say that?" the captor replied, not the slightest amount of anger in his voice.

"No one on my crew is going to sacrifice their life just to get us out of here!" Marvelous said.

"It's the only way to get out," the captor said. "Make up your mind."

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Marvelous demanded. "No one on my crew-!"

"I'll do it," I said, not raising my head to look at the others.

"What!?" the others cried.

Marvelous was silent, his sentence left hanging and fading into nothing.

"Amanda, you can't!" Joe exclaimed. "Rethink it!"

"It has to be done," I said, still looking at the ground. "There's nothing that can be done to get us free without this happening. Neither of you should give yourselves up: you have too much valued aspects for the team to lose. Also, there's something I haven't told you guys: I had a vision, and this happened. I chose to do it. If that happened then, then nothing should be changed now."

"Are you an idiot or something?!" Luka said.

"You have the strategy-making skills that we need!" added Grace. "Plus, you need to help us to get the Greatest Treasure in the Universe!"

"Amanda-sama, please don't," Ahim pleaded.

"I've made my choice," I said.

"Since you've so wonderfully volunteered, your friends will be able to see your last moments," the captor said as he came to me and unlocked my chains.

I dropped to the ground and rubbed my wrists to bring the circulation back into them. I kept my gaze lowered from the others so that they wouldn't see the fear I had in my eyes.

"Follow me," Dragoture said. "Your friends will come shortly."

Without looking at the others, I followed Dragoture out. I knew that if I looked at the others and saw the emotions that were in their eyes, I wouldn't be able to continue on.

I stopped when Dragoture stopped and some of the creatures tied my wrists behind me back. "What are these things?" I asked.

"They're called Dragomicks," Dragoture said. "My own sons and daughters."

I let out a soft cry of pain as the Dragomicks forced my arm back in a painful way.

"Don't hurt her," Dragoture said.

The two Dragomicks nodded and pulled me alongside Dragoture as he began to walk again.

I was brought into a large hall, the others already there, being held back by some more Dragomicks as they saw me. I still avoided their eyes as the Dragomicks released me and Dragoture took my arm.

You know that saying of your life flashing before your eyes when you are about to die? It's true.

As Dragoture placed me in front of him, I saw everything from my life, my life while with Ackdos, while befriending Joe and Sid, while living on Earth, and while meeting the Gokaigers. Everything that happened in my life, I saw.

"GokaiPurple has said she would sacrifice herself to free you, Gokaigers," Dragoture said as I was forced to my knees. "These are the final moments you'll see her, alive, talking, and breathing."


	47. Savior

Chapter 47 Savior

I finally raised my eyes to meet my friends, and I could tell that they were truly upset. They saw the fear in my eyes, and that only fed their fears.

I realized I was shaking as I felt a gun rest against the back of my neck.

"Any last words?" Dragoture asked me.

"Gokaigers," I said, the shaking in my voice making it hard to understand.

"Yea?" Marvelous said, the only one who could really understand what I was saying.

"I'll miss you guys," I said.

"We'll miss you, too," Marvelous said.

"Joe," I continued. "Even in the afterlife, I'll still love you."

Joe simply nodded, uncharacteristic-like tears in his eyes.

"Are you done?" Dragoture said, not rudely, but assuming it since I was silent for a minute.

I nodded. I closed my eyes, feeling a tear run down my cheek.

Then, there was a gun fired, but I felt nothing. Was a death like this supposed to be painless?

I felt the gun being removed from my neck and it fell to the ground.

Opening my eyes, I looked at the Gokaigers, but they were still being held back. They looked to the doorway they had come through, and when I followed their gaze, I gasped.

"The only person who's going to kill her is me," Basco said, spinning his gun on his finger and resting it on his shoulder, much like how Marvelous does it.

"Basco," I whispered.

"What are you doing, Amanda?" Basco said. "Make sure he isn't armed!"

Thinking quickly, I kicked the gun away and jumped to my feet.

"Now you will never get out of here," Dragoture said as he got to his feet.

"Sorry, but I have a different idea," I said. "As pirates, we don't go by your rules: we go by our own."

"You can't fight against my Dragomicks," Dragoture said, snapping his fingers.

Before I was surrounded by myself, Basco charged in and fired at some of the Dragomicks. "You're going to need some help," he said, cutting the rope on my wrists and us going back-to-back.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," I said as rubbed my wrists against to keep the circulation in them, "but I'm more than ready to fight with you if it means getting us out of here."

"Then you might want to use this," Basco said, handing me my mobirates over my shoulder. "I know you have your ranger key with you."

"Thanks," I said as I took it. "Gokai Change!"

"Gokaiger!" my mobirates said.

Basco turned into his monster form.

Working together, we took down the Dragomicks and turned to Dragoture, who was obliviously angered.

"Basco, free the others," I said. "I'll take him on."

Basco went to the Gokaigers and began to fight the Dragomicks while I took on Dragoture.

"You don't want to take me on," Dragoture said.

"You don't want to take on a pirate," I replied.

Dragoture ran at me but I blocked the attack and slashed him. Retaliating, Dragoture kicked me back and grabbed his gun, firing at me and causing me to take cover behind a pole.

As soon as he had to reload, I took my chance and fired at him again.

Dragoture reloaded and fired as me again, but when he had to reload again, I was joined by AkaRed, who quickly knocked Dragoture off his feet.

"We can't waste more time than needed trying to fight him," AkaRed said. "We've got to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Then I think we should use Kakuranger members," I said holding up the blue Kakuranger key.

AkaRed turned into the red Kakuranger and we used the Kakuranger techniques to get to the other.

"If you want to get out of here, then follow me," Basco said.

While Dragoture was still confused about where we left, we ran after Basco as he left the room, running down several hallways without the Dragomicks even realizing that it was us.

Once we got outside, we noticed that we were a far way from home, in the middle of the ocean.

"You're going to have to find your own way from here," Basco said as he walked away from us.

"Basco, why'd you help us out?" Marvelous said as he crossed his arms.

Basco didn't reply until he was being pulled up by a rope to the Free Joker. "A privateer does what they want!" he replied as he boarded and his ship flew away.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Luka said.

"Maybe this is a good time for the GokaiHelicopter?" I asked as I took it out of the inside of my jacket and held it out in front of me.

"How many can it hold?" AkaRed said. "Not all helicopters can have more than four people."

"This has enough for ten, judging on what I saw," I said.

"Then let's go," Grace said.

I nodded and powered up the helicopter, all of us getting aboard it and getting into seats.

"Now, to get us home," I said as I began flying. "Gai, can you keep an eye on the radar for any signs of enemy attackers?"

Gai nodded and took the radar seat.

"What about the rest of us?" Don said.

"Just sit down and relax," I replied. "Unless something happens, I only need someone to keep watch on the radar."

The others nodded and we began our trip back home.

"There's a fleet of enemy ships coming from the east!" Gai said after we were almost back home.

"How far are they?" I asked, my eyes trained on the sky.

"Close, and fast approaching," Gai said.

"Marvelous, Joe, I need you two to get the weapons ready to fire," I said, nodding my head to a couple empty seats next to Gai. "Luka, I need you to keep watch over the damage that the GokaiHelicopter could receive."

The three jumped into their seats and began their jobs.

"Hold on," I said to the others who were waiting it out to see what was going to happen. "As soon as we get close enough for the Galleon to be of some use, then you guys should use that."

"We will," Marvelous said.

"Gai, do you know what enemy we're up against?" Don said.

"I don't know," Gai admitted. "It's not from Zangyack, I can tell you that."

"It must be the Dragomicks," Ahim said.

"Yea, that would explain why they're attacking us," Grace said.

"But when did they get ships?" AkaRed said. "I don't remember seeing those."

"I guess it doesn't matter now," I said.

"They're right behind us," Gai said.

"Fire the weapons?" Marvelous asked.

"Do it," I said.

Several missiles were fired from the helicopter and it hit all of the ships it was aimed at, but a return fire hit us.

"The GokaiHelicopter took ten percent of damage," Luka reported.

"Don't let them get any critical damage," I said. "I've somehow got to get them off of our tail."

The captain and first mate sent several more rounds to the ships, and I was lucky to swerve around the rebounds.

"The Galleon is nearby," I said. "You need to get to it and give me a hand."

"Grace and I will stay back," AkaRed said.

"And me," Gai said.

"Hang in there for a few minutes," Marvelous said as he, Joe, Luka, Don, and Ahim left the helicopter and ran to the Galleon.

AkaRed took the weapons as Grace got damage control.

"We've got to make sure that they don't get a hit on us," I said.

AkaRed sent some missiles at the ships and for a moment, everything disappeared from radar.

"Gai?" I said when he was silent, his eyes searching.

"There's nothing," Gai said. "Nothing on the radar. They just suddenly disappeared."

"Cloaking device?" Grace said.

"Most likely," Gai said.

"Where are the others when you need them?" I mumbled. "They've got to watch our back."

"What are we going to do next?" AkaRed said, looking at me for my next move.

"Um," I said, chewing the inside of my lip thoughtfully. "Keep watch. They can still be out there. Gai, where was the last place they were spotted?"

"Northeast," Gai said. He finally rose his head up from the radar and looked in that direction. "But there's some kind of strange movement in that direction. It's like you can see through it, but it has a mass."

"Should I send an attack just in case?" AkaRed said.

Grace paused in her watching at her screen to look up at me.

I turned in that direction, as well, and noticed what Gai was talking about. "Yes," I said.

Before AkaRed could send the attack, we were suddenly struck by several missiles.

"That was a critical hit!" Grace said. "Engines are now at thirty percent functioning!"

"Marvelous, hurry up!" Gai cried.

The ships turned visible again.

"We've got to try and flee," I said. "Send anything we've got at them."

AkaRed continued to fire whatever attacks we had and took down most of the ships, but when we were about to be struck down, the Galleon came just in time to take out the rest of the ships.

"Sorry about the wait," Marvelous said as we let out a grateful sigh. "Hope you don't mind, but we had some Gormin problems."

"At least you came just in time," I replied. "We have ninety-five percent damage taken."

"You'd better let me take care of repairing the GokaiHelicopter," Don said. "I'll make sure it's working again."

"I'll do it," I said. "You just need to tell me what to do."

We joined the others at the Galleon and while the others went inside the ship, Don and I stayed outside to see the damage that the GokaiHelicopter had taken.

Don opened the back where the engine was and stepped back as steam buffed out, causing both of us to cough as we turned away. "This has some serious damage done for this to happen," he said as we went forward again when the steam cleared.

"What do I have to do?" I asked as I went forward and looked inside, seeing everything and not knowing where to begin.

"It's going to take some time," Don said. "Are you sure you don't want me to take over this once and you do all the rest?"

"Don, I'm sure," I replied. "After all, the GokaiHelicopter is mine, and I want to take care of something that belongs to me."

"If you say so," Don said. He pointed to a button. "Start by pressing this…" he began.

"Amanda-sama, Don-san," Ahim said a few hours later as she came to check on us. "Will you not come dine with us tonight?"

"Already that late?" I asked as I wiped my hands on a towel that Don had given me.

"It is eight," Ahim said. "How are you on completing the GokaiHelicopter?"

"I'm not going to lie when I say that we've not even halfway down," Don said as he looked at the engine. "Amanda, go inside and eat. You need your strength. I'll stay out here and continue working."

"Don," I said. "I told you before: I'm going to continue to work on the helicopter."

"Then I guess we'll come back out after dinner," Don said as he closed the hutch to the engine.

"Will you be joining us, then?" Ahim asked with her hands clasped in front of her like in her normal posture.

"We will," I said.

The three of us walked into the Galleon and the others looked up at us, waiting to hear the news of their newest fighting machine.

"Not even halfway done," I reported.

"But it's getting better, right?" Grace said.

"It is," Don said. "She's doing a lot of work without me having to guide her."

"It's natural that someone from my planet to know how to fix something that they care about, even if they haven't seen it before in their life," Marvelous said as he reached for a chicken leg.

"Come eat," Luka said.

"Yes, everyone shall be needing their strength in the battles to come," Ahim said as we took our spots after washing your hands in the kitchen.

We went through the meal in silence, but I could tell that both Marvelous and Joe wanted to tell me off about what I had done earlier today, but didn't know how to begin.

The others slowly began to drift off to their rooms, leaving only the captain, the first mate, and I.

I sighed and said, "Go ahead, whichever one of you wants to start it off."

The two looked at each other, waiting for the other one to talk.

"I guess I need to pick who talks first," I said after taking a drink of my water. "Joe, what do you want to tell me?"

Joe was silent for a moment, looking at Marvelous for guidance, but the captain refused to meet the first mate's eyes, instead looking at the ground. Then, he said, "Don't ever do that again."

"I won't," I said.

"You were lucky that Basco was there," Marvelous added. "What a reckless thing to do."

"I guess it runs in the family," I said. "After all, you've done a lot or reckless things, too, Marvelous."

"But never something like what happened today," Marvelous countered. "I just found out that I have a sister, one that is bright, intelligent, and probably the most creative person I know. I don't want to lose that sister before I even got to know her more like family."

"And if I ever lost you, I wouldn't want to continue on," Joe said. "Amanda, you are my only love, a true love that can never be broken except in death, but only if one dies and the other survives. I can't lose you. Not now, not ever."

"I'm sorry I worried you two so much," I said. "I know what I have done was just out of the idea that all the visions I see must come true. Next time I have a vision and no one is around, I'll make sure to tell you what happened, at least."

"Good," Marvelous said. "Now," he set down his cup he was drinking from and stood up, "I hate this atmosphere in here. Why don't we take a look at the GokaiHelicopter and see what else needs to be done?"

Joe nodded, getting to his feet.

"I think its best," I said as I got up.

After about another hour of working, Marvelous said that it was time for bed, and even though I wasn't tired, I knew that it would be best to get some sleep.

We retired to our rooms and while Joe was a bit hesitant to leave me, he still went to his room.

The next day found me working all day on the GokaiHelicopter. When it was time to have dinner, I had finished all the repairs to the helicopter, allowing me to have the rest of the night to myself.

But, I wanted to do some karate, since I had missed a class, so I told Marvelous what I was doing and began my walk to my usual clearing, but I knew that Joe was following me. "Joe, I know you're there," I said as I paused in my step and waited for Joe to catch up.

"You know I just can't let you leave after everything we've been through," Joe said as we continued to walk along.

Joe watched me as I practiced.

Soon, we called it a night.


	48. Grace's Mission

Chapter 48 Grace's Mission

Soon, winter break came and we were out of school.

We were back from a treasure hunt when Grace got to her feet and walked over to where AkaRed was looking outside, telling him something in a soft voice.

AkaRed looked at his daughter, nodded to the crow's nest, and the two went up without a word.

Marvelous looked back at the stairs and shrugged his shoulders, instead looking at the ranger keys that we had gotten from Basco recently.

"Gai-san, are you sure you are ok?" Ahim asked as Gai walked into the room, his arm in the sling that I had him wear since Basco broke his arm.

"I'm fine," Gai said. He sat next to me as I waved him over, taking a moment to check how his arm was doing in healing. "Amanda, I know you're trying to help me, but you've got to take care of yourself, first."

"Don't worry about it," I replied, putting his arm back in the sling. "I'll take care of myself when everyone else is taken care of. As a doctor, you must sometimes sacrifice yourself to make sure others are ok."

A silence enveloped the room, everyone remembering what had happened with Dragoture.

"That's not what I meant," I said quietly.

"You are doing a wonderful job being the ship's doctor, Amanda-sama," Ahim said with a smile. "You have performed even better than Don-san."

"I have to admit," Don said, "that even I could not have done a better job with how you've done things."

"Thanks Don," I said.

Later in the day, AkaRed and Grace came back down.

"Everyone," AkaRed said.

We turned to him.

"Grace has completed her mission and she is ready to report her findings to the rest of you," AkaRed said. "It might help you in the future."

"Whenever you're ready," Marvelous said as she went to the computer and typed something in, bringing up a file.

"So, my mission that lead me to Earth before you guys was to find another team that could be Super Sentai," Grace said. "Not Go-Busters, but several more teams after them. I am pleased to say that I've found one."

"Well, what are they?" Luka said.

"I have found five individuals who possess the right qualities for the team that I have come up with," Grace said. She pulled up a picture of a girl with brown hair and green eyes. "Pink ranger, Freda Zoyumoto. She does badminton, top in Japan, and she can always bring peace with her friends."

"She seems like she would be a wonder pink ranger," Ahim said with a smile.

Grace pulled up a picture of a boy with red hair and green eyes. "Alexander Turnigo, green ranger," she continued. "He's on a local basketball team that has won the championship several times since he joined. He is now their assistant captain."

"Seems like a nice guys," Don said.

Grace continued by showing us a boy with black hair and brown eyes. "Philip Tonoshi, yellow ranger," she said. "Soccer player, captain, and he knows what to do when it comes to a fight."

"He seems like someone who could take my spot easily," Luka commented lazily.

"Drake," Grace said, pulling up a picture of my old karate enemy. "No need to say stuff about him. Blue ranger."

"He does have the strength needed for one," Joe said.

"Grace, there must be a mistake," Gai said. "The last time there has been four boys on a ranger team goes back to GekiRanger."

"You haven't let me finish," Grace said. "The red ranger is not a boy, but a girl. This person shares a sport with one of the other rangers, and has met before, sometimes bitter, sometimes sweet. And you all know her." She pulled up the final picture and everyone was silent for a moment, looking at the picture of the girl.

"Amanda," Marvelous whispered.

"Me?" I asked. "W-why me?"

"As a past ranger, you already have the idea of protecting the Earth down," Grace said. "And since your brother is a fellow ranger, the red ranger of a team, you already have leadership down. Plus, your karate classes have caused you to get a boost over others in fighting. Don't worry, this idea will grow on you."

"What will be the new team?" Ahim said.

"Supotsu Sentai, Ferninsho," Grace said. "This team is centered about sports. Each person in the team does a certain sport and has done it for a long time. They are leading their team or class, behind the coach or teacher, and they will stop at nothing to win. Gokaigers, I would like to present to you Supotsu Sentai, Ferninsho."

"How does this affect us?" Marvelous said.

"If we do not defeat Zangyack, then the possibility of this team being made is scarce," Grace said. "If the Ferninshos are going to be made to fight, then we've got to protect this planet, no matter the cost."

"That is what Super Sentai does!" Gai said as he jumped to his feet.

"That is what Super Sentai always does," I added. "And if I'm going to be leading a team, I guess I couldn't have asked for a better team behind me."

"What took you so long to find these people?" Luka said.

"How long did Marvelous take to find you?" Grace countered.

Luka simply raised an eyebrow and turned to look outside.

"Any questions?" Grace said as she turned to us.

We looked at each other and shook our heads.

"Amanda, I'll be telling you more about each person and trying to get you to meet them," Grace said as she closed the file with the pictures.

I nodded.

"Now all I need to do is to talk to these individuals and get them to take their morphers and wait until the message is given to assemble," Grace said.

"Good job, Grace," AkaRed said. "That way if something is to happen to the Super Sentai, there will be another team to take their place."

"Thank you, Father," Grace said, bowing slightly.


	49. Christmas Karate Party and Memory Loss

Chapter 49 Christmas Karate Party and Memory Loss

"Amanda-sama, Joe-san, when shall you two be holding your wedding?" Ahim asked during breakfast a couple days later.

The rest of the team looked at us expectantly.

"We haven't really talked about it," I admitted. "I guess we need to plan it, then."

"You haven't even _begun_ to think about it?" Luka said.

"No, there was never any time," Joe said.

"But, now that there is less stuff to worry about, we'll start talking about it," I promised.

"You'd better," Marvelous said. "Or else we'll plan everything for you."

"Marvelous willing to do work?" Grace said. "That's a first!"

Everyone laughed as Marvelous looked up at Grace, simply shaking his head.

"But we will do that," Don said.

"We already said that we would," Joe said. "And we stick by that."

After breakfast, instead of doing what we would normally do, Joe and I retreated to my room to talk about the plans for the wedding.

We agreed quickly that we wanted it to be small, simple, and in the winter, shortly after New Years.

"We have some quick planning ahead of us," I said. "The hardest is going to find someone who'll marry us."

"Marvelous can," Joe said. "He already told me he would."

"When?" I asked.

"Remember when we were during that freeze and we were in the crow's nest?" Joe said.

I nodded.

"He was talking to me about that," Joe said. "Told me to hurry up with the wedding. I did tell him that it would have to wait."

"So, that's one thing we can cross off our list," I said.

"We can ask the others to help us get everything together," Joe said. "Luka's already told me that she would get the decorations with Ahim if I tell her the theme."

"I think I should go with them, just in case," I said.

"That would be best," Joe said. "Either you or me."

"Don told me that he, Gai, and AkaRed would do the cooking," I said. "We can also cross off food."

"Grace wants to do clothes," Joe said. "You can talk the girls with you to go find a wedding dress and bride's maid's outfits. I can take the guys to find the stuff for the groom."

"Where is it going to be?" I asked.

"Marvelous agreed to us being able to use the Galleon's deck," Joe said.

"Now what about the theme?" I said. "Since it's winter, I was thinking something along the lines of a winter festival."

"I was thinking the same thing," Joe said. "Also, since we have only so much people to coming to the wedding, we should only have the best man and woman."

"That sounds right," I said.

"What's left?" Joe said.

"We need a time and date," I said.

"We'll worry about that later," Joe said. "Now, let's go out and start getting the stuff."

We went to the living room, where everyone turned to us.

"We have our plans," I said. "Right now, we're going to need your help with the clothes."

Immediately, the three girls were dragging me out of the room, telling the others that we would be back later.

"We're not going to do that," Marvelous said as he got to his feet, putting a hand on Joe's shoulder. "After you."

"Um, right," Joe said, walking out of the Galleon.

"This'll be amazing!" Gai said, jumping into the air joyfully.

"Does he have to be invited?" Marvelous whispered in Joe's ear, nodding to the cabin boy.

"Yes, after all, he's a cook," Joe said.

"So you're talking my offer to cook?" Don said.

"We are," Joe said.

"You'll like what we make," AkaRed said.

XXX

"At least let me walk!" I said, getting the girls to finally let me take a moment to rest.

"Sorry, Amanda-sama," Ahim said. "It is just that we are most excited to help you with your attire for your special day."

"Alright, I guess I can agree with that," I said.

"You'd better leave your jewelry to me," Luka said. "I already have some plans."

"Luka, she can choose what she wants," Grace said. "But if you insist, give her some options, ok?"

"That's what I was planning on!" Luka said.

"So, where are we going?" I said.

"I found a most useful clothing store that said they would assist us in our choices for your wedding," Ahim said.

"Alright," I said. "Lead the way, Ahim."

We followed Ahim into a store with wedding dresses.

"Miss de Famille!" said the woman at the counter. "Is she the lucky one getting married?" She came to me and looked at my clothes.

"Yes, she is," Ahim said.

"What type of dress do you want?" the woman asked me. "I see a type of laid-back approach for you."

"I would like something simple and laid-back," I said.

"Any specific styles?" the woman said, guiding me to the dresses while the other three went to see the pictures set up. "Do you want it to look a certain way?"

"Since the wedding's going to be outside in the middle of winter, I was thinking something with long sleeves," I said.

"Shoes?" the woman said, sitting me down and going to a rack of clothes.

"Boots," I said.

"Let me see what I have," the woman said.

XXX

While I was sitting waiting to see what was picked out for me, Joe was in the middle of being judged for his first outfit.

"Looks too casual," Marvelous said. "If it's a festival, then it needs to look more festive and bright."

"I like it," Don said.

"Marvelous is right," Gai said.

"It is too casual," AkaRed said.

With that, Joe was sent back to pick something else.

XXX

"Here's the first option," said the woman as Ahim, Grace, and Luka sat down in some chairs. "Come on out, Amanda."

Slightly hesitant, I walked out into the view of my fellow pirates, them seeing my simple white dress with long sleeves and boots with a small heel.

"You look wonderful, Amanda-sama," Ahim said.

"It seems too simple for a festival theme," Grace said.

"It needs a bit more design," Luka agreed.

"Alright, back to the drawing board," I said.

XXX

It took several tries until the boys agreed on a perfect outfit for Joe.

While he stayed with the usual black suit, pants, and dress shoes, he had a white undershirt and a blue bowtie.

"Now, to decide my best man will wear," Joe said.

"Who is that?" Gai said.

"Don," Joe said. "It would be Marvelous, but he's going to marry us."

"This should be good," Don said, halfheartedly.

XXX

It took a long time for the three girls to agree on what I would wear.

I stayed with the usual white dress. It was strapless but it had a long-sleeved white jacket. There was a purple ribbon going around my waist and I had the same boots as when I first showed the others. The bottom part of my dress had glitter on it.

"Alright, now that I've gotten care of, I need one for my best woman," I said.

"Who is that?" Grace said.

"Ahim," I said, looking at the ex-princess.

"Oh, Amanda-sama!" Ahim exclaimed, surprised. "It is an honor!"

XXX

"You're liking this, aren't you?" Marvelous asked Joe after Don's first outfit was turned down.

"Better than me," Joe replied, a smirk on his face.

"Come on," Don said, going back to change.

XXX

"I like the color," Luka said as Ahim showed us a lavender dress.

"Yea, the color's nice," Grace agreed.

"I can agree on the color, but the design just doesn't seem to fit the whole winter festival theme," I said.

"I was thinking the same thing, as well," Ahim said. "It seems a bit too casual. I shall see what else there is."

XXX

"Happy?" was Don's first question when the boys agreed on his clothing.

"It looks nice on you," Gai said.

Don wore a light green jacket with a gray shirt, black pants, dress shoes, and a white bowtie.

"Now where?" Marvelous said.

"Not so fast, Marvelous," Joe said. "You still need something, even if you will be marrying me and Amanda."

"Dang," Marvelous mumbled under his breath.

XXX

"Now that looks right," Grace said as we looked at Ahim's new look.

"It certainly does," Luka said.

"Ahim, we've found you a winner," I said.

Ahim's dress was lavender, as we had agreed, with one strap and a pink tie on the side of her waist.

"Now what?" Luka said.

"Ring girl," I said.

"Who's that?" Grace said.

"Luka," I said, looking over at the ex-thief.

"Ok, then," Luka said. "My turn."

XXX

When we got back to the Galleon late that afternoon, we showed the others what we had gotten, minus me and Joe, since the others thought that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding.

Marvelous had a black suit, pants, and dress shoes. He wore a white undershirt and a red tie.

Luka had a pale yellow dress with a pink flower on one sleeve, a pale purple ribbon around her waist with red flowers, and a white headband with light green glitter.

"Now that we have that sorted out, Ahim, Gai, and I need to get ready for our karate class," I said.

"Oh, right, tonight is the Holiday Get-Together," Gai said.

"Where is the Golden Dragon dojo?" Ahim asked.

"We're going to meet at our dojo and go there together," I said. "Come on, we've gotta change."

After changing, the three of us left the Galleon, telling AkaRed and Joe that this was just for the students to teachers and that we'd be fine.

"Have you decided if you'll give him a second chance?" Gai said.

"I will," I said. "I'm going to have to get use to working with him, since he's going to be part of my team in the future."

"I would have suggested you give Drake-san a second chance," Ahim said. "Even though he had injured me, I would have said that you should forget that, for the sake of the future team."

We arrived at the dojo and waited for the others to come.

Tonight wasn't a usual practice night: it was a time for friendship, for remembrance, for appreciations.

Gai and Ahim were especially excited, getting to actually meet others out of the tournament.

All the sempais sat at one table, the senseis at another, and the other students sat with who they want with other schools while we ate dinner.

"Amanda, it is good to be able to talk to you out of the tournament," said Sempai Gorge from the Silver Blossoms.

"I'm just glad to get off of the Galleon for a change," I said. "And, I don't have to fight any monsters."

"Now don't go jinxing it," warned Sempai Daniel from the White Doves. "Because that always happens."

"Yes, yes, I know," I said. "Seems to always happen."

"Amanda," Drake said. "Have you made your decision?"

"I have," I said. "I talked to Ahim about it and she also told me to give you guys a second chance. So, you have a second chance, you and the other Golden Dragons."

Drake bowed his head slightly. "Thank you," he said.

I nodded.

"Sempai Amanda," Ben said as he came to me.

"What's wrong, Ben?" I asked.

"Ahim and Gai are talking to Captain Marvelous and they need you," Ben said.

"Excuse me, guys," I said, taking myself away from the sempai table and going to the corner where Ahim and Gai were talking on Ahim's mobirates. "Problem?" I asked.

"Amanda, listen carefully," Marvelous said, Ahim handing it to me.

"Go ahead," I said.

"Near where you are, there's a high reading of Zangyack energy," Marvelous said. "Get everyone out of there, _carefully and without raising any worries_, got it?"

"Loud and clear," I replied. "Where do you want us to take them?"

"Your dojo is the closest," Marvelous said. "Tell Dave and have him lead the way, but you, Ahim, and Gai will stay behind to make sure everything is clear. We'll be watching from the sky to make sure that they aren't ambushed. As soon as they're safe, we'll join you guys."

"Alright," I said. "Be careful."

"You, too," Marvelous said.

I closed the mobirates and gave it to Ahim.

A hand was placed on my arm and I turned to find Dave. "Everything ok?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Change of plans," I said, holding up my ranger key.

XXX

"I still think someone from here should join Ahim, Gai, and Amanda," AkaRed said.

"After all, we don't know what this creature holds," added Grace.

"And we can't have anyone hurt," Don said.

"They'll stick up for each other," Marvelous said, looking outside at the ground. "I need everyone here in case they're ambushed."

Joe was on the other side of the room, looking at the Golden Dragons dojo. "They shouldn't be alone with an unknown creature around," he whispered.

Luka came up next to Joe, placing a reassuring hand on his arm. "She'll be alright," she said.

Joe sighed quietly before looking at the lookout. "I hope you're right, Luka," he said. He turned to stand next to Don at the computer.

"They're coming out," Don said.

XXX

Once the dojo was cleared, Ahim, Gai, and I did a sweep of the area, and while we found nothing, we knew that Marvelous would never lie to us, especially with something as dangerous as this.

Just in case, we were morphed, and we always kept each other in view.

I looked out the window, watching intently, as Ahim came behind me. "Report," I said.

"Nothing, Amanda-sama," Ahim said. "And it is the same for Gai-san."

"Just keep your eyes peeled," I said, turning to look at Ahim. "We never know when something could happen."

"I am thinking the exact same thing," Ahim said.

"Guys!" Gai cried as he came into the view and stumbling. "Attack!"

"Gai!" we exclaimed, going to him and helping him up.

A monster came into the room, throwing us back before we could strike.

"Not this time!" I said as we went to attack, but got thrown back.

"Who should I use this special attack on?" the monster said, looking at all of us as we tried to get to our feet, but falling to the ground again. It held up a ray. "Hmm, eeny meeny miny moe." It landed on me. "Good choice! Forget your memories of the Gokaigers!"

"What!?" I cried as I got to my feet, but I was already struck, letting out a cry of pain as I fell forward, unmorphing.

"No!" cried two people who I recognized in my karate class before blacking out.


	50. Two Lovers

Chapter 50 Two Lovers

When I woke up, I was in pain.

I was in the dojo, but the two in my karate class were knocked out, as well.

"I've got to help them," I whispered, but found it painful to even move. "Ow." I placed a hand on my side, seeing a cut and blood staining my gi. "Shoot."

With some trouble, I was able to sit part of the way up before I realized that someone had stopped in front of me.

With labored breathing, I looked up at the person.

It was a man dressed in pirate garb, with a red coat and spiky black hair.

"W-who are you?" I whispered.

"Amanda?" the pirate said, confused. "You don't know who I am?"

"Why would I know a pirate!?" I replied, trying to move away, but finding it too hard to scoot back.

"Here," the boy said, holding a hand out to me.

I shielded my head with my good arm, expecting to be hit. When I realized that I wasn't going to be struck, I lowered my arm and looked at the hand offered to me. "Why would I accept the help of a _pirate_?" I spat out darkly.

The pirate looked hurt with that comment. "What did that monster do to you?" he whispered as he looked over at the boy and girl still knocked out.

I let out a soft cry of pain as I tried to move to get to my knees, but I couldn't get up.

The man opened a type of phone and said, "Don, get the others down here, _now_!" He slammed it shut and offered me his hand again. "You're hurt. You need help."

"Not from a pirate," I retorted, smacking his hand away.

As soon as I did that, a mark blazed on my arm, and I let out a scream of pain, quickly covering it as I fell onto my back.

Without any invite, the pirate pulled up the sleeve of my gi and I saw the words "Zangyack Traitor" on my arm, bleeding considerably. "I'm not a traitor to anyone," I whispered, horrified. "I never got this!"

The boy looked up at me. "You did," he said. "Are you sure you're ok, Amanda?"

"How do you know my name?" I said, shoving him away, but that aggravated my arm and more blood split out.

"Quit that!" the boy scolded. "You're making it worse!"

"Marvelous!" called a girl in red and a group of pirates came into the room.

"Ahim!" cried another girl in yellow, running to the girl that was knocked out.

"Gai!" cried a boy in green as he went to the boy who was on the ground.

The pirate in front of me got up and quickly pulled the boy in blue, the girl in red, and the man in red aside.

"Luka-sama," whispered the girl named Ahim as she slowly sat up.

"Don," Gai, the boy who was knocked out, said, getting helped to sit up.

The two looked over at me, seeing that I was losing blood quickly, and forgot about their injuries, coming to me.

"Gai, Ahim," I said, recognizing the names from my karate class.

"Amanda-sama, you are hurt," Ahim said.

"The monster really beat you up," Gai added.

Suddenly, the boy in blue came to me, motioning for the two to back off, and said, "Amanda, do you know what you are?"

"A girl," I said as he began to wrap my arm without asking for acceptance. "A doctor in training."

"There's a few other things," the boy said. He put a hand into the inside of my gi and pulled out a purple ranger key. "You're one of us."

"No," I said. "I'm not a pirate. I'm not like you. I _hate_ pirates."

If the boy was offended by my comment, he didn't show it.

The boy named "Marvelous" pulled the others from around me and asked the two in my karate class something.

"Let me see your side," the boy said, gesturing to my hand that was now covered with blood on my side.

"No," I said, moving away from him. "You're helped me enough. Now I want to get home where my parents will take care of me. They're already worried."

"Please," the boy said. "I'm not going to let you leave without me tending to that cut of yours."

"Tough luck," I said. "I'm not letting you." I was able to get to my feet and slowly backed away, but the boy got to his feet and closed the distance between us easily.

I tried to fight him off, but in my weakened state, I wasn't able to do much and was forced to sit down, the boy already checking my side and wrapping it.

"Now let me go," I said as he finished.

"Do you really not remember where your home is?" the boy asked.

"You heard me," I growled.

"Joe-san!" Ahim cried, coming up next to him. She whispered something in his ear and he looked at her, confused.

"What?" he said. "Ahim, are you serious?"

Ahim nodded. "I am sorry, Joe-san, but we could not stop the attack," she said.

The boy in blue, Joe, shook his head. "It's not your fault," he said. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe do something that will trigger a memory about us," Ahim said. "Something she likes to do with you. Or something that you two shared, a moment that we were not around to witness." She whispered another thing I his ear that I couldn't hear.

I took my chance and tried to leave, but when Joe looked at me, I knew that I should just stay rather than have to fight my way out.

"You guys go ahead," Joe said. "I'll be back soon."

Ahim nodded and ran back to the others, them leaving.

Joe offered me his hand. Seeing that I wasn't going to accept it, he said, "I'll take you home. Then you won't ever see me again."

"Fine," I said, taking his hand. I was pulled to my feet, but I was too weak to do anything and fell, except he caught me.

"Here," Joe said, putting my arm around his neck and supporting me, making sure to keep away from my cut.

We walked to where my house was, but as soon as I saw the remainder of what was a fire, I said, "When did this happen?!"

"Your parents did not survive," Joe said.

"What?" I said, looking at him. "Then where am I supposed to stay?"

"You can be with us," Joe said. "We promise, we're not like normal pirates. We don't spend all of our time hunting for treasure."

"I don't know," I said, looking down as Joe let my drop my arm. I took a step to the house. "This is my only home. For me to move, it'll be so hard."

Joe took my hand, causing me to look up at him. "I know it's hard," he said, gently pulling me close, glad that I wasn't trying to fight back in any way. "But, maybe some reassurance is all you need." He moved a few strands of hair out of my face. "Something to let you know that you're going to be alright."

Before I could reply, I was experiencing a passionate kiss. At first, I wasn't sure about what to do, my eyes open wide with surprise, but, slowly, I became use to the kiss.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side slightly. At first, my hands were resting on Joe's shoulders, but they slowly went to wrap around his neck, pulling him into me.

Joe's hands, which were settled at my sides, wrapped around me, pulling me even closer.

A lot of emotions went through my body, but the one that always came back was love.

I felt like I was going to fall, and Joe, sensing that by me doing a slightly tighter grasp around him, put any arm around my waist to keep me up feeling like that.

When Joe finally pulled away, he looked deeply into my eyes, me doing the same to him.

How could I fall in love with a boy I just met not even an hour ago?

I don't know how, but it was happening to me.

Joe placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Come on," he said. "Let's go home."

"What will the others thinks?" I said.

"Don't worry about them," Joe said. "I'll make sure you aren't hurt. I'm going to protect you. Do you trust me with that?"

"Yes," I breathed, giving him another kiss, just a quick one. "I trust you, Joe."

Joe smiled slightly, but in the night, it was hard to tell.

We began our walk to the Galleon, what Joe told me was what he called home, our hands intertwined.

As we reached the flying ship, I looked up, unsure about climbing the rope.

"Here," Joe said, wrapping one arm around me and the other one grabbing the rope. "Hold on."

I clung onto him as he was listed onto the ship and pulled up onto the deck.

When I was safely on the deck, I looked around. "This seems somewhat familiar," I whispered, looking around.

"Come on, the rest of the crew is waiting," Joe said, taking my hand and guiding me to the living room.

"Waiting?" I said.

Joe opened the door and I saw the other pirates from before all around the bridge, looking up at us as the door closed behind me.

I took a step back, but Joe kept me close. "Come on," he said, leading me to the boy with the red jacket that I had refused to let help me before. "You're alright. I'm with you."

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, now being able to hide the fear in my voice.

The boy got to his feet, me thinking that I was going to be hurt and turned slightly to Joe, and held out a friendly hand. "The name's Marvelous," he said. "Captain Marvelous."

Hesitantly, I shook Marvelous' hand, realizing that he wasn't going to hurt. I loosened up a tiny bit, but it wasn't enough to give Joe the satisfaction of letting me go completely.

"Over there, in the yellow, that's Luka, the look out," Marvelous said, gesturing to the girl who had a jewelry box next to her. "And there, that's Don, the cook, in the green. He pointed to a boy at the computer. "You know Ahim and Gai from your karate class." The two waved at me. "The girl with Ahim, in the red, that's Grace." The girl drinking tea with Ahim smiled, holding up a peace sign. "And the man dressed in red working with Don on the computer, that's AkaRed." The man next to Don gave a quick wave before returning to a map that he was investigating. "You already met Joe, my first mate. We are a band of pirates, but we protect Earth while looking for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. We're the Kaizoku Sentai, Gokaiger. Welcome to the GokaiGalleon, Amanda Stag."

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Ahim and Gai," Marvelous said. "They tell us about you."

I looked over at my two classmates and they smiled.

"Joe will show you where you will be sleeping," Marvelous said. "It's time for lights out."

Joe took me to where I would be staying, a room full of purple and doctor equipment.

"Joe," I said before he left the room. "Who was in this room before me?"

Joe paused in the doorway, debating what to say. He looked back at me and said, "I'll tell you another time."

"Ok," I said.

"And if you can't sleep for any reason, just get me," Joe said.

I nodded.

Joe left me alone and I got ready for bed, finding the person before me wearing the same size clothes as me.

While I looked for a nightgown, I saw a wedding dress. "Whoever was here before me, she was going to be married," I whispered. "But, who would that be?"

My hand bumped the end table next to the bed and a picture fell to the ground. I picked it up and looked at the picture of a girl and Joe.

The girl had a beautiful prom dress on and wore a tiara and ribbon that said that she had been voted on as the prom queen.

Joe wore what looked like a suit and he had a crown and a ribbon showing the he was the prom king.

The two held hands, and in the next picture, it showed the two having a kiss, and the next, joined in by everyone on the Galleon, minus Don and Luka.

But, one thing bothering me, was that the girl looked so very familiar.

I looked up to the mirror on the dresser and gasped, the pictures falling to the ground.

The girl in that picture was me.

Then, that meant, I was going to marry Joe.

But, why couldn't I remember that? Why didn't I remember the prom? Why didn't I remember how I met him before now? When we first became a couple, if these pictures were anything to judge by?

I saw another picture as I set the ones from prom down.

It was the full team, all nine rangers, and I was one of them, GokaiPurple.

We were standing in a line, going from me, Gai, Ahim, Don, Marvelous, Joe, Luka, AkaRed, and Grace. Everyone had their helmets off except AkaRed.

Ahim, Luka, Grace, and I were holding up peace signs, Gai was doing a Super Sentai pose, Don and AkaRed were raising a fist in the air, and Marvelous and Joe were standing back-to-back, arms crossed, both looking at the camera and doing a thumbs up. Everyone was smiling, even if it was just a small smirk from the captain and first mate.

The next one was the same, uniforms minus the helmet, but we were all striking the same pose: standing with our right fist in front of us, a serious look on our face.

I looked at my ranger key, which I had put on the bed with the mobirates.

Joe said that I was GokaiPurple, and I guess now I believed him.

Why can't I remember joining the team?

There was a soft knock on my door as I saw a picture of me, Marvelous, and Joe. I was between the two and they had their arms around my neck, the two actually smiling and me laughing.

"Come in," I said, setting the picture down.

Marvelous peered into the room.

"Marvelous," I said, turning to him.

"Amanda, I'm sorry if I woke you," Marvelous said, seeing that I was dressed for bed.

"No, I didn't fall asleep yet," I said. "But, um, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Marvelous said.

I held up the picture of the team making the poses. "What happened?" I asked. "Why can't I remember this?"

Marvelous sighed and came into the room, closing the door behind him. "When I found you, Ahim told me that there was a monster attack, and it shot something at you that made you forget your memories of us," he said, sitting down in a chair. "Joe was the most devastated when I relayed that to him."

I looked back at the first picture I saw, of me and Joe.

"Amanda, he loves you, more than anything," Marvelous said. "You two are going to be married soon. But, it's going to be postponed until we can get your full memory back. It'll be better, for the both of you."

I sat down on the edge of my bed, looking at the picture. My arm stung me and I looked at the cuts. "What do these mean?" I whispered.

"Zangyack," Marvelous said. "You're father didn't die in a fire. You've been raised by the enemy, but forced yourself to forget your past, replacing it with Earth memories. Your father, _our_ father, is Ackdos Gill, and our mother is from our home planet."

"Our?" I said, looking up at the red ranger.

"We're brother and sister," Marvelous said. "I know, it's hard to understand. But, sleep on it. Maybe you'll understand more in the morning."

"Maybe," I said, looking down. I took the ranger key and mobirates into my hand and looked at them. "Marvelous, until I get my memories back, keep these." I held them out to him. "That way I can't accidently hurt myself."

"No," Marvelous said sternly as he got to his feet, pushing my hand back to me. "You are going to keep those, whether you like it or not. Captain's orders. If something happens, you're going to have to fight, and this will allow you to do that. You give me that, you're not leaving the Galleon until you take them back."

Surprised at Marvelous' tone of voice, I nodded. "Ok," I said, setting them down on top of the pictures.

"Now, if you have any more questions, wait until tomorrow to ask them," Marvelous said. "You, especially, need rest." He left the room and I was alone again.

The next morning, I woke up and got dressed, joining the others in the living room, but it turned out that I had walked in on an argument between Marvelous and Joe.

Don and Gai were in the kitchen, Luka and Grace were on the couch, shaking their heads, AkaRed was leaning on the wall near them, a hand to his forehead, and Ahim was trying to get to the two to stop arguing.

"Hey, Amanda!" Luka said quickly, seeing in. She walked to me, in the hopes to get the captain and first mate to quiet down. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," I said. Seeing that the two didn't even acknowledge my presence, I walked to the two, despite Luka's voice not to, and rested a hand on Marvelous' arm and Joe's hand. "Hey, what's going on? Brother? My love?"

The two immediately became quiet after hearing what I called them.

Joe grasped my hand and Marvelous reached up to cover my hand on his arm, also gently taking it.

AkaRed looked up at us, surprised.

Grace and Luka let out a sigh of relief.

Don and Gai, who had came to see why it became so quiet suddenly, whispered, "Yes."

Ahim smiled at me. "Thank you, Amanda-sama," she said, doing a slight bow of her head before going to the table where her cup of tea was left.

"Now," I said in as gentle voice as I could muster, "what's the problem? The captain and first mate aren't supposed to be arguing. They must be the two who work best together on the whole ship."

"Spoken like a true pirate," Marvelous muttered.

"Well?" I said.

"It's nothing really important," Joe said. "Just a simple miscommunication. Right Marvelous?"

Marvelous nodded. "Right," he said.

"Zangyack!" a robotic parrot screeched, coming into the room. "Attack!"

"Where, Bird?" Marvelous said as he grabbed the bird and everyone surrounded him, me stepping back. "Who?"

"From last night!" Bird said. "Same place!"

"Everyone, let's go!" Marvelous said. He followed the others out of the room and paused, noticing that I was standing where I was. He turned to me. "Go ahead and take a walk," he said. "But be careful about who you talk to. As soon as we defeat this monster, you'll be back to normal." Then he was gone.

I looked at Bird, who was in Marvelous chair, lying on her side. "Are you ok, Bird?" I asked, going to her and setting her up straight.

"Don't call me Bird!" Bird said.

"Then what do I call you?" I said.

"Navi," Bird said.

"Well, are you ok, Navi?" I said.

"Yes," Navi said. "Time to go!" She flew out of the room. "Later!"

"I guess I will go for that walk," I said, going outside.

As I walked, I took some time to think, but I just couldn't remember being part of the Gokaigers.

"This is just _so_ easy," said a man walking in front of me.

I stopped. Something told me that this was why Marvelous told me to be careful about who to talk to while I was out.

Green shirt, white boa-like scarf, red poncho, and a pirate-like hat. Plus, there was a type of atmosphere around him that didn't give me good vibes.

"Mandy-chan, what are you doing wandering around by yourself?" the man asked. "Don't you know that it's dangerous?"

"Who are you?" I said.

"Oh, right, that monster took your memory away," the man said, walking to a tree and leaning on it, arms crossed. "So you don't know who I am."

"Answer me," I growled.

"Shall we say an old _friend_?" the man purred, coming up to me. He ran the back of his had along my cheek, which caused me to take a step back.

"That doesn't help me," I said. "I want a _name_."

"Feisty one," the man said, a slight smile placed on his lips. "The name's Basco, Basco at Jolokia." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close, despite my struggled to keep my distance from him. "And you're _mine_."

"No," I said. I tried to push Basco away, but he had his arm around my waist, and his strong grip kept me from moving back. "I'm with _Joe_. Not _you_."

Basco didn't seem to notice as he breathed into my ear, "Now, now, fighting back only makes it worse." He placed a kiss on my neck.

"Let me go," I said. I tried to reach for my mobirates and ranger key, which I had put in my pocket, and was able to grab them. I kneed him and was already away before he knew what was going on. "Gokai Change!" I morphed into GokaiPurple, and while I knew that I should know how to fight like a Gokaiger, the truth was that I was at a complete loss at how to use the GokaiGun and GokaiSaber.

"That's your mistake," Basco said. He drew his own blade and charged at me, doing an overhead strike.

I raised my saber and caught it, but Basco was stronger than me and took me to the ground.

I rolled to the side and fired my gun at him, but he blocked all those, taking out his own gun and firing at me, casing me to take shelter behind a tree. "Come on, Amanda," I whispered. "You need to fight back! You can! I know you can! Just focus!"

"Hiding?" Basco teased, taking a step to me. "Since when has a pirate hid from a battle?"

I climbed the tree to give me more time to think, seeing Basco approach.

Basco saw that I was gone from my old hiding spot and looked around. "Running?" he asked. "I can still find you." He suddenly turned to me and fired his gun several times, each one striking me and causing me to fall to the ground.

I got to my feet and grabbed my saber, which had fallen out of my grasp, as Basco came at me. I was just able to block his attack, but he slammed me into the tree, and his saber was getting closer to my neck.

"This is just harder for you," Basco said, being able to rest the blade on my shoulder. "Keep fighting and I'll have no choice but to hurt you."

I let out a cry of pain as the blade cut into my shoulder.

"What did I say?" Basco asked.

I was able to break free and got my gun, firing at him.

Once again, Basco blocked them and returned fire, but this time I wasn't able to block them. He ran at me and slashed my side, causing me to unmorph and collapse.

I rolled onto my side as he approached me, already knowing what he was planning to do. My shoulder was cut open, and I knew that I had to get to the Galleon, and quickly. I reached for my mobirates but Basco kicked it away.

I tried to move away, but I just couldn't.

"Told you that you were just making it harder on yourself," Basco said, grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me to my feet. He slammed me into the tree and came into my personal space again. "Now even you can't stop me from what I want."

"Please Basco, don't," I begged, keeping my eyes closed and my head bent. "Let me go to the Galleon."

"Begging isn't going to help you," Basco said, placing a hand on the side of my face.

I suddenly felt millions of memories flash into my mind.

But what really stuck out the most were two events: Joe proposing to me, the joy I felt, and Basco taking down the hospital, the pain and sadness I felt.

I opened my eyes quickly, now remembering everything that had happened to me that had to do with the Gokaigers.

And Basco was on the top of my enemy list.

If I had an energy left to fight back, I would, but I could only try with failure to push Basco away.

Basco chuckled softly in my ear. "You're too weak," he said, kissing the side of my face, sending a shiver down my spine as I felt his warm, humid breath on me. "You can't always protect yourself from danger. Know your enemies." He kissed my cheek and hovered his lips just centimeters from mine.

"No," I breathed, still trying to keep my space. I forced myself back into the tree, hoping that it helped, but Basco always closed the gap. I turned my head to the side, hoping that someone, some_thing_, would help me.

"Come on, don't act that way," Basco scolded, forcing me to look back at him.

"This isn't right," I said, looking down. "I'm going to marry Joe soon. This is immoral. I don't want this."

"Too bad," Basco said. He placed his hand under my chin and raised my eyes to lock on to his. "You are now at my complete mercy."

I couldn't stop Basco from kissing me. I tried to push him away, but with still no strength, it was completely useless. And with my back against a tree, I couldn't pull away.

"You might as well give in," Basco purred as he pulled away from me, still keeping close. Seeing that I wasn't going to do what he said, he put a hand over my cut and forcibly put pressure on it, causing me to cry out in pain. "If you don't do what I tell you to do, then I'll just do that."

"I've been through worse," I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh?" Basco said. "You mean this?" He slammed a fist against the cuts on my arm, and the pain brought tears to my eyes as I screamed. "Oh, yes, now I know where to get you where it really does hurt."

I was allowed to fall to my knees, my whole body language showing that I was in a lot of pain.

Basco kneeled down in front of me, a sly smile on his face. "If you don't give in, I can just do that again," he said, placing a hand over my cuts, causing me to wince. "And you don't want that, do you?"

I was shaking slightly. "No," I whispered. "I don't want that."

"Then, you have to do what I tell you to do," Basco said. He grabbed the front of my shirt and took me to the ground, getting on top of me and pinning me down.

I tried to wrestle my way out, but when Basco placed a hand over my shoulder, I froze, the fear evident in my eyes.

"Now, what are you going to do?" Basco said, running the back of his free hand along my cheek again, emitting a soft growl from me. "Careful about what you do. It just might cause you pain." He squeezed my shoulder, getting pleasure in seeing that pain I was in.

XXX

"Where is she?" Joe whispered, pacing back and forth.

"It's not like her to run off," Gai added.

"I am most worried about her," Ahim said, staring at the cup of tea in her hands but not drinking it yet, despite pouring it over ten minutes ago.

"Bird!" Marvelous called.

"What!?" came an annoyed Navi flying into the room.

"How long ago did Amanda leave?" Marvelous said.

"An hour ago," Navi said.

"Have there been any calls from her?" Luka said.

"Has she morphed?" Don added.

"She morphed once," Navi said. "That's it."

"That can't be good," Grace said.

"We need to search for her," AkaRed said.

"Her mobirates has been turned off," Don said. "Either she did, or someone else did it for her."

"But who would know how to turn off a mobirates besides us?" Luka asked.

As soon as Luka spoke that, everyone jumped to their feet and exclaimed, "Basco!"


	51. Love's Power

Chapter 51 Love's Power

I was trapped.

Basco had turned off my mobirates, knowing that the others on the Galleon would find it and then come to me.

And I was forced into kissing Basco.

If I didn't, he would put pressure on my shoulder and cause me pain. And if I ignored that, he would elbow my arm, and I couldn't control that pain.

When he got tired of kissing my lips, he began laying kisses along my forehead, cheeks, and neck.

I tried to get him to stop, but it always resorted in pain on my part.

"Please, stop," I pleaded before he captured my lips with his again. "Let me go. Please."

"I'm sorry, Joe," I thought. "I can't stop him from doing this to me. I still love you. I'm so sorry."

A tear came to my eye and fell as Basco pulled away again. "It doesn't work like that," he said.

My instinct, I moved my head to the side as Basco went to kiss me again, but I felt pain in my shoulder from the action. I met Basco's eye, and if he had any sympathy for me, he would've released me, but this was Basco, and he wasn't going to do that.

He kissed me again and then trailed his lips down my neck.

"No," I gasped, trying to push Basco away, but this time, he forced his hand deep into the cut, making it even more painful than before, and making me scream and throw my head back.

Basco took the more exposure of my neck and made me quickly regret it.

More tears fell from my eyes. "Basco," I whispered.

Basco met my eyes. "Yes?" he hummed, his lips so close to mine, I could feel his breath on my own lips, and once again, it made me shiver.

"Please, stop," I said. "I don't want this. I hate this. Please, let me go."

"Nope," Basco said. "Not until I say so."

"And when will that be?" I asked.

"Until I am _satisfied_," Basco answered, kissing me before I could continue the conversation. Sensing that I wasn't going to give up so easily on a conversation rather that this, he hit my arm.

The pain I was in was threatening to make me pass out. Maybe if I let Basco hurt me a few more times, then that will happen. It would certainly be better than right now.

But Basco seemed to know what I was thinking, because his hand left my shoulder, and the relief I felt made my mind clear so quickly, that the idea of passing out was gone. After a minute, he replaced his hand on my shoulder, tensing me up again.

Then, I hear footsteps and suddenly a voice called, "Leave her alone, Basco!"

Basco got to his feet and said, "I'm through here. Later Mandy-chan." He turned and ran.

I rolled onto my side and looked up to see Marvelous and Joe running to me, but I was too ashamed to meet their eyes. I cast my eyes to the ground as the two reached me. "I'm sorry," I whispered, my voice shaking and tears meeting my eyes. "I tried to fight him. He took me down. He used my injuries to get me to do what he wanted."

"Amanda," Marvelous said, placing a hand on my back as I started sobbing.

"It's ok," Joe said, trying to sit me up. Even when he did do that, I still kept my eyes from him. He hugged me, letting me cry on his shoulder. He placed a gentle and caring kiss on the side of my head, but he noticed that it made me shiver.

Marvelous noticed it, too. He placed a hand on my shoulder, but noticed too late that it was the cut one.

The wince and gasp of pain made Marvelous recoil, and Joe looked at it.

"He hurt you," Joe said.

Placing his hand on my arm, not my shoulder, Marvelous said in a calm voice, "Amanda, look at me."

I slowly raised my head and forced myself to look at my brother.

Marvelous went to use his sleeve to wipe my tears away, but he noticed that it made me draw back from him. "What did he do to you?" he said.

I wrapped my arms around Joe and hugged him, still keeping from meeting his eye. Slowly, I told the two what had happened.

Sometimes, I would have to stop as my emotions became too much to handle, and the two waited patiently until I was able to start talking again.

When I finished, Joe motioned for Marvelous to go back to the Galleon. "We'll come shortly," he said. "But don't tell the others what happened."

"Sister," Marvelous said, holding out his hand, waiting for me to take it, knowing that if he just took it, it would only make my condition worse. When I did, he covered my hand with both of his and said, "You didn't deserve what Basco did to you. I'm terrified to see how this will change you in the future. But remember this: I love you. You're my sister. I've got to watch out for you. I promised it to Mom. I won't let anything hurt you." He surprised me and Joe by placing a kiss on my forehead, but they noticed how I winced as if it pained me, and got up, handing Joe my mobirates and ranger key before going to the Galleon.

Joe let me bury my head into his chest, knowing that right now, I needed come comfort and security.

"I'm sorry, Joe," I whispered. "I couldn't stop him from doing that to me. I still love you. I'm so sorry."

"Amanda," Joe said. "Look at me, please."

Even though I didn't want to, I raised my head to meet Joe's, startled to see tears in his eyes. "Joe," I breathed.

"I don't blame you for what happened with Basco," Joe said. "He knew you had your memory wiped clean of him and the Gokaigers. He took advantage of that. When you tried to fight, he knew that you weren't use to fighting like us with the weapons and used it against you. You tried to get away. You said that, yourself. He also knew that you had that cut on your arm, that it caused you so much pain. Every single time you tried to fight back and break free, he would use your wounds to bring you back. And you had just been in a battle with him, sustaining a serious injury and being nearly drained of your energy. You were just being used. I actually think that he hired that monster to do that to you, just to do this. While I hate the idea, seeing as what has happened between you two before, I think that really is the case." He went to wipe a tear from my face, but stopped when he saw me move from his hand slightly. It just brought more tears to his eyes. "I hate what he did to you. Even though you know better, you think every time someone moves a hand near you means you're going to be struck. It makes me think that I broke my promise to you to keep you safe." He pulled me into a hug. "And I never want to see you hurt." His voice now became shaky as he said, "I love you, Amanda. I would never hurt you. I would never raise a hand against you, especially if it'll inflict pain. I love you more than anything. You complete me. Knowing that Basco did that to you, it makes me want to keep you in my sight at all times and not let you leave unless I came with you. You deserve so much more. I'm scared to lose you. Whenever I see you get hurt, it brings back that fear. It terrifies me."

Joe's voice became so shaky that he had to stop, and this time I was letting him cry on my shoulder.

"I love you," I murmured in his ear.

Joe finally looked at me, and I used my sleeve to wipe away his tears, causing him to smile slightly. "I love you, too," he said, kissing my hand.

That kiss was a start, we both knew.

Joe was patient in getting my comfortable again with his touch, like a brush against my cheek or a gentle kiss on my forehead.

It was starting to get late, and I realized that I had nothing to eat all day.

"Let's go back to the Galleon," Joe said, bringing me to my feet. "You must be hungry. We ate lunch while waiting for you."

When we reached the Galleon and Joe wrapped his arms around me.

"Wait," I whispered before opening the door. I turned to Joe. "I don't feel comfortable seeing the others again after what happened, even if they don't know what happened."

Joe placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "You're going to be fine," he said. "Don will look at your shoulder for you."

"Can't he just tell you what to do?" I said. "I've already grown comfortable with you. I think even Ahim helping me would make me shy away."

"I'll see what he says," Joe said.

We walked into the room and the others looked up at me, but not surrounding me like would have suspected. And I guess that was all the better, since I only felt safe being in Joe's arms.

"It's time for dinner," Don said, him and Gai bringing food to the table.

We went to the table, but as soon as Don saw my shoulder, he was up, saying that he had to tend to that before he could eat.

Joe quickly pulled him aside and told him something quietly.

Don nodded and went to his seat, Joe taking his spot next to me.

I only looked at Marvelous and Joe for the rest of that night. When I went to get ready for bed, Joe joined me, tending to my shoulder then.

He tucked me in and went to give me a goodnight kiss, but stopped when he saw how I reacted to it.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for that yet," I said.

"It's alright," Joe said, tucking some hair behind my ear. "I know it'll take time. But we never know until we try."

I nodded and Joe left me for the night.

XXX

It was the early hours of the morning, but Marvelous and Joe couldn't get any sleep.

They were both worried. They were both fearful. And they both knew that telling the team before the right time could ruin everything.

Marvelous was playing darts while Joe was examining the GokaiSaber I had used in the battle with Basco for any damage.

"Joe-" Marvelous began.

"I know," Joe cut in.

Marvelous threw his final dart and turned to Joe. "I don't understand how this could happen," he said. "What does Basco see in her?"

"What I see in her," Joe replied. "Only he wants it for different reasons than me. Both love, two completely different reasons."

Marvelous sat down in his chair, deep in thought. "He so much as _looks_ at her again, he's going to pay," he growled.

Joe nodded. "Marvelous," he said.

"What?" Marvelous said, looking over at his first mate and locking eyes with him.

"Amanda doesn't have any skills in wrestling and grappling, does she?" Joe said. When the captain nodded, he said, "I want to teach her how to fight if she's ever placed in that situation again. Will you let me?"

"Why are you asking me?" Marvelous said.

"You're her brother," Joe said. "I'm sure she'll feel uncomfortable with it, even if I'm the one she's fighting. I want your permission to train her. You're the only blood-relative she can rely on for help."

"Go ahead," Marvelous said. "I know I hated seeing her in such a helpless position. I'll just keep watch to make sure neither of you are hurt."

Joe nodded. "Thank you," he said.

"But you'd better wait until her shoulder is completely healed, and she's fully recovered from thinking that she'll be hurt with someone goes to shake her hand," Marvelous said.

"I was already planning on that," Joe said. "It worries me about that. It bothers me."

"What do you mean?" Marvelous said.

"How did Basco turn Amanda from the way she was to now always being scared with simple movements, even though it's not directed to her?" Joe said. "Didn't you see her at dinner? When someone went get a drink or pass a plate, she would jump or move away from the action."

"So I wasn't seeing things," Marvelous mumbled, looking at his ranger key. He sighed and slipped it into his pocket, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, his face in this hands. "I'm a horrible brother."

Joe looked up at Marvelous, concerned. "What?" he said. "What makes you say that?"

"I mentioned to her in the first place to go for a walk," Marvelous said. "If I had just told her to stay in the Galleon, she wouldn't be like this. This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault," Joe said. "How were you supposed to know that Basco was out crawling around? We haven't seen him for awhile."

"Still, it feels that way," Marvelous said.

"It does for me, too," Joe said. "At least, while on the Galleon, we know that she's safe."

Marvelous looked at where the rooms were. "Yes, that is true," he said.

The two heard a gasp knew that I had been woken up.

"I'm going," said Joe, getting to his feet before Marvelous could say anything.

XXX

As soon as I had fallen asleep, I started having a nightmare.

_I was back in the forest where Basco had found me, and this time, I was careful about what I did and where I walked._

_But still, Basco found me, and I still lost the battle._

_Marvelous and Joe had found me, like before, but Basco beat both of them in battle and they were forced to watch Basco's continuous attention to me and my trying desperately, but with failure, to get out._

_The two growled as Basco continuously ignored my pleads to be let go._

_Joe was the most aggravated by this, seeing how I wasn't like this and that I wanted to be with him instead of Basco._

_Marvelous was just plain annoyed that not only had Basco betrayed him, Grace, and AkaRed while in the Red Pirate Gang, tried to make a move on Grace, supposedly killed his captain, and came back to only humiliate him in front of his crew, but that he was also doing this to his own sister in front of his very eyes, and he knew the relationship between him and me._

_I continued my begging and pleading to be let go and return to the Galleon, but Basco ignored every single one of them._

_When Basco tried to remove my jacket, we tried to fight him off again, and this time we were able to hold him off._

_"Run!" Joe told me. "Get away from here!"_

_I did, but a gunshot to my leg made me fall and I could only watch as Basco defeated my brother and love again and advanced on me._

_Joe tried to reach out to stop Basco, but it didn't work._

_Marvelous tried to get to his feet to run after the privateer to stop him, but he fell to the ground again._

_All I could do was scoot back from Basco, a look in his eyes I've never seen in anyone before, until I was up against a tree._

_Basco, seeing that I was trapped, grabbed the front of my shirt, forcing me to my feet and holding me, seeing that I couldn't leave. "I told you that you were going to be mine," he purred in my ear, running the back of his hand along my cheek again. "Now, to make it _official_."_

_"No!" Joe cried as I tried to break free._

_"Don't!" Marvelous exclaimed._

_"Please don't!" I pleaded._

_Basco pushed me to the ground. "Too bad," he said. "A pirate does what he wants. Remember AkaRed telling us that one, Marvey-chan?"_

_My two teammates forced themselves to their feet and came to me, keeping me from Basco's grasp._

_"Oh, so you two _want_ to die," Basco said. "Touching, to save the girl, even though she won't be saved."_

Before the dream could continue, I was awake with a gasp, shaking and breathing quickly.

Within a minute, there was a knock on my door and Joe was in, sitting next to me. "Bad dream?" he asked.

"Nightmare," I whispered, turning to him and hugging him.

"What happened?" Joe said, usually whispering it in my ear, but knowing better since of what happened with Basco and asking me while looking into my eyes.

I told Joe slowly what had happened, and he listened to everything.

When I finished, he kissed my forehead, but he could tell that with the nightmare, I was now shivering at that gesture again, and said, "If Basco ever tries that with you, whether I'm around to witness it or not, he'd better have his funeral planned out."

I let a ghost of a smile appear on my face, and Joe didn't even notice it. I turned from him and looked at the ground.

"How long until I can see you smile again?" Joe said.

"What?" I said, looking back at him.

"I hate not seeing you smile," Joe said. "You look so depressing without it. It takes so much life out of you. I love that smile. It completes your look. You could have torn and dirties clothes, dirt on your body, and cuts covering you, but with that smile, the rest of how you look doesn't matter to me."

"I don't know," I said, looking down. "I don't feel right with what happened, and I don't know how long it will take for me to feel like normal again. As long as I feel like this, then I won't be smiling." I wrapped my arms around myself. "I don't feel like I should belong here with what Basco did."

Joe placed a hand on my arm, causing me to look over my shoulder at him, and said, "You always belong. If the other Gokaigers think that they can get rid of you because he has a thing for you, then they're wrong, and Marvelous and I will fight for you." He came in front of me, taking my hands in his and kneeling in front of me. "Amanda, I don't know anyone else who completes me and makes my life feel as worthwhile as you. You, you're my night and day, my breath of life, my heart, soul, and encouragement. If anything, you belong right here, by my side." He dropped my hands and held his arms out to me.

I fell into Joe's embrace. I looked deeply into the eyes of the man I loved and he was doing the same to me.

"I love you," Joe whispered.

"I love you, too," I breathed. I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"You know I would never hurt you, right?" Joe said.

"I know," I said, moving some hair from his face.

"And you know that Marvelous wouldn't hurt you, right?" Joe said.

"He would never hurt his sister," I said, laying my head on Joe's shoulder.

Joe placed a kiss on the side of my head, and we were both surprised when I didn't do a shiver. "We both love you," he said.

"And I love you both," I said. I looked at Joe and we saw something in each other's eyes that stood out.

I saw love, dedication, and protection in Joe's eyes.

Joe saw love, trust, and safety in my eyes.

The love we both saw meant something that Basco couldn't touch, no matter what he did to me: true passion and care for each other.

I knew Joe wasn't going to hurt me, so I took a risk and slowly moved in for a kiss.

Joe saw that and met me in the middle, giving me a tender, loving, and affectionate kiss that I returned as an equal.

I wrapped my arms around Joe's neck, pulling him close. My eyes were closed in passionate bliss.

Joe placed his hands on the sides of my face, using his thumb to gently stroke my cheek. His eyes were closed in loving delight.

I let my instincts take over, and I guess it was the same for Joe by the way wrapped his arms around me, what he usually did when we kissed like this and he would let instincts drive him.

I felt some stress leave me while I kissed my lover. And by the way he loosened up, I could tell that Joe felt the same way.

We both especially felt the stress from earlier today leave.

Joe's breath tasted like the pudding we had eaten for dessert, and I loved how it felt.

My heartbeat raced with pleasure and desire, and I felt everything else leave me.

It seemed that the kiss was a pain reliever, because the pain that hadn't left me in my shoulder was now gone, and the stinging in my arm was also gone.

It brought a small smile to me, and Joe, feeling my smile, also smiled, making our kiss that more enjoyable.

Finally, when we pulled back, the smile was still on my lips.

"I was hoping to see that," Joe said, kissing my cheek. "Your smile really brightens my day."

"I feel right while with you," I said. "If I'm by myself, I start second-guessing myself."

Joe smiled and kissed me again, except this one wasn't as long as the other one. "You need to get more sleep," he said, helping me to my feet.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked, looking at the ground. "I don't want to be alone if another one of those nightmares comes around."

Joe placed a gentle hand under my chin and raised my eyes to meet his. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't look out for you?" he replied, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," I said.

Joe sat down and let me lean against him, snuggling into his chest as he pulled the covers up over us.

And we fell asleep that way.

The next morning, Marvelous could tell that Joe really broke through the night before, just by the way we walked into the room holding hands and smiling. He caught our attention and nodded to the crow's nest to talk, which we agreed to.

"So, how did you sleep?" Marvelous asked me as we went to the crow's nest, AkaRed taking guard, but still staying a respectable distance from us so that he wouldn't hear what we said.

"After a nightmare, I slept well," I said.

"Do you want to talk about that nightmare?" Marvelous said, knowing that if I didn't want to talk about it, he could get if from Joe later by the look he saw in his first mate's eyes.

A bit hesitant a first, I began to tell Marvelous by dream.

When I finished, Marvelous did nothing less than I expected: tell me that if Basco ever did do that, he would need a search party to find all of his limbs.

"Are you doing any better?" Marvelous said as he went to move a strand of hair out of my face, but he knew that for now, only Joe could do that by the way I closed my eyes and turned away slightly.

"It's a start," Joe said. "She's gotten use to me, but now it's the rest of the world."

"Better than nothing," I said.

"Now, to why I really brought you two up here," Marvelous said as he leaned against the railing behind him, his arms crossed. "Last night, Joe and I were talking."

"About what?" I said, looking back at Joe, who was behind me, arms wrapped around me.

"Joe's offered to teach you how to grapple," Marvelous said. "How much do you know?"

"Other than one class, nothing, and even then, I don't remember any of the lessons," I said.

"Then will you take up Joe's offer?" Marvelous said. "As your brother, he already asked me, and I already agreed. But, if you don't want to, then you don't have to. After your shoulder heals, he'll have you do grappling matches with him, and I'll be watching over to make sure nothing happens that could get you two hurt."

"I've never been a fan," I mumbled, looking down.

"I knew that may be the case," Joe said. "But we both agreed that if Basco ever tried that again and we weren't around to save you, then you'd be able to get out by yourself."

"That's the only reason I'm going to agree to it," I said. "I hated how I was easily put into such a weak and helpless position. And while pirates aren't meant to do ground fighting like that, there are special cases to take into consideration."

"Now, I suggest we head back down," Marvelous said. "I smell food." He smiled as Joe chuckled and I laughed. "Good, I wanted to hear that from you."

We were about to head down when Marvelous got a call on his mobirates.

"If it's Basco," Marvelous growled, opening it. "Hello?" He seemed surprised. "What? Yea, she's with me." He looked at us with confusion. "Never heard of it. Yes, I'm sure I've never heard that before. Alright, I'll tell her, but it won't be good." He closed the mobirates and gestured for Joe to go down and wait for us.

"I'll see you down there," Joe said, kissing my cheek before going down.

Marvelous motioned for me to come to the other side of him, and I was curious.

"Marvelous, what's going on?" I asked as GokaiRed sighed and put a hand in his face, obviously troubled.

Marvelous was silent for a moment, thinking about how to break the news to me. "That was Mom," he said. "She said that there's a tradition that goes on with our home planet if there are a brother and sister in a family."

"How come this doesn't sound good?" I asked as I crossed my arms and turned to lean on the railing, looking out at the clouds, the wind gently blowing my hair.

"Because it isn't good," Marvelous said, walking up next to me. "The tradition goes that if a brother and sister is born into a family, despite any other relationships going on, they must marry and have kids."

I felt a sudden chill pass over me and I knew I turned pale by Marvelous' action of gently pulling me away from the railing so that I didn't fall in case I was going to pass out. "What?" I whispered, looking over at the captain. "Please, _please_, tell me you're joking. This is just a prank, right? You don't _really_ mean that, do you?" I gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Nice one, Brother. You got me. Yea, I'm pretty gullible."

Marvelous' serious face was enough to let me know that this would have to be a pretty sick joke to pull, especially to me, and I knew that he wasn't the one to do pranks that sounded like this.

I looked at the ground. "Oh great," I breathed, looking down at where Joe had disappeared to. "How come I have a feeling I won't like what you're going to say next?"

"Because it's true," Marvelous said. I could tell he forced himself to say, "You're going to have break up with Joe."

"Mou," I whispered, sitting down against the wall. "Marvelous," I looked at him as he sat down next to me, "what if we break tradition?"

"Punishment," Marvelous said. "And you wouldn't like them."

"I'm scared to ask, but I have to," I said. "What do they involve? Would it be worth it?"

Marvelous shook his head. "We would be forced together, anyways," he said. "After being punished, we would be put through the wedding again, and if we break tradition _again_, the process repeats itself."

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin between them, frowning. "Then I can't have a family with Joe," I said sullenly. "Besides being a doctor, that's my other dream."

Marvelous put a caring arm around my shoulders, but I didn't notice it as I stared at the ground and sighed.

"Grace won't like this," I said.

"No, she wouldn't," Marvelous said. He paused. "Wait, how did you know that I'm with her? We always make it secret!"

I looked at Marvelous with a small smile. "I see the way you two look at each other," I said. "You can't hide those looks of love, trust, compassion, and care from me that easily. You want to marry her, don't you?"

Marvelous nodded, taking a small box out of his pocket. "I was going to propose to her today," he said, handing the box to me.

I opened it and looked at the engagement ring. "It's beautiful," I said, closing it and giving it back to him. "But the call ruined your plans, didn't it?"

"Yea," Marvelous sighed.

"Did Mom have to go through this?" I said.

"She was an only child," Marvelous said. "Besides, once Ackdos kidnapped her, no one would even look at her without her name being thrown around like mud. She never got the chance to walk down the aisle with the man she loved. Ackdos ruined it for her."

"Another reason why I hate him," I said. I dug my nails into my elbows as I thought about how I was treated with in the brutal training.

"Careful," Marvelous said, seeing my hands and forcing me to loosen my grip, which was good since I had drew blood.

"Thanks," I said. "So, even if Basco had taken advantage of me yesterday, we'd still be forced together?"

Marvelous nodded. "Yea," he said.

"When's the wedding?" I asked.

"Dunno," Marvelous said. "She didn't tell me. She just told me that she was going to plan it and we'd just have to show up."

"Then I think mine and Joe's wedding is going to have to be as soon as possible," I said. "If we have ours' first, then maybe she'll see that we already have other plans."

"I'm not sure," Marvelous admitted.

"Breakfast!" Don called.

We looked down and then at each other.

"I just want to stay up here," I sighed.

"We have to go down," Marvelous said. He got to his feet and offered his hand to me, but I turned my head, expecting an attack. "I won't hurt you."

"I know," I said, taking his hand and getting pulled to my feet. "Stupid Basco. I blame him for the condition I'm in."

"You should," Marvelous said. "It's all his fault."

We went down the stairs, and it wasn't hard to tell that we were both upset.

As I sat down, Joe nudged me and mouthed, "Everything ok?"

I looked at Marvelous, who nodded to me.

I nodded, looking at Joe. "Later," I replied.

Joe nodded, glancing at Marvelous before focusing on his food.

"Amanda, where were you yesterday?" Luka said.

I looked over at Marvelous and Joe for their suggestions about what to do, and they both encouraged me to tell them what had really happened, and that they would stick up for me.

"After breakfast," I said.

The others looked at each other but didn't push it.

Between the cold I felt in my heart for having to break up with my only love, my pounding heart for worrying about how the others will react, and the pain in my shoulder and arm from Basco yesterday, I found it hard to eat.

But, when Joe placed a hand on my leg after he finished eating, I found it easier for me to stomach my food, finishing quickly.

At least, I would still have his love.

Or, would I?


	52. Confessions

Chapter 52 Confessions

After breakfast, I sat down on the couch and Joe and Marvelous sat on either side of me.

The others gathered around, sitting on the other couch and pulling up chairs. They looked at me expectantly, ready to hear what had happened to me, why my mobirates was turned off and why I didn't return after so long.

I gulped and found it difficult to talk.

Joe took my hand as an encouragement, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Amanda-sama?" Ahim asked. "What is it that had made you so watchful and anxious?"

"Yesterday, when you went to fight that monster," I began, having to pause to let my throat stop constricting, "I went for a walk. Marvelous warned me to be careful who I talked to, since I had no memory of who were good guys and who were bad guys other than you all. Well, just my luck, I ran into Basco, and he knew my situation, my problem."

"Basco?" whispered Grace, going to pull her chair just a little bit closer, but a look from the captain told her to not do that.

I nodded. "Yes, Basco," I said. I used my free hand to wipe my tears away.

"Here," Gai said, offering my tissues.

It confused everyone why I jumped as soon as I saw movement and seemed to move away, and it made them wonder what had actually happened to me.

Joe took them and gave them to me. "Just continue at your own pace," he said. "No one here is rushing you."

I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes. Now that I was telling the crew, I wanted to get it out, to get it over with, but the event was still too fresh in my heart for me not to get emotional about.

"Since I had no memory of him, and he just walked out in front of me, I asked for his name," I said. "Simple enough. Just a name. Plus, I had to see if it triggered a memory of you guys, since I had seen the pictures to show that I was a Gokaiger. But no, Basco wanted more. Before telling me his name, he ran the back of his hand along my cheek. After he told me his name, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him."

I had to pause, not only to let the others whisper comments, but to also recover myself enough to talk. My throat was dry, and it was making it difficult to talk. "Ahim," I looked up at her. "Could you make all of us tea, please?"

Ahim nodded. "Yes, Amanda-sama," she said, going to get the tea started.

I let myself recompose myself while Ahim was gone, getting comfort from both Joe and Marvelous while the others waited patiently for Ahim to return.

"What did Basco do after grabbing your wrist?" Luka said as Ahim sat down.

"He said that I was his, and since I knew from the night before in a picture I saw that I was with Joe, I said that," I said. "He took no notice, saying that me fighting to escape was only making it worse. Then," I paused, trying to bring myself to say the next four words, "he kissed my neck."

The gasp from the others gave me a quick break.

"I got out after that, morphed, and tried to fight," I said. "But, since I wasn't use to GokaiPurple, I was easily getting hurt." I told them about my fight, how I was unfamiliar with using the weapons and then begin taken down because of that. "He had me against a tree and I was using my saber to block his overhead attack, but it still cut my shoulder." I rested a gentle hand over it. "After fighting for about a minute more, he caused me to unmorph. My shoulder, it was cut open, and bleeding greatly. I reached for my mobirates, since I knew I had to call someone, but he kicked it away, making sure it was turned off. I knew I had to get to the Galleon. It was my only hope to let my shoulder get better. But, he had other plans."

Remembering what had happened, I paused, wiping a few more tears from my eyes.

"I couldn't move," I said. "I was just in too much pain. And, Basco saw that. He came to me, saying that he told me I was just making it hard on myself, and pulled me to my feet. He pinned me to a tree and got into my personal space again." I closed my eyes and shivered, feeling Basco pulling me to my feet again and practically throwing me into the tree. "I begged him to not do anything, to let me return to the Galleon so that I could get my shoulder looked at. He didn't listen, instead placing a hand on the side of my face and turning my head to look at him, since I had moved my head away. As soon as he did that, you guys had defeated the monster, and I got my memories back."

The kettle for the tea started to steam and Ahim went to get the cups of tea while I was trying to get over a severe shake that overcame me as I remembered everything Basco did to me.

When Ahim came, she passed out the cups of tea and set the tray down on the table in front of her.

"What happened next?" Gai said.

"Basco knew I got my memories back by the way I looked at him," I said after getting a drink. "He called me weak because of my failed attempts to get out and kissed the side of my face. He said that I couldn't protect myself from all danger and to know my enemies and kissed my cheek, keeping his lips close to mine now. I still tried to find my space, trying to keep from letting him kiss me. I turned my head to the side, but he forced me to look back at him. I told him that I was with Joe, that I would marry him soon, but he could care less. He said that I was at his mercy and then kissed me."

"I'm hating him more right now," Luka said.

"Luka-sama, do not interrupt," Ahim scolded. "Amanda-sama, please continue."

"He told me to give in," I said. "I refused to. He put pressure on my shoulder, causing me pain. He threatened that if I didn't do what he said, he would continue that. Well, I just had to open my mouth and say that I had been through worse, because he slammed his fist into my arm, the cuts. He knew that I had those cuts, probably because Ackdos told him about it."

"Oh dear," Don said as I set the cup down, having to stop for a moment as I felt pain overcome me from my cut, as if Basco punched it again.

"That took me to my knees, it being easy to see how much pain I was in," I said, having to wipe the tears that sprung into my eyes again as if the pain had returned. "Basco kneeled in front of me, saying that if I don't give in, he'll just do that again, and asked me if I wanted that. To prove a point, he placed his hand over the cuts. I was now shaking at that point, and I said that I didn't want that. He told me that I would have to do as he said as he pulled me to the ground. I tried to wrestle my way out, but as soon as he placed a hand over my cut, I knew better than to do anything. He saw the fear in my eyes. He teased me by asking what I was going to do, again running his hand along my face, causing me to growl. Well, he just squeezed my shoulder, saying to be careful of my actions, or they would cause me pain. He loved seeing me in pain."

I took another drink of tea, trying to get my emotions in check.

"Take your time," Marvelous said, placing a hand on my knee, but the team saw how I shrank from the comforting gesture, finding a new hatred for Basco.

"He loved seeing me squirm," I said. "When he did something like running a hand down my face, I would twist away as best I could while trapped under him. A few times, if I was moving too much, he would just slap me. He knew that having me pinned to the ground was a superior place for him. I hated how I felt helpless and weak. And he made sure I didn't forget it. Teasing me, kissing my face, using pain to control me. He forced me to kiss him. He was using my injuries against me. If I refused, it was first my should he would hit, but if I ignored it, he hit my arm, and we all know that I can't recover so easily from _that_ pain. After he got tired of kissing my lips, he would then move to my forehead, cheeks, and neck. If I tried to stop him, I would simply be entered into a world of pain. I pleaded with him to stop before he kissed me again. While he kissed me, a tear came from my eye, but he ignored it. Pulling away, he said that it didn't work like that."

My voice choked up and I had to get over a small round of sobs that came, Joe being able to get me back to normal. I took a drink of the tea again.

"He kissed me again," I said. "He went to kiss my neck and I tried to get him to stop, but he actually dug his hand into my shoulder. Not only did it make me scream, but it also made me throw my head back, and Basco was sure pleased to tend to the newly exposed skin." I rubbed my neck, as if I could feel his lips again. It made me shiver. "I let more tears fall. I asked him to stop but he said not until he said so, and when I said when that would be, he said it would be when he's '_satisfied_'."

"I don't like the sound of that," Grace said, looking down.

"Shh, Grace," AkaRed said.

"Before I could continue the conversation to try and buy more time to get out, he was kissing me again, and he knew that I wasn't going to give up that easily, so he elbowed my arm again," I said. "This was probably the only time I _wanted_ to pass out. After all, the pain was intense enough to let me, especially since he still had his hand jammed into my shoulder. But, he somehow knew that and removed his hand from my shoulder, for a minute, but it was enough for the feeling of passing out leave. Then he put his hand on my cut again. That caused me to tense up again."

Joe and Marvelous took over the story, seeing as that was when they came in to save me.

I remained silent, drinking my tea and staring at the ground.

When the two finished, the others became asking me tons of questions, which I answered calmly.

Seeing a hand come into my vision, I immediately moved away, expecting a strike, but I saw that it was AkaRed, offering me his hand. He nodded to the crow's nest to talk, one-on-one.

I nodded, taking his hand, meaning that all questions were done.

AkaRed led me to the crow's nest and had me sit down, seeing as I had turned pale during the story. He sat down next to me. "Amanda," he said after a moment of silence. "How long has Basco had these feelings for you?"

"I know it started the same day I joined the team," I said. "A monster had taken my soul, so I sat out of the battle to get it back, which was after dinner. I walked on the deck and he came, kissing me and easily defeating me after I got my soul back."

"Did the others know of this before now?" AkaRed said.

"I always told Joe, since we were together at that time," I said. "And when Basco captured me, Ahim, and Gai after school one day, the next morning on the Free Joker he said that Marvelous had abandoned us. Well, we said that wasn't true and my comment meant the most, so he kissed me then in front of the two. When Grace first joined the team, I told her about it when she joined me on a run after dinner. Then, there was the time where Basco had struck me with a poisoned bullet that would slowly turn me evil and the only cure was to kiss him. Everyone knew about that one. They never assumed that it was because he had feelings for me."

The ship was suddenly hit in the side and I was thrown into AkaRed, who caught me.

We raced down the stairs and saw Don at the computer, Marvelous behind him.

Don looked at all of us. "Basco," he said.

The others looked at me, and I unconsciously balled my hands into fists. "He's going to pay," I growled. "Let's do this."

The others nodded and we went to where Basco was waiting for us on the ground.

"Come back for another round?" I asked as I landed in front of the others, showing that this time, it was my battle to fight.

"Don't act like you didn't like it," Basco said.

"You're right: I didn't like it," I replied. "I _hated_ it. Let's go!"

"Gokai Change!" we said.

"Gokaiger!" our mobirates exclaimed.

"GokaiRed!" Marvelous said.

"GokaiRed, AkaRed!" Grace said.

"AkaRed!" AkaRed said.

"GokaiBlue!" Joe said.

"GokaiYellow!" Luka said.

"GokaiGreen!" Don said.

"GokaiPink!" Ahim said.

"GokaiSilver!" Gai said.

"GokaiPurple!" I said.

"Kaizoku Sentai, Gokaiger!" we said, striking our poses.

"Everyone," I said, stepping forward. "Let's make this showy!"

"Right!" the others said as we charged at Basco.

While we fought, we were able to back Basco off, slowly but surely.

But, when we thought that he found flee, he threw all his force at us, throwing us back and a few of us unmorphing.

"Gai!" Don cried.

"Ahim!" Luka exclaimed.

"Father!" Grace said as AkaRed was motionless.

"Come on, we've got to keep fighting!" Marvelous said.

Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Don, Grace, and I went at Basco and were able to hold him off for a minute before he threw Luka, Don, and Grace back, them unmorphing.

"We've got to keep trying," Joe growled.

"If not, who knows what he'll do to us," I added. "But I'm going to invite another person to the party." I held up the GokaiCamo ranger key. "Gokai Summon!"

"GokaiCamo!" Grizza said, coming in front of me.

"All together, now!" Marvelous said.

We went at Basco, but Marvelous and Joe were forced to unmorph, leaving me and Grizza left.

"I'll make quick work of this," Basco said, his eyes glowing red.

"Oh no, you don't!" I said. "Gokai Change!"

"Gokaiger!" my mobirates said.

"GokaiVeteran!" I said, using my speed to stop Basco from a charge, but the force of his attack threw me off balance and he was able to throw me back.

Grizza fought while I recovered.

I got to my feet. "GokaiSpear," I said, getting the spear in my hands.

"Wait!" Gai cried, but I couldn't hear him over the others as they let loose a cry of disapproval as Grizza was thrown down and didn't get up.

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed, going to his side.

"I tried to fight," Grizza said. "I cannot continue. I have helped you as much as I could. Good luck in the future. Win." His body glowed white and then it was gone, not even the ranger key being left behind.

"No," I whispered, unable to believe that Basco had just killed the man I would always call my grandpa and who held more fighting skills than all of the Gokaigers put together.

Still in shock, I didn't notice Basco walk up to me until he was already pulling me to my feet.

"So sad," he mocked, digging his fingers into the pressure point on my neck. He kneed me and then elbowed me to the ground, hammering his foot onto my back as I tried to recover, making me lose my GokaiVeteran form and going back to GokaiPurple.

I was struggling to keep myself together to continue this fight. Memories from the day before flashed into my mind, and I found it hard to push them away.

I rolled to the side and fired my GokaiGun at Basco, slowly getting to my feet while firing.

Basco returned fire and I had to take the blast, or else the others behind me would've been hurt.

As I fell forward, unmorphing, Marvelous was on this feet, in front of me and keeping himself between me and Basco. "Do anything to my sister," he growled, "and you will quickly be taken down."

Joe managed to come up next to me and helped me to my knees, although I had to stay on all fours while I was recovering from the open fire.

"Marvelous," I said.

"Stay back," Marvelous said without looking back at me. "I'll make sure you aren't taken advantage of like yesterday."

"So, the others know?" Basco asked, somewhat amused. He met my eye but I looked down.

"We know the awful things you did to her," Luka said as they tried to get up, but they couldn't even stay on their knees.

"And we're not giving you the chance to try again," Marvelous said, charging at Basco.

"Marvelous!" we exclaimed as Basco slashed his stomach and threw him back next to AkaRed.

Basco came at me, kicking Joe in the face as he tried to get in front of me, leaving me not only unable to fight back again, but also in a weak position. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me up. "Now the others have a chance of seeing what happened yesterday," he said.

"Leave me alone," I said, using the strength I had to keep him away.

"What did I say before?" Basco asked, pressing his hand against my shoulder.

I winced from the pain, but it still didn't get me to back down. "Not this time," I said, throwing my elbow into his stomach and jumping back, ready to continue to defend myself.

"Really?" Basco said. "I've defeated you in battle countless times before. I guess I'll just need to make this one quick." His eyes glowed red and he came at me with super speed again.

I was sent to the ground, only to be scooped up into Basco's arms again.

"Now, where were we?" Basco said, placing a hand under my chin.

"Amanda!" the others said.

"Let me go!" I yelled, a sudden huge drainage of energy coming as some kind of purple wave sent Basco flying back. I saw everything go dark as I fell back, landing in Joe's arms and hitting the ground.

When I woke, I was on the couch in the Galleon. Everyone was outside, talking.

I felt weak and sick, and I remembered what Basco tried to do to me, making me ball my hands into fists and slam one into the cushion under me.

I saw Joe turn back and see me awake, leaving the others to come into the room. "Careful," he said, seeing me trying to sit up.

"What happened?" I asked. I fell back and put a hand on my forehead. "I feel weak, and sick, and I have this huge headache."

"It was that power you used," Joe said.

"What was it from?" I said.

Joe refused to meet my eyes as I looked at him. "You won't like the answer," he said.

"Joe," I said, placing a feeble hand on his shoulder. "Just tell me."

"Zangyack," Joe said. "If you get a strong enough emotion while in battle, then you'll summon a wave like what happened with Basco. You can't control if it comes or not. All you can do is to keep your emotions under control. And if a wave comes, then you'll be completely drained of energy and feel like how you are right now."

"How long until I get better?" I said.

"Give it a few hours," Joe said. "You'll be back to your normal self by then."

The others came in and went to sit down.

Joe had me sit up and then let me lay against him for a pillow.

Marvelous met my eye and I nodded slightly.

"There's something I have to tell you guys," Marvelous said.

Everyone looked over at him.

"This morning before breakfast, when I talked with Joe and Amanda in the crow's nest, I got a call," Marvelous said. "It was from mine and Amanda's mom. She told me of a tradition that is on our home planet if a brother and sister are born into the same family." He sighed and looked at the ground. "The tradition is that the two siblings must marry and have kids."

Silence enveloped the Galleon.

"And I want to marry Joe," I said quietly, looking up at Joe while he took my hand.

"Marvelous-san, are you sure that is a true tradition?" Ahim asked as she got to her feet and walked to Marvelous. "I have been to all these worlds when I was younger with my mother and father, and not one of these planets has a ritual that calls for the brother and sister in the family to marry and make a family. And I have been to every single one of your worlds besides Earth." She turned to us, looking at each of us squarely.

"It's what our mom said," Marvelous said.

"And if you don't follow it?" Luka said.

"Punishment and we'll be forced to marry again and again until we stop resisting," I said, looking down. "I belong with Joe."

"And, I guess it's time to make this official," Marvelous said, taking the box out of his pocket. He got up and walked to Grace. "We've kept our relationship a secret long enough, Grace. I want to be your husband." He got down to a knee and opened the box to show Grace the ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Marvelous, I will," Grace said, breathless, as she kissed Marvelous and hugged him.

"I always knew it, even in the Red Pirate Gang," AkaRed said, the smile in his voice.

Ahim smiled. "Amanda-sama, Marvelous-san, I believe that I can help situation," she said, looking at both of us. "Even though I am not a princess anymore, I am very well educated with the cultures of different planets, and if I have a diplomatic talk with your mother, then I am positive I can get you two to wed who you want."

"I'll join you, Ahim," AkaRed said. "Because I'm also from their home planet and this was never spoken of, even when I had two sisters and a brother."

"Maybe we can talk to her now," Ahim said, turning to Marvelous, who moved across the table from Grace, hands connected over the table, the ring shining brightly in the afternoon light.

Marvelous nodded. "Do you want to meet her here or someplace else?" he asked, getting his mobirates.

"Which do you think would be most beneficial to our cause, AkaRed-san?" Ahim said, turning to AkaRed.

"I think that meeting here, at the table, where she can see how Joe and Amanda get along and Marvelous and Grace get along will be best," AkaRed said. "The most I can do if she doesn't agree, since I'm Grace's father, is to bypass that tradition and give my blessing to Grace and Marvelous for their wedding, which would then lead to Joe and Amanda's wedding."

"So we may have to change the date for our wedding," I said.

"That'll be fine," Joe said.

"How long from now do you want to talk to her?" Marvelous said.

"The sooner the better," AkaRed said. "Right now, if she can."

"At least let me change into my diplomatic dress," Ahim said. "The right attire can be the tipping point for us."

By the time, Marissa came, Marvelous and Grace were settled talking on one couch while me and Joe were talking on the other.

Ahim and AkaRed met her at the door and brought her to the table, where Luka, Don, and Gai brought out some tea and crackers to snack on.

Marvelous, Joe, Grace, and I were listening more closely than Luka, Don, and Gai to the conversation that Marissa, Ahim, and AkaRed had.

Marissa was claiming that the tradition was put into effect a day before the world was taken over by Zangyack.

Ahim was saying that if it was put into effect, Famille, the ally of our home planet, would be the first to know, within a few hours, but they had never gotten news from them.

AkaRed added that it takes a week for something like this to take hold on the planet, and if it didn't catch on in that time, then it was taken out, meaning that the ritual wouldn't have had enough time to spread.

"I signed the bill putting it into place," Marissa said. "I should know if it stays or not."

"Yes, but as AkaRed-san just stated, as in all civilizations, it takes time for a culture to pass to the world, and if it does not got to everyone, then it is not considered an actual culture of the planet," Ahim said.

"You don't know our ways, Ahim," Marissa said.

"But _I_ do," AkaRed said. His next word shocked us all. "Sister."


	53. The Wedding

Chapter 53 The Wedding

Marvelous, Joe, Grace, and I passed startled looks at each other and then at the three at the table.

Ahim, who was excellent at hiding her emotions while talking in a diplomatic conversation, even showed her surprise for a moment before hiding it again behind an emotionless slate.

Marissa was silent for a moment. "I never knew," she whispered.

"Why do you think I always stood up for you?" AkaRed asked. "And after you returned from Ackdos kidnapping you, even when Mom and Dad pushed you away, I helped you care for Marvelous. They told me not to, but I ignored them. I was _protecting_ you. That's what a brother does for a sister."

"That's right," Marvelous whispered under his breath.

Grace placed a caring and understanding hand on Marvelous' shoulder.

Marvelous smiled and placed a silent kiss on her hand.

Joe wrapped his arm around me.

I also smiled and also put a silent kiss on his hand.

"And even if you don't agree to what we're saying, I've already given Grace and Marvelous my blessing for a prosperous life and good wedding," AkaRed added. "You can't take away a father's blessing to his daughter."

"And through that blessing," Ahim said, "Amanda-sama and Joe-san are able to have their marriage ceremony, as planned. Either way, the two couples will remain with the one they love."

"Then, I guess, I'll let this go," Marissa said.

Marvelous, Joe, Grace, and I let loose silent sighs of relief.

"Whose wedding is first and when?" Marissa said, turning to us.

"Me and Joe the day after New Year's," I said. "It'll be here on the Galleon."

Marissa nodded. "I'll be there," she said, leaving the Galleon.

I felt Joe's grip relax around me, and I knew that he was just as glad that I was his as much as Marvelous was glad that Grace was his, and vice versa.

Luka, Don, and Gai came out from the kitchen and joined us.

But something bothered us, and Ahim brought it up.

"AkaRed-san," she said as she and AkaRed got to their feet. "You are really Marissa-sama's brother?"

AkaRed nodded. "Yes, and when Ackdos kidnapped her, there were times when I wouldn't eat for weeks-on-end," he said, turning to look outside.

We looked at each other.

"And Amanda's father, it isn't Ackdos," AkaRed continued, bowing his head.

I looked at Joe and Marvelous, confused, as we got to our feet.

Grace gently took herself out of Marvelous' arms and walked to her dad. "Father," she said, resting a hand on AkaRed's arm. "What really did happen?"

AkaRed refused to meet his daughter's eye, instead finding a great interest in the banister above. "Marissa was already pregnant when Ackdos took her," he said. "Twins. Amanda and Marvelous. For some reason, Ackdos took a great liking in Amanda, practically taking her from her crib when Marissa was sleeping. He tried to cast Marvelous out on a deserted planet, but Marissa found out and saved him, returning home. We tried to get Amanda, but all of our attempts resorted in us almost killed."

"But if Ackdos isn't my father, then who is?" I asked, puzzled.

"Same as Marvelous," AkaRed said.

"And I also was led to believe that he is Ackdos," Marvelous said.

AkaRed seemed to flinch as if the thought hurt him.

"Father," whispered Grace.

AkaRed turned to me and walked to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You're father," he said in a voice no louder than a whisper, "is me."

"What?" I breathed, surprised.

"At birth, Marissa's fate was to not be able to marry, a curse set upon her," AkaRed said. "I could see that Ackdos was planning something, and we were already a couple, keeping our relationship a secret from everyone. I heard a conversation between a general for Zangyack and Ackdos, saying that they were going to kidnap the woman who was unable to marry, no matter what. They knew it was her. I had to warn her. By this time, she was a month pregnant with you two. If Ackdos found out that she carried not one child but _two_, we knew that he would take one and force them into his army, but we expected it would've been Marvelous, not Amanda."

"Hold on," Luka said. "That doesn't explain why Amanda was able to use Zangyack power when Basco had her."

"I can explain there," Joe said with a frown. As we turned to him, he looked at me and he continued, "She was injected with a type of potion that had that property."

"How do you know?" Marvelous asked.

Joe looked away. "I had to witness it," he said quietly.

I reached out and took Joe's hand in mine, holding it tightly. "You didn't know it was me, and that we would be together later on in life," I said.

"This was after we met," Joe said. "I saw others go through this and some of them didn't survive, no one this long."

"Wait, so you mean that our doctor may _die_?" Don asked, startled.

"I don't know," Joe said, pulling me into a hug. "I so hope not."

A few days later, it was the wedding for me and Joe.

Ahim tended to me alone. She made sure my dress, hair, and makeup, even though it wasn't much, was right. She spent a good hour on my hair, making sure everything stayed in place, even those annoying single strands that tried to poke out. She then had a good thirty minutes with my dress, getting all wrinkles out. And she had forty-five minutes with makeup, but it took longer than normal considering that I was still jumpy with anyone but Joe making a movement near my face. But she was careful with whatever she did, taking time and patients while I recovered.

"Amanda-sama, may I suggest you wear something for your wedding?" Ahim asked after she finished the makeup.

"What is it, Ahim?" I replied.

Ahim went to a box she had set on my bed when she came in. She turned to me and opened it. "On Famille, it is tradition that the woman on their wedding day wears a type of tiara, because on their special day, they are always a princess," she said, showing me a silver tiara with purple gems. "This was what I was going to wear when I get married, but I would hope you will accept my offer of wearing it today. After all, you are Joe-san's princess. He shall always keep you close to his heart, because you are his princess."

"Ahim, I don't know what to say," I said.

"Say that you accept it," Ahim said, smiling.

"I do," I said.

Ahim carefully took the tiara out of the box and came to me. "Close your eyes," she said. When I did, she placed the tiara on my head, carefully moving my hair so that it would keep the tiara in. As she stepped away, she said, "Open your eyes, Amanda-sama, and look in the mirror."

I turned to my mirror and looked in it. "Ahim," I said. "I don't recognize myself. This woman I'm looking at is too beautiful to be me."

Ahim came up behind me. She smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Amanda-sama, you are the most beautiful person alive, with or without this," she said. "You do not need fine clothes to make you beautiful." She placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "You are always beautiful. Do not let words hurt you."

"Thank you, Ahim," I said. I gave her a hug before she left to make sure she was presentable.

AkaRed met me at my door. "Amanda, you're amazing," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Everyone is in place," AkaRed said. "Now you just need to take their breath away."

I smiled. "I will," I said.

AkaRed took my hand and the music began.

I took a deep breath to steady my nerves.

"Don't be nervous," AkaRed said. "You'll do fine."

I nodded.

I walked out with AkaRed, seeing the crew and few guests that I had invited.

But my eyes landed on Joe, who was watching me with a smile, almost breathless.

"Lucky man," Don whispered to him.

AkaRed and I walked to the front of the Galleon, him giving my hand to Joe before sitting down in his spot.

Marvelous began reading, but I was totally zoned out, focusing on Joe out of the corner or my eye, until he said to me, "Amanda Stag, do you take Joe Gibken to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I said, feeling Joe slightly tighten his grip on me.

"Joe Gibken, do you take Amanda Stag to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Marvelous said, turning to the man next to me.

"I do," Joe said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Marvelous said, closing the book. "You may kiss the bride."

Joe and I turned to each other and filled the vow with a kiss.

"It's official," I told Joe. "We're married."

"And I couldn't think of a better person to be married to," Joe replied.


	54. New Home

Chapter 54 New Home

A couple days later on the Galleon, everyone was finally winding down from the first wedding.

Now, it was Grace's and Marvelous' turns to have us try on clothes.

I wasn't sure about how Marvelous decided with the guys, but Grace was almost always satisfied with what we came up with in our first try.

The two had a great wedding, and it took a couple more days for the buzz around the Galleon to finally die away.

Now with my shoulder healed, Joe had me do wrestling, and true to his word, Marvelous always watched.

Sometimes, if things got too intense in the matches, I would have to call it over early, suffering from flashbacks with what happened with Basco.

Whenever that happened, Joe would wrap me up in his arms and let me calm down.

If that happened, Marvelous would back off and wait until we went again.

I always felt safe in Joe's arms. It was like no one could harm me while he was my guardian protector.

Mostly, we would go back to our match and start anew, but a few times the flashback was just too much to bear and I had to retreat to my room for the night to fully recover.

Whenever that happened, Joe joined me, letting me sleep in his arms as he kept them around me for the night.

And for some reason, my arm started to open again at night, meaning that again I was losing sleep, and with school coming in the next few days, that would make it difficult to work.

The night before school, not only had I suffered from the worse flashback yet, but my arm opened almost immediately after I went to my room.

Joe, keeping calm, went to where he knew I kept the bandages and gave me one.

I wrapped my arm, but this time it wasn't enough, quickly soaking through the wrapping and forcing me to try again.

"It's not working," Joe said as the second attempt failed like the first.

I started to feel lightheaded and bowed my head, closing my eyes.

Joe got the paste that we had used before and put it over the cuts, then wrapping it.

The effects right away worked wonders, making it stop bleeding.

"This is just getting worse," I said as Joe set the stuff down and sat next to me. I looked up at Joe. "I was lucky to survive the last time this happened. If this gets any worse," I shook my head, "then I won't be around to help you guys take down Zangyack."

"Don't say that," Joe said, taking my hand. "If this gets worse, then we'll come up as a team and work together to get this to stop."

"Why do you think this is opening again?" I said.

"I think it's because of Basco," Joe said. "Or your sudden use of the Zangyack power. If I'm right, the reason it kept opening when you first got it was because of that potion they put into you, causing it to reject the skin healing back together. And now that you used the potion, it is, once again, rejecting the healing skin."

"It took weeks for it to go back to normal," I said. "About two months. How long will it take this time?"

"I wish I knew," Joe said. "But seeing you in this state is certainly bothering me."

"I just want this to stop," I said, leaning on Joe's shoulder.

Joe put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. "I know," he said. "I do, too."

With a sigh, I closed my eyes and without warning, fell asleep.

When school started again, it wasn't long before me, Ahim, Gai, and Grace noticed a change in the way the school was run.

It started with a full-school presentation during first and second hour on our third day back.

"What's going on?" Gai whispered.

"Don't know," Grace said.

We took our seats in the back of the auditorium, not wanting to draw any attention to ourselves.

"Should we contact the others?" Ahim asked.

"I think we should," I said. "This doesn't give me a good feeling."

Grace opened her mobirates and called Marvelous, telling them that we suspect something's going to happen and to keep a watch and keep in contact.

Already, we saw AkaRed in the shadows of the stage, and Marvelous said that they had the place surrounded, staying in the shadows and out of view.

The principle came onto the stage, the room quieting down. "As some of you may have heard, this school is undergoing a new way of running," he said. "And this is true. As of right now, this school if a boarding school. Anyone leaving the campus will be expelled. As of tomorrow, you will stay here. Tonight, you can go home and pack, but this will be the last time you see your family and friends out of school until the summer."

"But what about spring break?!" cried a senior.

"You will be staying here," the principle said.

"That's five months!" yelled a freshman.

"It's better this way," was the reply.

"Who arranged this?" a sophomore exclaimed.

"They wish to remain anonymous," the principle said. "And those Gokaigers out there, yes, that means you can't leave to fight."

Grace, Gai, Ahim, and I buried our faces in our hands.

"This is just great," Gai moaned.

"Why?" I whispered.

"So, unless there are any questions, there is a video you have to watch," the principle said.

"Hold on," said a boy, getting to his feet. "I'm not sure about these guys, but I play for a basketball team for the community, and that means I need to leave campus to go to practices and games. What, the captain has to bail on the team when it's time for the playoffs?"

"And what about the other people that have classes out of school and can't leave?" added a girl, getting up. "I take judo classes, and I'm the student teacher. That is my dedication, my life. I can't give that up!"

"And we play on a soccer team!" added a group of boys.

"I have violin lessons with a private instructor!" added a girl.

"What are we supposed to do about that?" they all said.

"You will need to get in contact with your coaches and teachers and send letter to me," the principle said. "Then you will be allowed off campus."

The students reluctantly sat down.

"Any other questions?" the principle said.

"Yea," said a voice, and the Gokaigers, morphed, came onto the end of the stage, Marvelous in front. "We have four of our teammates that attend here."

"What do you mean we can't have them with us?" Joe said.

"They are our comrades, our teammates, our partners!" Luka added.

"We need them to help us fight!" Don said.

"You can't keep them back when we need them on the field of battle!" AkaRed said.

"And a pirate's heart goes for treasure," Marvelous said. "As captain of the team, I want all hands on deck when we go hunting, and these four staying here means we don't have our full team!"

"I understand that you're upset with this, but I have no way to control what they tell us," the principle said. "I would want the others to join you, and if I do, I lose my job and another person will only enforce this."

"Marvelous, fall back!" Grace whispered. "You're not helping our case!"

"Joe, get to the Galleon!" I breathed.

"This does not look well," Ahim said, looking at her hands folded in her lap.

"I know I'm not going to like this," Gai said.

There was a tense moment when Marvelous and the others were frozen, the principle keeping a distance.

Then, Marvelous took a step back. "To the Galleon," he said, though he wasn't happy.

The Gokaigers left and we watched the presentation.

After school, Ahim, Gai, and I tracked our karate instructor down after stopping by the Galleon, telling him our problem.

"Sir, we need you to write a note saying that you we are allowed to come to our classes," I said.

"I will," Dave said. He wrote a note with all three of our names on it. "I will see you Monday."

"Yes sir," we said, returning to the ship.

"Just who does this person think he is?!" Marvelous demanded, who hadn't stopped pacing since they got back, by what AkaRed said to us.

I was concerned because I was told the Joe was out, but he wasn't training in his usual spot, and he had yet to return, nor answer his mobirates.

He had an argument with my brother, AkaRed had also told me, but about what, he refused to say, but I had an idea I knew about what.

We packed our bags for the time we would be gone, hoping that something would change the events to let us return to the pirate ship each day.

Late afternoon, I tried to contact Joe again, but there was still no answer. "Joe," I whispered, closing my mobirates. "Where are you?"

"Amanda, do you want me to locate him?" Don offered, pointing to the computer.

"Please?" I asked, putting the mobirates in my jacket pocket hanging on the hanger with the others.

Don nodded, starting up a search.

I went next to Don, looking at the map.

I guessed by how the others became alert to the search, they were also worried about the first mate.

A point flashed on the map, in the park where my first battle was all those months ago.

"Amanda, go talk to him," Marvelous said.

I nodded, grabbing my jacket and putting it on as I ran out of the Galleon.

XXX

Joe, having had a huge fight with Marvelous after getting back to the Galleon, was too frustrated to return, even though he knew that school was out.

He walked to the park and sat on a park bench, elbows resting on his knees and forehead in his hands.

Never, on his whole time on the Galleon, a few years now, had he had such a huge fight with Marvelous, and it made him shake, his hands trembling as he placed them on his forehead, arms and legs shaking as he tried to take steady breaths, and his body quivering as he cleared him mind.

Couples passed him, holding each other's hands and looking lovingly into their significant other's eyes.

As Joe saw these people walk by, he wanted more than anything to have his love by his side, her hands resting on him, her soothing voice calming him, and her reassurance to guide him.

"Amanda," he whispered.

XXX

I went to the park and tried to look for the familiar blue jacket that Joe was wearing. I saw him at a bench, forehead buried into his hands.

"Joe," I whispered, going to him.

I sat down next to him without a word, him knowing I was there.

Joe didn't know, despite me moving closer to him. He didn't resist when I wrapped my hand around his, pulling it between us and then placing my other hand around the back of his.

Actually, he made a tighter grip.

Finally, Joe straightened up. He looked over at me, seeing the gentleness in my eyes, the innocence, the love, and smiled. "How am I going to see you?" he said, hugging me tightly. "I don't want to let you go so soon after our wedding."

"I don't either," I said. "But, we will be able to see each other." I pulled away slightly from the embrace and pulled out Dave's note. "This here will allow me to go to my class. We'll see each other then."

"Good," Joe said.

"Now, do you want to tell me what that fight was about?" I asked.

"Marvelous was saying that you guys would transfer schools but I argued that this was the only way you could reach your dream," Joe said. "We just couldn't see eye-to-eye."

"We're going to stay at this school, but if they think they can keep us from a good battle, they're wrong," I said. "Just bring the party to us and we'll join in."

Joe smiled. "Marvelous will like that," he said.

"That's what I'm planning on," I said. "Now, let's head home."

"Alright," Joe said, getting to his feet.

We got to our feet, looking into each other's eyes, and kissed before heading back.

The next morning, I gave my medical handbook and medicines to Don, since he would be the ship's doctor while I was gone.

Then, we went to the school, getting our rooms taken care of, being lucky to share the four-bed room with each other.

The day was strange, since some people had transferred as soon as the news reached their parents.

That night, after giving the note to the principle with the ok of continuing our karate classes, I walked along the fence keeping me from the outside world.

I sighed and sat down against one of the poles, wishing that Joe was here.

"Missed me?" asked a voice, someone sitting on the other side of the fence, leaning on the same pole.

I barely turned my head to the side before seeing the signature ponytail and blue jacket. "Joe," I said. "Can you read my mind?"

"Yep," Joe said, sliding to the floor and resting the back of his head against the fence. He looked back at me, seeing me chuckle. "I'm going to miss that sound. And that smile."

"I just wish this wasn't the case," I said. "What am I going to do if my arm opens? Or if I have a vision? Or if I have a nightmare? Or flashback? I still haven't fully recovered from Basco's assault. I have to force myself to remain normal when there's a sudden movement out of the corner of my eye or someone goes to touch me. I'm getting better with Ahim, but it's still taking time with someone else. And now, we aren't doing wrestling, so if Basco _does_ try that again, I'm as good as gone."

"Don't say that," Joe said. "You're grown more skilled than you think. I've already talked with your sensei about doing more wrestling lessons, and he agreed, saying that he hasn't found the time to fit it into his curriculum."

"But what about the other stuff?" I said. "For my arm, I'll be sent to the nurse, and I really don't want to explain to her what happened, and she'll most likely send me to the hospital, which will make matters on my side torment."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Joe reached back and slip his hand through the two bars.

I took his hand, knowing that it was the best comfort I could have from him.

"Talk to Ahim about this stuff," Joe said. "I trust her the most out of the three to make sure you're fine. She'll be able to help you. I know she will. When she first came onto the ship, she would be woken up by nightmares and unable to go back to sleep. If that happened, I would comfort her. Marvelous, he claimed that he was the captain and didn't have to deal with her, being the newbie. Don was too shy of her. Luka only wanted to keep her from her jewelry. I was the only choice. From what I know of her, she has great understanding. She was my first sister out of my home planet. And I see the same thing between you two."

The bell sounded for dinner.

"I'll talk to her," I said, getting to my feet, unwillingly releasing Joe's hand as he got up. "It's time for dinner. I've gotta go."

"Meet me here tomorrow night," Joe said. "Each night met me here so that we can talk. We'll still be able to see each other."

"Ok," I said, heading off to the cafeteria.

After eating, I approached Ahim and told her about my worries, and true to Joe's word, she promised to stay by my side if something happened.

Since we still had a couple hours before lights out, we tried to find something to do.

I brought the others to the badminton court and played for a little bit with some of the girls on the actual team, being able to tie with them and create a sudden death, but they topped me there.

"Amanda, how are you so good?" Gai said.

"I played a bit when I was younger," I said. "I'm surprised I still got it."

"Let's finish our homework," Grace said. "It's the only thing we can do now."

We went to our room and did that, soon finishing by each of us doing a separate piece of work and the others copying it off of them while they explained it.

We decided to turn in early, since we were bored and could do nothing.

That was, until there was a knock on the door.

I laid my jacket on my bed and answered the door, finding the principle. "Mr. Ragnoff," I said. "Is everything alright?"

"School-wide game of dodge ball, class vs. class vs. class vs. class," Ragnoff said. "Everyone must be there to represent their class."

"Alright, we're going," I said.

Ragnoff left.

"Guys, you've heard him," I said. "Let's go."

We joined the other seniors in the large gym, where each class was pair up, freshmen and seniors against sophomores and juniors.

The freshmen were, well, taken out easily, but we took out the sophomores without breaking a sweat.

Now, both upper classes were seeing who the best was.

Leading the seniors was me, Grace, Gai, and Ahim, and standing in front of the others, it was pretty impressive to the others.

Soon, it was four-on-four, us for the seniors and four of the best juniors for them.

Ahim and Gai were soon out, and Grace followed, leaving a four-on-one, and hopes for the seniors were dropping.

"It's the doctor left," a junior said.

"Let's see what happens," said the second.

"We can take her out," the third said.

"Easy," added the forth.

I forced myself to relax. "Don't be so sure," I said, getting a ball in my hands. I blocked two shots and caught a third, sending one of them out.

"You sound confident," said the first.

"Because I am," I said. "I'm not just a doctor," I threw a ball and knocked another junior out, "I'm a pirate, as well, and as a pirate, I will do what I want to get to victory." I threw another ball, getting a third out. "One-on-one."

"Don't be so sure I'll be easy," the junior said. He threw the ball but I jumped over it, grabbing another one and throwing it at him, but he blocked it.

A few rounds went by where we threw balls at each other and then dodged them, my using my skills from karate d being a pirate and him using his skills from his soccer and yoga classes.

Finally, it reached the point where we both froze right before throwing, being complete replicas of each other.

"Go ahead," I said. "Throw it."

"You first," the boy said.

"Then we're going to be here all night long," I said.

We moved down the line that separated the courts, keeping in perfect sync.

In the blink of an eye, I released the ball, it hitting his leg and taking him out of the game, giving my class the win.

"Yes!" the other seniors cried, jumping to their feet and celebrating.

"_That's_ why you don't mess with a pirate," I said.

That night was a rough night, having nightmare and Ahim comforting me, and when classes came, I just didn't want to be there.

It was another tough day for everyone, still getting use to the longer classes and smaller number of students in each room.

Plus, with Basco crawling around again, I was having a harder time focusing.

The other three saw him two and always watched me for my reaction, seeing that I was trying my hardest to ignore him.

Each night, I was able to talk to Joe, tell him about what was going on, let him know about my problems and accomplishments.

"Ahim has been a huge help," I said. "She's just so patient and understanding, it makes it so easy to talk to her."

"I told you that would be the case," Joe said.

We talked for a little bit before I had to go to dinner, leaving Joe, again, like so many nights before.

I was fell into a routine each day when we had school. Since I had a habit of losing the other Gokaigers while on the way to classes, I always made sure that, since I knew that Basco was following me, I always had other kids around me.

If I kept myself alone, Basco would surely get me, but if I had others around me, and kept myself between them, then Basco had a hard time finding me.

But, since she could tell what was up, Ahim refused to leave my side, and I feared that if something happened, then she could get hurt, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

I kept that fear in my mind, knowing that if I spoke it out loud, then Ahim would definitely say something about it.

But more than anything, I wanted to be wrapped in Joe's arms, and the person who I could talk to about that was Grace, who was missing Marvelous.

And I missed my brother. Though sometimes we didn't see eye-to-eye, we always made up and he would protect me when Joe wasn't around.

If I went walking and Joe was training, Marvelous could keep step next to me, and Grace knew it was for family, for the sake of keeping together.

Now that it was almost a week that we were gone from the Galleon, we felt alone, even though we had each other to keep company.

True, Ahim and Gai were the couple here, but even they missed the other pirates.

We knew that if we couldn't leave the school out of karate, we would soon be driven crazy. After all, there was only so much that could be done in the school, despite what they have around.

But we were glad that the school had added something that all of us loved since the announcement of becoming a boarding school: a simulation.

Now, true, it wasn't like the one on the Galleon, but it allowed us to keep up on our fighting, and other students loved seeing what we could do.

Ahim, Gai, and I also used it to help us with our karate, focusing on moves and getting it perfect in a fight.

However, it only made our feelings worse.

Grace asked if she could join karate, just so she wouldn't be left alone, and we promised to talk to Dave about it.

And since Monday was only a day away, we were practically counting down the hours until we could leave.

It'll be the start of something, we knew.

We didn't like this new home.


	55. New Students

Chapter 55 New Students

"Just keep away from Basco," I told Grace. "Stay around the others, but make sure that you keep away from him."

"I know," Grace said. "That's a reason why I want to be with you guys. I don't feel so safe without Marvelous. Even on the Red pirate Gang, he shooed Basco away whenever Father was out."

"You know what, come with us anyways," I said. "Sensei Dave likes to meet his new students before they join his class. If they say anything, I can get a note from him."

Grace surprised me with an uncharacteristic hug. "Thanks," she said.

With that, we went to karate, meeting Joe and AkaRed, and surprised to see Marvelous, Luka, and Don, as well.

"We had to see you," Luka said before I could ask.

"Ok," I said. "Come on, Grace, even though it's the middle of the semester, I'm sure if we explain the situation, he'll let you join."

Grace and I went to Dave, who was setting up some mats.

"Sensei Dave," I said, bowing, motioning for Grace to do the same.

Dave turned to us and bowed back. "Sempai, who is this?" he said.

"Sir, this is Grace," I said. "She's with me, Ahim, and Gai at the school and she wishes to join this class. She doesn't want to be left alone, and this will be her only chance to be with us. I know it's halfway through, but we have agreed to teach her the stuff she doesn't know. She is, in fact, a Gokaiger."

"Normally, I would refuse to allow a student's admittance so late into the semester, but I know you, you keep your promises, and with the school thing, I wouldn't want t be alone while my only friends went," Dave said. "Welcome to the class, Grace. Well, what are you still doing here? Suit up! Both of you!"

With that, I got Grace her uniform and we changed and joined the others.

Grace did her class while we sat back with the others.

Then, as the first class was let out, I got to my feet and called out, "Next class, line up!"

Everyone else in the class jumped to their feet and raced to the floor, quickly getting into place while I led stretching while Dave talked to some parents on the side.

When he finished talking, he came to his spot as I took my seat.

"As a request from a student's family, we will be doing more wrestling," Dave said. "I've already set out the mats and you're already stretched. Find a partner and get a space."

As it turned out, we had an uneven number of students, and I was left alone.

Dave caught Joe's eye and nodded to him to join me.

Joe got to his feet, took off his jacket, and came to me.

"First, I want to see what you guys can do," Dave said. "Freestyle for a minute, but don't hurt yourself or each other, or I _will_ sit you out for when we do this."

With that, we began our matches.

Joe was careful, knowing that me having a flashback during karate wouldn't be good.

After the minute, we watched some demonstrations, and I guess that Joe had told Dave about my problem, instead of using me to demonstrate something like he use to do, he called up Joe, even though he wasn't part of the class.

If I wasn't quite sure about how to do something, Joe guided me through the steps, Dave backing off, knowing that it would be better for me to get the knowledge from Joe about this.

It made me wonder about what Joe _did _tell him.

After class, we were reluctant to go.

Dave, seeing that, wrote a new note and gave it to me, winking at me as I gave him a confused look, having already got the note with Grace coming to class.

The others came to me as Dave walked away and I read out loud, "I have decided to have a second karate class with these four to attend. It will be Monday and Wednesday, with Saturday practices every other Saturday. I ask that Amanda Stag, Ahim de Famille, Ikari Gai, and Grace AkaRed attend these classes. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call. Sensei Dave Tonishu."

We looked up at Dave, seeing his smile while leaning against the wall.

"You're welcome," Dave said. "I can tell if my students are upset, and this has greatly upset you."

"Thank you, sir!" I said, bowing, Ahim, Gai, and Grace doing the same.

"If they want to join you, tell them Wednesday and then tell me Monday," Dave said. "I'll set up a fake class. Just tell them that I want some notice before they come."

"Sir, you do not know just how much you have raised our hopes!" Ahim exclaimed.

"This'll allow us time on the Galleon!" Grace said.

"And time to explore!" Gai added.

"Now, go head off," Dave said. "I'm sure you don't want to be late to dinner."

"They eat while we're here," I said. "But I don't think it's a bad idea to get something to eat before heading back."

With that, we wished Dave goodbye and thanks again for what he did and went on the path to school.

As a team, we had takeout dinner.

Then, we unwillingly left to go to school.

I gave the note to Ragnoff, and while I could tell he did have some questions, he didn't ask them. Instead, he said, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing, sir," I said. "I just got this from my sensei to give to you."

Ragnoff had a small smirk. "You can thank him," he said. "I know he doesn't mean to hold these classes. Am I right?"

I hesitated to respond.

"This won't be going to anyone else," Ragnoff said. "This conversation is behind closed doors, and it will s_tay_ behind closed doors. You know that I keep my word."

"He can tell that we don't like this," I said at a length. "He wants to allow us to have some free time. This is how he's doing it."

"Clever man," Ragnoff said. "Now, lights out is in ten minutes."

I got the cue and left the office, a slight skip in my step and smile on my face.

But, a figure blocked my way down the hallway to my room with the other Gokaigers.

I stopped, already knowing the figure. "Basco," I said, taking a step back as the privateer stepped forward.

"How'd you guess?" Basco said. "I wasn't finished last time."

I opened my mobirates behind my back and dialed Ahim's number. Hearing her answer it, I said, "And you're never going to finish it. I know how to get out of whatever you put me into."

Right away, I heard Ahim close the mobirates as Grace said in the background, "Move out!"

On cue, I morphed, getting into a fighting stance. "I won't allow you to do what you want with me. I am _married_ to Joe. That love cannot be broken. You might as well give up."

"Like I care who you're married to," Basco said, suddenly launching himself at me.

I fell onto my back and placed my foot on his stomach as he came to me, using the momentum to throw him back against a wall, getting to a knee and turning to him.

"Amanda!" the others said as they came to me, morphed.

"Has he hurt you?" Gai said as I got to my feet.

"Nope," I said. "Haven't let him."

Basco got to his feet.

"Maybe you haven't noticed something about me, Basco," I said, taking a step forward from the others. "But I'm not going to let you do what you want to me, no matter what. Haven't you noticed that every single time you've tried this, I've fought back?"

"Not every time," Basco said.

"Because you shot me with basically a poisoned bullet!" I snapped. "You planned the whole thing!"

"And it took you how long to figure that out?" Basco asked.

"A few seconds," I replied. "As soon as Don said it, I knew that you had planned it."

"Clever girl," Basco said.

"Only makes me wonder who else who've tricked this way," I said.

"You've certainly done that to me while part of the Red Pirate Gang," Grace growled.

"Now Gracie-chan, do you really _still_ hold that against me, after all those years?" Basco said.

"Yes," Grace said, stepping up next to me. "I am married to Marvelous, and he understands me a thousand times better than you. The reason he loves is because we're a good match."

"Amanda-sama, Grace-sama," Ahim said. "We must be in our room in five minutes or else we will be in trouble."

I threw a Gokai Scrambler at the ground in front of Basco, creating dust and giving us the perfect opportunity to run to our room without him following.

"What happened?" Gai asked as we rested on our beds.

"I gave the note to the principle and was walking here when he came in front of me," I said. "I knew what he wanted. Quite easy to figure out, considering our last couple of meetings."

"Let's just rest so that we aren't tired for classes tomorrow," Grace said, climbing the bunk bed that she and Gai share.

"I believe that is a good idea," Ahim agreed, laying on her bed as I climbed the ladder to get to the one above her.

"I just want to sleep," I put in, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"That's four," Gai said, falling back onto his bed.

"It's been agreed on, then," Grace said.

With that, we got ready for bed and fell asleep.

The next morning started off with the usual breakfast and classes.

I was even more careful about what was going on and who was around.

Everyone seemed to notice me keep twisting my wedding ring around my finger.

"Amanda-sama," Ahim whispered to me as we went to class. "What is wrong?"

"Haven't you noticed that a certain privateer keeps following me in the hall?" I replied.

Ahim glanced behind us as if to look at someone calling him name and spotted Basco, keeping a comfortable distance from us, but still keeping us in sight. "He does not give up, does he?" she said, turning to look at me, but finding me several steps ahead of her. "Amanda-sama!" She had to run to catch up.

"I'm sorry I'm going faster than normal," I said. "I just don't want something to happen with all the other students watching to tarnish my image here. Everyone already believes that the reason we are having to stay here is because of the Gokaigers not being able to defeat Zangyack or get captured."

"But that has nothing against you," Ahim said. "You do not even have a bounty!"

It was windy outside as we walked out, a newspaper hitting my leg.

I stopped and grabbed it, looking at me. "Think again," I said, showing it to Ahim.

I did, indeed, have a bounty, and it was even more than Marvelous, who was "Unlimited Award".

"Unlimited Award _and_ your own army and planet?" Ahim whispered. "And it says that you must be alive or else no deal. Oh dear."

"Now I know why Luka has been keeping the paper from me," I mumbled. "Just how long before you think that I'll have bounty hunters after me? With this price tag on my head, I'm basically walking around with a huge sign hanging over me that says, 'Hey! I'm Amanda Stag! Come get me!'"

"Amanda-sama, so not say that," Ahim said sternly. "Do not talk so carelessly of yourself."

"Sorry," I mumbled as we continued our walk, since out stop had allowed Basco a closer distance.

Ahim took the paper and folded it up, storing it in a pocket on the side of her bag. "We shall show the other two and see what they say later today."

I nodded.

At lunch, Ahim looked at me, the unvoiced question in her eyes.

"Do it," I mouthed, nodding my head.

Ahim took the page out of her bag and had it open to our bounties, pushing it to the middle of our table.

Grace and Gai paused in their eating to look at it.

"Bounties," Gai whispered.

"_Our_ bounties," Grace corrected.

"You can tell who Ackdos cares about getting," I said, leaning back against my chair and crossing my arms.

"We all know what this means," Ahim said. "Tomorrow, we must talk to the others about this. Surely they will know about this, since Luka-sama reads the newspaper on a daily basis in the morning. She is bound to tell them, especially Joe-san and Marvelous-san."

"That's all we can do," Grace said.

"I can talk to Joe about it tonight," I said. "I see him every night."

Gai carefully tore the bounties out of the paper and handed me mine. "That way you can show it to Joe," he said.

I nodded and put it into my pocket.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Grace said.

"First day we were here," I said. "We both seemed to have the same idea."

"But does security not do sweeps around the school?" Ahim asked.

"After dinner," I said. "We've seen each other before."

"That is clever," Gai said.

"Maybe I should get Marvelous to do that," Grace said.

"Or have them come," Gai said.

"That certainly would do better," Ahim said.

"I agree," I said.

"Maybe we can get them to come," Grace said. "Even though Marvelous doesn't like it, I know that I can get him to join along. Amanda can do the same with Joe. Don would follow Gai here. And Luka would listen to Ahim. Father could be Mr. Date's assistant again."

"We just have to see what they say," I said.

We quickly stuffed the excess paper away as the teacher who confiscates items that don't have to do with school passed by.

"How come he has to have lunch duty for the seniors?" Gai mumbled.

"I know," Grace said.

"We almost lost our mobirates and ranger keys because of him," Ahim said.

"I remember that," I said, fingering my ranger key in my pocket.

"What do you have in your pocket?" the teacher asked, seeing what I was doing.

"Pen," I said, taking out my pen, which was also in the same pocket.

The teacher walked away.

"It was my ranger key," I told the others.

They rolled their eyes with a chuckle.

That night, I met with Joe again, like usual.

"I still wish I could be in your arms," I said with a sigh as we sat back-to-back against the fence, as usual.

"I know," Joe said. "A husband and his wife shouldn't be going through this, especially so soon after their wedding."

"Joe, when was the last time Luka read the paper?" I asked.

"This morning," Joe said. "Why?"

"Did she show you anything?" I said.

"No," Joe said. "Nor Marvelous, Don, and AkaRed."

"Well, here's something Ahim and I found in the paper today," I said, taking my bounty out of my pocket and slipping the folded paper through the fence. "Open it."

Joe unfolded the paper and gasped. "Amanda, _this_ is your bounty?" he asked, turning to look at me.

I turned to him, nodding. "I don't like it as much as you do," I said. "I'm surprised there hasn't been bounty hunters yet."

"Please, _please_ don't jinx it," Joe said, obviously disturbed. "We may not reach you in time."

"I'm not trying to," I said.

"Now I know why Luka kept me from glancing at the paper while doing my exercises," Joe said. "I usually see the pictures of our bounties while doing sit-ups, but today as soon as she saw what I guess to be that, she moved to the other side of the couch, so that I could only see the front page. It confused and kinda annoyed me, but I already planned on getting the paper when she was going to go to the crow's nest for her stargazing."

Some silence passed between us before I sighed.

"What?" Joe said.

"I miss you," I said. "And I mean being able to actually touch you, being held in your arms, getting your comfort. At nights, I'm having a hard time sleeping, and not because of a bad dream or my arm: it's because I'm not with you. I can't fall asleep in your arms. I want to actually _be_ with you, not this way. Can't you talk to Marvelous about trying enroll into the school again? I know he misses Grace. She certainly does miss him."

"Call him," Joe said. "Tell him. It'll do more coming from his sister than from his first mate and step-brother."

I took out my mobirates and called Marvelous' number, and by his annoyed tone to start off, I guessed that I had woke him up.

"What?" Marvelous said.

"Marvelous," I said.

"Amanda," Marvelous said, suddenly calm and peaceful. "What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"I know you don't like the idea, but would you consider enrolling you and the others back into the school?" I asked. "We really miss you guys, and we know that the time Sensei Dave gave us won't be enough. Please, will you consider it?"

"No treasure hunts," Marvelous muttered.

"Grace misses you," I said. "I miss you. Gai misses you. Ahim misses you. And it goes the same for Joe, Luka, Don, and AkaRed."

"And I can't really say that we like how quiet it is now," Marvelous said. "We've started to fight again."

I glanced at Joe, wondering if that was the truth.

"Then will you?" I said.

"Will you help us in classes?" Marvelous said.

"What kind of question is that?" I demanded. "Jeez Brother, asking if we'll help you in class is like me asking you to help with treasure!"

Joe smiled.

"I realized that sounded stupid as soon as I said it," Marvelous said. "But I'm still not entirely sure."

"Marvelous!" Luka said in the background. "What do you mean you're not sure about having us join the rest of the crew!?"

"I want to see the others!" came Don's uncharacteristically annoyed voice.

"We do deserve to see them," AkaRed said. "I miss not having my daughter around. It feels like she's the one that Basco took away, not me."

I realized something that could help me as soon as AkaRed spoke Basco's name. "You'll be able to keep a closer watch on Basco," I said. "After all, he's crawling around these halls, following me around in the hopes to get me alone."

"I'm going to murder him," was Marvelous' reply.

I had let Joe hear that one, as well, and he said, "You'll have to beat me to that one."

"Joe put you up to this?" Marvelous said.

"No, we talked about it during lunch," I said. "Please, will you come?"

"Expect us tomorrow," Marvelous said.

"Yes!" was the reply behind Marvelous.

Joe breathed a grateful sigh.

"Thank you," I said. "You don't know how much my heart has just lightened with that."

"We will see you tomorrow," Marvelous said. "Oh, and don't be surprised if you have new sleeping quarters."

Leaving my wondering, he hung up.

"New sleeping quarters?" I said.

Joe laughed, and by how crackly it was, I guessed it was a long time he had laughed last. "You'll find out," he said.

"You guys have been fighting more?" I said.

"Ahim was the peacekeeper between everyone," Joe said. "Once she came, the fights between me, Marvelous, and Luka disappeared."

"Just how much has our departure changed the others?" I said.

"Don's became more irritated and will actually snap back at Marvelous, AkaRed, or I if we tell him to do something, Luka's gotten more likely to really fight back when pushed, Marvelous has become more annoyed and will easily do something to make you do what he wants, and AkaRed's become more disagreeable," Joe said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I've just gotten more quiet," Joe said. "I stay out of the way of the others. I'm mostly off of the ship training now. I even do my exercises in my room, where the others know more than enough to stay out, even if they are pretty annoyed about something and not thinking straight. Now, I'm either found out training or in my room. I'd be stupid to stay out where fighting can happen, and I heard the others arguing sometimes."

"How does it stop?" I said.

"I try to act like Ahim," Joe said. "While I do fail at acting completely like her, when I was in your body after that monster switched us helped me a bit, since you're kinda like her. While I did fail at that, I did well enough to bring peace to the Galleon."

"Good," I said.

The bell rang.

"Ugh, why?" I asked as I got to my feet.

"Why can't this go on forever?" Joe muttered, getting up, as well.

We said our goodbye, and I was practically running to tell the others what had happened.

After school the next day, Ragnoff came to me, Ahim, Grace, and Gai, telling us to get our stuff and to follow him.

We quickly did that and followed him to a part of the school none of us recognized and showed us our new room, which was huge and had ten beds, complete with a dining table to work at, a wide space to train, and a way to exit the school without detection.

And the best thing was that the Gokaigers were there.

"Now, this is completely between us," Ragnoff said after a cheerful greeting. "That door over there," he pointed to the door on the other side of the room, "leads out of the school, where you will be able to fight Zangyack. They say you can't leave, but I'm making an exception, even though I could lose my job in the process. But, you know what, I'd rather the world is safe than have this job."

"Thank you, sir," I said. "It really means a lot for you to be doing this."

"Every day you are allowed off campus with your 'classes', go ahead and leave like normal, but if you leave and it's not your days, I've programmed clones to take your spot," Ragnoff continued. "They act like you and talk like you. As soon as you come back, they will come here and disappear until you leave again. And if you leave during the school day, they will get the knowledge and as soon as you come, you'll automatically get that knowledge."

We nodded.

"Now, don't you have a 'class' to go to?" Ragnoff said. "After all, it's Wednesday. Oh, and I added all your names to the note from Dave." Then he was gone.

"Yes, we are reunited!" Gai said. "This is like the time in-!"

"No!" Luka said, quickly covering his mouth with her hand. "No references."

"Shouldn't we just be glad that we are finally united again?" I pointed out as Joe put an arm around me and took my hand in his free one.

"Amanda-sama is right," Ahim said. "We are back together, and we are able to leave the school for treasure hunting and to fight Zangyack."

"Ahim's right," Don said. "We're united again."

"Let's go to our 'class'," Grace said. "After all, we _don't_ want to be late."

"Right," Marvelous said.

"Because being late would be wrong," AkaRed said, a smile in his voice.

That night, even though I was fine, I just wanted to spend the night in Joe's arms, and he knew that, letting me crawl next to him.

A few beds down, I saw the Grace was up and looking at Marvelous, who was next to her. She got to her feet, and as soon as she did, Marvelous was sitting up, looking at her. He smiled as she sat next to him, pulling her into his arms and laying back down to fall asleep.

Ahim and Gai had beds next to each other, and while they were asleep, they both had an arm hanging off and just barely brushing the other's hand.

Don had let Luka lay in his bed with him, draping an arm over her shoulder, both of them resting comfortably.

"Young love," I heard AkaRed whisper.

I looked back at Joe, seeing him smiling. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "This is more like it," he said. "To be with you."

I nodded, snuggling closer to him. "I know," I said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Joe replied. "Get some sleep. You need it."

"Ok," I said, closing my eyes and falling into the world of dreams, in the arms of my protector, my guardian.

My love.


End file.
